5 Robins: The story of older brother Dick!
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: AU: Dick, Jason, Tim and Stephanie Grayson were adopted by Bruce Wayne, after their circus family were murdered, a year later Bruce's new-born son, Damian Wayne, was abandoned on their door step. How will the Team react to Robin's little sibs? New additions to the Team and Bat-family included! The highs and lows of the Boy Wonder's family life! Chalant and some Spitfire.
1. Chapter 1: Babysitting

**Before the story begins let's get somethings clear. All the robins are biological siblings (with the exeption of Damian). They're the kids of Mary and John Grayson. First born was Dick, 4 years later Jason, 3 years later Tim, 1 year later Stephanie. They all got adopted by Bruce Wayne then a year after their adoption Bruce's (new born) biological son, Damian Wayne, was found abandond on their door step. A year after that Bruce's girlfriend Selena Kyle (Catwoman) moved in. Ok so... Dick, age 14, lives with his 10-year-old brother Jason, his 7-year-old brother Timmy, his 6-year-old sister Stephanie, his brother (by law) Damian Wayne age 4, his adoptive father Bruce Wayne (Batman) and Selena Kyle (Catwoman). Tim and Stephanie call Bruce Dad or Daddy because they don't remember their birth parents. Damian calls Selena Mom or Mommy because she's the only mother he's ever known. So you understand now? If you don't get someone who does to explain it, if you still don't then you're an idiot! If you do understand, you may continue...**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Babysitting_

Dick and Zatanna had been hanging around the few nice parts of Gotham City. Luck would have it, they got caught in the rain. They were closer to Wayne Maner than a zeta tube so they went to Dick's house. They had curled up together on the sofa in front of the large fire place to dry off and warm up. But they fell asleep. When Bruce went in to check on the 2 teens he saw them lieing on the sofa together. Zatanna was on the edge, Dick had his arm around her. Bruce considered waking them up but decided against it. Zatanna's back was to Dick's front at the very least. Alfred appeared and put a blanket on them. Selena appeared as well and looked down at the sleeping teens.

"Aw! So cute," she said "Well... me and Teana the Tiger from the zoo are going to go rob a jewelry store... will I see Batman?" she said, holding Bruce's cheeks as she walked away.

"You probably will. You won't be seeing Robin though," he gestured to the sleeping teens.

They stured. Dick moved so he was lieing on his back, Zatanna curled up beside him, their arms around each other, subconsciously comforting one another. Bruce let this slide and the 3 adults left them alone.

"Thought they'd never leave," Dick whispered, his eyes still closed and getting heavier.

Zatanna spluttered and gave Dick a gentle kiss before resuming her position with her head on his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart.

* * *

The 2 teens woke-up in the morning, both on their sides, Dick's arms around Zatanna. They sat up, their arms still around each other. They did some playful flirting before Dick pulled Zatanna on to his lap and kissed her. She lent on him, her arms around his neck. They fell backwards on top of each other, still kissing.

"AH SICK!" they heard someone cry.

They sat up, pushing away from one another. They looked at each other, smiling evilly. They gripped the top of the sofa and looked behind the sofa. A black haired boy looked up at them, blue eyes gleaming with tears of laughter.

"Hi..." he murmured "Bet Bruce will want to hear about this..." and he shot towards the opened door.

"JASON!" Dick shouted after his little brother but he was gone "Twit," Dick hissed, looking into the burnt out fire.

"Give the kid some slack," Zatanna said, kissing him on the cheek.

Dick smiled "Come on, let's get some breakfast. If Alf has made his breakfast muffins and Stephanie's in there they're probably already gone,"

Zatanna lent against him, one arm around Dick's neck and her other hand was on his chest, she bereaved a laugh.

"I still can't believe you have 3 little brothers and a little sister, Dick... or the fact that Batman's been raising you... or the fact you live with Catwoman," she said.

"Come on!" said Dick, pulling her onto his lap and picking her up bridal style then standing up.

Zatanna bereaved another laugh and kissed Dick again. Zatanna slipped out of Dick's arms and pulled herself close. Dick put his hands on her hips, Zatanna's leg slightly lifted so her foot balanced on the toe of her white sneaker.

"Morning kids," said Selena, poking her head around the door.

Dick and Zatanna slipped away from each other.

"Sleep well?" Bruce asked, appearing beside Selena.

"Y-yeah... Bruce... slept great..." Dick suddenly blushed red, why did is genius mind have to make him say such stupid things?

"Glad to hear it," Bruce said, smiling at his son.

"DADDY!" Damian squeaky voice rang down the hall "Stephanie's eating all of Alfie's muffins!"

"AM NOT!" Stephanie's equally as squeaky voice shouted.

"Yeah it's great having younger siblings," muttered Dick.

"Aw," cooed Zatanna, giving her boyfriend a comforting kiss on the cheek.

* * *

They all sat around the island in the kitchen Damian stood on his stool, jumping up and down being his usual giddy self. Stephanie wolfed down her 3rd helping of breakfast. Jason looked down at his plate, every time he looked up at Dick and Zatanna he giggled childishly. Tim was falling asleep where he sat. The kid was starting to have nightmares.

"Jason why do you keep laughing?" Tim asked him.

"I saw Zatanna and Dick..." he looked at them, blue eyes gleaming "...kissing!"

"YUUUUUUUUUCK!" they all shouted, smirking their identical smirks.

"I ain't ever kissing anyone on the lips... _ever!"_ Jason stated, seriously.

"You'll change your mind in a year or 2, Jay," Dick said in Jason's ear.

"AW! Why'd ya have to go say that?!" Jason wined "By the way... why do you get angry easier anyway?"

"Say what?" hissed Dick, sipping some pure orange juice.

"I heard Bruce and Alf talking about it..." Jason said "Alfred said something like 'He's at that age when hormones rage' what are hormones anyway?"

Dick spluttered. His juice splattered and some spilled over. Bruce, Selena, Alfred, Dick and Zatanna all looked at one another.

"Well?" Jason pressed.

"You'll get the answer when you have The Talk," said Dick with a smirk.

"GROSS!" Jason cried.

Bruce and Selena looked at each other. They both knew, everyone knew, that Bruce was going to let Jason's school cover that parental base when Jason started having Health Class. Although Selena was considering giving Jason The Talk herself.

"Have you talked to the Team about babysitting?" Bruce asked.

"We don't need a babysitter Dad," Damian said.

"You do tonight," Bruce said, stiffly.

Damian stuck his tongue out at his father. Bruce raised an eyebrow and Damian instantly subtracted his tongue.

"I recommend you head back to the Cave, Zatanna. You may be having an extra day off school due to faulty wiring but my kids aren't as lucky," said Bruce.

"Ok," she kissed Dick on the cheek "Buy Dick. See you at the Cave. I definitely want to see the looks on the Team's faces when you say you're an older brother and you need them to babysit your younger siblings," Zatanna said, walking to the clock "Buy Selena. By the way, did you manage to steal anything yesterday?" she pulled the pendulum and the clock slid aside "Buy Alfred," she called to the butler before stepping into the secret entrance to the Batcave.

"You were awake last night?" Selena exclaimed, looking at the smirking Boy Wonder.

"As soon as Alfred put the blanket on us. He's not as smooth as you think," Dick smiled and sipped his juice "Well, I gotta have a shower and head to school before I get another late mark,"

"What do you mean? _Another_ late mark?" said Bruce, but Dick was already upstairs and turning on his ensuite (pronounced on-sweet) shower.

* * *

While Dick tuned out his computer class teacher, he started thinking about how to tell his friends he was an older brother and he needed them to help babysit his little brothers and sister. Barbara noticed this.

"What's wrong, Dick?" she whispered in his ear.

"Nothing's wrong Babs," Dick said.

* * *

"HEY CIRCUS FREAK!" a bully shouted across the courtyard at Dick.

Dick waved, smiling. The bully frowned and stomped off. How he could shrug off being bullied, Barbara didn't know.

"Dick... what's up?" Barbara demanded.

"You know my friends... the one outside of school?" Barbara nodded, although she had only met 1 of these sepoded friends... his _girl_friend "Well... Bruce is going out of town tonight. Selena is going to visit some friends. And Alfred is going back to England for the next 3 days. So Bruce wants me and my friends to babysit my brothers and sister... I was meant to ask them last weak but I got... distracted. On top of that... they think I'm an only child," Dick explained.

"Dude! What? For real?" exclaimed Barbara.

"Yeah, I know. I totally suck. And you know how hyper my little sibs are," said Dick "They're gonna be really ticked at me... Except Megan, she'll see Stephanie and coo over her,"

Barbara smiled "What are your friends names?" she asked.

"Kal, Conner, Megan, Roquel, Artemis -a different Artemis not Artemis Crock-, Zatanna and Wally," said Dick "Zatanna knows but the rest don't,"

"Tell them dude!" Barbara said.

"Gonna have to or Bruce will kill me," said Dick "Well I gotta go... See ya Babs," and he left.

* * *

Dick rushed home and got to the Cave in record time. Everyone looked at him, bewildered by his sudden arrival.

"Robin, are you ok?" Kaldur asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I just really need to talk to you all..." Dick suddenly realized how out-of-breath he was and started panting.

"About what?" Roquel asked.

"Ya know how I'm meant to tell you things about my personal life before I tell you my real name?" Dick said.

"Yeah?" everyone chimed in concern.

"Well... I was about to tell you something last weak but we got that mission and I was out-cold when we got back," Dick said.

"What were you gonna tell us?" Wally asked.

"Well... Ok, here's the story... 5 years ago my parents died, orphaning me and my brothers and sister. A few months later we were adopted by a man you all know as Batman. A year later Batman's new-born biological son was abandoned on our door step. A year later Bats's girlfriend, Catwoman, moved in with us..." he panted a bit "Well... Bats's going on an all night stake out. Catwoman is going to visit some feline friends and Agent A's having a 3 day break. Last weak I was meant to tell you all this and ask you to help me babysit my 3 hyperactive brothers and exceedingly hyperactive sister... Oh yeah and they're meant to stay the night here," Dick collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Say what?" said Roquel.

"You have siblings?"

"Batman's your dad?"

"You live with Catwoman?"

"Bats is dating Catwoman?"

"Why'd ya wait to the last minute to tell us this?"

Dick was attacked with questions. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"We can't get a normal babysitter either because... well... my little sibs have been training to fight crime too. Jay for the past 4 years, Timmy for the past 2 years, Steph for the past year and Damian for the past 6 months. And you can't trust me alone with them. They're waaaaay to annoying. Please guys? Do me this one solid? Bats'll ground me if you don't!" Dick pleaded.

"Ok..." Kaldur agreed "When do they arrive?"

"They should arrive with Catwoman in about... 10 minutes. I'm gonna have to ask you to not attack my father's girlfriend. Damian calls her mom because she's been the only mother he's ever known. And when him, Tim and Stephanie refer to someone as Dad they mean Batman. Steph and Timmy don't remember our biological parents, Bats is the only dad they've ever known... also... and I can't stress this enough... DON'T... I repeat... DON'T GIVE THEM SODA OR ANYTHING THAT'S MOSTLY SUGER!" Dick said "They'll be up for hours and will probably set FIRE to something... namely the person who gave them soda,"

They stared at him. His little siblings sounded like uncontrolled versions of him, even the one who wasn't biologically related to him.

"What about cookies?" M'gann asked.

"Oh sure you can give them cookies. Just make sure the cookies aren't mostly sugar Also, Damian is allergic to cinnamon so not that either. And Stephanie, for some reason, throws-up when ever she tastes the slightest bit of burnt," said Dick.

"How do you remember all this stuff?" Wally asked.

"Simple... I've been with them their whole lives... literally..." said Dick.

"And I've met his brothers and sister. Trust me. Do what he says. They're extremely hyperactive and can also hack into your FaceBook account," said Zatanna.

At that moment the zeta-tubes came to life. Out stepped a boy only just shorter than Dick, he looked like him too. Then another boy who was shorter. Then a blonde girl. Then a boy who also had black hair but didn't hold a resemblance. Then, of all people, Catwoman appeared.

"Guys. This is Jason, Tim, Stephanie and Damian. I assume you recognize Catwoman," said Dick.

"Hi," they all said.

"Well, I better go to my little... reunion," said Catwoman, leaning down and hugging Damian "See you tomorrow Dami," she said.

"See you tomorrow, Mommy," the 4-year-old bereaved.

Catwoman said good-bye to them all before walking back into the zeta-tube and disappearing in a flash of yellow light.

"This is going to be a weird day," said Wally.

"Hey, where'd the shortest go?" Roquel asked.

Dick held up 5 fingers and started counting down, when he had finished he put his hands on his hips.

"You're in the air vent Damian," he suddenly called.

They heard a thump in the walls and Damian crawled out of the vent. Everyone looked at him. He really was like a mini Robin. Stephanie suddenly started bounced. She bounced up to M'gann.

"You're green, you must be Megan! Sorry, I can't say your real name. My big brother says you're always making cookies! Can I help?" she squealed.

M'gann pushed gently down on Stephanie's head to stop her from bouncing, then crouched down to be at eye level with her.

"Sure you can. What's you're favorite kinds of cookie?" M'gann asked.

"Chocolate chip!" Stephanie squealed.

"I think I have some chocolate in the pantry. Come on and I'll show you where the kitchen is," and she took Stephanie's hand and led her down the hall.

"Might as well follow," said Dick and they followed the little blonde and green Martian.

* * *

In the kitchen/living area, Stephanie sat on the counter giggling a laugh that was similar to a certain Boy Wonder's cackle. Dick's little brothers weren't as social (they were similar to Dick in that way).

"Will someone say something?" Wally suddenly exclaimed "The silence is deafening!"

"I'm bored," said Tim "I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm-"

"Tim if you say that one more time!" Dick left his threat lingering.

Stephanie, Jason and Damian suddenly pounced on Tim, covering his mouth. It was obvious there was only one thing Tim wanted to say.

"Don't say it Timmy! He'll Robin-glare at us and we'll practically melt!" Stephanie pleaded.

"Robin-glare?" said Wally, looking at his best friend.

"It's worse that Daddy's worse bat-glare times 100!" squealed Stephanie "You have to do the most impossible thing in the universe to see it!"

"And what's the most impossible thing in the universe?" Kaldur asked.

"You have to make Robin angry and me and my brothers are pros in that department!" Stephanie squealed, sitting on top of Tim.

The entire Team erupted into a 3 minute long laugh-session. Dick's younger siblings didn't understand why.

"Cookies are ready," said M'gann.

Stephanie shot up and grabbed a 1/4 of the cookies. She stuffed one in Tim's mouth to distract him then sat on the sofa, chewing merrily.

"And I though Kid Mouth ate the most," said Artemis.

"Recognized: Black Cannery..." the computer announced.

"Time for training," Dick said, standing up.

Wally zipped over and ate the remainder of the cookies, leaving only 3 which Stephanie ate.

"We should organize an eating contest between those 2," Artemis whispered to Roquel.

Roquel nodded in agremeant.

* * *

Black Cannery started her training session the way she normally did. With some sparring.

"First up, Robin and Superboy," said Black Cannery.

"See if you can last more than 30 seconds S.B," Dick said.

"Don't get cocky Rob. I've been training," Conner said.

"Begin..." the computer announced.

Conner made the first move. Aiming a hit at Dick's chest. Dick turned his shoulder, narrowly missing. Conner made another attempt at a punch. Dick spun downwards in a cork-screw way. He then swung his leg and tripped up Conner. Dick stayed in his crouched down position One leg bent, leaning on the toe of his sneaker, one leg stretched out and his hands on the ground.

"Well done, Conner. I think that was 35 seconds," Dick said, in a half mocking tone.

"Ain't done yet Rob," Conner said.

The clone rolled onto his front and swung his leg. Dick back flipped out of the way. Conner stood up, looking at the Boy Wonder. Conner just stood there, Dick stayed in a fighting stance. Then he lunged forward, before Conner could react, lept up, flipped over Conner and kicked him in the back. The clone fell.

"Winner; Robin," the computer announced.

"Well your training does show an improvement," said Dick, stretching a hand out to Conner.

Conner glared, then smiled and took his friend's out stretched hand. Jason looked nonchalantly at them. He had seen what Dick could do. Tim, Stephanie and Damian on the other hand... were mesmerized.

"I knew you were good, Rob! But I didn't know you were _that_ good!" Stephanie exclaimed.

Dick ruffled her masses of blonde hair.

"Don't Conner have super-strength or something?" Tim asked.

"Timmy... Don't you listen to Bats?" said Dick "He's been training us how to take down a stronger attacker for ages,"

"I haven't been paying attention to Dad lately. I've been having way to many sleepless nights," said Tim.

Dick sat on the bench, next to Zatanna and Wally. They watched as Kaldur and Artemis sparred. Going through everyone. Until everyone had sparred with someone. The Team's training session was meant to last another hour. Spotting how bored Jason, Tim, Stephanie and Damian were, gave Black Cannery an idea.

"Hey, Jason, Timmy, Stephanie, Damian? Why don't you spar together?" she asked.

The 4 kids looked at each other before nodding their heads vigorously, their shades jumping up on their noses. Damian and Stephanie paired up against Jason.

"Is that fair?" Wally asked Dick.

"It is when they're up against someone older... so pretty much all the time," Dick said.

"I still can't believe you're an older brother dude!" Wally said.

Stephanie and Damian mirrored each other with their fighting stances. Jason smiled at them.

"Ok, you can start," Black Cannery said, gently.

The looks on the 3 kids faces changed from happiness to seriousness. Stephanie and Damian cartwheeled forward and both threw kicks to Jason's sides. Jason grabbed their ankles and pushed them down. Stephanie threw a punch to the head. Damian aiming a kick to the knees. Stephanie's punch failed but Damian managed to trip up Jason. Jason backwards-rolled into a crouched down position. Damian attempted several kicks to the head, but Jason blocked with his arms, then the 10-year-old realized Stephanie had disappeared. The 6-year-old girl kicked Jason in the back and he fell forward.

"That's enough kids," Black Cannery said, stopping them before they hurt something.

"OH! But Aunt Dinah!" they wined, sounding like the kids that they were.

The Team stared at the little kids. How did they deliver their attacks with such... veracity? Aim? Power? Then they all remembered that they were all trained by the Dark Knight.

"Can I spar with Jason?" Tim asked, appearing beside his metaphorical aunt.

Jason stood up and smiled at Tim.

"I'll take that as a yes," and they both got into fighting stances.

They didn't bother to wait for Black Cannery's signal. Tim suddenly lunged forward, jumped up and aimed a kick. Jason bent down, causing Tim to land on top of him. Tim jumped off. Somehow, the Team could see these kids in Robin-uniforms one day. Jason double-backed and swiped his foot across the floor, tripping Tim up. Tim's breath was knocked out of him. Jason pinned Tim's arms down, smiling with satisfaction.

"Ok, ok. I give. Uncle, already," said Tim to Jason's amusement "You win,"

"Don't I always?" Jason said, standing up.

"Not against Robin," Tim said indignantly.

Jason scowled a Bat-glare then smiled when an idea hit him.

"How 'bout it, bro? All ya younger siblings against you at once?" Jason asked.

"No way Jay," said Dick "I'll probably win, like always, then if you push me to far you'll get hurt then Batman'll ground me for a month,"

"You're fortune telling is spookily accurate, Rob. Come on! One round!?" Jason pleaded.

Then all of Dick little siblings gave him a puppy-dog pout. One few people could resist (Batman not included). Dick bereaved out, annoyed.

"Fine one round," Dick agreed.

"YAY!" the little kids squealed.

Dick didn't even bother to get into a fight pose. Jason nodded to his little brothers and sister and they moved at one. Damian and Stephanie disappearing. Jason running forward for a kick, Tim doing the same and Dick didn't even blink. He grabbed the soul of Jason's sneaker and pushed it away, the same thing to Tim. Dick blocked Stephanie's surprise attack and back flipped out of the way of Damian's. Jason threw random punches but Dick deflected them with ease. Tim tried an attack from behind. But Dick cork-screwed down, letting Tim fall into Jason. Damian and Stephanie tried again. Stephanie took a run up and launched off of Damian's entwined fingers (maneuver 7). Stephanie flipped in the air, aiming a kick to Dick's head. He grabbed the soul of her shoe and pulled her close. She twined her arms and legs around him.

"I win," Dick said, smiling.

"Not far, you have a height advantage!" she complained.

"Barely!" snickered Jason "Rob's barely taller than me... and he's 14 while I'm only 10,"

Dick did something that took Jason by surprise... he Robin-glared at him.

"EEK!" Jason squealed as if in pain "The Robin-glare! Help!"

The entire Cave erupted with laughter. Was that how powerful the Robin-glare was? Dick smiled and pulled Jason and Tim into a hug, Damian had (at some point) latched onto Dick's side.

"Aw!" cooed M'gann "How sweet. I never pictured you as an older brother, Robin,"

"Few do, M'gann," said Dick, looking over his little siblings.

"Well, that's enough training for today. Also, Red told me to tell you he's coming back earlier than expected. Should be here in about half an hour, maybe an hour or two," said Black Cannery.

"Red Tornado or Red Arrow?" Wally asked.

"Red Tornado," said Black Cannery, heading towards the zeta-tubes "See you kids,"

"Bye Aunt Dinah," Tim, Stephanie and Damian chirped.

* * *

**How ya liking it? Read and review or I'll cry for reals! Please follow me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Even more Babysitting

_Chapter 2: EVEN MORE BABYSITTING_

_**(Anything in Bold during the story is an author's note)**  
_

Jason and Tim giggled as they typed on a laptop they had gotten from somewhere. Wondering why, Dick -in full ninja mode- looked over their shoulders. At this moment he felt a tingling in his jeans' pocket, he had gotten a text. At this moment an icon appeared on the computer screen...

1 NEW MESSAGE

...it read. Dick was suddenly furious. He grabbed the laptop out of his brothers' hands and had a better look. Everyone looked at what had made Jason and Tim cry out... and they all frowned at Dick.

"You twits!" Dick spat at his brothers "You hacked my phone!"

"No we didn't!" they said, obviously lying.

"Steph... Did they hack my phone?" Dick asked his sister.

His sister had never gotten the hang of lying or keeping a secret... for these reasons she was Dick's favorite sibling.

"Yep... they did it last week," she said, merrily "And they hacked your e-mail account,"

Dick Robin-glared at his brothers, who curled up tight, then started typing on the laptop. Erasing all the saved text messages they had saved and destroying the link to his phone... on top of this he got his revenge by posting an embarrassing baby-picture of his brothers on his FaceBook page. Jason and Tim grumbled, annoyed they had gotten caught.

"Next time..." said Dick, sitting on the coffee table to face his brothers "I'll tell Dad," Dick only ever called Batman _Dad_ when he was deadly serious.

"Noted," Jason said.

"Ok," whimpered Tim.

"Do you guys act like this all the time?" Wally asked.

They all looked at one another.

"Yep," they said in unison.

* * *

Stephanie sat on the green sofa next to Zatanna, tugging her blonde locks and sighing.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked, sitting next to her.

"It's my hair," sighed Stephanie.

"What about it? It's cute," said Raquel, kneeling on the floor beside her.

"I've always liked it in braids. But I'm growing up in a house of boys. Catwoman sometimes does it. But she says I look better with my hair down," Stephanie complained.

"I can braid it for you," said Zatanna, running her fingers through Stephanie's hair.

"Really?" Stephanie's eyes gleamed with delight "You'd do that?"

"Of course," said Zatanna "Just a bit of a brush first, that's all,"

"NO BRUSHING!" Stephanie squealed.

Dick looked up. Wally was on top of him, pinning his arm behind his back. They were wrestling over some video game. Hearing Stephanie squeal, Dick threw Wally off of him.

"Sorry, Steph, you can't have you hair braided unless it's brushed first," said Dick, kneeling beside her.

"What a predicament," said Stephanie, crossing her arms deliberating.

"Did a 6-year-old just use the word _predicament_ correctly?" asked Raquel.

"She's smart," said Dick "What can I say? How about... you get your hair brushed and I won't force you to share a room with Night Terror Tim, ok?"

Stephanie looked at him. On one hand; she doesn't get her hair brushed and has to spend the night in the same room of the most nightmare prone kid she knew. On the other hand; she gets her hair brushed, she gets it braided and can have a peaceful night.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Come on," said Zatanna, standing up and taking Stephanie's hand "We'll do it in my room. Come knock if you need us," she put her hand on Dick's cheek "Even if you _don't_ need us," her hand was pulled away by Stephanie pulled at her arm to leave.

"Enough mushy relationship stuff," complained Stephanie, finally managing to pull Zatanna out of the kitchen/living area.

* * *

In Zatanna's room, Stephanie curled up as Zatanna brushed out her hair. There was a surprising amount of it.

"Your hair is pretty," said Zatanna "Why's your hair blonde? Dick, Jason and Tim have black hair,"

"Well... Dick and Jason say that our dad had black hair and our mom had blonde. They say I look a lot like our mom. I wish I remembered her," said Stephanie "I was only 1 when our parents died. My earliest memory is a scream. Tim was 2. I didn't talk back then... my first word was daddy and it was directed at Batman," Stephanie suddenly started whimpering, as if ashamed.

Zatanna wrapped her arms around her. Trying to cradle her. The problem was that there was only one person who could cradle Stephanie... her oldest brother. Surprisingly, Stephanie snuggled into Zatanna.

"I'm glad Dick is dating you," the 6-year-old said "You're nice and warm and happy. Dick said you do real magic, not the cheap stuff you see sidewalk performers pull. Ya know, I've heard Dick admit to himself that he's in love with you,"

Zatanna smiled as she slightly blushed.

"I love him too," she said "Now, how about we get your hair into those braids!"

"Yay!" Stephanie cried.

* * *

Damian had decided to go walk about the Cave, wanting to see why his brother liked hanging-out there. The first reason as far as he could tell, was that there were plenty of rafters to hang and spy from. He couldn't figure out any other reasons. He found his way to a gym.

"I wish I could forget I'm Sportsmaster's daughter," said Artemis, kicking and punching a punching bag.

"I wish I could forget Lex Luthor's DNA is in me," said Conner, holding the punching bag still.

"I wish I could forget who my mother is," said Damian.

Artemis and Conner looked at the 4-year-old, smirking his own version of the Grayson-smirk.

"You mean your birth mother?" Artemis said.

"Yep," said Damian "My birth mother is Talia al Ghul. You're not the only ones suffering from bad DNA," said Damian.

"You mean Batman had... you know... with an assassin and got her pregnant?" said Artemis.

"No I don't know," said Damian, reminding them he was only 4.

Artemis and Conner looked at each other.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"Why are you down here?" Conner asked.

"Robin disappeared. I was bored," said Damian.

"Rob vanished on you?" said Artemis, disapprovingly.

"Yeah but it's just his way of saying 'You're annoying me Damian' so he ninjas away," said the 4-year-old.

* * *

Dick sat on a rafter, typing on a laptop. One leg hung from the rafter while the other was folded underneath him. Why did his History teacher have to make him do a 10 paged, double spaced report on the civil war? It was due in 2 days as well.

"Dang you, Teach, dang you," Dick mumbled to himself.

"HEY ROB? WHERE ARE YOU?" Wally shouted.

Dick sighed and closed his laptop. He swung down behind Wally.

"What's up K.F?" he asked.

"GAA!" Wally, cried "DUDE! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Almost? I'm losing my touch," said Dick, smirking.

"Anyway... Jason's disappeared. Me and Artemis were talking... not making-out so don't give me that look... and I started talking about last April Fools Day. Jason suddenly went gloomy and the next thing I know he's gone,"

"April Fools Day? Wally! You idiot!" exclaimed Dick.

"What I do?" Wally asked as his best friend walked past him.

"April Fools Day was the day our parents died," Dick hissed as he walked down the hall.

"Oh... I'm an idiot," Wally said to himself.

* * *

Jason sat on a balcony, tears trickling down his face. Out of his biological siblings, him and Dick were the only 2 to remember the night the Flying Graysons died. Although, he was pretty sure Dick remembered it clearer. When Wally had started talking about April Fools Day, he couldn't contain himself. All he remembered was a scream, bright colours, a cracking sound and a man... with 2 different coloured eyes.

"Hey Jay," a calm, soothing voice said.

Jason looked at his older brother, wiping away the tears.

"I wish they were alive," Jason said, barely above a whisper "I wish Uncle Rick would be un-paralyzed,"

"I do to," said Dick "I remember them better than any of you. I was there too,"

Jason let out a huge sob and hugged Dick hard. Dick wrapped his arms around his younger brother, not making a sound despite the fact that tears were trickling down his face.

"I wish I could remember Mom and Dad the way you do," Jason sobbed.

"That would make the hurt even worse," said Dick, leaning his head on top of Jason's.

"You grew-up really fast after Mom and Dad and Aunt Karla and Cousin Joe died, Dick. You looked after us... you pretending to be a brat and screaming when they tried to split us up kept us together... You rock, bro," cried Jason.

"You rock too," said Dick, smiling when he remembered the kicking and thrashing he had done on the social worker.

They heard a small sniff but it wasn't from either of them. They wiped their eyes and looked at the door-less door way. There was a disturbance in the air.

"M'gann?" said Dick, focusing on the air disturbance.

M'gann slipped out of camouflage mode and stepped into full sight. Kaldur, Raquel, Conner, Wally and Artemis followed.

"GUYS!" exclaimed Dick "You were spying?"

"We were worried," said Artemis "What happened to you guys?"

Jason hid his face in Dick's jacket. Dick ignored the tear stains that were forming.

"You'll find out later," said Dick.

"Tell us dude," said Raquel.

"No!" cried Jason, to the shock of all (even Dick).

"Today really isn't the right day to tell you," said Dick.

His friends looked irritated as he walked away from them, his arm around his silently crying brother.

* * *

Kaldur, Conner, Wally, Artemis, Raquel and M'gann sat in the kitchen/living area, feeling awkward. Something tragic had happened to Robin and his siblings but they didn't want to talk about it.

"We were idiots. We shouldn't have spied on them... it was obviously a brothers-moment," said Wally.

"We wanted to know if our metaphorical-little-brother was ok. That ain't a crime. Why couldn't he just tell us what happened?" said Artemis.

"When Robin first told us he was an older brother and revealed he was adopted by Batman and living with Catwoman, he also said that 5 years ago his parents died. It must have had something to do with that," said Kaldur.

"You guys tried to talk to Rob about_ that_?" said Damian, appearing on the back of the sofa.

"WAA!" cried Wally "Seriously! You sure you ain't biologically related to Robin?"

"As sure as possible. Anyway, if Rob didn't beat you up for trying to talk to him about _that _then he must really like you, otherwise Daddy would be inclined to ground him for six months," said Damian, sliding into a seat "What happened to my brothers and sister is something they don't like talking about. Even Tim and Stephanie hate it, even though they don't remember,"

At this moment Zatanna and Stephanie reappeared. Stephanie jumped around wildly. 2 braids bouncing off her back. Zatanna kept a hold of her hand.

"What's everyone talking about?" Zatanna asked.

"The night our parents died," said Tim, swiveling round on a chair (super-villain style).

Stephanie suddenly looked a lot less peppy and curled into Zatanna. Zatanna scowled at her friends, then smiled when she noticed Dick and Jason slyly slip into 2 empty seats on the sofa. She went over and sat next to Dick, he put an arm around her, Stephanie jumped up and sat on his lap.

"You're a good big brother when you're not ticked at us," said Tim, squeezing into a narrow gap.

Everyone cooed at the sight.

"I must rarely be a good brother then cause I'm nearly always ticked at you," Dick joked (but was secretly serious).

"Că e adevărat," said Tim, (translation: _That's true)._

"Nu fi atât de snarky," said Dick (translation: _Don't be so snarky)._

"Mă face să!" cried Tim (translation: _Make me!)._

"Te mustra pic!" said Dick (translation: _You little twit!)._

"What are you even saying?" asked Wally.

At this the Grayson siblings laughed.

"El nu știe că suntem Români?" laughed Jason (translation: _He doesn't know we're Romanian?)._

"Nu! Nimeni nu știe pe echipa!" laughed Dick (translation: _No! No one on the Team knows!)._

"Spune-le!" Stephanie squealed (translation: _Tell them!)._

"Oh, even the 6-year-old knows what they're saying? What the heck are you talking about!" Wally exclaimed.

"We're not American..." everyone stared at Dick when he said this "Our family comes from Romania! We're speaking Romanian!"

"I hate it when they speak Romanian," said Damian, reminding everyone that he was there "I don't understand a word they're talking about!"

"Oh te," said Dick, wrestling Damian into a hug (translation: _Oh you)._

"Quit it!" squealed Damian, kicking gleefully.

"New Cave rule..." Wally began.

"We have Cave rules?" interrupted Artemis.

"Ok... this is the first Cave rule..." Wally corrected himself "No speaking a language that's not English by choice. If you're bewildered and can't focus on English then ok,"

Everyone smiled, evilly.

"Orice ai spune K.F," said Dick (translation: _Whatever you say K.F)._

Then Kaldur spoke in Atlantian and M'gann spoke in Martian.

"Quit it!" exclaimed Wally.

Everyone laughed at Wally's irritation.

"We're only kidding, Wally," said Dick "What do you have against foreign languages?"

"The fact I can't understand them," said Wally.

"Indiferent de" said Dick, squeezing Stephanie.

"GA! You're unbelievable!" Wally cried out.

"Only kidding," said Dick.

"What did it mean?" Wally asked.

"Indiferent de means whatever," said Dick, pushing Stephanie off his lap because she was starting to get heavy.

"Ok... how do you say, you're annoying, in Romanian?" Wally asked.

"Ești enervant," replied Dick, not paying attention to him and looking at Zatanna.

"I'll have to remember that," Wally mumbled to himself.

* * *

They sat around doing nothing but watch T.V and translating a few Romanian murmurs that were coming from Stephanie and Tim as they had their own private conversation.

"Hey, what time is it?" Wally asked.

"4:40, why?" asked Dick, looking at his watch/hollo-computer.

"It's nothing, I've just got homework due on Monday, that's all," said Wally "I don't want to leave it to the last-minute again,"

"Oh rahat!" exclaimed Dick "I'm only on page 3 of a 10 page report!" and he ran down the hall towards the bedrooms to get back to work.

"What does..." Wally was about to asked.

"DON'T!" Stephanie, Tim and Jason shouted "It's wrong to swear!"

"Rob swore?" said Raquel, bewildered "What swear word?"

But the 3 remaining Romanians kept their mouths shut.

"Look it up on Google translate," Jason murmured.

Raquel went over to the Cave computer in bedded in the wall and opened up Google translate.

"How'd you spell it?" Raquel asked.

"I, T," said Damian but no one heard.

"R, A, H, A, T," said Jason because he was the only one who knew how.

Raquel gasped at the translation.

"Robin said _that?_" she gasped.

"What he say?" Wally asked.

Raquel stepped aside and the other teens went over and read the translation. Even Kaldur, M'gann and Conner were shocked by what Dick said even though they didn't fully understand the concept of swearing.

"Least he didn't say the F word," said Wally, sitting back down.

* * *

Dick sat typing away on his computer. How had he forgotten about his homework? At least he had all weekend to do it. He glanced at the computer's clock, 5:23, he'd been in his room for almost an hour. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Dick called, putting his shades back on.

"Your very shocked girlfriend," called Zatanna.

Dick hit a small hidden button that was under his desk and the door automatically popped open. Zatanna walked in and gave the door a nudge.

"What's up, Zee?" Dick asked, taking off his shades again.

"I can't believe you said that," said Zatanna.

"What? You can't believe I called you Zee?" said Dick, bewildered.

"Not that Dick... Look... we know how to use Google translate... ok?" said Zatanna.

"O...K?" said Dick.

"And Jason knows how to spell words in Romanian,"

"I know that, Zee,"

"Yes... and we wanted to know what a curtain word that you said that begins with an R meant, Dick,"

Dick gasped as he realized.

"You looked up what rah-"

"DON'T! I can't believe you swore. In front of your Romanian speaking siblings. Swearing is swearing even if it's said in another language!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Look, Zee, I'm sorry. I just really need a B+ on this paper or I fail the class and I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to, I swe- promise!" said Dick, putting his hands up to surrender.

Zatanna glared into his sapphire blue eyes and her heart melted.

"Ok... What's your paper on?" she asked.

"Civil war," said Dick, turning back to the laptop.

"Finding it hard?"

"A bit,"

"Maybe..." Zatanna smiled "you need... a distraction?"

"What kind?" Dick asked, turning away from the computer.

"This kind..."

Zatanna sat on his lap and lent into him, her hands on her shoulder. Dick put his arms around her. Zatanna lent forward and locked lips with his. **(This is just a make-out session _NOTHING__ MORE!)_**.

* * *

M'gann started preparing dinner for them. Raquel had gone home, so had Wally, along with Artemis and Kaldur had gone to where ever he went at night. M'gann telekinetically put 8 plates on the side while she wondered what to make.

"Stephanie..." she got the 6-year-old's attention "What do you want for dinner?"

"Cookies," Stephanie said.

"How 'bout we save cookies for dessert? What do you want first? Damian?" M'gann looked at the 4-year-old.

"Cheese raps," he said without hesitation.

"What are those exactly?" M'gann asked.

"They're easy to make, M'gann," said Dick, re-entering the room with his arm around Zatanna.

M'gann crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I'm sorry I swore, ok? I didn't mean to," he said.

"I can sense you're telling the truth," she said and she smiled like she normally did "So, what are cheese raps?"

Dick smiled "A meal even Damian can make..."

* * *

In 5 short minutes, they were sitting on the green sofas eating cheese raps.

"Yummy," Stephanie said, biting into one of four raps.

"Told you even Damian can make them," said Dick "That is... unless he wants them warm. He's 4 he can't use a microwave,"

"This was a yummy idea, Damian," said M'gann "Even if I didn't know what a cheese rap was at first,"

Conner grunted his agreement.

"So when do we leave tomorrow?" Tim asked.

"We leave tomorrow afternoon, ok?" said Dick "When Catwoman picks us up,"

"Yay! Mommy!" Damian squealed.

"Let's kill some time with some T.V," said Zatanna and she turned on the news.

* * *

...THE NEWS REPORT...

"Welcome to Celebrity Watch. I'm Cat Grant. Last Friday night the Prince of Gotham, Dick Grayson, won yet another trophy for his school, Gotham Academy, in this inter-school mathlete competition,"

"Friday night? Mathlete? Well it's obvious that Dickie's adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, hasn't rubbed off on him that much if he didn't have a date that night," said G. Gordon Godfrey.

"On the contrary Gordon. A rumor is going around that Dick isn't single. People are claiming to have seen him walking around and even kissing a mysterious black-haired girl who, judging from eye-witness accounts, is slightly taller than him. 2 internet bloggers claim they actually saw Dick making-out with said girl, but their cameras were dead so there isn't any photographic evidence,"

"Miss Grant... I will believe Dick Grayson isn't single when you show me some photographic evidence. Or even better, a video. Get me a picture of the 2 kissing and I will admit that Dick Grayson isn't single,"

"Seems like a challenge Gordon. You heard him folks. If you have proof send it in! Now, it seems the Boy Billionaire doesn't have it easy-going,"

"What do you mean Miss Grant?" Godfrey asked.

"Last week, this footage was taken outside of Gotham Academy. Seems that the Prince is bullied," said Grant.

A video started playing. A digital Dick waved good-bye to a redhead girl, then started walking to the curb. A large guy, around 15 or 16-years-old, grabbed Dick by the shoulder and pulled him back. Dick suddenly looked worried. The sound of what they were saying couldn't be heard since the wind was blowing over the camera's microphone. The large guy suddenly punched Dick in the gut and the 14-year-old doubled over. One of the large guy's goons punched Dick in the same way and the Boy Billionaire knelt on the ground, arms around his stomach and refusing to cry.

"Ouch. That looked like it hurt. Seems being rich doesn't make your life perfect. What happened to the bullies Miss Grant?" asked Godfrey.

"As far as we can tell non of them have detention. Seems Dick kept his mouth shut. What's your opinion Gordon?" Grant asked.

"I think it's about time the supposed 'Prince of Gotham' grew a back bone. Any news on the next-in-lines?" asked Godfrey.

"If you're referring to Dick's little brothers and sister then no. For those who don't know, Dick Grayson is the older brother to Jason Grayson, Timothy Grayson and Stephanie Grayson. They all live with their adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, Bruce's biological son Damian Wayne and Bruce's girlfriend for the past 3 years, Selena Kyle. With 5 kids at home and a long-standing relationship, do you think the Billionaire playboy is settling down?"

"I _highly _doubt it, Miss Grant,"

* * *

"Why are we watching this drivel?" Conner asked.

"It was the first thing on... sorry I'll change the channel." said Zatanna, flicking it to a different news station (one that had just stopped talking about Dick Grayson).

"Strange, those Grayson kids have the same names you have," M'gann said.

"They are common names M'gann. I just feel sorry for that Jason Grayson guy, his first and last names rhyme," said Dick.

"But Damian isn't a common name," said M'gann, sounding suspicious.

"What do you expect a rich guy like Bruce Wayne to name his son? He's a rich guy so of course he'll name his son something like that," said Dick.

"Good point," said M'gann, loosing all suspicion.

* * *

**I would have updated sooner but I want to do at least 2,000 words a chapter and this one (not including this author's note) is over 3,080 words long! Bare with me, ok? Keep reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

_Chapter 3: Nightmares_

After dinner they all had a drink, soda for the teens (much to the kids' annoyance) and apple juice for the kids.

"Why can't we have soda?" Damian asked.

"You're kidding right? We're still painting over the burn marks from last time," said Dick, skillfully throwing his can into the bin.

"One time! And who leaves matches lying around? They were asking for trouble," complained Damian.

"What are you talking about? The matches were locked in a cuboid that you had to stand on Stephanie's shoulders to reach," countered Dick.

"Your family's weird," said Conner, crushing his can before dropping it in the bin.

"It should have been child proof," said Damian, ignoring Conner's comment.

"It was," said Dick, nonchalantly.

"Well then... it should have been Damian-proof!" said Damian.

"You're not having soda," said Dick, in a _don't ask again _voice.

Damian stuck his tongue out.

"Stiff," he said.

"Twit," said Dick.

"Aw! How is it that I love watching your family fight, Robin?" M'gann asked.

"Because they're mostly little kids that everyone finds adorable," said Dick, putting his hand on Damian's head to keep him away as he started thrashing at him.

"What time is it?" Zatanna asked.

"7:20," Conner answered.

"Why?" M'gann asked.

Zatanna entwined her arm around Dick's and tugged him towards the door-less doorway.

"Because I really want some alone time with my BF before the day is done," she answered, pulling Dick along as she left.

_If making-out in my room isn't what you consider alone time then what do you consider? _Dick thought.

* * *

5 minutes later... they were making-out on top of one of the rafters, above the gym Damian had found hours ago, leaning on one another, their backs against the wall, pushing themselves closer to one another even though it was physically impossible for them to get any closer.

* * *

M'gann looked over at Dick's siblings. They were like him in so many ways. Their looks, the way they acted, the language they spoke, even their IQ's! It got her thinking of the 12 sisters and 17 brothers she had back at home. Only one of her siblings... one of her brothers... was a white Martian like her. And her father was white as well. She wished she had had a playful childhood like Dick's siblings were having. Conner picked up M'gann's sighing and put his hand on her shoulder. He had heard the story of her lonely childhood and knew the fact she was watching 4 kids playing joyfully was upsetting her.

"How 'bout a movie?" Conner suggested.

The kids stopped doing... whatever they had been doing... and looked at Conner and M'gann, then at one another, then back at Conner and M'gann and nodded vigorously. That was when Dick and Zatanna walked back in. Their arms behind their own backs and smiling at one another.

"Why'd you guys go off to make-out?" Tim asked.

"Watcha talking about Timmy?" Dick asked.

"Well... you went to have 'alone time' together and you headed in the_ opposite _direction of Rob's bedroom," everyone stared at him with what he was implying "That and the fact you have traces of pink lipstick around your mouth, bro. The same shade as Zatanna's lipstick,"

Dick rubbed his mouth and looked down at his hand. Sure enough, there were now pink lipstick smudges on it. Dick and Zatanna blushed when they saw it.

"Uh... Timmy," Dick said, trying to get an answer and to change the subject "What did you mean by _the opposite direction _of my bedroom. Why'd ya say that?"

Tim shrugged.

"I don't know. Whenever I sneak downstairs at night and I spot Dad watching T.V. The people always go into a bedroom when they say they're going to have 'alone time' so, you know, whatever," and Tim bounced on to the sofa, sitting cross-legged next to Damian.

"What film?" M'gann asked, levitating over to the collection of DVDs "Planet 51? The Hunger games? Wait, no, not The Hunger Games it's rated 12. The Iron Giant? Race To Witch Mountain?"

"RACE TO WITCH MOUNTAIN!" Dick's younger siblings cried.

"I love that film!" Tim said "Seth's my favorite character!"

"Mine's Sarah!" said Stephanie "I wish I had telepathy and telekinesis!"

"Those are 2 of my powers," said M'gann, sitting next to her "How do you think I fly?"

"I like Jack. He's hardcore," said Jason.

"Race To Witch Mountain it is," said Dick, turning on the DVD player "Then you guys get ready for bed,"

"But it's only 7:55!" protested Jason.

"I said _after _the movie Jay, which should be around almost 9 if not after," said Dick.

"Ok..." Jason said.

* * *

During the movie, around the part when they went into the diner, Damian suddenly flopped forward on the sofa arm. His arms dangling off it. Dick nudged him and Damian groaned.

"He's out cold," Dick said, simply.

Finding to movie pointless, Conner got up and went to bed at around 8:30ish. M'gann fell asleep, a sleeping Stephanie in her arms. Tim and Jason had gone to find the toilet since they had both drank too much apple juice. Leaving Zatanna and Dick the only awake ones. Dick's arm was around Zatanna's shoulders. When they realized they were the only ones awake, Zatanna sat up on her knees, arms around Dick's neck, looking into his eyes (which were covered by shades).

"I think it's cute that you little siblings are wearing dark glasses like yours," she said.

Dick pulled her on to his lap, smiling. Zatanna suppressed a girlish squeal.

"You do, do you?" Dick smirked his friendly smirk "Zatanna... ești fierbinte,"

"What does that mean?" Zatanna looked at him, smiling.

"I said... Zatanna you're hot,"

"Oh you," said Zatanna, pressing her lips against his.

They wrapped their arms even further around each other and lent against the back of the sofa.

"You guys are gross, you know that?" they heard someone say.

Zatanna and Dick craned their heads to look at the entryway. They saw Jason and Tim standing there, arms crossed.

"I'm starting to think you enjoy it, Dick," said Jason, noting everyone who didn't know Dick's real name was asleep or not present.

"I'm a teenager... of course I enjoy it," said Dick, smirking.

"I won't when I'm a teenager," said Jason, sitting back down.

"Yes you will," said Dick, devilishly.

"Sick... you have a dirty mind bro," said Jason.

"It's called being a teenager, bro," Dick responded.

"I am not looking forward to my teenage years!" said Jason.

* * *

Stephanie woke up dreamily, the movie had reached the part where the characters were in the RV and heading to Witch Mountain. She didn't sit up but opened her eyes a little so she could see all but one of her brothers were asleep. Zatanna was on Dick's lap, her arms around his neck and one leg stretched out. Dick had one arm around her waist and the other holding Zatanna's stretched out leg. They were deep in a lip-lock session. Stephanie made a face. Her oldest brother had changed since his 13th birthday and when some one asked why they said they'd find out when they had The Talk. Zatanna curled up on Dick's lap, her head tilted downwards. Dick wrapped both arms around her and lent back against the sofa with her.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked.

"Well... while we were kissing I started thinking what my dad would say. He would disapprove immensely and possibly cast some not-very-nice spells on you. It's my fault he's Doctor Fate!" she whimpered.

"No it isn't," said Dick "You can't blame yourself,"

"Oh! Shut it, Richard!" Zatanna snapped "If I hadn't put on the Helmet he wouldn't have put it on!"

Zatanna waited for a response. She could hear Dick's heart speeding up but then it slowed back to its normal pace.

"That's true," Zatanna gasped at what he said "But just because it's technically your fault, doesn't mean you have to keep reminding yourself it is. You know how my parents died, right? And my cousin and aunt? That was technically my fault," said Dick, rubbing her arms "You can't blame Jay because he was 5 or Timmy because he was 2 or Steph because she was 1! But I was 9 and I understood what Zucco had meant and I knew he was going to kill... I figured out what he meant by _some performers will drop _when it was too late and now me and my siblings are orphans. If I had figured it out sooner, I'd be living in a trailer with the rest of my biological family. I know I'm to blame... but I don't focus on that. Look, you like dating me right?

"Y-yes," said Zatanna, bewildered by what he was saying.

"Well... if Zatara had never put on the Helmet then you would have never joined the Team so we would have never gotten to know each other as much as we have and you wouldn't have been in the Watchtower on New-Years. Even if you had, I doubt your dad would have let you date me... Me. Son of Batman for crying out loud. On top of that... Bats isn't as cool with me dating as you think... He lets me because I'm dating _you," _said Dick.

"How come?" said Zatanna.

"He knows you need someone there. Someone who knows what it's like having loved ones die and the rest not be in control of their body. So far... that's me. So he lets me date you because he knows it's good for you and for me, too," said Dick.

Zatanna lent into his chest, thinking about what he had just said.

"But at least you have siblings... not all your family's gone," she said.

"True... but I had to take care of a 5-year-old, 2-year-old and 1-year-old and comfort them when they cried when I was only 9 and, personally, I wanted to curl up and cry too. Jason said to me earlier today... that I grew-up pretty quickly after our family died," said Dick "Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing? Jury's still out there,"

"I just shouldn't focus on the fact it's my fault," said Zatanna.

"A lot of things are gonna be your fault during your life-time, Zee. But you can't let that stop you," Dick gave her a squeeze.

She looked up at him and slid the shades off his face. He looked at her with his usual joy-filled eyes. But ever since Zatanna had first looked into them... she could see a pain in them. Finding out about his family had told her what that pain was. But now... she could see that 9-year-old who was forced to be strong even though he had wanted to cry. Zatanna lent in and kissed Dick gently.

"I love you," she said, uncurling herself and stretching on Dick's lap.

"I love you too," said Dick, kissing her forehead as she lent into his chest.

Stephanie had seen all this. She vaguely remembered 5 years ago. She remembered crying a lot. And hearing the sobs of Tim and Jason. But, not once, had she heard Dick cry. All she remembered about the 9-year-old Dick was that he was great at comforting others.

* * *

At the sound of the gun-fire in the movie, everyone asleep woke-up. Dick looked down at his watch. 9:07; it said. Zatanna had slid off Dick's lap and into the seat next to him a while ago. Stephanie jumped to her feet and stood in front of the T.V as the epilogue scenes played.

"Are they gonna make a sequel?" she asked.

"I hope so, Steph," Dick said, standing up and stretching "Alright! Time for bed,"

"NoooOOO," Damian wined, even though he was half-asleep.

Dick rolled his eyes behind his shades and scooped Damian up.

Stephanie limply held onto Zatanna's hand to stay upright. Zatanna bent down and picked up the 6-year-old. Jason got out of the arm-chair he was in and yawned. M'gann telekinetically lifted the sleeping Tim into her arms.

"Where are they gonna sleep?" she asked.

"Just put them in rooms near mine," said Dick.

"I'll help Stephanie get ready for bed. She looks like she's already asleep," said Zatanna.

* * *

Dick slid Damian's jeans off him and pulled on his pajama bottoms. Then tucked him into bed, placing the 4-year-old's shades on the night stand next to him. They convinced Jason to share a room with Damian because there wasn't enough spare bedrooms. Jason pulled on his pajamas and collapsed into bed.

"Night, guys," said Dick as he closed the door behind him.

"Night Dick," they murmured, to tired to remember to say Rob instead.

* * *

Zatanna sat Stephanie on the bed. Stephanie couldn't even keep her eyes open for 2 seconds.

"Alright... Egnahc s'einahpetS sehtolc ot samajap," said Zatanna.

A mist flowed up Stephanie and she was wearing her nighty. But the 6-year-old was too tired to clap at Zatanna's magic. She just fell into her pillow and clinged to a ratty looking teddy bear with only one eye.

* * *

When Zatanna stepped out of Stephanie's room she saw Dick closing the door to Tim's. M'gann had already gone to sleep. Their bedrooms were on different sides of the hallway. Their arms brushed against each other as they headed to bed. Dick grabbed Zatanna's arm and gave her a kiss.

"G'night, Zee," he said, letting her go.

"Sleep well, Dick," said Zatanna, continuing on her way to her room.

* * *

Dick was deep in a dream when he suddenly heard screaming. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his digital alarm clock. 3:47 am. Who the heck was screaming?

"Mama! Tata!" the scream screeched.

Dick jumped out of bed and grabbed his shades, just in case M'gann or Conner were up. He opened the door of his room and saw Conner in the hallway. The rest of Dick's siblings were walking into Tim's room. Dick stepped out into the hall and walked into Tim's room. Zatanna was cradling him. It was obvious she had gotten there first because Tim had his shades on. M'gann sat next to him.

"Thank goodness you're here, Rob. He won't stop screaming in Romanian. And I can't telepathically translate because his emotions are too much," said M'gann.

"Mama! Tata! De ce ai căzut? De ce nu aș putea să te salvezi?" Tim cried (translation: _Mom! Dad! Why did you fall? Why couldn't I save you?)._

Dick sat down and wrapped his arms around Tim._  
_

"Nu a fost vina ta, Tim. A fost a mea. Ar trebui de făcut ceva să-l oprească," said Dick, rubbing circles on Tim's back (translation: _It wasn't your fault, Tim. It was mine. I should of done something to stop it)._

"Cum ai putut sa-l oprit, Dick?" Tim wined (translation: _How could you have stopped it, Dick?)._

"Ar fi trebuit să le avertizat. E Mama mea vina și Tata sunt morți," said Dick (translation: _I should have warned them. It's my fault Mom and Dad are dead)._

"Mi-e dor," said Tim (translation: _I miss them) _"Și eu nu-mi amintesc chiar le!" (translation: _And I don't even remember them!)._

"Le-am dor de tine, Tim. Și nu ti le mai amintesti, la fel ca tine," said Stephanie (translation: _I miss them too, Tim. And I don't remember them, just like you)._

"Suntem aici pentru tine, frate," said Jason (translation: _We're here for you, bro)._

Tim's crying became soft sniveling, which were even softer because Tim still had his head berried into Dick. Stephanie sat behind Tim and put her hand on his shoulder. Jason patted Tim's knee in, what he hoped, was a comforting way. Damian sat in the doorway. Nights like these reminded him that he wasn't biologically related to any of his brothers or his sister. But it also reminded him that they had suffered a great loss, the loss of loved ones, and yet they still looked at him as a little brother... family. For a 4-year-old, Damian was surprisingly deep.

"I'm going back to bed," said Conner, walking away.

"Looks like you have everything under control, Robin. I'm going to sleep to," said M'gann, floating away.

"Ditto," said Zatanna, kissing Dick on the cheek "G'night, sweet-heart," and she left, closing the door after Damian crawled into the room.

* * *

After a while, Dick managed to coax Tim into speaking English again. Damian had fallen asleep in a chair so it didn't matter what language the Graysons spoke. Dick looked at the clock 4:57 in the morning! Tim had cried for over an hour.

"I'm tired," Tim muttered.

"Ok, Timmy," said Dick, getting up to leave.

"Dick..." said Tim.

"Yeah bro?"

"Will you stay here?" Tim asked, shyly.

Dick looked at the bodies of his other siblings, who had dropped ages ago, and nodded. He walked back over to Tim's bed and laid next to him, on top of the covers. Tim was under the blanket. Stephanie, dreamily, wriggled so Dick had one arm around her, keeping her warm. At the same moment they all awoke with the same though... at the same moment they all took off their shades and fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Love? Like? Hate? Bad? Good? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: DON'T RUN INTO THE STREET!

_Chapter 4: Don't Run Into The Street!_

The next morning, the kids were surprisingly happy and perky. Except Tim... he was falling asleep where he stood.

"What are we gonna do before Mommy comes?" Damian asked, chewing cocoa pops.

Dick, Zatanna, M'gann and Conner looked at each other.

"We could go into Happy Harbour and... you know... do stuff," said Dick.

"Works for me," said Zatanna.

"I have homework," said Conner.

"I'd be happy to go," said M'gann.

"What's Happy Harbour?" Tim asked, snapping his eyes open.

"It's the town outside of Mount Justice," said Dick.

"That's works for me," said Tim, falling on his side on the sofa.

"Timmy!" squealed Stephanie "Wake-up!"

"Huh? What?" said Tim, sitting up "I really wish I was old enough to have coffee... Hey, Rob, ya think...?"

"Sorry dude," said Dick "Bats barely lets me have some after a looooong all-nighter,"

"Stiff," said Tim, collapsing on the sofa.

"He just doesn't want to pay for whatever you break. You lot are already to energetic," remarked Dick.

"Blah..." blahed Tim, sticking his tongue out.

"Done with breakfast?" said Zatanna, bending down to be eye to eye with Stephanie.

Stephanie bounced on the spot, holding an empty ciriel bowl.

"Yup, yup, YEP!" she squealed "Can we go to 'appy Haba now?" she sounded surprisingly like when she was 2-years-old and talking baby-talk.

"Great, you're done," Zatanna ruffled Stephanie's wild locks that reminded her of Dick's hair "You can help wash-up,"

Stephanie looked horrified.

"NU!" she shouted and darted down the hall.

"Nu?" repeated Zatanna.

"It means _no_ in Romanian," said Dick.

Dick darted after her and came back with her riggling in his arms. She kicked and thrashed and thumped him on the chest but Dick was like a rock to her.

"No washing-up! NEVER!" Stephanie squealed.

"Then stay put. Don't run off like that," said Dick.

"You're not the boss of ME! Neither is Batman or Catwoman or anybody!" Stephanie shrieked and leapt out of his arms.

"Steph...!" Dick tried to grab her again.

Stephanie ran around the room. Shrieking. Damian covered his ears, Jason berried his head into the sofa pillows and Tim had fallen asleep.

"Oh for goodness' sake!" said Zatanna, snapping her fingers "einahpetS peels!"

Stephanie stopped dead. She wobbled on the spot and fell forward. Dick grabbed her waist before she hit the ground.

"Did you just use magic on my sister, Zee?" Dick asked, holding Stephanie in his arms.

"Only a little," said Zatanna, starting to feel worried.

Dick kissed her cheek "Why couldn't you have done it sooner?" he whispered in her ear.

Zatanna spluttered with laughter. Dick was a strange kid... but he was a fun and entertaining one!

"She'll wake-up in 5 minutes. Better clean the dishes... Naelc eht sehsid," said Zatanna.

Dick smiled his winning smile at Zatanna and dropped Stephanie next to Tim (who was still asleep).

"Think we should wake-up Timmy?" Dick asked.

"I don't know... he's your brother dude," said Conner.

"I think we should let him sleep," said M'gann.

"You're probably right M'gann. But if he starts sleep-talking in Romanian then he's about to have a nightmare so wake him up ASAP, ok?" Dick said.

"Understood Robin," said M'gann "But what if he's having a good dream? And he's speaking Romanian to express his happiness?"

"Tim only ever speaks in Romanian for a few good reasons... Reason 1: So no one, other than us know, what he's saying. Reason 2: To annoy Damian. Reason 3: If he's having a nightmare. He doesn't speak Romanian other than those 3 reasons," said Dick.

"Mama... Tata..." Tim murmured as if on que, sturing in his sleep.

"Timmy... wake-up," said Dick, gently nudging Tim's shoulder.

"Huh? Wha? Oh, Dick, it's you. Sorry," said Tim.

"Did he just call you Dick, Robin?" asked Conner.

"Um... Dick means Rob in Romanian," Dick lied.

"No it does-" Jason was about to say but Dick covered his mouth.

"So... we going to Happy Harbor or what?" said Dick, changing the subject.

"Happy Harbor!" Stephanie suddenly squealed, giving Zatanna, Conner and M'gann a heart-attack.

Dick grabbed her and she squealed, playfully kicking and thrashing.

"Let's go, go, GO!" Stephanie squealed "By the way Zatanna... DON'T USE SLEEP SPELLS ON ME!"

Zatanna looked at the angry 6-year-old, Stephanie was so adorable when she was angry, Zatanna resisted the urge to coo over her.

"We walking or riding into town?" Zatanna asked.

"Riding?" Jason asked.

"Yeah... riding... on motorbikes," said Dick "You knew the Team have bikes, didn't you?"

"No," said Jason "Can we ride into town?"

Dick, Zatanna and M'gann looked at one another. Conner had already gone off to do his homework.

"How would that work. It would mean we would have to have 3 people on one bike. Along with the fact 2 of them are kids. I think it's a bit to dangerous. Just by letting go you could get killed," said Dick.

"Looks like we'll be walking into town," said Zatanna.

* * *

Dick and Zatanna held onto Damian's hands and swung him up in the air. Stephanie held onto M'gann's hand. Jason and Tim murmured in Romanian to one another. Then Jason said something that moved Dick to slap the back of his head.

"Don't cuss," Dick said.

"You did!" Jason protested.

"I'm not the greatest role model, Jay. Don't cuss," Dick said.

"Don't cuss yourself!" Jason said.

"I won't," said Dick, smirking happily.

They were happily walking along the streets in Happy Harbor.

"What are we gonna do today?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know..." said Dick.

"There's a park down the road from Happy Harbor High. We can take them there," suggested Zatanna.

"Park, park, park, park!" Damian and Stephanie squealed.

They both let go of the teenagers and ran ahead. They jumped off the curb and ran into the street. The others were already in hot pursuit. There was a loud screeching sound and Stephanie and Damian stopped dead. A car came, skidding towards the 6 and 4-years-olds. Dick lunged into the street. Grabbed both his siblings and forward rolled out of the way of the car. Damian and Stephanie shivered in Dick's arms.

"You ok?" he asked them.

"Y-yes..." Damian muttered.

"Da," said Stephanie, not focusing on English (translation: _Yes)._

"Are _they_ ok? Are _you_ ok, young man?" said the car-driver, a woman with black hair and dark glasses so you could hardly recognize her "How did you move like that?"

"Oh uh... Gymnastics class?" Dick said, sheepishly.

He stood up and kept a tight hold on Damian and Stephanie's hands.

"Are your little brother and sister ok?" the woman asked.

"They're fine... they won't be when Dad finds out... but currently they're ok," said Dick.

"Oh no! He called Dad, _Dad_! He only does that when he's deadly serious! We're dead!" Stephanie cried.

"Why wouldn't you call your father dad?" the driver asked.

"My and the rest of my siblings are adopted..." Dick said, then Zatanna, M'gann, Tim and Jason came running up to them.

"Are you ok sweet-heart?" Zatanna asked, throwing her arms around Dick.

"I'm ok," Dick said "...Unless you strangle me!"

"Oh, sorry," Zatanna said, letting go.

"We better go, come on kids," said Dick, tugging at Stephanie and Damian.

"I wanna go home! I don't want to go to the park no more," and Damian sat down cross-legged.

"You guys go ahead," Dick said.

"Ok, see you at the park," said Zatanna, giving Dick a quick kiss "Glad you're ok," she whispered in his ear.

Then she, M'gann, Stephanie, Tim and Jason ran along the sidewalk. Dick pulled Damian to the sidewalk and looked at the boy in his eyes. The driver got back in her car and started up the engine.

* * *

Driver's P.O.V

I sat in my car and looked at the boys on the sidewalk. They seemed to be arguing. When I drove around the corner the teenager said something that peaked my interest.

"Damian Wayne don't be such a brat!" the teenage boy shouted.

Damian... Wayne... could that little boy have been _my_ little boy? Right first name and surname... And that older boy did look like Robin... Could it have been? No... They lived in Gotham City... What would they be doing in New England? That girl who had kissed the teenage boy... his girlfriend? They could have been visiting each other. But why would he bring his siblings to that? If only that little boy hadn't been wearing dark sunglasses. Then I would know for sure... if that little boy was my son...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Do you know who the driver is? Do ya?! If you don't then you'll have to wait. For those who do... I apologize in advance if she acts out of character because I don't know alot about her. READ ON, MY READERS! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: The Calm Before The Storm

_Chapter 5: The Calm before the Storm_

Dick kept a tight hold on Damian's wrist as they headed towards the park. As they neared they saw the blurs of the kids running around the place. Damian instantly jumped into the chaos as soon as Stephanie said hi.

"Wow. Your brothers and sister are even more hyperactive than usual," said Zatanna.

She was sitting on a park bench and Dick sat next to her; he put his arm around her.

"Don't make-out," said Tim.

"We weren't gonna, Timmy," said Dick.

"Riiiiight, suuuure. Whatever," said Tim, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How is it a 7-year-old understands sarcasm?" said Dick.

"He is _your _younger brother, Robin," said Zatanna.

"True," he said.

M'gann played around with Stephanie by telekinetically pushing her on the swings. Stephanie squealed with delight. Jason and Tim raced around the place. Occasionally stopping in front of Zatanna and Dick to glare at them (silently saying 'Don't make-out'). Damian hung from the monkey bars with ease, swinging to his heart's content.

"Ok... Now my boredom is bored," said Zatanna.

"I'd entertain you but Jay and Timmy are glaring at us not to," said Dick, a flirty smile on his face.

"Richard John Grayson!" hissed Zatanna, smiling cheekily.

"Aw, c'mon Zee," said Dick.

"Stop flirting!" Tim shouted at them from across the park.

"You're not incharge of me!" Dick shouted back.

Tim stuck his tongue out but then Jason tackled him in a sneak attack. Zatanna smiled and gave Dick a kiss while the anti-relationship kids were distracted.

"We should probably head back to Mount Justice so Catwoman won't be alone in a super-hero HQ," said Dick, checking his watch.

"C'mon kids! Time to go!" Zatanna shouted across the park.

"Oooooh!" they all whined.

"5 more minutes!" Stephanie asked.

"No. We gotta get back before Catwoman," said Dick.

"Pleeeeeeese, bro! Pleeeeeeeeeeese!" Tim pleaded.

"N, O," said Dick.

"Kill-joy," hissed Jason.

"Robin? A kill-joy? Now that's impossible," said M'gann.

"Come on, Damian! The sooner we get back the sooner you get to see your mom!" Dick called to the 4-year-old.

"Mommy!" Damian squealed, back flipping when he let go of the monkey bars.

"C'mon, bro," said Dick, taking Damian small hand in his.

* * *

When they go back to the mountain, Conner had finished his homework and was watching static.

"Why do you watch static?" Damian asked, tactless "It's weird,"

"It's calming," said Conner.

Damian blinked, then back flipped off of the green sofa and started chasing Stephanie.

"Will you guys calm down!" said Dick.

"Wow, Robin. You live with them 24/7 and you're still sane? You're tougher than I thought," said Conner.

"Recognized: Catwoman..." announced the computer.

"Mommy!" Damian squealed and he ran to the training hall.

* * *

When the others went into the training hall, Catwoman was holding Damian in an affectionate hug.

"Mommy! I missed you!" Damian said.

"I missed you too, Dami," said Catwoman "I hope they weren't too much trouble. They can be very energetic,"

"You can say that again," said Conner.

"I know. Maybe I should banned sugar," said Catwoman, smiling at them devilishly.

"NO!" Jason, Tim, Stephanie and Damian cried.

"Only joking," said Catwoman "Come on Robin. Bats is waiting for us at the Batcave,"

"Why didn't he come to pick up _his _kids?" Conner asked.

"Bussy being patched up. There was a battle during his _stake-out _last night," said Catwoman.

"Did you steal anything Mommy?" Damian asked, smiling in the most adorable way you could imagine.

"I'd tell you Dami but you have possible deniability right now," Catwoman said "Come on Robin,"

"Okay. Bye Zee," said Dick, kissing Zatanna on the cheek.

"Bye Robin," Zatanna said.

"See you at training," said M'gann.

Conner grunted something that could have been a good-bye. Catwoman, Dick, Jason, Tim, Stephanie and Damian walked through the zeta-tube (well, Damian was carried by Catwoman).

* * *

"Welcome back kids," Bruce welcomed them.

"Daddy!" Damian cried, jumping out of Selena's arms and running to his father "What happened last night? Mommy says you were being patched up from a fight,"

"Nothing I couldn't handle Damian. Were they ok, Dick?" Bruce asked his oldest.

"Anything but," said Dick "But M'gann found Stephanie adorable like the rest of the world does,"

"How was the Cave?" Bruce asked them.

"Meh," said Jason.

"It was ok," said Tim.

"It was huge," said Stephanie.

"Whenever Dick and Zatanna were alone they made-out and Dick said a cuss word yesterday in Romanian," said Damian.

"Damian!" whined Dick.

"Richard?" said Bruce.

"Crud,"

"Haha! The full name! Oh man, bro! You're doomed!" laughed Jason.

"Says the kid who hacked my phone and e-mail," said Dick.

"You said you weren't gonna tell Bruce!" Jason whined.

"I didn't. He just so happened to be in the room when I said you did. I wasn't talking to him directly," said Dick.

"You're all as sneaky as each other," said Bruce "Dick, you're grounded for 2 days for swearing. Jason you're grounded for 2 weeks for hacking without my promission,"

"Hey! Tim was in on it!" Jason complained.

"Then he's grounded to," said Bruce.

"Way to be loyal Jason," said Tim.

"Let's continue this family fight upstairs," said Selena.

* * *

Dick was bored... It was Saturday afternoon... He had done all his homework and was back at Wayne Manor after babysitting his siblings for almost 24 hours. What was he meant to do now? He lay on the sofa him and Zatanna had fallen asleep on. Stephanie came bouncing in and sat by Dick.

"Dick? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm bored!" Dick complained.

"Why don't you go out?" Stephanie suggested.

"There's nowhere to go," Dick said.

"Why don't you text Zatanna?" his sister said.

"Zatanna's out of credit. Even if I text her she won't be able to text back," Dick said.

"Call her then," said Stephanie.

Dick looked at her.

"No,"

"Why? What's the difference?" Stephanie asked.

"The difference is something you won't understand 'til you're a teenager," said Dick.

Stephanie shrugged and started cartwheeling. She cartwheeled out of the room. Leaving Dick to his gloomy-ness. Moments later, his phone vibrated. He checked the caller-ID, it was M'gann.

"M'gann?" he said.

"Nope!" it was Zatanna! "I'm using her phone to call you,"

"Hey Zee," Dick said "What's up?"

"Nothing. Wanna hang-out together. I can zeta to Gotham," she said.

"Zee, remember that News report yesterday?" Dick said "People are looking for proof that I'm not single,"

"So what? Wear your shades. And if they get a pic what of it?" Zatanna said.

"Well... I should ask Bruce," said Dick.

"Ask Bruce what?" Bruce asked.

"Can I hang-out with Zee today?" Dick asked, his phone in his hand.

"Ok. Be back for dinner which should be at 6. Also, be careful. I saw what or rather _who _was the subject of Celebrity Watch yesterday," said Bruce.

"You hear that, Zee?" Dick asked, putting his phone back to his ear.

"Yep! Meet you at the Gotham zeta-tube!" and the line went dead.

* * *

Dick was acting casual. Leaning against the wall of the alley. The disguised zeta-tube glowed and announced Zatanna was there.

"Hey Zee," said Dick.

"Hey Dick," she said.

"Ya wanna go for a walk around Gotham Central Park?" Dick asked.

"Isn't that where the Dynamic Duo took down Mister Freeze last year?" Zatanna said with a knowing smile.

"Yep," said Dick, taking her hand.

Zatanna smiled when he held her hand and she kissed his cheek.

"Let's do it," she said, smiling.

* * *

They walked around the park. It was a wonderful sunny day and multiple families were having days out.

"Is it strange that I half-expect Mister Freeze to attack?" Dick whispered in Zatanna's ear as they walked.

"For you? No. For the rest of humanity? Yes," said Zatanna, squeezing Dick's hand.

"Yeah, you're right," said Dick, squeezing Zatanna's hand, then he looked around himself "On days like this, it's hard to believe this is Gotham City. You'd expect days like this in Wally's city sure, but not here,"

Zatanna gave him a melancholy smile and patted their enjoined hands.

"Last time there was a day like this Mister Freeze attacked," said Dick, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

Zatanna smiled at him and hugged him.

"Can't you be serious?" she asked, pretending to be annoyed "You can't go 2 seconds without smiling about a super-villain attack,"

Dick hugged her back and gently kissed her.

"No I can't. Side-affect of being raised by the Dark Knight for 5 years," he said, smiling.

They started walking again. They happily chatted until Zatanna remembered the News from yesterday.

"Dick, when you kissed me you don't think someone saw. You know, the ones trying to prove you not-" Zatanna got cut off by Dick.

"No way. Even Artemis, who _lives_ in Gotham, doesn't recognize me in the shades. I doubt photographers did," he said.

"Is it wrong I half _want _them to catch us?" Zatanna asked.

Dick smiled and adjusted his shades a bit.

"I half want them to catch us too," he said.

"Well. If we do, we don't want the Team recognizing me before _you_ can tell them who _you_ are," said Zatanna.

Zatanna slid Dick's shades off his face and put them on herself.

"Problem solved," said Dick, smiling and his deep-blue eyes glinting.

"Ya know when you wear something and then when you take it off it feels like you're still wearing it?" said Zatanna.

"Yeah?" Dick said.

"You must feel like you're wearing shades _all the time!_" Zatanna said, hugging him and gently kissing him.

Dick smirked his friendly smirk and hugged her close. Zatanna hugged harder. There was a rustle in the bushes and someone with a camera walked around the corner.

"Hey, Zee," Dick whispered in her ear "Ya see the person who's acting _sooo_ casual? The one with the camera?"

Zatanna lent back in Dick's arms and slyly looked at the person.

"He looks like one of those internet bloggers who saw us make-out a few months ago," she said.

"I think it is him," Dick said "And I think there's a photographer in the bushes. Either way, I really want to do this..."

"Do what?" Zatanna asked.

Dick put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Zatanna wrapped her arms around his neck and Dick wrapped his other arm around her waist. Dick slightly opened his eyes and saw the guy with the camera aim it at them and snap a shot. And he swore he saw a flash of a camera come from the bushes. Zatanna had slyly peaked as well and saw the same. They parted and smiled at each other. Then they burst out laughing. Dick slung his arm around Zatanna's shoulders and they continued walking.

"Wanna walk around the media hot-spot of the city?" Dick asked, kissing Zatanna's cheek to help convince her.

"Oh, ok. Ya know, I'm starting to think that _you_ think that just by kissing me you can get me to agree to anything," said Zatanna.

Dick kissed her cheek again and smirked. Zatanna playfully gasped and weekly slapped his shoulder.

"It's that _or_ I just think you're so hot when you're disagreeing with me or deliberating an idea of mine, that I just _have_ to kiss you. I'm not to sure myself," said Dick, kissing her forehead.

"Why, you!... Well... You are a greet kisser," she said, leaning into his shoulder.

"Ya not to bad yourself, sweet-heart," said Dick.

* * *

They ended up walking into a pedestrian area. It was quiet and secluded. They both stopped and listened to a street-performing guitarist. When he finished the song Dick dropped a $5 in his guitar case and he and Zatanna continued on their way. They came to a fountain. The water in it was crystal clear. The water spouted out of the mouths of the metal dolphin and Zatanna were just standing there, looking at it, Dick's arms wrapped around Zatanna's waste as she lent back on him. Dick pressed a coin in Zatanna's hand.

"Make a wish," he said.

"You first," Zatanna said.

"Together?"

"Works for me," Zatanna said, putting her hand on Dick's cheek and kissing him.

"I wish... that things stay the way they are. You know, happy," said Dick, tossing the coin into the fountain.

"I wish that non of my friends with die on the job. Namely my boyfriend," said Zatanna, dropping the coin into the water.

"Zatanna..."

"Yes Dick?"

"I..." Dick wondered if this was the right time "...love you,"

Zatanna smiled and turned around to face him, his arms still wrapped around her.

"I love you too," she said, kissing him.

"Aww! Young love," said an elderly woman who was walking past them with her shopping.

Zatanna and Dick started heading back out of the pedestrian area.

* * *

They started heading back to the zeta-tube. They walked along the busy streets of Gotham. One of the huge News screens mounted on the side of a building turned to static. Then an image of a woman appeared. An image Dick recognized.

"Hello Gotham," said the woman "My name's Talia al Ghul... I'm an assassin and the daughter of Ra's al Ghul," only a few people who were _in the know_ (to put it simply) knew who Ra's al Ghul was "About 4 years ago I had my heart-broken. By none other than the Dark Knight, Batman!" there was a city-wide murmured "About the same time I gave birth to a little boy. A boy I gave to his father. So listen up Batman! I want my son back. If you don't give him back..." she stepped out of the way to reveal tied up captive "Hostages will be killed. I trust you have good enough detective kills to figure out my location. Bring Damian here by 9 pm tonight!" the screen went dark.

People started to continue their daily buisness. But there was an awkward feel in the air. Dick grabbed Zatanna's hand and they ran back to Wayne Manor.

* * *

The 2 teens ran through the Manor and straight down to the Batcave. All of Dick's siblings were sitting awkwardly on the desks near the Bat-computer. Batman was typing on it.

"I take it you saw the video?" Dick said.

"Yes," said Batman.

Zatanna took Dick's shades off and slipped them into his jacket pocket.

"I don't want to go live with Talia," said Damian.

"And you won't!" said Selena, protectively wrapping her arms around Damian.

"You're my mommy not her!" Damian stated.

"Exactly," said Batman "And you're not going anywhere, son,"

"I better head back to the Cave," said Zatanna.

"See you later," said Dick.

"Bye," said Zatanna as the yellow light engulfed her.

Damian went over to Dick and hugged his legs. Dick knelt and hugged his youngest brother.

"You're not going anywhere. Especially if Dad says you're not," said Dick.

"You only ever call Batman dad when you're deadly serious," said Damian.

"I am,"

* * *

**Whatcha think? What do you think of the story line? C'mon review! You know you want to! Also, check out my profile and do the following! XD **


	6. Chapter 6: First Adopted

_Chapter 6: First Adopted_

No one left the Bat Cave. Selena refused to leave Damian alone. She hugged him tight and he wasn't complaining. Selena Kyle, Catwoman, was his mother _not _Talia al Ghul! Alfred came down with a plate of sandwiches.

"Anyone hungry?" he asked.

Stephanie reluctantly took a bite, as did Tim and Jason. Dick was upstairs, in the Manor, doing something. No one was sure what. Jason slid out of his seat and headed to the metal fireman pole. He grabbed it and it glowed, he was pulled upwards. He jumped off and stepped into the elevator. Tim and Stephanie looked at one another. There was a sniff from Damian and everything was quiet, except for the typing Batman was doing at the Bat-computer.

* * *

Dick was in the upstairs gym, punching the stuffing out of a punching bag. Sweat dripped down his forehead. When Jason was born, he had promised his parents he'd watch out for him and take care of him. When Tim was born he'd promised the same thing. He didn't promise the same when Stephanie was born, he had promised he'd look out for _all_ his siblings. Damian was is sibling. And no matter what... Dick was going to protect him. He put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He looked at his hands and saw his knuckles were raw. Drops of blood covered his hands. He went over to the cabinet, mounted on the wall, and took out bandages. He went into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the cold water, washing away the blood. Dick dried his hands and wrapped a bandage around his left hand.

"Dick?!" Jason called.

Dick looked up. Jason was in the gym.

"Bro? Are you bleeding? There's blood on the punching bag!" Jason called.

Dick stepped out of the bathroom, wrapping a bandage around his right hand.

"I split my knuckles," he said in a monotone.

"Ouch. What were you doing?" Jason asked.

Dick ignored the question and resumed punching the punching bag. Jason looked down at his feet.

"Dick... What's gonna happen with Damian?" Jason asked.

Dick stopped and steadied the bag as it swayed. He turned around and looked at his younger brother.

"Nothing. Bruce will save the hostages and Damian will stay here, with us," said Dick.

"But... what if..."

"Jay... Bruce won't let Damian go with that nut-job Talia al Ghul," said Dick "He won't,"

Jason shuffled on the spot. Dick put his bandaged hands on Jason's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"It's going to be ok," said Dick.

Jason hugged him, crying.

"But... Talia abandoned Damian on our doorstep. That means she knows where we live. She knows who we are!" Jason said "What if she...?"

"No. Don't think that, alright?" said Dick "Bruce will save the hostages and Talia will be sent to prison and Damian will stay here,"

"Dick, Talia has parental rights. As far as we know she never gave them up. Legally... she does have a right to have shared custody of Damian," said Jason.

"How'd you know that? You're 10," said Dick.

"I watch plenty of T.V, Dick. What if... she doesn't get caught and... goes to he courts and sues for joint custody?" Jason asked.

"That ain't Talia's way," said Dick.

"Dick... do you remember... When we first got adopted?" Jason asked.

"Do I?"

* * *

-FLASH BACK-

XxX

Dick, age 9, sat on the chair in the hall, one arm around sniveling 5-year-old Jason and the other around crying 2-year-old Tim. 1-year-old Stephanie sat on his lap. They were a biggish family. But they didn't care. Dick promised his recently deceased parents that he'd look after his siblings. That was exactly what he'd do! A social worker walked past them, he glared at them, eyeing their gypsy tans.

"Gypsy trash," he spat.

Jason cried even harder. Their family had only been dead a week but it felt like a year.

"I-it's ok, Jay. We'll be ok. I won't let them separate us!" Dick said, rubbing circles around Jason's back.

"I-I-I!" Jason sniffed "I want Mama and Tata!" he cried.

"I want them too. They'd want us to stick together! And we will!" Dick said.

Miss Stebbings, the Grayson children's social worker, stuck her head out of her office door.

"Please come in children," she asked, smiling as sweetly as she could.

Dick stood up, Stephanie on his hip his arm around her, his other hand holding Jason's and Tim holding on to the hand that supported Stephanie. They walked in and saw Miss Stebbings was talking to someone. A man with black hair. Dick recognized him from the crowd of people at the circus a week ago. What was his name?

"Kids this is Bruce Wayne," Miss Stebbings introduced them "Mr Wayne these are the Graysons. This is Richard John Grayson, the oldest,"

"Dick, my name is Dick," Dick interjected.

"Good to meet you, Dick. How old are you?" Bruce asked.

"9-years-old," Dick said.

"This is Jason Todd Grayson," Miss Stebbings gestured to the sniveling 5-year-old "He's 5,"

"Hi," Jason murmured, clutching to Dick with both hands.

"Hello," Bruce said with a smile, a real one (since the Flying Graysons died the only smiles they got were fake).

"This is Timothy Drake Grayson," Miss Stebbings said.

"Tim... m' nam iz Tim," the 2-year-old said, straining his mind to speak English instead of Romanian.

"And this little cutie is Stephanie Grayson, unlike her brothers she doesn't have a middle name," Miss Stebbings said.

"Hello there," Bruce said, kneeling down to be level with the children.

"Stephanie's only 1. She doesn't talk yet," Dick said, tightening his grip on her "Not properly anyway,"

"Meeka," Stephanie said, in a melancholy way.

"Well I'm happy to meet you all," said Bruce.

"Mr Wayne is fostering you. _All_ of you! So there won't be a repeat of that little out-burst you had, will there Dick?" Miss Stebbings said.

"No ma'am," Dick said, sadly (he'd only acted that way to stay with the remainder of his family).

"Good," said Miss Stebbings "Now all you have to do Mr Wayne is sign this one last form and you'll be free to take the children home,"

"Thank you, Miss Stebbings," said Bruce, taking the pen she handed him.

He lent the form on the desk and signed his name. The Graysons looked at him with somewhat confused looks. Except Dick. Bruce could see only concern in the 9-year-old's eyes... that and the horror of what the boy had seen and would surely have nightmares about.

"Come along children. Mr Wayne has a car waiting outside for you," said Miss Stebbings, taking Jason's free hand.

Jason seemed to get even smaller when the social worker touched him but he was too timid to pull his hand back.

XxX

Miss Stebbings led the 4 children outside of the office and on to the sidewalk. An elderly man got out of the car.

"Hello," he said with an English accent.

The Graysons cowered.

"They're a little on edge Alfred," Bruce told the British man.

"Aw. Of course," Alfred said, he opened the back door of a black limo.

"Come on kids," said Bruce.

Jason and Tim looked up at Dick (Stephanie had fallen asleep). Dick took a deep breath and stepped closer, pulling Jason and Tim with him. Bruce stepped into the car and closed the door.

"Good bye Miss Stebbings," he said to the social worker before the car started to move.

XxX

During the drive Stephanie woke-up and cried. She hadn't been in a car when she had fallen asleep. Where was she?

"It's ok, Stephanie," Dick said, putting his arms around her.

Stephanie cried and tried to wriggle out of her seat belt.

"No Stephanie! You need to keep it on," Dick said "Everything's ok,"

"No it's not!" Jason cried out "Mom and Dad are dead! So is Aunt Karla! And Cousin Joe! And, and Uncle Rick is paralyzed!" he wept.

Dick put his arm around the 5-year-old. Tim was now fast asleep (which Dick was thankful for). After 5 minutes Stephanie and Jason stopped crying. Dick looked up at Bruce, who was... smiling?

"You're a good big brother, Dick," the man said.

Dick looked down at the comment.

"Dick's the bestest!" Jason said, completely distracted.

"He gwate," Tim said.

"Bleep," said Stephanie.

"So tell me about yourselves," said Bruce.

They all looked bewildered.

"You know our names. What else is there?" Dick asked.

"Well, what do you enjoy doing?" Bruce asked.

The Graysons looked at one another.

"Acrobatics," they said.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Bruce asked.

"Acrobatics," they repeated.

"Your favorite sports?" Bruce suppressed the urge to laugh (he'd only asked this question because he knew the answer).

"Acrobatics," the Graysons said again.

"Surely you can't do a lot of acrobatics. You're all under 10," said Bruce.

"We've all got the Grayson family agility. Timmy can walk on his hands. Jason can do a back flip. So far, all Stephanie can do is a backwards role. I can..." Dick cut himself off.

"I've seen what you can do... I've seen you perform," said Bruce.

"I remember you," said Dick, looking downwards.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said, patting Dick's knee.

"For what? It's not like you could have done anything," said Dick.

Bruce frowned sadly. _I could have done something, _Bruce though to himself.

XxX

They pulled up outside of a mansion. Alfred got out and opened the door. Bruce got out and watched the kids get out. The kids he was now responsible for raising. All 4 kids looked up at the mansion. For a split second the horror in Dick's eyes were replaced with amazement.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor," said Bruce.

"Wow," the Graysons said in unison.

Bruce smiled and Alfred opened the front door.

"Please come in. This is your home now, too," said Alfred, eyeing Bruce.

Dick reluctantly led his siblings inside. Bruce stepped in behind them and Alfred closed the door.

"You could fit our family trailer at least 47 times in here," Dick whispered.

"Come along, I'll show you to your rooms while Alfred makes you something to eat," said Bruce, he could tell Dick was skinnier than when he had performed with his family.

"Room-_s_?" the Graysons said.

"Yes?" said Bruce, a little confused "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just... We're used to sleeping in crampt spaces is all," said Dick.

Bruce remembered these kids had been raised in a circus trailer. He had actually seen their trailer on his way to the show. He couldn't believe a family of 6 lived in it.

"It's ok. But here, you'll all get your own rooms," said Bruce.

"Don't want my own room," said Jason, curling into Dick's side.

Bruce smiled at the 5-year-old.

"Follow me, I'll show you where they are," Bruce said.

The Graysons reluctantly followed Bruce up the marble stairs.

XxX

Dick looked at the pictures on the walls. They were of scenes and landscapes from all over the world. Dick eyed one.

"Hey, that's the Roman Colosseum," he said.

Bruce looked at the boy. Had a 9-year-old really just said that?

"It is," Bruce said.

"What's the Ro-man Collo- Coolum- Collo-sse-um?" Jason asked.

"It's were Roman gladiators battled each other in fights to the death and even wild animals. They hunted and slaughtered so many animals there are no tigers in Africa today. All because of the Romans," said Dick. **(I got this fact of Horrible Histories and it's unclear in my mind. I'm not sure if the animal was tigers it might have been something else.)**

"How did you know that Dick?" Bruce asked.

"I read a lot. Our mom used to live in a house so she attended high school. She fell in love with our dad and they ran away together. But Mom still kept her school books and they were the only books in our trailer," said Dick "I taught myself to read by my mom's math books. I normally killed time by reading the rest,"

Bruce looked at the boy in bewilderment. I couldn't possibly be true. Could it? Bruce decided to get Dick's IQ tested at some point.

"Dick's really smart," said Jason "He was smarter than most of the guys back at the circus. Even the adults,"

"I'm not smart," said Dick.

"What's 100 take-away 42 add 52 divided by 10?" Jason asked.

"11," said Dick, without hesitation.

Bruce typed the sum in his phone calculator and looked at Dick when he got the answer.

"That's correct," Bruce said, deciding to get Dick's IQ tested sooner rather than later.

XxX

It was awkward at dinner. The Graysons sat in silence and ate cautiously. Stephanie ate tentatively.

"Deepa!" she squealed.

"So, do you enjoy anything other than acrobatics?" Bruce asked.

"Not really. All we ever did was acrobatics. It was so natural. It came to us like breathing," said Dick, for longingly.

"Surely there must be something?" said Bruce.

"Tig," said Tim.

"Timmy, the word is _tag_ not tig. But he's right," said Dick "We played tag all the time. It was extra fun because we always had to back flip over crates of things and cartwheel out-of-the-way of things,"

"It was a lot like free-running. Actually, we _do_ free-run... or at least we did," said Jason.

"You all sound very fit," said Bruce "I never actually got the idea of what free-running was. Care to explain?"

"Well... it's when you don't stop running. You just keep going and you have to take risks and do risky things when things are in your way. Like bouncing of a way to force yourself high enough to catch the edge of another so you can get over it. You just need to keep running, really," said Dick.

"Sounds dangerous," said Bruce "and you all do it?"

"Well... me and Jason do. Timmy and Steph just do it around things like playgrounds of those places you pad-lock your bike to," said Dick.

"Does sound dangerous," said Bruce.

"No more dangerous than being a circus acrobat and performing 200 feet above the ground," said Dick, casually.

Bruce looked at him. The boy was athletic and smart... but he knew for a fact that the Graysons knew something they shouldn't tell.

"So... you liked performing?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. I did. It was like flying," said Dick, sipping some water "Pitty it had to like _that_,"

Bruce looked at him. How could a 9-year-old, who had witnessed his own family's murders, be so strong?

"I never even got a chance to perform," said Jason "I was meant to start when I was 7,"

"Mi-e dor Mama si Tata," said Tim. (translation:_ I miss Mom and Dad)._

Bruce looked at him. What did he say?

"Tot așa și eu," said Dick and Jason. (translation: _Same here)._

Bruce looked at them. What were they saying?

"What did you say?" Bruce asked.

"We were speaking Romanian," said Dick "Timmy's only 2 and barely knows English. We want to teach Stephanie English _and _Romanian, just so you know"

"I would never guess either of you to be Romanian. You speak perfect English," said Bruce "I would think the reason Tim was having trouble speaking English was because he was 2,"

"No one likes us speaking Romanian... they shout at us to stop and call us foreign freaks," said Dick.

"Well, the only reason I would like you to speak English here is because neither me or Alfred speak Romanian," said Bruce "And if you do, well... shouting won't make you stop. How long have you been speaking English?"

"I've spoken English since I was 5," said Dick "So, 4 years,"

"I picked it up from Dick so I was kinda raised speaking both," said Jason "And you already know how good Tim's English is,"

"It's still quite impressive. I've met adults who speak English as a second language but are still having trouble," said Bruce "You seem like a smart group of kids,"

"Suntem," the Graysons said, smiling for the first time in a week. (translation: _We are)._

XxX

-End of flash back-

* * *

Dick put his arm around Jason.

"I miss Mom, Dad, Aunt Karla and Cousin Joe. I wish Uncle Rick would be un-paralyzed," said Jason.

"I miss them too. But right now we need to think about Damian and do whatever Bruce says to keep him here, with us," said Dick.

"Damian is our brother. You know when Tim was born and you promised to look out for both of us?" Jason asked Dick.

"Yeah?"

"I promised to look out for all my siblings and that now includes Damian," said Jason.

"I promised the same thing when Steph was born," said Dick

* * *

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Storm

_Chapter 7: The Storm_

It was 8:03 pm. In an air-craft hanger, Talia glared at her captives. They were all tied up and struggling. Except one of them. It was a redheaded girl who she had grabbed walking out of the police station. The redhead glared at Talia.

"Who are you girl?" Talia asked, moving the gag out of her mouth.

"My name is Barbara Gordon and you're not gonna get away with this!" Barbara spat at her.

"Oh really? Ya ever met the Boy Wonder?" Talia asked.

Barbara gritted her teeth. The Boy Wonder was her best friend (even though Dick didn't know she knew)! But he had saved her from being kidnapped by the Joker once.

"Yeah. He's saved my life," Barbara said.

"Oh really? You know who he really is?" Talia asked.

"No," said Barbara "No one does. That's the point of a secret identity,"

"I know it," said Talia, smuggly "I know who he really is and who Batman really is,"

Barbara stared up at her.

"You're nuts, lady," said Barbara.

Talia wrinkled her nose.

"I am not! I'm an assassin and the daughter of..."

"Ra's al Ghul? Heard that speech and you're a total nutter," said Barbara

Talia raised her hand to back-hand the girl. Then a small projectile came out of nowhere and knocked her hand off course. Talia looked at what had hit her. A small, round, red disk. There was only one hero that used that persific type...

...Talia looked up to the rafters. There was an eery, blood-curdling cackle and a shadow disappeared and reappeared.

"Boy Wonder! I was hoping you would show!" said Talia.

Robin cartwheeled and landed in a crouching position in the stream of light coming from the over-head light. The whites of his mask narrowed.

"Let the hostages go Talia," he said, with more bite than usual.

"Oh Robin. Did the Bat send you in ahead or did you disobey orders again? Did you bring Damian? I want my little boy!" Talia demanded.

"Non of the above. You're not getting him! He's 4 and he knows you're totally off your rocker. In my opinion you never had a rocker to begin with," said Robin.

Barbara smiled. That was definitely Dick.

"Shut it Boy Blunder," Talia spat, pulling a gun from her jacket and aiming at the boy.

"Why does everyone call my Boy Blunder? You, Kid Flash, even Green Arrow's protege Artemis!" whined Robin.

"Don't be such a whiner, Robin," said Talia.

The Boy Wonder stuck his tongue out at her, childishly. He gripped the rafter with his legs and hung there, swaying back and forth. He folded his arms. Talia gripped the gun. She glared at the boy.

"If you're not here to give me my son then... GET OUT!" she shouted at him, taking off the safety of the gun.

The Boy Wonder looked down at her. He let his legs slip (which almost made Barbara scream). He did a back flip and landed in a crouched down position. Barbara looked at him with relief and... recognition? Did Barbara recognize him? No. She couldn't. But... Not important at the moment! Robin stood up, looking dangerous with the light falling on him.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Talia shouted, aiming the gun at Robin's chest.

"No," Robin said, simply.

"You. Little. Disobedient. BRAT!" Talia hissed.

"Hey! It ain't your job to insult me! That's my gym teacher's job. Oh how I hate pretending to be a unathletic nerd," said Robin.

Talia had enough. She pulled back on the trigger and fired 3 times. Robin dodged twice but the 3rd bullet hit his shoulder. It didn't dig in but it was a deep scrape.

"OW!" Robin shouted.

He gritted his teeth and held his shoulder. Barbara looked horrified as her best friend fell to his knees.

"Get the picture?" Talia asked the quivering Boy Wonder.

Robin looked up at Talia to see her poke the gun closer to him.

"Right... your 4-year-old son is _totally _gonna wanna go with the lady who just shot the guy _he_ grew-up thinking of as a big brother," said Robin, holding his wounded shoulder.

"SHUT UP! I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR..." Talia started.

"Distraction skills?" said a small voice.

Talia spun round to see a small, blonde girl in a mini Robin uniform, cutting a group of hostages free with a bird-a-rang. You could see the happy glint in her eyes despite the domino mask. She gleefully tugged her yellow utility belt.

"This is fun!" she said "I can't wait for it to be my turn to be Robin!"

Talia looked at her. Then she saw even more hostages being freed by 2 more Boy Wonder knock-offs. The original Robin took a bird-a-rang from his utility belt and cut the group, which had Barbara in it, loose. Talia took a step back and bumped into something. She spun round to be face to face with Gotham's Dark Knight. Talia stepped away and spotted Catwoman holding Damian.

"DAMIAN!" Talia exclaimed.

"You're not my mommy. Catwoman is! And Batman is my daddy! And Robin is my oldest brother! Not including my 2 other older brothers and older sister!" Damian said, wrapping his arms around Catwoman.

Talia looked shocked. She spun round to see she was surrounded by, not only heroes, her ex-hostages.

"Well then I'll go to the courts! I have a right for joint custody too!" she said.

"I knew!" one of the younger Boy Wonders said.

Robin elbowed him.

"Good idea," said Robin, earning him strange looks "Then I'll get to see how you explain that you kidnapped Police Commissioner Gordon's daughter, Barbara Gordon," he smirked.

Talia looked shocked and stared at the redhead girl. Barbara looked at her with a smile. Talia stepped back but felt handcuffs be put around her wrists. She looked up at Batman.

"Oh come on Bats. Can't you let me go in honor of our past relationship?" Talia asked.

"No," Batman said, simply.

"Well you're forgetting one thing," Talia said.

"And what's that?" Robin asked.

"DADDY!" Talia shouted.

Out of nowhere Ra's al Ghul pounced on Robin and pinned him. Robin rolled so he had the upper hand but Ra's hit him in his wounded shoulder. Other people, other assassins, appeared and a fight broke out.

"Catwoman, get Damian and the hostages to safety," Batman said.

"You know I ain't a good guy Batsy... but since I want Dami safe... Follow me!" she said.

They started to run to the doors of the hanger. Barbara was near the end of the group. An assassin jumped in front of her. Robin knocked an assassin out with an escrima stick and looked to Barbara.

"_BABS!" _he shouted in his head.

The assassin lowered a knife, aiming for Barbara's head. Barbara side-stepped away from the knife as it came down, grabbed the assassin's wrist and flipped him over. He breathed heavily with the shock of what she just did. The assassin stood up and his eyes narrowed. He was about to attack when there was an eery cackle. Robin came out of nowhere and kicked the man down.

"GO!" he shouted over the noise of the battle.

The assassin stood up and before Robin could react, threw the Boy Wonder into Barbara. Barbara figured this was a better time than any to tell him.

"I'm not leaving you Dick," she hissed to him.

Robin gasped. Barbara _DID_ know! Robin looked at her with bewilderment.

"Go help Catwoman with the hostages. You may know how to fight but you're still not experienced," he said to her.

Barbara nodded and ran out of the door. Robin felt the assassin grab his neck and he was back in the fight.

* * *

After narrowly dodging a bullet Stephanie headed after Catwoman and the others. She was 6. What else was she meant to do? She round-house kicked the guy strangling her oldest brother before carwheeling out of the door.

"Everyone ok?" she asked the hostages.

They all looked at her in amazement.

"We're fine... Um... What's your name?" a man asked her "I doubt you're Robin,"

"Nah. I'm 3rd in line for that job," Stephanie said, gleefully "This is my first time out! It's exiting! Daddy- I mean- Batman hasn't given me a codename yet,"

"I though that kid was Batman's kid," said a woman, pointing to Damian.

"A guys allowed to have more than one!" Stephanie said, happily back flipping.

"_Is_ Daddy ok, Mommy?" Damian asked Catwoman.

"Of course he is Dami. Your daddy's the Dark Knight. He can handle himself," Catwoman said.

"Goody," said Damian, hugging Catwoman hard.

"Aw, cute," said a woman.

"So what now?" another man asked Stephanie.

"I think we should just hide and hope the 'ssassins don't kind us... like in that Spy Boy movie," Stephanie said.

"HEY!" Damian whined, he crawled out of Catwoman's grip and ran over to Stephanie "I haven't seen that movie yet! Spoiler alert! Spoiler!"

"Spoiler!" Stephanie cried "I like the sound of that!"

"Alright, Spoiler, take Damian to the safety point," said Catwoman "You remember where it is?"

"Of course Catwoman, I'm not thick!" Spoiler said "But remind me, which way is right and which way is left?"

"You draw with your left hand," said Catwoman.

"Oh yeah! But I thought it was 'you draw with your right hand'," said Spoiler.

"Normally yes but you're _left _handed," said Catwoman "Now go!"

Spoiler took Damian hand and they ran along the hanger until they disappeared into the darkness. Then Catwoman put her finger to her ear.

"T-bird? You there?" she asked.

"Yep Catwoman I- WOW!" Tim suddenly shouted "Sorry, ricochet bullet. What is it Catwoman?"

"Come out here and help with the hostages while I go back in there and punch the crud from the woman who tried to steal my son!" Catwoman said, then waited for an answer "T-bird? You there?"

"Hi!" he said, live and in person "I wasn't late was I?"

"No, get the hostages to the police waiting and stay with them. Just in case," said Catwoman.

"On it! Follow me folks," he said.

* * *

Police Commissiner Gordon waited impatiently. He had recognized one of the hostages as his daughter. He saw a large group of people with what looked like Robin, running towards them.

"11 hostages. Safe and sound," said, what Commissioner Gordon realized, was not Robin "Any questions?" the boy asked, smiling.

"Who are you?" Gordon asked.

"Well... I'm 2nd in line to become Robin! But my brother is ahead of me. Right now the Bats are calling my T-bird," he said, smiling.

"How old are you?" Gordon asked.

"I'm 7," T-bird said.

"WHAT!? What's Batman thinking? Training a 7-year-old!" Gordon shouted.

"Oh I won't be making any public appearances until my older brothers give up being Robin," T-bird said.

"Wait, Robin's your brother?" Gordon said, bewildered.

T-bird seemed to be rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"No duh," said T-bird, smirking the Robin-smirk.

Paramedics started tending to the hostages. They tried to do the same to T-bird, but the yet-to-be Bat cartwheeled out of their way. Barbara hugged her father with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Jason back flipped off of an assassin and landed back-to-back to Robin.

"So Jay-bird, thinking what I'm thinking?" Robin asked.

"Probably not," said Jay-bird.

"Plan B," Robin said.

"Oh, I was thinking what you were thinking," said Jay-bird.

Jay-bird locked wrists with Robin. The older Bat swung him and Jay-bird went flying up to a rafter. He kicked an assassin that was about to sneak-attack Batman off it. So there he was... Doing what he'd always wanted to do since Dick became Robin... Jason was fighting back-to-back with Batman!

"Good form, Jay-bird," Batman said "But remember to separate your legs when you land to soften the drop,"

"Got it. Thanks for the tip," said Jay-bird.

* * *

Catwoman was going ballistic on Talia. Her claws were out and she wasn't afraid to spill blood... then again Bats would break-up with her and she'd have to move out of a _mansion_ if she did. Talia kept firing at the Cat. But Catwoman kept pressing forward.

"You tried to take _my _son away from me!" Catwoman yelled at her.

"Damian is _my _son NOT YOURS!" Talia yelled back, reloading her gun.

"I've helped raise him since he was 1!" Catwoman retaliated "He calls _me _mom,"

"Urg!" Talia ditched the gun and started throwing jabs.

"Catwoman! Behind you!" Robin shouted.

Catwoman slid down and the assassin that was about to hit her hit Talia instead. Robin kicked the assassin out-cold. Talia made her way to the hanger doors when she heard a gun safety being taken off. She turned around and was face-to-face with Commissioner Gordon.

"Hands up," he hissed.

Talia raised her hands but then smiled.

"Batman's real name is B-" Robin threw a bird-a-rang at her feet and it released sleeping gas.

The Commissioner looked at the Boy Wonder... Boy Wonders? How many Robins were out tonight? T-bird appeared next to them.

"That was awesome!" T-bird cried "Weren't it, Jay-bird?"

"It was radical! Seems like our dearest big brother has been hogging all the fun!" said Jay-bird, gesturing to Robin.

"Yeah. It's fun until you get shot," he said, Robin-glaring at his brothers "Where's Damian?"

"Here I am!" he said, running into the hanger.

That was the first time Commissioner Gordon saw Damian. The kid was in a dark red hoodie, black jeans and a domino mask (to keep his identity as Damian Wayne a secret) but he seemed familiar. Damian ran up and jumped into Robin's arms.

"That was awesome, Rob! That was awesome!" Damian said, crawling onto Robin's back for a piggy-back ride.

"Get off ya little twit," Robin said with a joyful smile on his face "Glad ya ain't going with Talia. She never had a rocker to begin with,"

"GAHAHAHAHA!" Damian laughed, finding Robin's snarky remark hilarious "Where Mommy?"

"Catwoman's a wanted thief remember Damian? She had to split before the cops showed up. You'll see her at home later," said Robin.

* * *

It took a while before they could leave the hanger. The Robins were talking and laughing and occupying each other. Barbara slyly walked over to them. She looked behind her to make sure no one was paying attention.

"Hey Dick," she said, rubbing her arm.

"How'd ya know?" Robin asked.

"I figured it out a while ago. Remember when we went to school and discovered that the school was attacked by an android? I checked out the rest of the night's security footage, ya not the only one who can hack, and I saw Robin, you, unlock Dick Grayson's locker with the combination and took out those explosive disk thingies," said Barbara.

"They're called bird-a-rangs," said Robin.

"Yeah, well, I deleted that security footage just in case," Barbara said "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Not a loud to," said Robin.

"In hine sight it was obvious," said Barbara.

"Ya did good when that guy tried to stab ya," Robin said.

"Thanks," Barbara said, the air between the 2 of them becoming awkward.

"This is awkward," said Damian.

"No duh, Damian," said Robin "See ya in school on Monday,"

"Yeah, see you later..." she lent in and whispered in his ear "I hope Bruce won't be to angry that I know,"

Then she ran over to her dad, said something probably 'Can we go home now?' and she and her father left.

* * *

The next day was Sunday. Dick normally hung-out with Barbara and/or Zatanna (why was the only friends from both his lives that could meet girls?) but since last night Dick was hesitant to see Barbara. He sat on the sofa and turned on the flat screen.

* * *

...THE NEWS REPORT...

"Well Gordon. We've proven you wrong," said Cat Grant "As these 2 love-birds were spotted in Gotham Central Park yesterday afternoon,"

A shaky video of Dick Grayson and his 'mystery girl' appeared. They were holding each other, talking, before they kissed.

"Well miracles do happen," said G. Gordon Godfrey "Dick Grayson _does _have a girl. Whether she's a girl_friend _or just a long-standing _fling_ is still out there. What's the girl's name?"

"Well Gordon. That is still unknown. But people have said they've heard Dick call her _Zee_. Quite the name. We suspect that it might be a nickname or even a pet name," said Grant.

"Well, Gotham, your new mission is to get a name!" Godfrey said "Fall all we know this _Zee _is a prosti-"

* * *

Dick changed the channel. Watching Godfrey often got him ticked. Whether Godfrey was bad-mouthing him or Robin. The channel he turned to was another news station. He smiled at the image in the corner.

* * *

...THE SECOND NEWS REPORT...

"Yesterday, in Gotham City, this video was played..." the video of Talia asking for Damian played "... The hostages were saved by the Dynamic Duo. But they claim that kids that they describe being the ages of 6, 7 and 10 were present! Not to mention the 4-year-old boy who is apparently the biological son of Batman and the assassin, Talia al Ghul. It is uncertain that there really were 6-year-olds, 7-year-olds or 10-year-olds there. They have been described to have the ability to fight-crime at a level that is almost Bat-worthy. The hostages are also saying the baby-Robins were talking to the actual Boy Wonder in such a way that can only been found between siblings. I'm Iris West-Allen reporting for-"

* * *

Dick turned off the T.V screen. That news station was for Central City news. Not Gotham. Then again... sometimes more interesting things happened in Gotham than in Central.

"Dick?"

"Yeah Bruce?" Dick asked.

"Barbara Gordon knows doesn't she," Bruce said.

Dick flipped over the back of the sofa and stood by the man.

"I swear I didn't tell! She found security footage and-"

"Relax, Dick, I'm not upset," said Bruce "In fact... I have an idea that may benefit all 8 of us,"

"8?"

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEASE! I'LL CRY IF YOU DON'T! I'M NOT OVEREXAGORATING!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bats

_Chapter 8: Bats  
_

Barbara walked down the street, heading for Gotham Academy. This was going to be the first time she had seen Dick after telling him she knew. Her father was hesitant to let her leave the house after she was kidnapped by a psycho mother. She held the straps of her backpack, wondering what she was going to say to Dick. Without warning, a hand shot out of the alley she was passing, covered her mouth and pulled her off the pavement. She thrashed out at her attacker.

"Easy Babs," said... Robin!

"Dick! What the heck?!" Barbara exclaimed.

Robin covered her mouth again.

"Ease it on the secret identity Babs!" Robin hissed.

"I repeat; WHAT THE HECK?!" Barbara exclaimed.

"Well..." said a low gravely voice.

Barbara looked to the shadows and saw Batman.

* * *

-FLASH BACK-

"8?" said Dick.

"Yes. You, me, Stephanie, Jason, Tim, Damian, Selena and Barbara," said Bruce "I have a plan,"

"That's normally a good sign," said Dick "What is it?"

"Dick, when we fight crime I've got your back and you've got mine,"

"Yeah? And?"

"But there have been close calls were we didn't quite cover it and one of us came home near death,"

"Namely me," Dick said, bitterly.

"And those times worry everyone else," said Bruce, melancholy.

"I know..." said Dick, equally as sad.

"That's why I've come to a decision..."

-END OF FLASH BACK-

* * *

"You _what?!" _said Barbara.

"Come to the Batcave and we'll explain there," said Robin.

"Di- Robin, I _can't _and neither can _you! _We have school!" said Barbara.

"Nope!" said Robin in a childishly happy tone "_I'm_ off sick and _you're _staying home due to the fact you were just kidnapped,"

Barbara looked at him. Him! Her best friend! A super-hero! Offering her to go to the Batcave! His _father_! Batman! She had known for ages but it had only just sunk in.

"I-I can't! I promise to keep your secret identities a secret! I just..."

"Barbara you kinda don't have a choise," said Robin, rubbing the back of his neck "Besides, if you come with us you won't regret it,"

Robin flashed her a smile and she wavered.

"Well... If I'm already called in sick I might as well _not _go in," Barbara said.

"Awesome!" said Robin.

* * *

To Barbara's shock they took her to Wayne Manor. She was welcomed by Alfred and Selena. For once she couldn't hear Jason or Stephanie or Tim or Damian running around and causing mayhem (she guessed they were in school). Batman, at some point, had disappeared. Leaving Barbara with Robin.

"Follow me," said Robin, taking off his mask.

Barbara stared at him but followed all the same. He led her into the dining hall. He looked at the confused expression on Barbara's face. He opened up the grandfather clock and pulled the pendulum. It slid out-of-the-way, revealing a small blue room. Barbara stared at her friend.

"Step inside," he said, doing that himself.

Barbara stepped in beside him. The clock slid back into place and the blue room started to drop. It was an elevator! Barbara felt her stomach meet her throat and she felt like she was going to have a reunion with her breakfast. Dick seemed to have not noticed. When he saw the look on her face he smirked happily.

"Takes some getting used to," he said.

* * *

The elevator stopped suddenly and the doors slid apart. Dick stepped out and was followed by a shaky Barbara. Barbara stepped out into the large dark cave. This was underneath Wayne Manor? How'd they build this without anyone finding out? Dick led Barbara down a flight of stairs to the ground floor. That's when Barbara spotted the others. Jason was doing a hand stand. Stephanie was playing tag with Damian and Tim was in the corner, reading a book.

"What the what?" said Barbara.

Jason lent back and got to his feet.

"Hi Barbara!" he said, excitedly.

"Hey Jason," she said.

Barbara noticed Stephanie and Damian disappear in the rafters. Tim put down his book and cartwheeled over.

"Hi-ya!" he said, loudly.

"Tim please," said a voice.

The chair by the computer turned around and Batman sat there with his cowl down.

"Ok Dad," said Tim, back flipping into Jason and the 2 started to wrestle.

Barbara looked completely shocked. This was crazy. 100% crazy. And what did they want with her? She could trust the protectors of Gotham... right?

"Hi Dick," said a soft, girl, voice.

Someone wrapped their arms around Dick's neck. He turned around to see Zatanna.

"Hey, Zee. What are you doing here?" he asked.

She kissed him hello before answering him.

"I saw the news and wanted to make sure you were ok, Dick. The hostages said you got shot," Zatanna said "Oh, hey Barbara,"

"Hi... Zatanna," Barbara said, awkwardly.

"I'm fine, Zee. My shoulder aches is all," said Dick.

"Well good," said Zatanna, kissing him again.

"Dick... business," said Bruce.

"Oh right! Sorry," he apologized to either Bruce or Zatanna (Zatanna for not letting them kiss).

"Barbara, do you have any idea why we've bought you here?" Bruce asked.

"No," said Barbara.

"Well..." said Dick, his arms around Zatanna "You can fight and you're smart,"

"So?" said Barbara.

"Wanna become a super-hero?" Dick asked, with a smile.

"W-what?"

There was silence until Stephanie and Damian reappeared, running and laughing like hyenas.

"Do. You. Want. To. Be-come. A. Super-hero?" Dick repeated slowly.

"W-wha. Huh?" Barbara was shocked and bewildered.

"It's quite simple Barbara. Me and Robin watch each others backs when in a fight. But sometimes we can't cover it. Would you like to become a super-hero protege?" Bruce asked.

"B-but I... eh..." Barbara was confused, then something hit her "Wait a minute. Dick, your girlfriend knows you're Robin?"

"Yeah," said Dick "Doesn't matter. She's the daughter of Zatara,"

"Oh," said Barbara.

"Well? What's your answer? Yes or no?" said Dick, changing the subject back "Do ya wanna become the second Bat-protege?"

Barbara rubbed the back of her leg with her foot and bit her lip. Pro: She'd be a hero. Con: She could die. Pro: Finally get to hang-out with Dick more often. Con: It would be dangerous.

"Ok," she said.

Dick and his siblings smiled.

"Awesome!" Dick said "But ya gonna have to train. You did good when you dodged that knife but that seemed kinda like a fluke,"

"That's what I was thinking... What's gonna be my name?" Barbara said.

"What ya wanna be called?" Dick asked.

Barbara wondered for a moment.

"Batgirl?" she said.

"That sounds cool!" Stephanie squealed "In the future can I be the second Batgirl?"

"I thought you wanted to be the 4th Robin?" Dick asked.

Stephanie wondered for a moment.

"Both!" she cried, back flipping for no apparent reason.

Everyone laughed.

"What about my dad?" Barbara said.

"Don't tell him," said Dick.

"But..."

"Relax Babs. I know you hate lying to him. But you won't be alone in that department," Dick said "Ya know Icon's protege Rocket? She keeps the truth from her parents,"

"You've met Rocket?" Barbara said, completely astonished.

"And Aqualad and Superboy and Miss Martian and Artemis and Kid Flash," said Dick.

Barbara looked at him astonished again. There was a lot about Richard Grayson she didn't know. What had she just agreed to? What would her dad say if he found out?

"I'm sure there is 100 questions going through your head," said Bruce "How about we start Batgirl's training?"

Barbara looked to Dick. He had his arm around Zatanna's waist. He smiled at her.

"I better head back to the Cave. My school's still closed because of the wiring problem," Zatanna said.

She kissed Dick good-bye and ruffled Stephanie's hair. She typed on a keyboard and then disappeared in a flash of light. Barbara blinked at where the girl had once stood. The redheaded girl looked at Dick, who was acting like it was completely normal (for him it was).

"So... um... training uh?" Barbara said.

"Yeah. If you survive training then you're definitely tough enough to be a bat-protege," Dick said it in a joking voice but it unsettled Barbara's stomach.

* * *

There turned out to be a gym in the Batcave. Barbara had her gym kit in her bag because (as you know) she thought she'd be going to school that day so at least she had something to wear. Bruce told them the moves he wanted them to practice and Dick demonstrated.

"Wow. How'd you do that?" Barbara asked her best friend.

"Easy," said Dick "Training,"

"Think you can do that?" Bruce asked.

Barbara bit her lip but gave it a go. She wasn't as good as Dick but she was better at it than the average person. Bruce then jestured to the rest of the gym. It was covered with acrobatics equipment.

"Take your pick," he said before striding out.

"Eh, what?" Barbara said.

"Practice. You're a good gymnast but that doesn't mean you shouldn't practice," said Dick.

As casual as you could get, Dick flipped into the air and landed doing a hand stand on a balancing beam.

"Wow. Eh..." Barbara seemed to be having trouble speaking today.

"I've always noticed you need some more practice on the rings," said Dick "Trust me. Being a super-hero takes _a lot _of upper body strength. Sometimes you need to support yourself. Especially when using a grappling gun,"

Barbara jumped up and pulled herself upwards, holding the rings tightly. Dick was right. She did need practice on them. Dick cackled and back flipped on the balancing beam.

"Oh yeah. You _totally _need practice," Barbara said, sarcastically.

Dick smiled at her. He did another flip but his foot slipped. He grabbed the balancing beam and swung himself back onto it before he could hit the ground.

"Wow. You are really good at acrobatics," Barbara said.

"I know," Dick said, pretending to be smug about it.

"Eh... Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you... um... Why'd you..."

"Why did I become Robin?" Dick filled in.

"Yeah..." Barbara said.

"Babs..." Dick was walking on the beam with his hands, he lent back and balanced cross-legged on the beam "5 years ago my family didn't die in an accident... They were murdered by Tony Zucco,"

Barbara stared in shock. She let go of the rings and landed crouching down.

"Tony Zucco? As in the crime-boss?" she said.

"Yeah... the ringmaster, Jack Haly, refused to pay him any 'protection money'," Dick said, making air quotes "Zucco took his rage out on the Flying Graysons by sabotaging the trapeze rig,"

Barbara stared. Last she'd heard, Zucco was on the run but was still, somehow, keeping his 'legitament' buisnesses going.

"Dick..." Barbara was bewildered "I'm so... I..."

"It's ok," said Dick "I became Robin to catch him. To deliver justice for my family's sake. Me and Bruce have been closing in on him for the past 5 years,"

Barbara looked at him.

"I... I'm sorry... for your... um..."

"Relax Babs. I don't need peoples' pity. That train has long since left..." the air began to get awkward "Now, come on. We need to get back to practice,"

"Here's Bruce anyway? If he's meant to be training me..." Barbara said.

"He's probably training my little sibs. They're all in line to be Robin too," Dick said.

"What?!" Barbara said.

"But only when I give it up. Which is no time soon!" Dick let out a cackle.

"I always knew there was something familiar about the Boy Wonder. But I could never put her finger on it. I guess it was the laugh," she smiled.

"Are you training or chatting?" Tim asked as he slid out of an air vent.

"What where you doing in there?" Barbara asked.

"It's quicker than taking the stairs," Tim said "Training or chatting? Take your pick,"

Dick flipped off of the balancing beam and landed next to Tim. He ruffled his little brother's mob of messy black hair.

"Hilarious, Timmy, hilarious," Dick said.

"Dad sent me down to check on you. He told me to tell you to do some sparing," and with that, Tim crawled back into the air vent and disappeared.

"He is definitely your little brother," Barbara said under her breath.

"What?" Dick asked.

"Nothing," Barbara said, quickly.

"We should start sparring," Dick said.

Barbara blinked.

"Ok..." she said "But that doesn't sound very fair. You've got 5 years of experience under your golden utility belt,"

"So? I've taken down villains with up to 20 years of experience. They don't care if it isn't fair. You gotta learn to take down a stronger opponent," said Dick.

* * *

When Damian and Stephanie's game of tag took them into the Batcave's training gym, they entered to see what (at first glance) looked like a teenaged boy beating up a teenaged girl. At second glance you could see they were both smiling about it. They had both grabbed each other and ended up with Dick pinning Barbara's arms down and his knee on her chest.

"Still not fair," she said, breathing heavily.

Dick got off of her and gave her a hand up. Stephanie and Damian ran over to them.

"Wowza!" said Damian, happily "Barba, you're better than I thought,"

"Damian, my name is pronounced _Barb-a-ra _not _Barba_," Barbara corrected him "But thanks all the same,"

"I thought Bruce told you not to get that close to a girl until you're 18, Dick?" said Stephanie, earning her glares "Then again I was listening through a door,"

"Stephanie!" Dick hissed "When Bruce wants to talk to me about something he says is 'personal' _don't listen in!" _Dick did his Robin-glare to exaggerate his point.

"Eep! Robin-glare! Help!" Stephanie squealed and she hid behind Barbara.

"Robin-glare? Well... your glare is pretty powerful," said Barbara "Did it begin as a knock-off Bat-glare?"

Dick smiled and nodded. Damian then stared at Stephanie and their game of tag continued out of the gym. Barbara and Dick looked at each other before splitting into laughter.

"Ok, ok," Dick started to scoff down his laughter "W-we better get back to training," he said.

"Kill-joy," said Barbara.

"Yeah, say that to Kid Flash. He'll retaliate with 100 examples of me being a joy-bringer not a joy-killer," said Dick.

"Of course you know Kid Flash," said Barbara, mentally correcting herself for thinking Flash's protege was called Flash-Kid.

"Well yeah... he's _Robin's _best friend while you're _Dick Grayson's _best friend," Dick said.

Barbara stared at him. He had another best friend? Well... he did say Kid Flash and Robin were best friends while Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon were best friends.

"Ok," said Barbara, then she smiled "Let's get back to practice,"

She swung her leg to trip him up but Dick back flipped over it and the 2 started sparing again...

* * *

-ONE MONTH LATER-

Robin crouched on a roof top, looking at building across the street through night-vission binoculars. Survalance. It just _had _to be the most boring part of the job. He covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Tired?" said the teenager next to him that was dressed as a bat.

"Yeah," Robin rubbed his eyes "I hate survalance. And after those test results we got all I want is something to punch,"

"Oh, Robin. So you got one D+. Big whoop," said Batgirl "You're already signed up to retake the test this Friday,"

"A Friday I'd rather spend with you and the Team," said Robin "I swear, school is a waste of time,"

"It's a waste of your time since your IQ is 270, Mr Boy Guineas," said Batgirl.

Robin smirked happily.

"Batgirl, Robin," Batman's voice crackled over the comm-link "Contact, North wall, armed,"

"Roger. On our way," Robin said in response.

"Looks like you're gonna get something to punch after all," said Batgirl.

* * *

One thing Barbara loved about being Batgirl was her new abilities. Since becoming a Bat, like her best friend, she had learnt to move silently and quickly. Her and Robin jumped over the roof tops, a serious expression plastered on their faces, heading for Batman's co-ordinates. They jumped down and landed on a tree branch. It was a large clear erea to where they needed to go. On top of that it had flood lights lighting it up.

"Light," said Robin, bitterly "Not exactly a Bats best friend,"

As if to make it worse, 4 heavily armed guards started to recon the erea.

"If the big boy Bat is here then his brat sidekicks must be near by," one said.

_"Sidekicks?!" _Barbara thought in disgust (she had started to detest the name like the other did).

"Well, they'll probably be lost without Batman telling them what to do," said another.

"I can't believe we captured _the_ Batman!" said a 3rd.

"Rooky," said the 4th one.

Robin looked at Batgirl. She looked at him and they both nodded. Batgirl took a smoke-pellet down at the guards. It went off on impact. The guards spluttered and coughed. The 2 Bats pushed off the tree branch and landed in the smoke-screen. The 3rd guard saw a black-and-yellow cape. He lunged at it but the wearer of the cape disappeared and reappeared when he round-house kicked the guard into oncointiousness. The 2nd guard saw a bat silhouette. He narrowed his eyes at the shadow but it punched him in the face. The first guard heard the fighting and was beginning to get nervous. He got a punch to the head and was kicked up. The 4th guard, the rooky, was on his knees with nerves. When the smoke cleared there was an escrima stick pressed against his neck. The rooky put his hands on the back of his head, never breaking eye contact with the Bats. The radio he had suddenly came to life.

"Is the North wall clear?" a voice asked.

The rooky looked at the radio then stared at the Bats. Robin pressed his escrima stick harder as the rooky pressed the talk button on his radio.

"All clear," he croaked.

"Any sigh of the Bat-Brats?"

Before the rooky could press the talk button again, Robin spoke.

"You better not rat us out," and the Boy Wonder pressed his escrima stick even harder.

The rooky coughed with nerves.

"Non. Maybe Batman didn't bring them out tonight. It is 2 in the morning,"

"The time has never stopped them before. What makes you say that?"

The rooky looked at Robin (he had the faintest feeling he was actually staring into Robin's eyes).

"This next sentence better finish your convosation," Robin warned him.

"Just a theory. Gotta go," and the rooky dropped the radio.

He looked at the Bats, his eyes begging for mercy. Never before had he been this afraid of teenagers. Robin subtracted his escrima stick. The rooky breathed out in relief. Robin spun his escrima stick before hitting the hooky over the head with it to knock him out.

* * *

Batman was chained to a chair. His captor smiled down at him, a look of insanity in his eyes.

"Where are your brat sidekicks now?" he asked.

The whites of Batman's cowl narrowed. His captor laughed and hit him over the head with the handle of a gun. He aimed the gun at the Dark Knight's head when eery laughs echoed through the warehouse. One was the Boy Wonder's the second was a girl voice. It was slightly higher in pitch, naturally. Batman's captor turned to look at the rafters. Two shadows were running along them. They passed behind a beam but didn't reappear.

"Perimeter breech! The Bat-Brats are in!" the man shouted through his comm.

"Don't call us that!" a teenaged boy voice said.

The owner of the voice appeared at he swung from the opposite end of the room and kicked the man in the back. Robin back flipped off of his back and landed in a crouching position.

"Boy Wonder?" the man exclaimed.

Robin stood up straight, smirking like always.

"That's my name don't ware it out," Robin joked "Who are you?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"The names RaN," said the man **(RaN is not a DC villain, it was the first made-up name that came to mind)**.

"RaN? What kind of name is that?" Robin asked.

"What kind of name is Robin, Boy Blunder?" RaN asked.

He reached for his gun and took the safety off.

"Ya know Batman," said Robin "You were right. Adding Batgirl has made things easier,"

RaN looked bewildered. That's when he remembered Batgirl was still running free! She had silently descended from the ceiling with her grappling gun and was hanging behind RaN. When he turned around she round-house kicked him in the face. RaN fell to the ground, knocked out for a good 30 minutes. Robin took out a bird-a-rang and cut Batman free.

"Good job Robin, Batgirl," he said in his monotone.

"Thanks Bats," said Robin.

They heard sirens outside and Commissioner Gordon and other cops ran into the warehouse.

"Batman, Robin," he exclaimed "and..."

"Batgirl," said Batgirl.

"Who's this?" Gordon asked as he poked RaN with the toe of his shoe.

"Some guy called RaN," said Robin "Maybe he should have done what his name implies,"

"That's your worst one yet," Batgirl said.

"Better than yours," the two teens smirked.

Gordon looked bewildered.

"Got anything the GCPD should know?" Gordon asked Batman.

Batman nodded and the 2 adults walked away from the teens.

* * *

Batgirl and Robin walked out of the warehouse into the cool night air. There were cops running everywhere and reporters shouting questions. One was Cat Grant.

"Robin!" she shouted "Is that...?"

"Yes that's Batgirl! And yes she is Batman's second protege!" Robin shouted back.

The crowd erupted even more. Batgirl seemed taken back.

"Relax B.G," Robin reassured her "If you can take down super-villains then you can handle the press,"

"Why do ya call me B.G?" she asked.

"I call everyone by their initials," Robin said "I call Kid Flash, K.F,"

"Cool," Batgirl responded.

"Batgirl! Batgirl!" reporters shouted at her, begging her to answer their questions.

Being Batgirl, she wasn't afraid (she was a super-hero!) and being Barbara Gordon, she was used to the press.

* * *

That night, Barbara climbed through her bedroom window. She had her Batgirl uniform in the duffel that was hanging from her shoulder. She pulled off her t-shirt and checked for injuries she hadn't noticed due to adrenalin. Nothing but brooses. She pulled on her pyjamas and opened her wardrobe. There was a picture of her and her mother that looked taped to the inside wall. She placed her hand on it and it scanned her hand, confirming she was Batgirl. The false back slid up like blinds to reveal things like utility belts and spare uniforms and such. She through the duffel into the mix and closed the secret compartment before shutting the doors. She heard the front door close and her father as he made his way to her room. There was a soft knock.

"Barbara? You awake?" he asked.

Barbara gave herself a look over, just in case, then unlocked her door.

"What's up Dad?" she asked, smiling.

"You don't seem like you were just sleeping," Commissioner Gordon pointed out.

"Oh, that's because I was finishing some homework off," she said "But I'm *yawn* tired now,"

"Ok, good night sweetie," the Commissioner said.

"Night, Dad," Barbara said, closing the door.

She walked over and fell onto her bed. The same question that she had been wondering for a month drifted into her head. What had she agreed to?

* * *

**For those who guessed Batgirl was coming, CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GUESSED RIGHT! How did you like my Batgirl? There WILL NOT be any romance between her and Robin! I'm a HUGE Chalant lover! ****_CHALANT FOREVER! _****PLEASE REVIEW! IT GIVES ME THE POWER TO WRITE CHAPTERS!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ballroom Dates

_Chapter 9: Ballroom Dates_

Since it was confirmed Dick Grayson wasn't single, the press had barely left him alone. The 14-year-old walked out of Gotham Academy, he had just aced a test he had needed to retake.

"Richard! Richard!" a reporter shouted.

Dick breathed out in annoyance. He had a girlfriend, so what? Why couldn't the press leave him alone? He was the adoptive son of billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne, that's why. Some other kids that were hanging out around school pulled faces at Dick and pretended to gag.

"Can't go 5 minutes without causing a media riot, can you Grayson?" the 15-year-old that had been caught on camera beating him up shouted.

"Shut ya trap Collin!" even Dick wouldn't use the bully's nickname (Collosus) infront of the press.

"Richard! What's you're girlfriend's name?" someone shouted.

Dick rolled his eyes and started heading down the road, towards Wayne Manor (typical this happened the one day niether Alfred or Bruce or Selena could pick him up).

"How long have you been going out?" someone else shouted.

"Since New-Years," Dick hissed under his breath.

"How did you first meet?"

Dick started to tune out the questions. Then _the _question was shouted.

"Is she going to be your date at the Charity Galla your father is holding tonight?" and the rest of the reporters murmured their agreement.

Dick smirked.

"We'll see," he said, slyly.

This response erupted a bunch of questions.

"Leave him alone!" Barbara said, appearing from nowhere (yes; she had spent so much time with the Bats she could do the ninja-thing).

The press looked at her, they blinked and in that time Dick Grayson was gone from sight. They murmured curses when they realized their subject of interest had escaped and they stalked back to their cars. Barbara stood on the pavement. Watching them leave, her hands on her hips.

"You owe me Dick," she said.

"I know, I know," he said, appearing from behind her (other than Zatanna, Barbara was the only one who could predict where he was going to reappear).

"So?"

"So what?" Dick asked.

"Are you gonna take Zatanna?" Barbara asked.

Dick smirked.

"We'll see," he said, heading back home.

* * *

"Master Richard. It is good to see you home safe and sound," Alfred said.

"HEY! If you're home then why didn't you pick me up?" Dick asked.

"I have been home for the past hour. I was about to go pick you up but Miss Stephanie and Master Damian were in need of my assistance. I am sorry, Master Richard," Alfred apologized.

"It's cool Alf. I'm just a bit ticked because of all the reporters," Dick said.

"So," said Bruce, appearing on the stairs "Are you going to ask Zatanna?"

"Who'd you...?"

"It was a live news cast," Bruce told him.

"Well I um..." Dick rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's ok if you do," Bruce told him, smiling.

* * *

Dick and Zatanna sat on the sofa. Dick's arm was around Zatanna's shoulders. She looked at him and slid his shades off.

"So?" she asked.

"So what?" he asked her, rubbing her arms.

Zatanna looked at him with a knowing look. Dick breathed out tired of the question lingering in his mind. At this point Artemis and Wally walked in. Ever since Barbara had started hanging out at the Cave the Team knew who Robin was.

"Yo dude. What's up?" Wally asked.

"Hey Wally," Dick greeted his best friend.

"Were you about to ask Zatanna something, Dickie-boy," Wally said, smirking.

Dick frowned. Artemis punched her boyfriend in the arm.

"Wally! Stop torturing the boy," Artemis said, then she smiled evilly "But you _were _going to ask her right?"

"OH FOR GOODNESS' SAKE!" Dick grabbed Zatanna's hand and led her out of the living room.

* * *

Dick took Zatanna out of the Cave and onto the beach. He held her arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Zatanna, will you go to Bruce's Charity Galla with me? Tonight?" he asked.

Zatanna looked at him. Her mouth was agape. She knew Dick was going to ask. She knew that the press was pressuring him to get it over with. She knew the last thing he needed was Artemis and Wally teasing him.

"Yes, dude, yes!" she said, kissing him.

"I warn you. This is a super fancy thing. As in guys wearing a tux and girls wearing fancy dresses," Dick said "As in designer dresses,"

Zatanna hugged him.

"Dick, what's my favourite spell?" she whispered in his ear.

"Time To Try A New Look, I think. I'm not sure. You say it backwards," he said, hugging her close.

"You're right and it gives me all the _free designer_ clothes that I want," Zatanna said "Trust me. I'll be dressed appropriately,"

"Oh, really?" Dick said with a playful joking smile.

Zatanna slapped his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet.

"DICK!" Zatanna squealed "STOP IT!"

"Calm down... you know you like it!" he said.

Zatanna stopped squealing over the fact she was still above the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked lips with his. Like all teenagers (at their level of maturity), they found those moments pure bliss.

"Ya finally asked her?" said the voice of a certain redheaded speedster.

Dick let Zatanna back down.

"Go away Wally," Dick said.

"Wanna play video games?" Wally asked.

Dick rolled his eyes and looked at Zatanna. Completely ignoring his best friend, Dick kissed Zatanna, putting his hand on her cheek. Wally murmured something that was probably "Gross" before he zipped back into the Cave. Zatanna loved kissing Dick. It made her feel loved (which she needed). As they kissed she could feel both their tongues pressing against the insides of their mouths. Deliberately if they should French kiss. Zatanna pushed herself away. They never said it but they both knew why (in case the other French kissed when the other wasn't ready). She looked at him.

"I love you," she said.

Dick picked her up again and kissed her. This time they fell backwards so they were lying in the sand. They laughed and Dick kissed her again.

"I love you too," he said.

"We better move. The tied is coming in," Zatanna alerted him.

"Ok..." Dick said.

He pulled Zatanna closer and they rolled up the beach. Zatanna laughed. It ended with Dick on top of her.

"We should probably stop lying on top of one another or the Team will get the wrong idea," she said.

"What idea would that be?" Dick asked, lying next to her.

"You can be pretty dirty, you know that?"

"I'm a 14-year-old, teenaged, boy who's got a smoking hot girlfriend and is being raised in a house of boys with only 2 girls around. On top of that _Wally's _my best friend," Dick said "Of course I have a dirty mind,"

"Oh Dick," said Zatanna, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well I've gotta go," said Dick, sitting up "Zeta to the Batcave at 9 tonight," he gave her a gentle kiss "See you tonight, Zee,"

* * *

When Zatanna told M'gann what her plans for the night were, M'gann squealed. The green teen grabbed Zatanna's arm and pulled them both into Zatanna's room.

"Ok. So. What are you going to wear?" M'gann asked.

"Well. Dick said it's gonna be one of those fancy parties. I'm gonna need a dress with a well known lable," said Zatanna "Open the catalogue please,"

M'gann levitated the catalogue onto the bed. Zatanna flipped the cover open. There were lots of dresses.

"How about I shape-shift into you, then I'll shift my clothes to match the dresses to see how you'll look," said M'gann "You want to make the right choice,"

"How about this one?" Zatanna said.

It was a short black number with a low back and a large V neck. M'gann shape-shifted accordingly. She looked like Zatanna and changed her hair so it slightly covered her eye.

"Wow, I make that dress work. But I think it's too... much," said Zatanna.

"Agreed," said M'gann "What about this one?"

It was a dark green.

"Nope! Nah ah! No way! NEVER!" Zatanna said.

"Ok you're right. I don't know what I was thinking," said M'gann.

Zatanna sighed. She flipped the page.

"This one!" she squealed.

M'gann gasped.

"It's perfect!" she said.

* * *

Reporters swarmed around the Sunset Hotel. Bruce Wayne's Charity Galla was about to begin. There was one question buzzing around. Was Richard Grayson going to bring a date? Then a black limo pulled up. Out stepped Bruce Wayne with Selena Kyle at his arm. Little Stephanie Grayson jumped out in a little red pinifore and cream cardian. Tiny Damian Wayne jumped out, following his sister. Selena gripped Damian's hand. Jason and Tim followed. Then Dick got out. He turned around and spoke to someone still in the car. The crowd erupted when Dick helped a teenaged girl out of the limo. She was in a strapless dress that was all over light blue and white rafles. **(Carter's first dress in Princess Protection Program)**. He held her hand as they walked down the carpet with the rest of Dick's family. They smiled for the photographers. They paused for pictures.

"Richard! Richard! What's your girlfriend's name?" a reporter asked.

Zatanna bit her lip. Dick squeazed her hand.

"Her name's Zatanna Zatara," Dick said.

"How long have you been dating?" someone else asked.

"Since New-Years," Dick said.

They continued on their way to the hotel entrance.

"KISS!" someone shouted.

Then the entire crowd followed.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" they chimed.

Zatanna blushed and looked at Dick. He smiled at her. The chime continued. Dick put his arm around her waste. Zatanna bit her lip again. Without warning; Dick put his other hand on her cheek and kissed her. The crowed erupted and cameras flashed. Zatanna felt a tinge of embarrassment because they were kissing in front of everyone but it soon disappeared. Dick pulled away. Bruce patted his oldest son's shoulder and they walked into the hotel lobby, away from the press.

* * *

The lobby was huge with a stone fountain in the middle of it. Zatanna bit her lip with nerves.

"You don't seem very welmed Zee," Dick said "Relax, you'll find this whole thing pretty welming,"

"I'm surprised you didn't say asterous, Dick," Zatanna said.

"Even I wouldn't say these things are asterous. I wouldn't go that far," Dick said.

Zatanna laughed. Then Barbara walked over to them.

"Hi guys," she said "Wow Zatanna, you look really pretty,"

"Hey, isn't it _my _job to say that?" Dick said, smiling.

The 3 teenagers laughed. Selena rolled her eyes. Then Commissioner Gordon walked over to them.

"Hello, you must be Dick's girlfriend. I'm Police Commissioner Gordon," he shook Zatanna's hand "I'm sorry but I've forgotten your name,"

"My name's Zatanna Zatara," Zatanna said.

"Interesting name," said the Commissioner.

"Interesting name for an interesting person," Dick said, squeezing Zatanna's hand.

"Typical of you to say that, Dick," said Barbara.

Zatanna narrowed her eyes. Barbara sounded like Dick had said something like that about her. Did they have a history? No. Dick had told her _she _was his first girlfriend. But would he lie?

"Well it's true," said Dick "C'mon Zee,"

* * *

Dick led Zatanna into a giant room with a huge glass dome roof. It was packed with people in fancy evening gowns and expensive tuxes. They went and stood by a plastic tube that was partially filled with money. It had _DONATIONS _written on it. Selena had her arm locked with Bruce's. They stood by the donations tube. Jason and Tim hung around them. Complaining about not being allowed to stay home. Stephanie stood by Selena and Damian stood nervously by Bruce. Dick and Barbara had started a conversation. Zatanna still had Dick's arm around her but she didn't take part in her boyfriend's chat.

"Whatcha think Zee?" Dick asked.

"Huh?" she said, bewildered.

"Zee?" Dick looked at her, worry on his face "Are you-"

"Richard Grayson?" someone said, cutting him off.

A man in his mid-forties walked up to them. Zatanna could see Dick wasn't to keen to talk to him.

"Hello Mr Ozbery. It's good to see you again," Dick said, shaking the man's hand.

"Please, Richard, call Maxwell," said Mr Ozbery, then he noticed Zatanna "Oh! I heard you were bringing a date. Hello, I'm Maxwell Ozbery and you are?"

"Zatanna Zatara," Zatanna introduced herself.

He looked at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. Was he looking at her...? Zatanna clutched Dick. Dick put his other arm around her protectively. He glared at Ozbery.

"Well, we need to go. Bruce wants me to help him and Selena keep control of my siblings," Dick lied.

"Of course. I'm surprised he bought the little monsters," and Ozbery walked away "Oh and by the way Richard, you and my son Harry should hang-out,"

"Of course Mr Ozbery,"

* * *

Dick kept his arm around Zatanna as they neared the donations.

"What a pervert," said Dick "Bruce tells me to keep an eye on possible business partners. Find reasons why they shouldn't do business,"

"I can believe that," said Zatanna "But I don't..."

"Zatanna..." Barbara got her attention "Ozbery was checking you out. You. A 14-year-old girl. This is how you slyly say 'Stay the heck away',"

"Ok," said Zatanna.

"Besides," Dick lent in "If the Ozbery Industries and Wayne Tech deal goes South, Ozbery will be ruined," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Barbara distracted Jason, Tim, Stephanie and Damian while Dick told Bruce about Ozbery. Selena looked disgusted.

"I have half a mind to visit him as Catwoman," she hissed "You're not going to do business with him, are you Bruce?"

"Of course not! Batman has half the mind to visit him," Bruce said.

Zatanna kept a hold of Dick's hand. She lent her head on his shoulder. He put his free arm around her.

* * *

They sat around one of the tables. Zatanna was surprised at how well mannered Dick's siblings were being. A women, who Dick said was a possible Wayne Tech business partner, sat at the table with them along with Barbara and her father.

"So I hear that Richard Grayson and Barbara Gordon are best friends," the woman said.

"Yeah. We've known each other since I was 9," Dick said.

"So, how _close _are you?" the woman asked.

"Pretty close. I mean, we've known each other for 5 years. We met when I saved his butt from bullies," Barbara said.

Everyone laughed. Barbara put her hand on Dick's... and he _didn't _pull away! Zatanna coughed.

"Zee are you ok?" Dick asked.

"Y-yeah. Awesome. I just um... need some air," she said.

Zatanna got up and walked out.

* * *

She paced alone in the abandoned hallway. She lent against one of the pillars. She rubbed her neck.

"I'm jealous," she admitted to herself.

"You are? How come?" a voice said.

Zatanna snapped her head round to see her boyfriend with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Go away Richard," she said, tiredly.

"Wow. You just called me _Richard _now I _know _something's wrong," he said.

He wrapped his arms around Zatanna's waste and kissed her neck.

"Dick, don't," she said.

"Don't what, Zee?" he asked, kissing her neck again.

"Dick! Don't do that again!" she said.

"What's wrong Zatanna?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands "Why are you jealous?"

"I'm not," she said, looking through the glass doors at Barbara.

"You're jealous of Barbara? Why?" Dick asked, looking her in the eye "There's nothing between me and Babs. We're just friends,"

"Yeah," said Zatanna.

"Zee. We've been dating for months. Do you really think I'd do that to you?" he looked hurt.

"Of course not," she said, concerned.

Dick pulled her closer and kissed her. But after they parted Zatanna still looked doubtful.

"Zatanna Zatara. You're the one I'm in love with, not Barbara," he said "I've never had feelings for Barbara and I probably never will,"

"Dick I..."

"Do I really have to prove I love you?" Dick said.

Zatanna looked at him. She held his wrists as he cupped her face. Dick kissed her cheek. Then he looked her in the eye. He pressed his lips against hers but there was a difference... it was a French kiss. Zatanna wrapped her arms around his neck. Dick rubbed her back before settling his hands on her hips. He unhooked his tongue from hers and pulled away.

"Zatanna. I'm utterly and truly in love with you!" Dick said.

Zatanna looked at him, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. Dick wiped them away.

"I'm in love with you too," Zatanna said.

She kissed him and wrapped her tongue around his. Why had they waited so long to French kiss?

They stayed like that for several minutes. Probably not the best place to make-out. They broke apart when the sound of shattering glass came from the party. They peeked through the windows in the doors. People in black prepelled down ropes that hung through the broken ceiling. Zatanna reached for the door handle but Dick grabbed her wrist and shook his head. One of the men grabbed Stephanie by her hair and yanked. Dick threw the door open.

"Leave her alone!" he demanded.

One of the men grabbed Dick by his shoulder and hit him over the head with a gun. Dick dropped to the floor. Zatanna knelt down beside him. She cast a look at Barbara that said 'I think Batgirl is needed,' but Barbara couldn't get away to change. Neither could Bruce.

"Ouch!" Damian squealed when they ripped him away from his mother "Mommy!"

Another man walked over.

"Good you've found the br- YOU KNOCKED-OUT RICHARD GRAYSON?! YOU IDIOT!" the man shouted "OUR TARGETS ARE DAMIAN WAYNE, STEPHANIE GRAYSON, TIMOTHY GRAYSON, JASON GRAYSON _AND _RICHARD GRAYSON!" the man grabbed Jason and threw him to a conrad "WE CAN'T TAKE HIM NOW!"

"We could still take him and save chloroform," the guy who knocked Dick out said sheepishly.

"No you idiot! All the targets must be out-cold and wake up at the same time! We can't risk taking Richard!" the angry man shouted.

Dick moaned as he steadily came to.

"See? Now let's get outta here!"

"R-right B-boss,"

"NO!" Bruce and Selena cried out "Give us back our kids!"

"DADDY!" Stephanie, Damian and Tim shouted.

"BRUCE! SELENA!" Jason shouted.

The men pushed cloths over their mouths and the 4 kids suddenly went limp. They reattached the ropes and they shot back through the ceiling.

"NO!" Bruce and Selena cried out.

Bruce went over to Dick as the 14-year-old started getting up. He put his hand on the back of his head.

"Ouch," he said.

"Dick are you ok?" Zatanna asked.

"Ouch... Mă doare capul ca naiba," he groaned.

"He just said 'My head hurts like heck' his words," Bruce said.

"Romanian twit," someone mumbled.

* * *

The paramedics wrapped a bandage around Dick's head although he still couldn't speak English. Bruce seemed to understand everything he said. Selena seemed to but with more difficulty. Barbara and Zatanna only got every other word, only knowing the words Dick had taught them. Zatanna sat next to Dick and held his hand. He smiled at her with appreciation.

"Dick are you feeling ok?" Barbara asked.

"Eu nu sunt sigur," Dick said.

"Translation?" Barbara asked.

"I think he said 'I'm not sure' but I'm not sure myself," Selena said.

"Da," Dick said.

"Oh, I'm right," Selena said.

"În cazul în care sunt Jason și Tim si Stephanie si Damian?" Dick said in a questioning voice.

"He said 'Where are Jason and Tim and Stephanie and Damian'. Dick, they've been kidnapped," Bruce said, coming back after talking to Commissioner Gordon.

"CE!?" Dick exclaimed "CUM? DE CE?" (translation: _WHAT? HOW? WHY?)_

"Dick, calm down," Bruce said "They'll be ok. The kidnappers wanted to take you to..."

"Mă?" said Dick. (translation: _Me?)_

"Yes. But the man who knocked you out didn't know you were Richard Grayson which is why you're still here," Bruce said "They didn't want to risk you coming to at the wrong moment,"

"Oh Doamne," Dick said, holding the back of his neck and looking down at the floor "Frații mei și sora! Răpit Nu e bine ...! NU bine," (translation: _Oh my gosh. My brothers and sister! Kidnapped! Not good... NOT good)._

"Dick..." Bruce put his hands on Dick's shoulders "It's going to be ok. They're going to be ok," Bruce reassured him.

"Sper că ai dreptate, Bruce," said Dick, sighing "Ești bine Zatanna?" (translation: _I hope you're right, Bruce. You ok Zatanna?)_

"He asked if you're ok Zatanna," said Bruce.

"Oh Dick. I'm fine," said Zatanna, resting her head on his shoulder "Are you?"

Dick shrugged.

"Eu... I... th-think so," he smiled at her "The English is back so that's a good sign... Where are my little sibs?"

* * *

**I'm Dyslexic. Spelling is my natural enemy. I use spell check but sometimes it doesn't have the correct spelling. R & R! Stay welmed!**


	10. Chapter 10: Joking Around

_Chapter 10: Joking Around_

Jason blinked. He was hog-tied and lying in a dark damp room. Stephanie and Damian were still out-cold and their wrists were tied together. Tim was tied to a pipe. Jason wriggled his arm and his emergency utility belt hit his palm. He scanned the room and described it in his head. His description was similar to a torture room Dick described in a mission report. Who was the torturer again? The door unlocked and it opened up. A woman in a black-and-red patterned body suit, a jesters hat, white face make-up a domino mask with a red shine walked in. She smiled her crimson painted mouth. Jason put on a fake look of terror as she sat next to him.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked "My boyfriend is in a strop because I didn't kidnap you _his_ way,"

Jason blinked back false tears.

"You're Jason Todd Grayson," she said "I'm Harley Quinn," she reached out a hand then she looked at his bound hands and let out a demented laugh "Did you ever see my show? I was a famous T.V physicologist. I had a T.V advise show! So what if I insulted Bruce Wayne? So what? They didn't have to cancel me!" she crossed her legs and looked at Jason "You and your siblings... You're like family to him. He's the father, Selena Kyle is the mother, Richard John Grayson is the stroppy teenager, then it's you Timothy Drake Grayson..." she looked at Tim "Then there's the weeny little girl, Stephanie Grayson," she pointed at Stephanie "and finally li'l wikkle Damian Wayne," she stared at Jason and kissed the top of his head for no reason "Bye-bye,"

She went back to the door and slammed it shut behind her. While Quinn had been talking, Jason had gotten a small serrated blade from his utility belt and was now starting to cut the ropes. He blinked back real tears when he accidentily jabbed his hand with the blade. He heard a groan and Tim lifted his head. The 10-year-old looked at the 7-year-old. The chains that attached Tim to the water pipe clincked as he tried to break free. Jason looked at the door in concern. Then he got free a lock pick and slid it over to Tim. Tim just managed to grab it and he started fiddling with the lock. After several minutes Tim's lock pick broke in half. He sighed in annoyance then started taping the pipe in morse code.

_What now?, _he tapped.

Jason started hitting the ground in response.

_I'll get free then I'll free you, _Jason tapped.

_What about Steph and Dami?, _Tim tapped.

_I've got my emurgancy utility belt. I have revival drugs so we can wake them up, _Jason responded.

Tim waited a minute before responding.

_Then what?, _

_Then we escape. Batman has put us through survival training we'll be fine,_

_But won't people wonder how the heck 4 rich kids escaped kidnappers?,_

_I supose you're right. Batman, Robin and Batgirl are probably on their way... We'll wait 24 hours and if nothing happens we'll try to escape, _

_Ok... I'm scared Jay,_

_We'll be fine. Our father is _THE _Batman and our brother is _Robin_! We're gonna be ok,_

* * *

The Bats were in the Batcave along with Zatanna, Agent A and Catwoman. It had been 6 hours since the kids were taken.

"Bruce Wayne's location needs to be known 24/7 until the kids are found," said Batman "I can't go after them,"

"What?!" exclaimed Catwoman "Bruce! That's insane!"

"What about me?" said Robin "It's known they intended to kidnap me to. Commissioner Gordon is gonna want to know where I am,"

"True but I have a plan... Wally," said Batman.

"What about Wally?" Batgirl asked.

"Of course. We'll lie and say to keep me safe I'm staying with my friend Wally in Central City while I'm really here searching for my little sibs," said Robin.

"Exactly. I'll tell the Commissioner that," said Batman.

"I'll call Wally and ask him to play along," Robin said, taking out his phone.

He went off to do so, leaving them alone. Batgirl walked over to the Bat-computer and looked over Batman's shoulder.

"Have you found a way to find them?" Batgirl asked.

"Yes. Jason has an emurgancy utility belt. It's not as ecipt as Robin's though. When Jason opens a pocket it sends a location to me," Batman said.

"Oh really. Does he know he's carrying a tracker on him?" Batgirl asked.

Batman didn't answer which she took as a 'no'.

"Wouldn't they block all signals?" Zatanna asked.

"The kidnappers are unawere they've kidnapped Batman's children so I doubt they thought it neccersery to," said Alfred.

"When I find out who the people that took my kids are I'm gonna pound the crud out of them," said Catwoman, punching her palm.

"Hey... where's Dick? How long does it take for him to call Wally?" Batgirl asked.

"I'll find him," said Zatanna, going off in the same direction as the Boy Wonder.

* * *

Dick had hung up the phone. A while ago actually. He was just leaning against the wall of the hallway, thinking. Thinking about his and his siblings past. The day Jason had fallen off the trailer and gotten a concusion. The day Dick had answered the door and found a new-born child abandoned there... that had been one interesting day. Zatanna walked up to him.

"Worried?" she asked.

"Try terrified," he said, sliding down the wall to the floor.

Zatanna sat next to him. He looked at her and she took his mask off, transforming him to Dick Grayson.

"Don't be, Dick. They'll be fine," said Zatanna.

"Zee. Bats can't go after them. That leaves only me and Batgirl," said Dick.

Zatanna lent her head on his shoulder, he put his arm around her.

"Dick... What was that name Jason was calling you when I first met them?" Zatanna asked.

"Prihor," Dick said "It's Romanian for Robin,"

"Well, Prihor, you're not gonna get them back by sulking," said Zatanna "Bats is tracking Jason by his emurgancy utility belt. Then you and Batgirl will rescue them and..."

She didn't finish her sentence because Dick suddenly French kissed her. When they parted Zatanna looked at him with confusion.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Don't call me Prihor. It was my nickname when I was little," Dick looked sad "My parents called me it because they said I reminded them of a robin when I was doing acrobatics," he said "Jason calls me it when we talk about the short amount of time we spent with our parents. The day you first met them we had been talking about when Mom said she was gonna have Stephanie,"

Zatanna felt like she was going to cry. She hugged Dick around the waste.

"I'm sorry," she said "... that that happened to you,"

Dick put an arm around her and hugged her back.

"It's ok Zee. It's ok," he said "Sometimes I wonder what they would think about me,"

Zatanna looked him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well... I'm not the 9-year-old circus acrobat they died knowing. I'm a 14-year-old crime-fighter. I consider Batman a father and I'm living with a jewl thief. And that's just the secret stuff. I'm being raised by a billionaire playboy. I have to go to those lame parties... Sometimes I wonder if they knew the me I've become over the past 5 years if they'd be proud," Dick held his legs and looked away.

"Oh Dick," Zatanna kissed him "Of course they would be. Think about it. You're the smartest teenager in Gotham, you go to Gotham Academy on a full scoloship, you're a straght A studant, you've saved lives and you're now even better at protecting your family," she said "It's not like rich kids getting kidnapped is new, right? You'll save them and life will go on,"

"For most," Dick said, sadly then he smiled "Thanks Zee,"

She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you to," he said.

* * *

Jason cut through the final piece of string that made up the rope. He was free. He crawled over to Tim and looked at the lock. No wonder the lock pick broke. The lock was bigger and the lock pick Tim used was made for opening the lock to your sisters diary. Jason took out 2 stronger lock picks and placed them in the lock. Tim started tapping the pipe again.

_How long will it take?, _

Jason tapped the pipe.

_Don't know. I've never had to pick a lock in this situation before,_

They heard shuffling and they saw Stephanie and Damian had woken up and were trying to brake free.

_Free them first, _Tim tapped.

Jason went over to them and took out his blade again and started cutting his little sister and baby brother free. It took less time because he could see what he was doing. As soon as their hands were free Stephanie and Damian pulled the gags out and they breathed heavily but didn't say a word. Jason resumed work on freeing Tim, sweat started running down his forehead. He had remembered who the torturer was. He had figured it out when Quinn had said _boyfriend. _They had been kidnapped by the Joker. As if on cue, the door opened up and the Joker and Harley Quinn stood in the doorway.

"Looky, looky. The brats are awake," the Joker said, laughing dementedly.

Non of the kids were scared but they knew they needed to act scared. They cowered away from the demented clown.

"How'd you get free?" Joker asked.

Harley went over and pulled the lock picks and blade away from them. Jason quickly slid his utility belt back up his sleeve.

"Ooh! The kiddies have toys!" Harley said "Cute!"

"My dear captives. There is no way for you to leave unless Daddy!Bruce pays to find," the Joker cackled along with Harley Quinn's demented giggle.

"I want Mommy," Damian whimpered "And Daddy,"

"Oh! Puddin' don't cry," said Harley, cooing over Damian "Don't worry. We won't hurt you unless we get bored," she then giggled and cackled and **(for the teenagers reading this) **lol'd.

* * *

Meanwhile; in Wayne Manor the missing persons department were setting up shop. They connected phone tracers and all sorts to the phones and computer (incase of a ransom e-mail). Bruce and Selena played the parts of the worried parents (actually they stopped playing the parts of the strong super-hero and jewl thief). Barbara was sent home and Zatanna was sticking around for Dick's sake.

"Sir, the equiptment is set up," said an agent to Commissioner Gordon.

"Good," said the Commissioner "Hey? Where's Richard?"

"I don't know, sir. I think he's with his girlfriend," said the agent "Should I go find him, sir?"

"Yes. Keep him safe," said the Comissioner "Bring him back here,"

* * *

The agent went looking for the Boy Billionaire and his girlfriend. He bent his head around the corner and spotted them. Dick had his arms wrapped around Zatanna and Zatanna had her arms around his neck. They were kissing very... pasionatly i.e French kissing. They pushed away from each other.

"Man, Zee, you're great at cheering me up," Dick said, giving her a flirty smile.

"I think I could do better," Zatanna said, smiling back.

Dick held her waste and slightly lifted her off her feet and turned around so she was the one against the wall. He put one hand on the wall behind her and pulled her close. The agent wrinkled his nose (it was obvious they were using tongue). He breathed in and walked around the corner.

"Excuse me?" he said, awkwardly.

Hearing him talk, the tenaged couple pushed each other away and blushed furiously. They were in silence for a moment.

"Don't tell Bruce or Selena," Dick hissed.

"I'm not one to judge. Commissioner Gordon wants me to bring you back. We need to know your whereabouts 24/7 until you brothers and sister are safe," then he bent down and whispered to them "Ya might wanna ease up on the tongue,"

Dick and Zatanna went red and screwed up their faces in embarassment.

"Don't tell Bruce or Selena," Dick and Zatanna hissed together.

"I'm not a taddle-tale. I'm Agent Smith," he said, introducing himself "Please come with me to the living room or the main hall or the whatever you call that room,"

* * *

Agent Smith took them to the main hall (the room that had the sofa Zatanna and Dick had fallen asleep on). Tables had been brought in so house the equiptment. Dick and Zatanna sat on the sofa next to Selena. Bruce was talking to Commissioner Gordon, probably about sending Dick to Wally's. Selena lent over and whispered to the 2 teenagers.

"How many times a day do you make-out?" she asked, Dick and Zatanna went red "If you want to know how I know it's because Dickie-boy has trances of Zatanna's lipstick on him," she handed Dick a glass of water.

Dick downed the water, washing away the trases of lipstick. Bruce came over and sat by them. They looked at him and he nodded. Dick smiled, put his hands on the back of his head and lent back on the sofa. Zatanna sat next to him.

"This has been one late night," she said, kissing his cheek.

Dick smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. He thought for a moment. He was being raised by a billionaire, he was a straight A studant, he had a caring family, loyal best friends and a smoking hot girlfriend... He desided his life was great. He pulled Zatanna closer and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Just because," said Dick.

"Because what?" Zatanna asked.

"Because you're you," he said, kissing her again.

"Not in public Dick," Bruce said, although him and Selena were smiling.

Zatanna went a soft red and lent her head on Dick's chest.

"I think it's about time for you to go home Miss Zatara," said Commissioner Gordon "I can have an agent escort you home,"

"No, no. I'll manage," Zatanna said, realizing she was going to have to walk to the Gotham Zeta-tube instead of the Batcave Zeta-tube, she rubbed her bare arms "It's gonna be freezing though,"

Dick sat up and slipped his jacket off.

"Here," he said.

"You sure?" Zatanna said, with a joking smile.

"Just give it back next time we see each other," Dick said, smiling back.

She slipped the jacket on and kissed Dick's cheek.

"Thanks," she said.

"What's with teenagers and kissing?" the Commissioner asked Bruce and Selena.

Zatanna stood up and said good-bye.

"I'll walk you to the door," said Dick.

* * *

There weren't any agents hanging around the front entrance.

"Thanks for lending me your jacket," Zatanna said.

"No problem. I never liked it anyway," Dick said, then he looked back up the hallway before pulling Zatanna close "Besides we never got to finish," he smiled a flirty grin at her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where were we?" she asked, grinning.

Dick locked lips with hers. When he pulled away Zatanna looked at him with confusion. They normally kissed longer than that. He smiled at her slyly.

"We're probably gonna have to pick this up later," he said, he stroked her cheek "See you ASAP, Zee. I love you,"

Zatanna smiled and hugged him.

"I love you to, Dick," she said "Bye," she kissed him good-bye.

"Bye," Dick said, kissing good-bye back.

* * *

Zatanna gripped Dick's jacket. Some people stared at her in her fancy dress. Someone ran up to her. They seemed 18-years-old and one started a digital recorder.

"You're Richard Grayson's girlfriend. True or false?" the one with a notebook asked "We're journilism studants,"

"Y-yeah. I'm his girlfriend,"

"Where's Richard? Why's a girl like you walking around Gotham at night alone?"

"I'm just heading home," Zatanna said, continuing on her way.

"Is it true his siblings got kidnapped at the Charity Galla?"

"Yes and the police won't let him out of the house which is why I'm walking home alone," said Zatanna, quickening her pace.

The studants looked at each other.

"What's it like to make-out with him?" Zatanna stared at her "Sorry. I may end up writing for teen-girl magazine. Jus answer the question,"

"Pretty good," Zatanna said, shyly as she continued walking.

"Have you French kissed?" Zatanna shyly nodded "Have you slept together?"

Zatanna spun round at her questioner. She was red with embarassment and anger.

"We're only 14 so of course we haven't slept together! Now excuse me but I don't want you following me home!" and Zatanna ran around the cornor.

"Just a few more questions!" the one with the digital recorder shouted.

"Tropsnart em ot eht mahtoG atez-ebut," Zatanna hissed.

When the studants ran around the cornor there was no sign of Zatanna Zatara.

* * *

**So that's who kidnapped Robin's little sibs! Harley Quinn and the Joker. I think Harley Quinn should make an appearence in the show! R&R! If you want more chapters you'll review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Rescue part 1

_Chapter 11: The Rescue part 1_

Dick woke up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock. 7:45 am. He poked his head out his bedroom door. 2 agents were guarding his bedroom. Guarding him.

"Please tell me you weren't out here all night," Dick said.

"It's a rotating position," one said.

"Lame," Dick said, re-closing his bedroom door.

He fell back onto his bed as the events of the night came flooding back to him. He'd taken Zatanna to the Charity Galla, the press had learnt about her, his siblings had been kidnapped and he had French kissed Zatanna... _WHAT?_

"Am sărutat francez Zatanna? Am sărutat francez Zatanna!" Dick said, speaking Romanian out of shock (translation: _I French kissed Zatanna? I French kissed Zatanna!)._

He smirked and fell onto his back. He looked up at the ceiling. Wait a minute... Why was he thinking about something so juvenile like girls when his family were gone!? He backwards rolled off his bed, a serious expression on his face.

"Vin pentru tine," he said, looking at the family picture taken last year (translation:_ I'm coming for you)._

* * *

It was afternoon. As far as the world knew, Richard Grayson was in Central City. But Robin the Boy Wonder was in the Batcave with Batgirl. To let off steam (which he didn't know he had) him and Batgirl were sparring and talking. Sparring helped them think.

"Did Bats get a location on Jay's belt?" Robin asked, blocking Batgirl's punches.

"A werehouse by the docks," Batgirl said.

"Really? Clitche much," said Robin.

"I know. But you've been there before. Werehouse 17," Batgirl said.

Robin stopped dead. Batgirl looked at him with comfusion.

"That's where the Joker tortured and killed people," Robin said, the memories of being kidnapped and tortured rushing back.

"Where's the Joker now?" Batgirl asked.

Robin went over and typed on the Bat-computer.

"Escaped 5 days ago along with Harley Quinn," he said "You don't think that... He might have..."

"Rob, if the Joker has hurt one of your siblings then he's made the biggest mistake of his life... He's ticked _you _off," Batgirl said.

Robin smirked and pressed the comm-link in his ear.

"Bruce," he said.

"What is it Robin?" Bruce whispered back.

"Joker may have kidnapped the kids if the co-ordinates are correct,"

There was silence. Bruce was considering the possibility. He couldn't let his proteges fight the Joker alone! But people could get suspisious if he disappeared and Batman appeared.

"We're going to go check it out. Hopfully the co-ordinates are a coincidence and the Joker hasn't got anything to do with it," Robin said, signing off.

"We going?" Batgirl asked, standing by the motorbikes.

"You bet," Robin said, taking his helmet.

* * *

People pointed and gawked as Batgirl and Robin wizzed around Gotham on motorbikes.

"Mommy what are the Bats doing?" a 3-year-old asked.

The 2 Bats rode up towards the docks. Batgirl turned the comm in her helmet on.

"And the plan is?" she asked.

"Just recon. Stake out the place," Robin answered "We need to know what we're dealing with,"

"Gotcha," Batgirl said, then she heard Robin sigh "We'll save them Robin," she reassured him.

"I hope so," he said.

They hid the bikes in an alley and started going over the roof tops. It was still light as it was only 2:30ish. They stayed in the middle of the roofs so according to the puspective of the bystanders on the streets, they weren't there. Robin looked ahead and saw the dark ocean and the Gotham Docks along with an estate of werehouses. The Bats dropped from the roofs into an alley and started making there way silently to werehouse 17.

"Light... not exactly a Bats best friend," Robin said as a shred of sunlight hit the cornor of his cape.

The alleys they snuck along had a lot of gaffitti. But the tags that got Batgirl the most unsettled were ones that said; _How many ways can a Robin die?_

"Who would write that?" she wondered a loud.

"The Riddler, that's who," Robin answered.

Batgirl gasped when she saw an older tag; _How do you kill a Bat?_

"I'm guessing the Riddler did that to?" she said.

"Yeah. But those are old. Before my time," Robin said.

Batgirl gulped, not looking forward to when she would meet the Riddler. Then she remembered she may meet the Joker in a shorter amount of time than wanted. They looked across the pavement and saw the back of werehouse 17. They checked in case anyone was around before running into the open. They ran to werehouse 17 and looked up at its hugeness. They shot their grappling guns onto the roof and climbed up. Robin looked at the roof and went over to a sky light. They looked through and saw Harley Quinn and the Joker talking. Robin took a devise out of his belt and placed in on the window, the sounds of Quinn's and Joker's conversation came through loud and clear.

"How much do you think we can get for them?" Harley asked.

"Oh at least 5 million maybe even 10!" Joker cackled.

"Then what puddin'?" Harley asked "We're not actually gonna give the kids back are we?"

"Oh no my dear Harley... You've always wanted a child, correct? What about baby Damian?" Joker said.

"Ooh! He's adorable! But I want our child to take on the family business and those rich kids won't be much good at fighting. None of them are right! We'll have to keep looking," Harley said, disappointed.

"Of course, Harley, of course," said Joker.

"What will we do with them when we've got our money?" she asked.

The Joker smiled.

"That's a surprise, sweetie. Consider it an anniversary present," the Joker's smile got wider (if that was possible).

"Oh! Puddin' you remembered!" Harley said.

Robin looked at Batgirl.

"We need to save them," he said, in a monotone not unlike Batman's.

"Not right now, Robin... It's still light out. We'd have a better chance at night time," Batgirl told him.

He sighed.

"You're right Batgirl. We better figure out a plan," Robin said.

* * *

Jason, Tim, Damian and Stephanie were tied to chairs with gags in their mouths. Tears ran down Stephanie and Damian's cheeks because their rope burns hurt (give them a break they're 6 and 4 years old). Even though they couldn't see a clock they were pretty sure it was dark out. Harley set up a camera pointing at them.

"Smile for the camera," she sang as she pressed play.

The camera was attached to a laptop that was attached to a signal scrambler (so they couldn't be traced).

* * *

Bruce pressed accept to a video chat request out of curiosity and practically died when the screen came on. His children. Tied to chairs.

* * *

"Heeeeeeelllllllllllloooooo!" Joker sang, standing behind the children "I'm the Joker! The person operating the camera is Harley Quinn,"

"Hello!" she chirped.

"As you can see Mr Wayne, Miss Kyle. I have your children. Jason, Timothy, Stephanie and Damian. Unfortunatly the goons Harley hired neglected to take Richard," Joker patted Jason's head "They are perfectly safe but that will change if you don't give us $10 million dollars. We'll give you a drop location at 10 pm tonight. For every hour you wait after the dead line a child will die," he flashed a knife "I recomend you start wiring money,"

Harley turned the camera off and smiled.

"Puddin' that was perfect! I bet they'll give us twice as much for their pressuss kiddies!" Harley said "So, what are we gonna do to them? _When_ are we gonna do it to them?"

"We're going to do it right now," Joker said "Come along Harley. It's time for us to say good-bye to the children,"

"Whatever you say puddin'," Harley said, following him out.

Tim, Stephanie and Damian looked at Jason, who shivered. They were looking at him to get them out of it. He was in charge. Huh... so that's what it was like to be Dick. Jason shifted his arm but his utility belt couldn't escape his sleeve because of the rope. He blinked back tears. What was he going to do? Then 4 greats fell open and water started rushing into the room. Great just great!

* * *

Harley and Joker walked through the werehouse. It was a good day's work for them. Joker then stopped. He thought he saw something. Then he saw it again.

"The Bat-brats are here," the clown told Harley.

As if on cue the Robin-cackle and Batgirl-cackle **(I like the idea of Batgirl having her own cackle) **rang around the room. They appeared from nowhere both putting a grappling gun away and taking out a bird-a-rang and bat-a-rang.

"Where are your captives?" Robin asked, getting straight to business.

"Ooh! You sound as if you know them, Robin," said Joker "Let your Uncle J see you,"

Joker took a step towards them. Robin took out an escrima stick and stopped Joker in his tracks by pressing it against his chest.

"Where are they?" Robin asked.

Joker pushed the escrima stick away and folded his arms.

"Oh, they're going for a dip," Joker smiled "Maybe they should wear one of those rebreathers you have,"

Robin's eyes widened with shock. Then he glared.

"I'm guessing they've got 5 minutes before they're _in over their heads," _Joker smiled as the Boy Wonder became vissably ticked.

Harley walked up to Batgirl.

"Heellllllooo!" she sang "I don't think we've met. I'm Harley Quinn and this is my boyfriend the Joker,"

"I know who you are. Where's Jason, Timothy, Stephanie and Damian?" Batgirl asked, keeping her fighting stance.

Robin Robin-glared at Joker. Joker laughed and lunged at the boy with a knife. Robin took out his other escrima and knocked the knife away. Joker and Robin looked at it. Then Joker looked at Robin.

"Where. Are. They?" Robin growled.

Harley suddenly attacked Batgirl. Batgirl just round-house kicked her. Joker dropped a bomb and the room was filled wih gas. When it cleared they were alone.

"No! They were destracting us! C'mon!" Robin exclaimed.

Batgirl and Robin started running down the corridors. Hoping to get to Robin's little sibs in time!

* * *

**REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! It makes me feel whole!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Rescue part 2

_Chapter 12: The Rescue part 2_

* * *

**Last Chapter: _Batgirl_**_** and Robin are in search for Robin's kidnapped siblings. **_

_**But are they to late?**_

* * *

Damian stretched his head up, trying to keep is mouth and/or nose above the water that was filling the room. Jason was going red as he attempted to wriggle his wrists free.

"Where's Robin? And Batgirl? And Batman?!" Stephanie squealed as the water hit her chin.

Damian bent his head as far as possible as the water covered his eyes.

"YES!" Jason cried out.

He jumped out of his chair.

"Great. NOW LET _US _GO!" Tim said.

Jason pulled his utility belt out and put it on like a sash. It had less pockets than Robin's. He took a blade from a pocket and cut his younger siblings free. Damian stood on his chair since the water level was taller than him.

"Got any rebreathers?" Tim asked.

"Sorry no. Can you help me pick the lock Tim?" Jason asked.

They tried and tried. They even tried throwing one of the chairs at the door. The lock picks broke and they were starting to float in the water.

"Eep!" squeaked Stephanie "We need to use our last resort,"

They all nodded at one another and took deep breaths.

"HELP!" they shouted "HELP! HELP! HELP US!"

* * *

Robin and Batgirl ran down the hallway. Robin stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did you hear that?" he said.

The muffled voices shouted again. Batgirl looked at him. They looked at the door that was welded shut. They started thumping the door.

"JASON?!" Robin shouted "TIMMY?! STEPHANIE?! DAMIAN?!"

* * *

The trapped children sighed in relief.

"ROBIN?!" Jason shouted.

* * *

"JAY!" Robin shouted in relief "What's going on in there?"

"The room's filling with water! It's taller than Damian! Robin! Please help!" Jason shouted through the door.

"What can we do?" Batgirl asked.

Robin ran his fingers along the weld up door.

"We can't blow the doors. It would take a lot of explosives and there's no guarantee they'd survive," he said.

* * *

Tim dived into the water. Looking for something to help with their predicament. He stood back up. Damian was floating and Stephanie was now having trouble to stay on her toes.

"How are we meant to get out of this one?" Tim asked.

Jason looked at his younger brother. How was he meant to answer that? Luckily Robin heard through the door.

"It's gonna be fine Timmy!" he shouted to them.

* * *

Robin looked to Batgirl. She had a worried look on her face. Batgirl looked at him. It seemed he was crying behind the domino mask. Robin reached into his utility belt and took out a bird-a-rang and attempted to chip away the welded metal.

"Jay! How high's the water?" Robin called.

"Stephanie's floating!" Jason called "What's your plan?"

Robin looked down at his combat boots. What was his plan?

"Robin?" Batgirl whispered so Robin's siblings couldn't hear "Are you-"

"ROBIN! TIM'S FLOATING! HELP!" Jason yelled.

Robin fell to his knees. What was he going to do? What was his siblings going to do? He was probably the worst big brother in the history of siblings. He looked up in despair then he saw something... an air vent. He stood up and shot his grappling gun at the vent cover. He rewound the grappling cord and the vent cover was pulled off.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Batgirl asked.

"The same thing I do to get to class on time," Robin jumped up and crawled into the vent "I'm going through the vents,"

Batgirl bit her lip and cautiously followed. They climbed up then looked down. They looked through a vent cover. The room below was filling up with water. Robin kicked the cover down and it fell into the water below.

"ROBIN! BATGIRL!" they cried.

There was a loud clunk and water fell into the room at a faster rate. Robin and Batgirl dropped in. Within seconds the room was filled to the brim. Both Robin and Batgirl had 2 rebreathers on them. They gave them to the kids. Jason grabbed Robin's arm and looked at him. Robin patted his arm and pushed him towards the vent opening. Batgirl led them out. They ditched the rebreathers in the vent as the water hadn't filled it up yet. Jason looked back down and saw Robin swim up. He pulled himself into the vent and pushed Jason onwards. They clambered through the vent and jumped out. Stephanie coughed and spluttered, leaning against Damian's back as he spluttered. Batgirl patted their backs. Tim jumped out followed by Jason.

"Where's Rob?" Damian asked, looking at Jason.

"He was right behind me," Jason said, watching the water trickle out of the vent.

Then, of all things, a loud thud came from the vent followed by a loud groan of pain and... red trickled out alongside the water.

"ROBIN!" Jason exclaimed, pointing at the blood as it fell to the ground.

There was a demented cackle. Batgirl jumped back into the vent. While Batgirl was gone, Stephanie started shivering. Jason wrapped his arms around her and Damian. The cool air of the warehouse was even colder on their wet skin. Batgirl fell out of the vent with an unconscious Boy Wonder in her arms. There was a crimson red patch on his head and it was getting bigger. Stephanie shrieked and Damian cried out. Tim curled up and started rocking.

"He's alive but he needs immediate medical attention," Batgirl said, then she threw her Bat-phone over to Jason "Call home. My father's there,"

* * *

Bruce picked up the phone. He hadn't heard word from Dick in a while. This didn't worry him. Dick was probably immersed in finding his siblings.

"Hello? Bruce Wayne speaking,"

"Bruce? It's Jason,"

"JASON!" Bruce exclaimed in happiness.

The agents started tracing.

"Bruce! We're in warehouse 17 at the Gotham Docks. I'm with everyone else. Bruce! Robin's hurt! He needs medical help!" Jason exclaimed "We're with Batgirl. We were kidnapped by the Joker and Harley Quinn. They're still loose!"

"Jason!" said Bruce.

"We're on our way," said Commissioner Gordon, slamming down the phone.

* * *

Jason handed the Bat-phone back to Batgirl.

"Your dad's a real charmer, you know that?" Jason said.

Normally, Batgirl would have protested but she was to worried for Robin.

"We need to get outside," Batgirl said.

Robin stirred and looked up.

"Barbara?" he murmured "Ce sa întâmplat? Mă simt de parcă am fost lovit de un autobuz," (translation: _What happened? I feel like I got hit by a bus)._

"Relax Robin. It's going to be ok," Batgirl said "It's going to be ok,"

"How long will it take for help to arrive?" Damian asked.

"They're on the other side of Gotham... 10 minutes at the most. 5-7 if there's barely any traffic but this is Gotham!" Jason said "What time is it?"

"Nearly 1 am," Batgirl said "You might wanna loose the emergency utility belt," she pointed at it.

"Oh, sorry," Jason said, hiding it back up his sleeve.

Batgirl stood up and pulled Robin with her. She put her arm around him.

"We need to get outside," she said "Follow me,"

And they started to, very slowly, head outside.

* * *

Commissioner Gordon was outside of warehouse 17, along with several cops and agents.

"Commissioner, we're ready to enter the warehouse," said Agent Smith.

"Go," the Commissioner said.

Before they could, the doors opened. Jason, Tim, Stephanie and Damian walked out followed by Batgirl. Commissioner Gordon gasped. Batgirl was surporting Robin, who was bleeding from a wound on the head.

"Kids!" said the Commissioner.

"Commissioner Gordon," exclaimed the kids.

The kids ran ahead and paramedics started checking on them (since they were soaking wet). Batgirl couldn't surport Robin anymore and let him down easy. Commissioner Gordon knelt down beside them.

"What happened?" he asked Batgirl.

"I'm not sure," she said "We were saving the kids from a room filling with water and... I guess he got attacked because he was the last one out,"

"We need to get him to a hospital. Where's Batman?" the Commissioner said.

"He's going after the Joker and Harley Quinn," Batgirl lied (although it was going to become a truth in the future).

Robin groaned as pain suddenly shot through him. He clutched his head.

"Ajuta," Robin moaned.

"What did he say?" the strange word had the same speech pattern to that language Dick Grayson sometimes spoke "Is he speaking Romanian?" the Commissioner asked.

"He's uh... probably confused?" Batgirl tried.

The Commissioner wasn't entirely convinced. Robin had spoken Romanian. And come to think of it, he did sound a lot like Dick. Could they be... No, Dick was in Central City with his friend Wally (whoever Wally was).

"He needs medical attention," Commissioner Gordon said, flagging some paramedics over.

As if to prove his right, Robin suddenly passed out.

* * *

Jason, Tim, Stephanie and Damian sat in the Batcave with Bruce and Selena. There was one thing missing. Dick. And Dick was currently in hospital, as Robin, and falling into a coma. Batman was at the Bat-computer trying to find a lead to the Joker's and Harley Quinn's location. Selena hugged Damian and Stephanie close.

"The police have started a man-hunt for Joker and Quinn. But they don't have all the resources as I do," Batman said.

"How so?" Jason asked "How are they gonna find Joker?"

Batman narrowed his eyes. Joker was smart. On occasion he had needed to call in a League member or two in order to grab Joker before he moved. Since the forming of the Injustice League, the Joker had become a _Justice L__eague _priority.

"Time to call in some back-up," Batman said.

"Eh... What the heck does that mean?" Jason asked.

* * *

**What do ya think? And thank you for reviewing! So Rob's siblings are safe but now _Robin's_ hurt! What's gonna happen next?! REVIEW! PLEEEEASE! XD**


	13. Chapter 13: Clown-Hunt

_Chapter 13: Clown-Hunt_

It was one of the biggest man-hunts in Gotham history. The Joker and Harley Quinn were on the run after their captives had escaped. Commissioner Gordon was in charge (naturally) but there was something he didn't expect on... Super-heroes.

* * *

...Hours before; Mount Justice...

Kid Flash and Artemis sparred. Zatanna sat on the edge, worried. She had gotten pretty close to Dick's siblings and now they were kidnapped! Superboy and Miss Martian walked in, followed by Wolf.

"What's going on?" Superboy asked.

Kid Flash stopped his sparring session.

"Dick's siblings were kidnapped. Him and Barbara are searching for them," he said.

"Oh... Why would people want to kidnap his siblings?" Superboy asked.

"Supey, they're father is filthy stinking rich! People kidnap rich kids and hold them for ransom," the speedster said.

"Oh," said Superboy "Where's Kaldur?"

"He's off helping Aquaman," Artemis said "And Rocket is helping Icon,"

"Any training?" Miss Martian asked.

"Nope. Black Canary is off being a super-hero," Kid Flash said.

"So we've got a day off? No training or Aqualad or Rocket or annoyingly ninja-like Bats?" said Superboy.

"Nope!" said Kid Flash "I'm gonna go change out of uniform,"

"Same here," said Artemis.

"Emit ot yrt a wen kool," Zatanna said, changing her clothes to her usual civvies.

Miss Martian smiled and sent out mental commands to her clothes to change from uniform to civvies.

"What should we do for fun?" M'gann asked.

"I have an idea," said Wally, zipping into the room "We could-"

"Batman to Cave," the hollo-screen turned on, showing the Dark Knight.

* * *

...Hours later...

Commissioner Gordon stared at the super-teens he had in his office. One that got his attention was a girl who seemed to be trying not to make eye-contact. She was in a suit like Zatara's but she had a cloak and hood with the hood pulled far down to hide her face.

"You what?" the Commissioner said.

"Basically, we're here to help. Joker's been a League priority since the whole Injustice League thing. Now he's hurt our friend," said Kid Flash "Besides, we can get to places before the police get there so we'd have a better chance at catching him,"

"But," said Artemis "we don't have all the resources the police do,"

"We think we can help each other," said Miss Martian "We'll help you if you help us,"

Commissioner Gordon looked at them.

"What are your names?" he asked, they looked taken back "I mean; your hero identities,"

"I'm Kid Flash. The Flash's protege," said Kid Flash.

"I'm Artemis. Green Arrow's protege," said Artemis.

"I'm Miss Martian and I'm Martian Manhunter's niece," Miss Martian said.

"Superboy," said Superboy.

The Commissioner looked at the magician in the corner but she didn't say a thing.

"And she is?" he asked.

The young heroes looked nervous.

"She's um..." Kid Flash said.

"Raven?" said Artemis, lamely.

"Y-yeah. Raven," Kid Flash agreed. **(I am aware of Raven from the Teen Titans and please ignore it)**

Raven snorted.

"Ok... I'll have to put in with my superiors before accepting your help," Commissioner Gordon said "But I agree. I think we can help each other,"

"What do you think guys?" Kid Flash said, turning to his friends "Sound good to wait while the guy who almost murdered the kid we think of as a little brother, runs free?" he said the last part bitterly.

They all groaned but agreed to wait.

"What do you think, Raven?" the Commissioner asked.

"Esiugsid ym eciov," Raven murmured.

"Pardon?" asked Commissioner Gordon.

"I'm annoyed we have to wait," Raven said, her voice coming out softer, sweeter and calmer "Robin's a close... friend,"

"Yeah... 'friend'," Kid Flash mocked her.

Artemis punched his arm and he yelped.

"Stay here while I ask," the Commissioner said, standing up.

As he passed Raven he swore he recognized her from somewhere. He pushed the thought aside, deciding he must have seen her in the news and continued out. The 5 super-heroes, now alone, stood in silence.

"Raven? Really?" Raven said.

"Sorry, Zatanna but he's met you. It was the best thing I could come up with on a short notice," said Artemis.

"Well it sounds pretty cool," the young magician said "I'll take it,"

* * *

...1 Hour Later...

"Can I have everyone's attention," Commissioner Gordon shouted.

The entire precinct **(or police HQ or whatever it's called) **looked at him. Then they stared when they spotted the super-heroes.

"Considering the fact Joker is a Justice League priority and the fact he hurt Robin, the Justice League have sent their proteges to help," the Commissioner announced.

"We don't need the help of sidekicks," an officer said.

Kid Flash glared then in a blink of an eye (literally) he was in front of the officer.

"I can get to any location you think the Joker is hanging before you can count to 10..." the speedster hissed "... and don't call us sidekicks,"

The officer gulped and stepped back. Kid Flash zipped back to his friends.

"This is Artemis," Commissioner Gordon said "Miss Martian, Superboy, Raven and..."

"Flash Junior?" said the officer who had just developed a fear of speedsters.

"The name's Kid Flash," said Kid Flash "Why is that so hard?"

"What about Batman?" an officer said.

"He's looking. Of course he is. But we've been sent anyway," said Artemis.

"Ok, now get back to work," said the Commissioner.

* * *

An agent spread a map out on the debriefing room table.

"The red crosses are where the Joker and Harley Quinn are known to operate. Green are where the Joker goes alone and black is Harley Quinn," said the agent.

"From what I know about the Joker from Robin, he won't go to any of these places," said Kid Flash.

"And Harley Quinn goes wherever the Joker does so I think it's safe to say they're together," said Miss Martian.

"Za- Raven can you try using magic?" Artemis asked the magician.

Raven nodded. She held her hand out, over the map and concentrated.

"Etacol eht rekoJ," she said.

4 yellow crosses appeared on the map.

"If I did the spell right, the Joker should be at one of those 4 places," she said "Let me try locating Harley Quinn. Etacol yelraH nniuQ,"

4 crosses that were glowing red appeared.

"I'll send agents to check it out," the Commissioner said.

"No need. Me and Miss Martian can get there even faster and without being seen," said Kid Flash, he passed an ear-communicator over "This is a communicator. We'll tell you what we find when we find it,"

"And you have one of those?" the agent asked.

Kid Flash pointed in his ear and so did the others. Only now did the agent notice the round pieces of metal.

"We'll be back in a bit," said Kid Flash and he disappeared in a yellow-and-red blur.

"Bye for now," said Miss Martian, she started floating then fazed through the window and disappeared in the middle of the air.

The agent looked at the remaining super-heroes.

"I'm Agent Leah Brooke by the way," she said "So... you're friends with the Boy Wonder?"

"Yeah. He's like a little brother," said Artemis (by this time Kid Flash had almost reached his first location).

"Raven," Superboy said, getting her attention "Is there a chance that the spell you did won't locate them? You know... Like if you were mistaken?"

Raven barley lifted her head.

"A slight possabiliy, yes but I'm pretty sure it worked," Raven said "Why'd you ask?"

"Just making sure Miss Martian and Kid aren't on a wild goose chase," he said.

"I'm pretty sure she knows what she's doing Superboy," said Artemis.

Superboy grunted.

* * *

Meanwhile; the Boy Wonder lay in a hospital bed. He kept slipping in and out of a coma. Many of the nurses wanted to take the mask off but a Doctor Beddsey wouldn't allow it. Apparently Robin had saved the Doctor's son and daughter from a fire a few mouths before.

"Why can't we take the mask off, Doctor? We need to check for a concussion," said a nurse.

"Because he's a hero and he needs to keep his identity a secret to protect the ones he loves. Besides, there are other ways to check for a concussion," said Doctor Beddsey "And I somewhat owe him. My son and daughter wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for him,"

The nurse bit her lip and walked off. Both the Doctor and nurse were unaware of the Batgirl who was keeping an eye on her best friend from a hiding place in a vent.

* * *

Kid Flash reached the first location. It was abandoned which made it perfect for the Joker. There were graffiti tags about killing the Dynamic Duo. They creeped the heck out of Kid Flash even though he knew Riddler was in Belle Reve yet again (personally he thought Riddler should go to Arkem). He looked around at the warehouse. There was nothing but shipping crates. Even so, he zipped around the warehouse and checked everywhere before heading to the next location.

* * *

Miss Martian wasn't having much luck. Her first location was one where Harley Quinn should have been. All she had found was a woman about to get mugged (which was stopped by an invisible helper). She floated over to the roof of a building and sat down. She put her fingers to her comm.

"I've got nothing at the first location of Harley Quinn moving to the next," she said.

"Got it. Kid hasn't got anything either," said Superboy.

* * *

Raven waved her hand over the map and 2 crosses disappeared.

"I'll re-do the spell. These locations may not be up to date," she said "Etacol eht rekoJ. Etacol yelraH nniuQ,"

2 more crosses went out and 2 new ones appeared.

"Miss Martian," Artemis said, turning on her comm "Can you get a mental image of the new locations?"

"Yes Artemis. I already have and I've sent them to Kid Flash," Miss Martian "Kid, did you get them?"

"Yep and I'm heading to one now," Kid Flash replied, his voice slightly lost as he neared the speed of sound.

* * *

Meanwhile; the Justice League were talking in the Watchtower. It was a meeting to discus Batman's family.

"I always knew you had a thing for woman who break the law, Bruce, but your own son's biological mother is an assassin and your girlfriend is Catwoman," Oliver said. **(I'm using their real names because none of them are wearing their masks)**

"And Dick's siblings keep getting kidnapped," said Clark.

"I know," Bruce said.

"Do you ever wonder... if you did the right thing?... Adopting them, I mean, _and_ bringing a 9-year-old into crime-fighting," Oliver questioned.

"When I adopted them I didn't expect Dick was going to become my partner. He deserved to help catch the man who killed his family," Bruce said.

"But he was still a child," said Dinah.

"Yes but he didn't act like it," the League tried to imagine Robin _not _acting childish "Yes. He was 9-years-old but he was also forced to look after his brothers and sister. A 9-year-old was forced to be the responsible one and take care of a 5-year-old, a 2-year-old and a 1-year-old almost immediately after loosing his family," Bruce said.

The League suddenly felt bad. Seeing Dick grow to become the crime-fighting teenager he was, they had never really understood what he had gone through. They never took in the fact that, moments after loosing his family, Dick had been forced to look after his younger siblings. There hadn't been anyone to look after him...

"He doesn't act like anything bad ever happened," Captain Marvel said. **(I called him by his hero name because if he was Billy he'd be a 10-year-old)**

"He had to act strong for his family 5 years ago... Dick's been acting ever since. Especially with the fact that Tim is subcontoussly remembering the moment their family died," the League stared at Bruce.

"Timothy's... remembering?" Dinah said.

"Yes. He's been waking up from nightmares for the past month. From what he's described... he's definitely remembering," said Bruce.

"But... he was 2," said Oliver.

"Yes but it's actually quite common for a child's earliest memory be from when they were 2," Bruce said.

"What about Stephanie?" Diana asked.

"Nothing. She couldn't even talk back then," said Bruce "I don't think she'll ever remember. Which is probably for the best,"

"I saw how Dick was acting... the first time I met them at Wayne Manor 5 years ago," said Oliver "He wasn't acting like a 9-year-old should. None of them were acting their age except Stephanie. They were quiet and polite and barely moved," the League stared at him "They just murmured to each other in Romanian,"

"Why were they talking Romanian?" Captain Marvel asked, earning him strange looks.

"The Grayson siblings are Romanian not American. I thought you knew that," said Oliver.

"I do now," said Captain Marvel "But couldn't they speak English?"

"Dick learnt English when he was 5. Jason picked it up from him. Tim grew up hearing both and they managed to teach Stephanie both as well," said Bruce.

"I never would have guessed," Captain Marvel said to himself "But why were they talking Romanian and not English?"

"They didn't speak much after I adopted them and the few things they spoke weren't always in English," Bruce said.

"Anyway. Dick, or should I say, _Robin_ is in hospital and is falling in and out of a coma," said Oliver "And you've pretty much banished the rest of your kids to the Batcave. What was the lie? Oh yeah. Dick Grayson is in Central City with a friend and will stay there until the Joker and Harley Quinn is caught and the rest of your kids are also staying with friends in Central,"

"I'm not risking there safety," Bruce said.

"You risk Robin's all the time. Actually, you risk his _life_ all the time. It wasn't _Robin's_ siblings that were kidnapped. It was _Dick Grayson's. _They haven't been safe for a long time, Bruce," Diana said.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. They hadn't been safe for a long. But they were _his _kids and he was going to keep them as safe as possible. Bruce suddenly stood up and pulled his cowl on. He started heading for the Zeta-tube.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked.

"To answer your question, Ollie... I haven't doubted my decision to adopt the Graysons in a _very long time," _Bruce said, leaving.

The League looked at one another, awkwardly. _None _of them had expected him to ever adopt. He didn't seem the type. But seeing him then... they knew he would never regret it.

* * *

Kid Flash came to a skidding stop back at the precinct. Miss Martian came out of camouflage mode, making the agents jump as they appeared.

"Abandoned," said Kid Flash "Completely abandoned,"

"Same," said Miss Martian "I didn't find anything,"

The Team looked at Raven. She was hunched over the map, rubbing her temples. This reminded her of something that happened a few months ago...

* * *

-FLASH BACK-

Zatanna slammed her pencil down. She stared at her math assignment.

"I hate math!" she said.

Dick put an arm around her.

"Don't say something so terrible. How can you _hate _mathematics?" he asked.

"Says a mathlete," Zatanna said "Math gives me a headache,"

"Here," Dick said.

He started rubbing her temples. She leaned against him, closing her eyes as she relaxed.

"Feel better?" Dick asked.

Zatanna groaned as he shattered the peace.

"Is 1.23 times by 1.06, 1.3038?" she said, expecting a 'no'.

"Zatanna..." said Dick.

"Uh huh?" she said, starting to slip into sleep.

Dick cackled, picked her up and lay her on the sofa.

"1.3038 is the correct answer," he whispered to her.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

* * *

Raven leant her hands on the table and leant down on them. She stared at the map. It was blank. She didn't get it. Her spells should have worked... Spells... Maybe she should have tried one spell!

"Etacol eht rekoJ _dna_ yelraH nniuQ," she said.

A red cross and a yellow one appeared. They moved until they were on top of each other.

_"There._ That's our best bet," Raven said.

"Awesome!" said Kid Flash "But I ain't going alone again. If it's our best bet then I can't handle it alone,"

"Don't worry, babe, I'll come with," said Artemis, taking out her bow.

"Awesome," said Kid Flash again.

He grabbed Artemis around the waist. She wrapped her arm around his neck, keeping ahold of her bow.

"Let's go," Artemis said "We'll radio in if they're there. We won't engage them unless nessercery,"

And they were gone in a red-and-yellow-and-green blur.

"Wow... How does he move that fast?" Agent Brooke asked.

"I don't know," said Raven "It's science not magic,"

* * *

Artemis kept a hold of her boyfriend as he sped to the location. He held her bridal style **(is it just me or does he do that _a lot?_)**.

"Worried?" Artemis asked, her voice disappearing in the wind.

"Yeah," Kid Flash said, his voice getting lost "This is the Joker and Harley Quinn. Even when we faced the Injustice League it was Robin who took him on,"

"Relax babe. We're just gonna check if they're there. They won't even know we're there," Artemis said.

Kid Flash smiled.

"Hold on babe. We're about to hit the speed of sound," he said.

Artemis tightened her hold and braced herself as she heard the loud boom as her boyfriend broke the speed of sound.

* * *

When they arrived the place was the exact opposite of abandoned. If Robin was there he would have invented a new word for it. Men were moving boxes out of the warehouse.

"You ready, babe?" Kid Flash asked.

"You'd be surprised," Artemis said, gripping her bow.

"We're here to see if Joker and Quinn are here," Kid Flash said, grabbing her arm "We can't rush in there,"

"Since when did you become the voice of reason?" Artemis asked.

Kid Flash picked her up again and ran forward. They slipped behind a warehouse door before it closed and they quickly dodged behind a mound of crates.

"You see a clown or a jester in here?" Artemis asked in a whisper.

Kid Flash pointed to an office. The silhouette of Harley Quinn and the Joker stood behind the window.

"Let's get back to the precinct," Artemis whispered.

They heard a clicking sound behind them. When they turned around they were staring down the barrel of guns.

* * *

**I'm trying to bring in more Spitfire. The reason I didn't do so much before was because this fanfic is about _Robin's _siblings. That and I LOVE Chalant! Review... or _else! :)_**


	14. Chapter 14: Broken Birds

_Chapter 14: Broken Birds_

Zatanna stared at the map. She had located where they believed the Joker and Harley Quinn were hiding. They had hurt her boyfriend. Her Boy _Wonder. _Her Bat... her Robin...

* * *

-FLASH BACK-

...Mount Justice...

Zatanna lay on her back on the sofa. M'gann stirred cookie dough mix in the kitchen half of the room.

"Why are you worried?" M'gann asked, out of the blue.

"What?" Zatanna said "I'm not worried? M'gann? Are you reading my mind?"

M'gann smiled sweetly but there was a shyness.

"Sorry," M'gann said "I was just wondering what you were thinking about,"

There was silence for a moment.

"Ok... I am worried... Rob's my boyfriend. Of course I worry. I just wish I could be with him..." Zatanna looked at the ground "I love him..."

"I know you do," M'gann said "You don't have to worry. Dick can take care of himself,"

"I still worry," Zatanna said.

"Naturally," M'gann said.

The computer announced Batgirl's arrival. She ran into the room. Still in uniform.

"Barbara. What's wrong? Where's Robin? Is his siblings ok?" Zatanna asked.

"His siblings are fine. It's just... Robin's... hurt," Barbara said "We were crawling through the vents with his siblings... He was the last one out and... something happened... I had to go back and... Robin's in hospital," Zatanna looked horrified "He has a nasty head wound and he keeps going in and out of a coma,"

"WHAT!?" Zatanna exclaimed.

Barbara flinched at Zatanna's tone.

"Batman wants me to watch over him until he's out," Barbara said "I'm here to get some equipment and bring _you _to him, Zatanna... Last thing he said before falling into a coma was your name,"

Zatanna stared at her, then she stood up.

"Let's go then," she said.

"Get into costume," Barbara told her.

"Emit ot yrt a wen kool," Zatanna said.

"Zatanna... people know who you are now. You need to wear a mask or something," said Barbara, pulling her cowl up.

Zatanna bit her lip.

"Evig em a kaolc dna dooh," she said, a black cloak and hood replaced her suit jacket "Emak ti os taht m'I eht ylno gniht ohw nac ekat ti ffo,"

"What was that second spell?" Batgirl asked.

"I'm now the only thing that can take the hood off," she said "Not even the wind can blow it off,"

"Helpful. Ok. I'll take you to Robin," Batgirl said.

XxX

A nurse was reading a gossip magazine while she was on break. She heard gasping and looked up. Batgirl and a girl in a cloak walked past. She couldn't see the cloak-girl's face. The nurse just stared as they walked down a corridor.

XxX

Robin had been awake for 5 minutes. Doctor Beddsey explained to him what was happening to him. Then the door opened and Batgirl and a cloak girl came in.

"Hi Robin. I bought your girlfriend," said Batgirl.

"ROBIN!" Zatanna exclaimed, she threw her arms around him.

"Yikes, sweet-heart! I missed you too. Wow, you've got a strong grip," Robin said.

Robin pushed her away but he kept a hold of her.

"Sorry Rob. I've been worried sick," Zatanna said.

"I've been worried about you, sweet-heart," Robin said, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Robin has a girlfriend?" Doctor Beddsey said.

"I know right?" Batgirl said.

Zatanna leant her head on Robin's shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked.

"That's still fuzzy to me," Robin said "By the way, I like your cloak,"

"Thanks," she said.

Robin had his arms around her but they suddenly went limp. Zatanna sat back and looked at him. He had his hands on his head.

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to leave now. He's about to fall into a coma," said the Doctor.

Zatanna stood up and went over to Batgirl. Robin started breathing heavily until he fell back on his pillow. Falling into a coma.

"Oh my gosh," Zatanna said, under her breath.

"He'll be ok after plenty of rest," Doctor Beddsey said.

"Don't you dare take his mask off!" Zatanna hissed.

"I wouldn't dream of it," the Doctor said.

XxX

Batgirl took Zatanna out.

"The cloak suits you," the young Bat said "You should keep it,"

"I think I will," said Zatanna "All I need now is a codename and I'm good to go,"

They both laughed with each other. Zatanna suddenly became aware of the people staring at them. She blushed but you couldn't see it under her hood.

"C'mon. Let's get you outta here," said Batgirl, then she leaned in and whispered "I'll be in the air vent, watching over him,"

Zatanna smiled at her in relief. They walked through the waiting room. A little girl walked up to them and tugged at Batgirl's cape.

"Excuse me, Miss Batgirl, ma'am," the little girl said, nervously squeezing a home-made plush Boy Wonder toy "A-are y-you R-r-robin's g-girlfriend?" she asked.

Batgirl cackled and ruffled the little girl's hair.

"No I'm not. This girl is," Batgirl said, gesturing to Zatanna.

The little girl looked at Zatanna sceptically. She frowned.

"That's not what the News said," the little girl said.

"Well you can't always trust the News. I'm telling you that I'm _not _Robin's girlfriend. But this girl is," said Batgirl.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" a woman said, walking up to them "Evey's a fan of the sidekicks. Come on Evey,"

"Ok Mommy," the little girl, Evey, said.

The woman took Evey's hand and walked away.

"Don't call us sidekicks," Batgirl hissed.

Zatanna smiled and laughed, placing a hand on Batgirl's shoulder.

XxX

Zatanna sat down on the green sofa, back at Mount Justice. M'gann floated over and sat, cross-legged, next to her.

"Robin's going to be fine," Zatanna said "After a _lot _of bed rest,"

"Yay! Now... how are you doing?" M'gann said.

"Fine, fine..." Zatanna sighed "... fine, fine,"

"Liar!" M'gann exclaimed, smiling.

Tears came to Zatanna's eyes. She had caught a glimpse of Robin's medical chart. There was a 47% chance of... death and his repetitive comas were getting longer and longer, not a good sign. Zatanna covered her eyes and ran out of the room.

XxX

Zatanna ran into the girls' locker room and into a shower cubical. She turned on the taps and cold water started raining down on her. She flicked her hood off, only then realizing it was still up. Tears spilled from her light neon-blue eyes. She was still in uniform and didn't care if her hair was getting wet. She heard someone walk in.

"Zatanna? It's Raquel. You in here?" she called.

"No I'm not. Go away!" Zatanna called, rubbing her nose.

"Yeah. You're totally not here," said another voice "C'mon out, Zatanna,"

"Go away Artemis," Zatanna said.

Artemis knocked on the cubical door. Zatanna turned the shower off and opened the door. She wiped her eyes.

"C'mere girl," said Raquel, opening her arms out.

Tears started falling from her eyes again and Raquel hugged her.

"It's going to be fine Zatanna. Rob's gonna be A-ok," Raquel said.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

* * *

Raven rubbed away a single tear that was sliding down her cheek. Miss Martian put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You and Robin are in item, aren't you?" said Agent Brooke, putting 2 and 2 together.

Raven wiped her nose and nodded, sadly.

* * *

...Meanwhile; Batcave...

Jason effortlessly beat Tim at yet another video game. Stephanie sat in Selena's lap, listening to a story. Damian had positioned himself around Selena's shoulders like a scarf. Selena was getting a crick in the neck but Damian was happy enough.

"I like this story," said Damian kicking his legs.

"Dami, honey, don't kick please," Selena said.

"Ok Mommy," Damian said, letting his legs drop.

"Shut up! I wanna hear what happens next!" Stephanie demanded.

"Stephanie Grayson! Don't be so rude!" Selena said, shocked.

"Whatever!" Stephanie said.

"'Whatever'? Stephanie, you've been spending too much time with Dick. You're starting to sound like a teenager," said Selena.

"Come off it, Selena," said Stephanie.

"You're _definitely _spending too much time with Dick," said Selena "Ok, on with the story..." and she started reading again.

The zeta-tube then announced Batman's arrival. He strided over to the bat-computer. Jason and Tim jumped out-of-the-way. Batman started to type on the controls. Jason and Tim went over to Damian, Stephanie and Selena. Batman sat down in his chair.

"Bruce..." said Selena "what are you doing?"

"Searching..." was all he said.

* * *

Kid Flash and Artemis looked at the man who was pointing a gun at them.

"Looky, looky. 2 sidekicks," he said.

"How did we not hear him coming?" Kid Flash said.

"Don't know or care," Artemis said, notching an arrow.

"Drop. The. Bow," the gunman said, pointing at the gun at Kid "Or Flash-Kid gets it,"

"Kid Flash!" the speedster wind.

"Get up!" the man demanded.

Artemis put her bow away and she and her boyfriend stood up, hands raised. They exchanged a look. Artemis lunged forward and pushed the gun downwards. Kid put his finger to his ear.

"MISS M! THEY'RE HERE! HELP!" he shouted into the comm.

"Kid? Slow down. What did you say?" Miss Martian asked.

"THE. LOCATION. IS. _RIGHT!" _Kid Flash screamed.

There was a loud _bang _and Artemis dropped to the ground. Blood flowed out of her shoulder.

"ARTEMIS!" Kid Flash shrieked.

He dropped to his knees and pulled her onto his lap. A blood covered bullet was on the ground. Artemis's grey eyes got lighter.

"ARTIE!" Kid said, shaking her "Your not gonna die. Your just in shock. C'mon babe! Stay awake! Keep those beautiful eyes open!"

"B-babe? H-help m-me," Artemis wheezed, looking up at him.

"I'm here, babe... I'm right here," Kid Flash coaxed.

"Get up!" the gunman spat at them.

"SHE'S HURT!" the speedster shouted.

"Get UP!" the gunman insisted.

He pulled Kid Flash to his feet. Artemis lay limply on the ground. Kid put his arms around her.

"C'mon babe. You need to stand up," Kid said.

Artemis put one arm around his neck to help support her. Even though it was only a shot to the shoulder it was the shock that weakened her so much.

* * *

The Joker and Harley Quinn spoke in the office. There was the sound of gunfire and their conversation stopped. There were loud shouts which got their attention.

"Ooh! You think we've been made, hun?" Harley asked.

"Not at all. Probably just a brat-sidekick or two," Joker said.

"Sir!" said a man, running into the room "2 intruders!"

"Wonderful..." Joker said, his smile widening.

* * *

Kid Flash supported Artemis as she started to lose consciousness due to blood loss. Joker and Harley looked at them. Smiling at them dementedly.

"What we gonna do?" Harley asked "I wanna know!"

"Calm yourself, Harley. I assure you they won't be leaving here... alive," said Joker "For now, stop that bleeding,"

Then him and his demented girlfriend left. The men resumed work. One grabbed a rag and duck-taped it over Artemis's bullet wound.

"Gee, thanks," Artemis wheezed.

Out of nowhere, a man jabbed a needle into Kid's arm. Another man did the same to Artemis. The 2 super-heroes felt their muscles tense up and saw the room go blurry. They both fell to the ground, clutching each other for dear life!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna get 100 reviews if possible! Hope you enjoy! Don't worry... I have something (hopefully) epic in mind for Robin ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Acrobats

_Chapter 15: Acrobats  
_

_**Everything in speech marks and brackets is Romanian, I couldn't be bothered to actually put Romanian**_

* * *

The Boy Wonder was in his longest coma yet.

"What do you think he's thinking about?" a nurse said.

"I don't know," said Doctor Beddsey.

Robin groaned. He wasn't dreaming... he was remembering...

* * *

-WHAT WAS GOING ON IN ROBIN'S HEAD-

"(Can't catch me, Dickie!)" 5-year-old, Jason said.

"(You can't out-run me!)" 9-year-old, Dick said, reaching out to his brother.

"(Did you forget I'm playing?)" 2-year-old, Tim said, jumping onto Dick's back.

"(TAG! TIM, YOU'RE IT!)" Dick said, grabbing Tim.

"(Oh crud!)" Tim complained.

He started chasing his older brothers. The Haly's International Traveling Circus had arrived in Gotham City. The adult performers were unloading and setting up for the show. Dick smiled with joy as he forwards flipped over a crate being carried by the strong man.

"Slow down, Richard," the strong man said.

"Sorry!" Dick called.

Then Jason, running after his brother, cartwheeled over the crate after the strong man put it down.

"You too, Jason!" the strong man said, picking the crate back up.

Then Tim came running under the lifted crate.

"Watch where you're going, Timothy!" the strong man said.

"(What did you say?)" Tim asked.

XxX

Tim finally started to gain on his brothers. He tripped and fell into Jason, who then fell into Dick.

"(CHEAT!)" Dick exclaimed.

"(Am not!)" Tim squealed.

A small brawl broke out. They didn't even notice the toddler-girl watching them while squeezing a ratty teddy. A man walked up behind her.

"(Boys!? What are you doing?)" said John Grayson.

The boys froze in position.

"(Nothing)" they said.

"(They were fighting)" said a 14-year-old boy.

"(Thank you, Joe)" said John.

"(JOE! YOU TRAITOR!)" Dick and Jason cried.

Joe smirked at them and back flipped away. Their cousin, Joe, could be a real twit.

"(Boys! You didn't even see Stephanie. You could have hurt her unintentionally! And you're filthy!)" John complained.

"(Go easy on them, John)" a blonde woman said, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder "(Boys will be boys)"

"(That's true. The _real _trouble will start when they're teenagers)" said a redheaded woman, standing by her sister-in-law.

"(Karla's right, John)" said John's brother, Rick.

"(Can we finish our game now?)" Dick said.

"(No, you could get hurt. We can't have you getting hurt when we're meant to perform tonight, Dick)" said John.

"(OH! Kill joy!)" Dick complained.

XxX

It was 10 at night. The show had begun. Dick searched for his siblings. They had run off.

"(Jason, Tim, Stephanie? Where are you? Come on you guys. Me and everyone else are on in a few minutes)" Dick said.

He heard giggling from behind some crates. He looked over them and found his siblings.

"(You little twits!)" Dick said.

They all laughed then they heard shouting.

"I told you, no!"

That voice... it was Jack Haly's. The circus owner and ringmaster.

"But Mr Haly," said strange voice, Dick and his siblings peeked from their hiding place "Without our protection there's no guarantee you'll leave Gotham with all your acts. Some may just drop,"

"Are you _threatening _my show!?" Jack said, his voice rising.

Dick bit his lip and led his siblings back into the big top.

XxX

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! FOR THE FINAL ACT OF THE NIGHT I GIVE YOU THE AERIAL ACROBATICS OF THE FLYING GRAYSONS!" Jack announced to the crowd.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

"I GIVE YOU... JOHN GRAYSON, MARY GRAYSON," John and Mary swung into the air "RICK GRAYSON, KARLA GRAYSON," Rick and Karla joined the performance, doing a flip and switching trapezes "JOE GRAYSON!" Joe joined in "AND LAST BUT NEVER LEAST, DICK GRAYSON!" Dick waved to the crowd "I WARN YOU! JUST BECAUSE DICK IS NINE _DOESN'T _MEAN YOU CAN DO ANY OF THE THINGS YOU'LL SEE TONIGHT. ALL THE GRAYSONS ARE _HIGHLY _TRAINED!" Jack announced.

Mary swung towards Dick, holding onto the trapeze with her knees. Dick jumped and locked wrists with his mother. He smiled up at her. Then he saw something. The support cables were shaking. Then he realized.

"(MOM! THE RIG!)" Dick shouted, letting go with one hand and pointing.

Mary looked were her son was pointing and gasped. She looked her son in the eye (a look Dick would never forget). She took a hold of both his hands and swung him. She let go and threw him to a safety platform. Dick narrowly managed to cling to the platform. He turned to look at his flying family. There was a loud clunk...

Time seemed to slow down. The Flying Graysons' trapezes broke. They fell... 200 feet to the unforgiving ground... Dick looked in horror as his family's bodies broke and crimson blood splashed onto the sawdust. It was silence until Jason cried out in terror, followed by the cries of everyone there. Tears streamed down Dick's face but he wiped them away. He saw Jack comforting his little siblings. Dick slid down the ladder to the ground. He kept a hold of the ladder despite the fact his feet were on the ground. Dick closed his eyes as the image of his family's broken bodies refused to leave his vision. There was a tug on his costume trouser leg. He looked down and his eyes met Stephanie's. Dick looked up and saw his brothers. They cried...

XxX

Dick took his siblings for a walk around the circus tent. Their pace slowly came to a stop. They collapsed to the ground. Dick held his siblings in his arms. A shadow flew over them. Dick turned to look behind them and he practically died. Standing behind them was the Dark Knight... Batman!

"B-batman!?" Dick stammered.

The caped crusader nodded. His eyes widened under the cowl as the 4 Romanian acrobats cowered away. Then he remembered what he was there to tell them.

"The man who murdered your family is called Tony Zucco, one of Gotham's biggest crime-bosses," Batman said in his usual monotone.

"He w-was th-the man Jack was arguing w-with... w-wasn't he?" Jason stammered.

Batman hid his surprise but nodded.

"Don't tell _anyone _what you know. Zucco would only have you killed," Batman said.

"Zucco's gonna get what's coming to him," Dick hissed "I'll make sure of it,"

The Dark Knight heard the hatred in the boy's voice. In his entire life, as Bruce Wayne _and _Batman, he had never seen someone hate someone else so much.

"You deserve to," Batman said.

Dick looked up but the hero was already gone...

* * *

Robin sat up, sweating. Then pain went through him.

"Easy, Boy Wonder, you're hurt," said Doctor Beddsey "That was your longest coma yet,"

"Really? Well... any chances of me getting out of here?" Robin said.

"Well, I need to run some tests," the Doctor said.

"Test away," Robin said, dangling his legs over the side of the hospital bed.

The Doctor smile and left. Robin looked around the room. He stared at the air vent then smirked and waved. Batgirl smiled and waved back.

* * *

Bored out of his mind, Robin started to watch the News on his computer-glove. It had been 20 minutes since he had been in a coma.

"In other News... the GCPD have excepted help from 5 super-teens. Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis and a cloaked girl called Raven," Robin smiled to himself when a picture of Raven appeared.

"Raven. Cool name, Zee," he said to himself.

* * *

Raven sat in a chair. She wanted to be at Robin's side with all her heart. Her mind flickered from memory to memory...

* * *

-Memory 1-

"EEK!" Zatanna squealed, waking up on the Cave living room sofa.

"Zee? Are you ok?" Dick said, sitting next to her.

"Oh, Dick! It was awful! Doctor Fate! He... he..." Zatanna started sobbing.

"Hey, hey... It's alright... shush... It's fine..." Dick hugged her close.

Zatanna berried her head in his shoulder. He comforted her the only way he could.

* * *

-Memory 2-

"LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING, ROBIN!" Zatanna shouted.

"Zatanna..." Robin said.

"NO!" Zatanna shouted "MY MOTHER'S DEAD! MY FATHER'S NOT IN CONTROL OF HIS OWN BODY! HOW COULD YOU KNOW HOW I'M FEELING!?"

"ZATANNA!" Robin took a deep breath "_Both _my parents are dead. Not to mention my aunt and cousin! My uncle is paralyzed _for life..."_

Zatanna stared at him.

"I still have family left but..." Robin hugged his arms "they're younger than me... _I _have to look after _them,"_

Zatanna covered her mouth in shock.

"Who _are _you, Robin?" she asked "Who's the guy behind the dark sunglasses?"

* * *

-Memory 3-

Dick wrapped his arms around her waist. Zatanna held the back of his head in her hands. His raven hair in between her fingers. Dick stroked her cheek. Zatanna put her lips on his. Dick pulled her closer. He broke them apart and kissed Zatanna's forehead. She slid his shades off and stared into his deep sapphire eyes. As usual she saw mostly joy and a slight misery. Zatanna leant into Dick and leant her head over his heart. She heard its steady thumping. She closed her eyes and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Zatanna," he said, gently.

Zatanna opened her eyes. Did he just say... No. He wouldn't say something so wonderful... She looked into Dick's eyes.

"What?" she said.

Dick kissed Zatanna's forehead again.

"You heard me," he said.

She smiled at him and gave him a heart-filled kiss. It had so much force it almost knocked the Boy Wonder over.

"I love you too," she said.

* * *

Raven held her head in her hands. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"If you're so worried about Robin then why don't you visit him?" Miss Martian surgested.

"Stop reading my mind," Raven said, wiping away her tears.

"Visit him. He's your boyfriend," Miss Martian said.

"Ok... I'll be back in an hour," said Raven, standing up.

Agent Brooke walked in as Raven walked out.

"Where's Raven going?" Agent Brooke asked.

"Going to visit her boyfriend," said Miss Martian.

* * *

Kid Flash opened his eyes. He was on his side. He could feel a pair of limp hands tied to his.

"Oh look. Flash Junior is awake. Feel lonely? Don't worry, you won't be for long," said the Joker.

* * *

**Please review! I beg of you! PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16: A Robin and A Raven

_Chapter 16: A Robin and A Raven_

Raven walked into Robin's room. The Boy Wonder was sat up in bed. He smiled when he saw his girlfriend walk in.

"Hey Ray," he said.

"Ray? What happened to Zee?" asked Raven.

"You took on the name Raven, that's what. Take off the hood and I _will _call you Zee again," said Robin.

Raven sat next to him. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Raven looked him in the eye. He stroked her cheek. Fingering the edge of her black hood.

"Sorry Rob but I'm the only thing that can take off the hood," she said, then she lent in "But if you treat me right, I might just let you remove it," she whispered in his ear.

Robin smirked.

"Look at us. 2 birds," he said.

"I like the sound of that," Raven said, giving him a short kiss.

Then Doctor Beddsey walked in, looking at Robin's medical chart.

"Well Robin I..." the Doctor stopped when he looked up and saw Robin had his arms around his girlfriend "Oh I... uh..."

"Sorry Doc. Raven just came to check in on me," said Robin.

Raven turned her head to look behind her. She clenched her fists when she saw the Doctor. She let go of Robin's neck and slipped off his lap. Standing by Robin's bed.

"Sorry Doctor... I was just worried about Robin," said Raven.

"And he should be fine... unless he has a relapse," Raven sighed in relief "Which can be caused by holding his breath to long," they looked at the Doctor quizzically "Which he does when you _kiss," _Doctor Beddsey said.

"So, no making-out? Got it," said Robin.

Raven blushed at Robin's bluntness on the subject of making-out. She kissed his cheek.

"I better get back to the search for Joker," she said.

"See ya," said Robin.

Raven took a step towards the door put Robin kept a hold of her hand. She looked at him. He pulled her back to him and gave her a very affectionate kissed. Raven broke them apart.

"Totally worth the risk of a coma," said Robin.

Raven blushed and scurried out of the room. When she left, Doctor Beddsey looked at the Boy Wonder with one eyebrow raised.

"You... _really _like that girl. Don't you?" said the Doctor.

"Are you kidding me?" said Robin, putting his hands on the back of his head "I freaking _love _her. And her name's Raven,"

The Doctor was shocked. The Boy Wonder was in love... He never would have guessed it.

"Well be careful about how long you kiss,"

"BTW; how did a hit to the head mess so much up? Holding my breath? Seriously?" complained Robin.

"The hit to the head disgruntled your brain. Which is why you had a headache. Your brain needs oxygen so holding your breath, thus depriving your brain of oxygen, isn't the best idea," said Doctor Beddsey, reading off the medical chart. **(That is not actually true. Well... I doubt it is)**

"Oh... So is my brain gruntled now or what?" asked Robin.

"'Gruntled'? As in the opposite of _dis_gruntled?" said the Doctor.

"What can I say? English makes no sense to me," said Robin.

"Why? It's your first language, right?" said Doctor Beddsey.

"Right," the Boy Wonder lied.

* * *

Raven walked out of the hospital main entrance. People gave her odd looks (no one knew her as Raven yet). She stepped to the edge of the curb. She looked down at her boots and reviewed her uniform. White, short sleeved, buttoned up shirt. White gloves. A soft, powder, yellow waist coat that covered over her stomach. Black shorts. Grey leggings. Black, knee high, boots. And, of course, black hood-and-cloak being kept around her neck by a small, silver, bow-shaped clasp.

"Ekat em ot eht ecilop tcnicerp," Raven muttered.

She stood still as ribbons of yellow energy engulfed her. The light disappeared and Raven was gone.

* * *

Agent Brooke almost had a heart attack when Raven materialized in front of her. After recovering, Agent Brooke swallowed the coffee in her mouth and smiled at the magician awkwardly.

"How's Robin?" she asked.

"He's fine. But, for some reason, kissing for to long isn't a good idea. I have no idea why though," said Raven.

"RAVEN!" exclaimed Miss Martian "KID AND ARTEMIS NEED HELP!"

"What?" Raven exclaimed "Where are they?"

"C'mon! Commissioner Gordon is waiting!" said Miss Martian.

* * *

Kid Flash and Artemis sat up, back to back, their wrists tied. The Joker kept making comments and Harley Quinn kept laughing at them.

"What do you want?" Kid demanded.

"Simple..." Joker stopped circling them and stared at the speedster "I want to make the Boy Wonder suffer! I've got his best friend. Now I need his girlfriend. She goes by Raven now, right? I'm surprised the Bat let his little Bird-boy date,"

"You leave Robin and Raven alone!" Artemis shouted.

"They're so cute together. 2 little birdies in love," said Harley "The Raven and the Robin. The magician and the Bat. I just love it!"

"Indeed Harley. They do make a cute couple. One that's about to be broken up," Joker said "Let's begin the torment,"

Joker flashed a knife and cut Kid Flash's cheek.

"Hey! Leave my idiot boyfriend alone!" Artemis cried.

Joker raised the knife and was about to slice Kid's face in half. As the knife lowered an invisible force kept it from getting any closer.

"Why, helllllloooo Miss Martian. Care to come play?" Joker asked.

Miss M came out of camouflage mode, floating above the ground. Harley's grin grew when she saw the green teen. Miss Martian telekinetically pulled the knife from the villain's hand and threw it into the wall.

"Let the fun begin!" Joker cackled, clapping his hands.

Men dressed in black came out of the shadows, pointing guns at the floating teen. Miss Martian's eyes glowed as she summoned the power to telekinetically throw the guns away.

"Taeh taht s'nopaew latem," said a voice.

The guns in the men's hands glowed red hot. The gunmen cried out and flung their guns away.

"Etativel meht," said the voice.

The gunmen were lifted off the ground. Raven stepped out of the shadows, one hand stretched out as she levitated the criminals. Harley ran at the magician with a knife. Miss Martian intercepted the knife by telekinetically throwing Harley's arm upwards. Joker took out a gun and aimed it as Kid Flash's head. Superboy broke through the crates he was hiding behind and grabbed the gun.

"Worht meht otni eht llaw," said Raven.

The levitating gunmen were thrown into the wall, knocking them out. Raven jumped backwards as Harley attempted to stab her again. Miss M managed to grab Harley's wrist and alter the knife's course so it only ripped Raven's waist coat. Superboy ripped the gun from Joker's hold and punched the clown in the face, forcing Joker a few feet away. Superboy crushed the gun in his hand. Then something hit his shoulder. The clone realized to late what the thing that hit him was. The green rock glowed and Superboy fell to his knees as the Kryptonite weekend him to the point he collapsed. Miss Martian gasped. She telekinetically threw Harley into the Joker and ran to her boyfriend's side. Raven ran over to her tied-up team-mates, her cloak slipping off her shoulders. She looked at Artemis and noticed her injured shoulder.

"Laeh s'simetrA redluohs," the magician said.

Artemis gasped as the bullet hole closed itself up. Raven started tugging at the ropes to see how strong they were. Then Miss Martian cried out in pain. Raven, Artemis and Kid Flash looked to her. The corner of her cape was on fire! Raven looked back at Artemis. The blonde archer's eyes were wide with fear. Raven turned around only to have a crowbar swung across her face, knocking the magician out. As far as rescues went, that one was an epic fail!

* * *

Doctor Beddsey pulled the IV out of Robin's arm. The Boy Wonder rubbed his arm where it had been.

"Just take it easy," said the Doctor "So no crime-fighting for a few weeks,"

"Got it. Even Batman won't make me go on patrol when I'm injured," Robin said, getting off the bed for the first time in ages.

He wobbled on his legs but straightened himself out. He smiled at the air vent. Doctor Beddsey practically died when Batgirl slid out.

"Ready to leave, Boy Blunder?" she asked.

"Don't you start with the Boy Blunder thing, B.G," Robin complained.

"How long have you been in there?" the Doctor asked.

"As long as Robin was here," Batgirl said, cracking her back.

* * *

The 2 Bats walked into the waiting room, heading for the main entrance. Some teenage girls giggled sheepishly when the Boy Wonder walked in and scowled when they spotted Batgirl. They weren't dating! What gave them that idea? Robin suddenly stopped, staring at the T.V mounted on the wall for peoples enjoyment.

"Robin are you ok?" Batgirl asked.

She followed his gaze to the T.V and gasped.

"It has been confirmed that the Joker is holding the following super-hero proteges captive..." said the News reporter "Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Kid Flash and Raven," Batgirl gasped "The Joker has, however, told the GCPD his demands. He wants blood... the Boy Wonder's blood. Unfortunately, Robin is currently in hospital after sustaining an injury while saving Bruce Wayne's kidnapped children,"

Batgirl turned back to Robin, who had gone pale.

"Robin!" she said "You can't-"

"Gotta go," he said.

He suddenly ran out of the main entrance.

"Robin!" Batgirl said, running after him.

When she got outside Robin was nowhere to be seen.

"DANG IT, BOY BLUNDER!" exclaimed Batgirl.

* * *

When Raven woke up she was tied to a chair. There was duck tape over her mouth. She was in the middle of a dark room, the only light was from the light bulb that was hanging above her. She could feel her blood trickle down her cheek from the cut the side of the crowbar gave her.

"Welcome back," said a voice and the Joker walked into the light.

Raven lent back, trying to stay as far as possible from the clown. Joker swung his crowbar, hitting it against his palm.

"Let's have some fun," he said.

He swung his crowbar and hit her shoulder. The tape over her mouth muffled her scream. Joker laughed. Then he eyed the rip in her waist coat. He took his knife out of his pocket and ran it through the rip, widening it as well as ripping through her shirt and cutting her. Raven's eyes went wide, the cut shocking her. She looked up at Joker (he couldn't see her face because of the shadow her hood cast over it). Joker took out his crowbar and hooked it under her waist coat and shirt, through the lined up rips. The cold metal sending a shiver up her spine.

"Here's a question; what's the Boy Wonder's secret identity?" Raven glared at the clown with an icy stare "If you answer I'll free you,"

Raven shook her head. Joker's smile slightly faded. He pulled his crowbar back, ripping Raven's waist coat and shirt, revealing half of her stomach. Joker placed his hand on her revealed skin and cupped her side. Raven shrieked and managed to move the chair so the Joker wasn't touching her anymore.

"Oh, I forgot. You only let _Robin... __touch... _you. Is that right?" Joker said, clutching his crowbar.

_"We don't sleep together!" _Raven thought.

"Knowing Robin... I don't think he'll be very open to sharing, do you?" Joker jabbed her uncovered side with the curve of his crowbar "Besides; I have a girlfriend and oh... what a woman!" the clown laughed.

Then he swung his crowbar and hit the side of her upper body. Raven jumped in her chair. Then the clown hit her ankle (braking it) and her shoulder (dislocating it). Joker cherished the moment a few tears fell from Raven's eyes and fell to the concrete floor. He threw his crowbar aside and took his knife back out. He cut the buttons off of Raven's waist coat then cut one of the waist coat's straps so it half hung on her. Raven started struggling against the ropes. Joker pressed his hand against her stomach to keep her still as he cut all but 2 buttons off of Raven's shirt, revealing her plain white bra. Raven shrieked again.

"Don't worry Bird-girl. I'm not going to rape you..." he said, then he lent in "Not yet," he whispered in her ear.

Raven started struggling again and the Joker laughed at her. He pressed down on her shoulder, making it hurt even more.

_"Robin! Please be on your way!" _the young magician thought desperately.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing. I really wanna hit 100! Stay welmed!**


	17. Chapter 17: Torture

_Chapter 17: Torture_

Artemis looked around the room. She could feel someone behind her.

"Kid? That you?" she hissed.

"It's me Artie. Are you ok?" said Kid Flash.

"Raven's getting better at healing. Is anyone else here?" asked Artemis.

"Supey's here but there's a pile of Kryptonite by him. Miss Martian got dragged into another room about 10 minutes ago,"

"And Raven?"

Kid Flash didn't answer.

"Kid!? Where is she!? She's my best friend!" demanded Artemis.

Kid sighed.

"I had just started waking up. My vision was blurry but... I saw Joker dragging her by her cloak into a room," he said.

"There's something you're not telling me," Artemis said.

"... I heard muffled screams coming from the same room..."

"BABE! We need to save her!" exclaimed Artemis.

"I know. I've been trying to figure out a way to escape. These ropes are heat proof. They won't catch on fire by me causing friction. Got any ideas?" Kid asked.

"I don't feel my quiver so... I got nothing. How do you think M'gann is doing?" asked Artemis.

* * *

Miss Martian was chained to the wall. She tried her newly developed density-shifting but she couldn't faze free. Harley Quinn stood in front of her, heating up the end of a crowbar with a lighter.

"I wonder what Puddin' is doin' to Raven? He's always had a thing for a younger woman. But he's surprisingly loyal to me," Harley gestured to herself.

"He better not of touched her!" Miss Martian said with venom in her voice.

"I doubt he has. Robin wouldn't take kindly to sharing his girlfriend, I assume. I'm pretty sure the only person to get _that_ close to Raven is the Boy Wonder himself," Harley said, eyeing the white hot metal in her hands.

"Robin and Raven don't sleep together! They're only 14-years-old!" said Miss Martian.

"Right... and they tell you everything," said the jester.

"Right... and they tell you _anything!"_ said the Martian.

"Enough talk of my favourite birds. You should be worrying about yourself!" said Harley.

She took a step closer and softly touched Miss Martian's side with her super-heated crowbar. It barely grazed her but the metal was so hot it felt like lava to the touch. Miss Martian cried out, the heat weakening her considerably. Her organic clothes felt the pain and burnt away.

"What's your human alias?" asked the jester.

Miss Martian kept her mouth shut but she cried out when Harley tapped her on the shoulder with the crowbar.

"Do you know the Boy Wonder's secret identity?" Harley asked.

Miss Martian looked at the floor. Her ginger hair falling over her shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes! What is it? C'mon! You can tell me!" Harley said, tapping all over Miss Martian's upper body.

Miss Martian squealed and shrieked as her clothes burnt away.

"I'LL NEVER TELL!" the Martian shrieked.

Harley pouted. She stabbed the red hot crowbar through Miss Martian's cape and into the wall. Miss M's cape burnt away a surprising amount so it was part gone.

"Stop..." she wheezed "please..."

Harley pretended to be thinking it over.

"Nope!" the jester said.

She took a hold of the crowbar again and pulled it out of the wall. She took her lighter back out and started reheating the crowbar. With her injuries, Miss Martian couldn't focus her mental powers so she was completely powerless. Harley started waving the lit lighter in front of the teen's face. Miss M started whimpering like a toddler. Harley gently blew so the flame flickered closer to the Martian's face.

"EEK! STOP!" Miss Martian said, desperately.

Harley started reheating her crowbar again, her smile growing.

* * *

Kid Flash and Artemis started struggling against their ropes. Their eyes watered as they pulled and their wrists rubbed against the ropes. The door opened up and the Joker walked through. Being dragged by her cloak was Raven. Joker threw the magician at Artemis's feet before leaving through the door he entered. Artemis gasped when she saw her friend. Her shirt only had 2 buttons and it was torn up. Her skin showed through her ripped shirt like tiger-skin on top of the fact you could see the corresponding cuts that were slowly bleeding. There were cuts going up and down and around her legs. Her arm lay on the ground limply at a painful angle. Her cheeks were tear stained. Raven had cried so much it had partially washed the blood off her cheek. Artemis gasped when she realized Raven was still crying, she was still awake!

"RAVEN!" Artemis cried.

Raven slumped her head to look at the blonde archer. Her neon eyes were glazed over. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"R-r-robin," the magician stammered.

"Oh Raven! I'm sure he's on his way," said Artemis.

"Yeah! Rob's probably not here yet because Bats is over protective," said Kid Flash.

"See if you can sit up," Artemis instructed.

Raven moved so she was flat on her back.

"I- I c-c-can't! I- I j-ju-just w-want R-rob-bi-bin," Raven stammered, a fresh set of tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Raven! It's gonna be fine," said Artemis, trying to sound comforting "It's gonna be fine,"

"How sweet!" said Harley, walking in.

In her hand was a red hot crowbar and hooked on the crowbar was Miss Martian's cape. Harley gave the crowbar a tug and Miss Martian was pulled in. The jester dumped Miss M in front of Kid Flash and left through the door she entered. There were dozens (maybe hundreds) of holes all over her costume and brand marks all over her skin. Her eyes were half shut and silent trickles of tears were dripping from her eyes.

"Miss Martian!" Kid Flash exclaimed "Oh Rob! Where are you?"

_"Help me!" _Miss M screamed through a mind-link.

_"It's gonna be fine, M'gann,"_ said Kid Flash.

They were silent for a while. The only sound was Raven's and Miss Martian's crying. Miss M was in so much pain she couldn't keep the mind-link up. Joker walked back in with a knife in his hand.

"Having fun?" the clown asked.

"You monster!" Artemis shouted "Let us go, NOW!"

"Let me think about that..." Joker pretended to be considering "NOPE! Mahahahaha!"

"Freak!" exclaimed Kid Flash "Let us _GO!"_

"Not until I see the Boy Wonder suffer!" Joker complained.

The clown took his knife and cut through Kid's and Artemis's ropes. Their hands were still tied but they weren't tied together anymore. Joker grabbed Artemis's arm and started pulling her into his Torture Room.

"NO! NO!" Artemis cried, struggling.

"ARTEMIS!" Kid Flash shouted, trying his hardest to vibrate out of his rope.

Kid was in tears when the door was shut behind the Joker and blonde archer.

* * *

Joker threw Artemis into the corner of the room. She struggled, thrashing around and gritting her teeth. Artemis saw her bow and quiver the opposite side of the room. Joker came over and injected her in the arm with something. Artemis went limp. When Joker untied her, she didn't have the strength to attack. Joker took out a role of duck tape and taped her arms to the walls, covering half her arms with tape. She tried to pull her arms off but couldn't. Joker then taped her ankles to the ground.

"What's Robin's real name?" the clown asked.

"I don't know," replied Artemis.

Joker back-handed her.

"What is it?" Joker asked, Artemis kept quiet "Ok. Let's play a game... Does it begin with an A?"

Artemis kept her expression one of hatred. Joker punched her in the jut.

"B?... No? How about C?" the clown stared at her.

"I. Don't. Know. His. Real. _Name!" _Artemis spat at the Joker.

"Liar, liar! Pants on _fire!" _sang Joker.

He took out a lighter and lit it. He pulled the blonde archer's boots off and put the lighter by her feet. The flame licked her toes, making her cringe but she didn't cry or scream.

"Oh! C'mon! Doesn't this hurt?" Joker asked, disappointedly putting his lighter away.

"Not even a little," Artemis said through gritted teeth.

"Wow. Sportsmaster really did train you well," said Joker.

"Shut up!" Artemis hissed.

Joker laughed dementedly. He took out a knife and grabbed Artemis's ponytail. He pulled it so she was looking down. Joker pressed his knife against the fabric that kept the ponytail up. Half of it was cut off then he took of the rest of the fabric. Artemis's blonde hair fell over her shoulder. Half her hair went all the way down her back and the other half stopped at her shoulder.

"The point of that was what?" Artemis asked.

Joker then cut her twice on the cheek, making an X shape.

"You're into Mini-Flash right?" said Joker.

He looked at the Arrow emblem on her top and poked the tip of his knife in her. Joker steadily, as if painting, cut the Flash lightning bolt in her. It was as deep as a pinprick but it still stung. Artemis glared at the clown. First chance she got she was gonna punch the crud out of him.

"I still don't know Rob's real name. Bats is protective like that," she said.

Joker looked at her. He was obviously displeased with this response. He took out some more tape and stuck it over Artemis's mouth.

"You're no fun," the clown pouted.

He flicked his knife very quickly. Cutting the blonde archer all over her upper body and stomach. It ended with her having dozens to _hundreds _of small, yet very deep, cuts. Artemis shivered as the pain hit her in multiple places.

"Wanna have fun?" Joker asked.

He cut a wavy pattern up her right leg. Making her shudder.

"You're pretty," Joker said "And blonde. I like blondes. Harley's a blonde. But between you, Miss Martian and Raven... I'd pick Raven,"

Artemis felt anger well up in her. She attempted to kick Joker with her uninjured leg but still didn't have the strength to break free of the tape.

_"Leave her ALONE!" _Artemis thought and attempted to say a loud.

Joker cackled at her. Then the door opened and Harley Quinn walked in. Her hands were behind her back, holding her crowbar.

"She talkin' hun?" the jester asked.

"No, she isn't," said Joker.

"Oh! I was hoping she'd talk! Never mind... You can always retry Raven," said Harley.

That was the last straw. Being fuelled by anger, Artemis ripped her arms and legs free and jumped forward. She threw a punch in Harley's direction. Joker grabbed her and forced her to the ground. Harley stabbed Artemis in the arm with a needle and, for the blonde archer, everything went dark.

* * *

Kid Flash struggled as hard as he could. Miss Martian had turned to look at Superboy, who was still out-cold. The only thing that could be heard was the girls' crying and Raven occasionally saying "Robin".

"Where _are _you, Robin?" Kid said, yet again.

The door opened and Harley walked out, followed by Joker and, being dragged by her arm, an unconscious Artemis.

"ARTEMIS!" Kid Flash cried.

Artemis was dumped in front of him. Tears streamed from his green eyes. Artemis's eyes were shut giving Kid an awful idea.

"She isn't dead," said Joker "she's..."

"Puddin'!" interrupted Harley "I just got word from the guards! Several have been taken out! It's... _him,"_

Joker looked at her, worry briefly fluttered across his face. He suddenly grabbed Raven's cloak and pulled her to her feet.

"Time to go," he said.

Harley ran through a new door. Joker followed, pulling Raven behind him. Kid looked at Artemis as she groand as she steadily came to. There was only one thought on the young speedster's mind. He knew _who _the _him _Harley Quinn had mentioned was... a _very, very, very, _ticked off Boy Wonder...

* * *

**DUN DUUUUUUN! Hope ya liked the chapter. Remember; I want to get at least 100 reviews. Also; I hope you find the thing I have planned for Robin to be epic! R&R! Stay welmed!**


	18. Chapter 18: Saved From Pain

_Chapter 18: Saved From Pain_

A guard circled the warehouse. He looked forwards, gripping his gun. The sounds of punches and groans of pain came from around the corner. The guard steadily walked around the corner and saw 3 other guards, knocked-out on the ground. The guard grabbed his radio.

"Miss Quinn! He's here!" the guard said urgently.

There were rustling and the guard lifted his gun. Nervous sweat trickled down his forehead. There were footsteps behind him. He spun around but he was hit in the face by something metal and heavy. The guard fell to the ground but before he blacked-out he saw 2 black combat boots step over him and head for an entrance.

4 men stood guard at the entrance. They didn't stand a chance. Robin silently came up behind them. One turned around and saw the Boy Wonder. Before he could worn his conrads Robin dropped a smoke-screen. One guard was knocked-out by an escrima stick to the head. Another taken out by a round-house kick to the head. A third by an explosive bird-a-rang. The smoke-screen cleared before Robin could take out the last. The last guard pointed his gun at the 14-year-old. Robin Robin-glared at the man (the guard felt like a hole was being drilled into his soul). The guard rubbed the sweat off his forehead. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Drop. The. Gun," Robin hissed, tightening his grip on his escrima sticks.

The guard was frozen with fear. Robin sighed. In seconds the guard was out-cold on the ground. Robin walked past him. He was in full on Bat-mode.

* * *

Kid Flash struggled as hard as possible. Miss Martian was sitting up but she had curled up and was crying. Artemis was still lying on her side but she had curled in on herself. She wasn't crying but she was shivering in pain. Kid looked to Superboy.

"C'mon Supey. Wake up, dude, please!?" Kid pleaded.

Superboy stayed knocked-out as the Kryptonite weakened him. There were suddenly sounds of a fight the other side of the wall. Feet stampeded down the hall. People cried out and groaned in pain. People fell to the floor. There were gunfire. Then things went silent. A door swung open and an unconscious man fell through. Behind him stood...

"ROBIN!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"K.F, ARTEMIS, MISS M, S.B!" Robin exclaimed in relief.

He took out a bird-a-rang, used it to cut Kid Flash free and kicked the Kryptonite away from Superboy.

"It's 'bout time you got here," Kid said, supporting Artemis.

"Give me a break. I just left the hospital. I'm not even cleared for duty..." Robin went quiet for a moment "Where's Raven?"

The Team looked at him in distraught.

"Joker and Harley have her..." said Kid Flash "They went through that door," he pointed.

Robin opened the door.

"Where you going?" Superboy asked, picking up Miss Martian (who refused to uncurl).

"I'm going after my girlfriend," Robin said in a serious voice.

"I'm coming too," said Kid Flash.

"No," said Robin "You and S.B need to get Artemis and Miss M out of here,"

Kid didn't argue. Him and Superboy supported their girlfriends and ran through the door Robin had entered. Robin watched them leave then he ran after the girl he loved...

* * *

Raven struggled against the Joker's grip as hard as she could. Harley skipped behind them, creepily humming to herself.

"Stop struggling. You're acting like you don't want to come with us!" said Joker.

"L-let g-g-go of m-me! R-robin i-is g-gon-na f-fin-d me!" Raven exclaimed.

"Right," sang Harley, sarcastically.

"WAAA!" Raven cried out in pain.

"Ah! The baby's crying!" Harley said, cooing over the magician.

"Leave. Her. Alone," said a voice.

Harley turned around only to have a metal ball thrown in her face. She grabbed the thing and looked at it. It started beeping and released a smoke-screen. When used at close range the smoke-screen also acted as knock-out gas. Harley fell to the ground unconscious. The smoke-screen cleared but no one was there. Joker tightened his grip on Raven and kept moving. Abandoning Harley Quinn for the police to find. They went through a boiler room. They were in the middle of the room when Joker heard something. He grabbed a discarded crowbar. He expected to hear the Robin-cackle but it didn't come. Raven pulled her arm with the last of her strength and managed to pull herself free. She fell to the ground and crawled a few feet away. Joker reached out towards Raven but a bird-a-rang came flying out of nowhere and knocked his wrist. The clown turned around and was met with the Boy Wonder's combat boots in his face. Robin springed off him and rewound his grappling cord before putting his grappling gun away. Joker glared at the Bat, letting his grin drop. He swung his crowbar. Robin blocked it with an escrima stick then used the other to knock the crowbar out of the clown's hand. Joker took out a knife. Robin wasn't having this. He knocked the knife away and kneed the clown in the chest. Then hit him over the head. Joker fell to the ground. He looked up at the Boy Wonder. Robin glared down at him before kicking the Joker in the head, knocking the clown out.

"Robin?" said a shaky voice.

Robin turned around and saw Raven, clutching her arms.

"Raven," he said.

Raven stepped closer to him. They looked at each other for a second. Raven fell into her boyfriend's arms, crying into his cape covered shoulder. Robin put his arms around her. He could see Joker had tortured her more than Miss Martian or Artemis were.

"Robin!" Raven cried "I was starting to loose hope,"

"Hey," Robin gently said, stroking her cheek "No matter who took you. No matter the reason. No matter where you are... Never _ever _doubt the fact that I _will _find you... I'll always find you,"

A fresh set of tears ran down Raven's cheeks.

"I love you, Dickie," she said.

Robin smiled at the baby-name.

"I love you too, Zee," he said.

Raven nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Let's get out of here. Get you some medical help and some clothes that aren't ripped to shreds," Robin said, gently.

Raven blushed when she remembered Robin could see her bra. She pulled her cloak around her. Robin softly cackled and they started the walk outside.

* * *

When the birds walked outside they were met with a relieving sight. The Flash was with Kid Flash, talking to him as his protege ate a chocolate bar. Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian had their eyes glowing as Manhunter telepathically gave his niece the strength to heal her injuries. Green Arrow sat by Artemis as paramedics tended to her. Red Arrow stood by them (he had excepted Artemis as a member of the Arrow family). Superman had his hand on Superboy's shoulder. Then there was someone they didn't expect...

"Daddy?" Raven gasped.

Zatara stood there, gripping his cane. He grinned at his daughter. Raven looked at Robin. He smiled at his girlfriend. She let go of the Boy Wonder and shakily walked over to her father. They looked at each other before Zatara wrapped his arms around the 14-year-old magician.

Robin smiled. His friends, his girlfriend, his metaphorical family were safe. His little siblings' kidnappers were going to Arkem Asylum. And his girlfriend was gonna have time with her father. There was only one problem...

"Robin..." said Batman's stoic voice.

Robin turned around to see his mentor and fellow public Bat-protege looking at him. Batgirl had her fists settled on her hips. Batman had his cape covering his entire body.

"What the heck, Boy Blunder!?" Batgirl exclaimed "You only just left the hospital and you go do-"

"Batgirl," Batman hushed her.

"I didn't have a choice, B.G!" said Robin "The Joker and Harley Quinn were torturing my friends! And they called for _my _blood! Not yours or Bats's! Mine! It was my problem and I've taken care of it,"

"Robin," said Batman "I understand but that doesn't mean it was the smartest thing to do,"

"No... It wasn't the smart thing but it was the right thing," said Robin "And _you're _the one who taught me to do the right thing _no matter what!"_

"And because of that; I'm proud of you. You saved your friends _lives, _Robin," said the Dark Knight.

"Yeah man," said Kid Flash, shoving his best friend "Joker and Harley would have probably tortured me and Supey if you didn't come when you did,"

"I wish you had come earlier," Artemis said, hobbling over.

"I do to," said Robin, his gaze going over to Raven.

Raven looked over at him. Then it hit her. Zatara was _never _going to let her date anyone (let alone _Batman's son _of all people). She walked over to Robin and took a hold of his hand. Then Commissioner Gordon walked over to them.

"Where's Joker and Quinn?" he asked.

"In the boiler room. They're probably gonna need medical attention," Robin said, squeezing Raven's hand.

The Commissioner nodded and led paramedics and cops into the warehouse. Raven hugged Robin, placing her head in the crook of his neck, and started to silently cry into his neck. Robin rubbed circles around her back, comfortingly. Zatara stepped up to the group of heroes. Superman and Superboy, Green Arrow and Red Arrow along with The Flash followed the older magician.

"What now?" Green Arrow asked.

"I think it would be a good idea for the proteges to spend time outside of the uniform," Batman said "And I've got a feeling Zatara has something he wants to talk to _Robin _about,"

With that last statement, the Dark Knight walked away from them, followed by Batgirl. The speedsters ran off and were probably half way to Central. The archers left and so did the supers. The Martians were still healing Miss Martian's wounds. So there was only one Bat and two magicians left.

"Do we have to talk here?" Raven asked.

Robin looked to Zatara.

"I have the week off from being Doctor Fate. Unless he's needed. I'll meet _you, _Robin, at Bibbo's diner in Metropolis tomorrow at 10 am. For now, Za- Raven... we're going home,"

Raven smiled at her father and kissed Robin on the cheek. Zatara winced at this. He gave his daughter his cane to use as a crutch and the magicians started heading for the Gotham zeta-tube. Raven turned around for a minute only to see her boyfriend had already gone.

* * *

Dick walked through the front door of Wayne Manor. Immediatly after entering he was attacked by his little siblings. Stephanie and Damian sat on his legs and Tim and Jason grabbed his wrists as he sat up.

"Uh guys?... What the heck?" Dick asked.

"We were freaking out about you! Selena and Dad and Alfie were worried! When you woke up how come ya didn't come here?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh Steph... I had to save my friends. They were in danger," Dick said, hugging her "Sorry I worried you,"

"Going after the Joker and Harley Quinn was stupid! Let alone the fact you had only just _stopped _falling into comas," said Jason.

"Hey, it may not have been the smart thing but it was the right thing," said Dick "Now can you get off me?"

Damian jumped off of Dick, as did Stephanie. Jason and Tim let go too. Dick stood up and stretched.

"I gotta go change into civvies and if I find out you were in my room... you're dead meet," said Dick.

His siblings nodded seriously and watched as he climbed up the stairs, heading for his bedroom. Then Alfred appeared.

"Master Richard is that you?" he said "Good to see you alive and well,"

"Thanks Alf!" Dick called down.

* * *

After pulling on some old jeans and a plain white t-shirt that hung on his scrowny build, Dick fell back onto his bed. It had been an exausting day. He was staring up at the cieling when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"C'min," Dick called.

Stephanie sheepishly walked in. She went over to her older brother's bed and jumped aboard. Dick sat up.

"What's up, Steph?" he asked.

"Dick... you could have died..." Stephanie said.

"Yeah but I didn't," Dick said.

"Dick I don't want you to die," said Stephanie.

"But I'm not,"

"Maybe not today or tomorrow but chances are you'll die on the job," said Stephanie.

"Steph... I've lasted 5 years against Gotham's toughest villains and/or chriminals. I'm not gonna die any time soon. And you shouldn't be thinking about that. You're 6," said Dick, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"But... it was mine and the others' fault. You got hurt saving _us, _Dick. Jason tried but couldn't help us escape. It was our fault," Stephanie said, begininng to cry.

"Oh Stephanie!" Dick pulled her onto his lap and hugged her "It _wasn't _your fault. It was the Joker's and Harley Quinn's. They were the ones who hurt me and I'd do it again if it meant saving your lives," he said.

Stephanie curled up and started crying into his t-shirt.

"But we were the ones that got kidnapped!" she cried.

"But it was Joker and Quinn that kidnapped you," Dick countered "Look, it wasn't your fault and don't you _dare _think it is!"

Stephanie lent back and looked up at him. She looked into his deep sapphire eyes.

"It wasn't our fault?" she questioned.

"Of course not! And you're silly to think it is," Dick said.

"Dick..."

"Yeah?"

"Dad said Zatara's back for the week and he's _never _gonna let you date his daughter!" Stephanie said, smiling devillishly.

"Hey!" Dick said, his voice slightly cracking.

Stephanie jumped off his lap and ran out of the room, cackling with joy. Dick shoke his head. Then he looked at the pictures he had on his bedside table. Last years family photo, a picture of the Flying Graysons, a picture of him and the Team (in their civvies of course) and lastly a picture of him and Zatanna. He grabbed that picture and looked at it. In it he had his arms around Zatanna's waist, she was leaning into him while looking up at him, they were looking into each others eyes. It had only been taken 3 weeks ago (Artemis had taken it for them and Dick wasn't wearing his shades).

"Zatara's never gonna let Zatanna date, let alone date _me," _he said, there was another knock on the door "C'min!" he called.

"Hi Dick," said Selena, closing the door behind her "You ok?"

"Meh. Considering I just left the hospital, took down 2 insane chrimanels, their hired-guns and my girlfriend's dad is never gonna let me date her... Doing great," he answered.

"What was that last one?" Selena asked.

"Nothing," Dick sighed.

"Dickie... Love isn't nothing. Zatanna is _definately __not _nothing," said Selena "You're meating Zatanna and Zatara at Bibbo's diner tomorrow morning right?"

"How'd you know?" Dick asked.

"My boyfriend's the world's greatest detective," Selena said, softly laughing to herself "What do you think Zatara will say?"

"I'm guessing... 'Stay away from my daughter' will be the first thing he says," said Dick.

"Oh Dick. Zatara can't be that bad. He _must_ see his daughter is growing-up and he needs to accept that," said Selena.

"Yeah... you don't know him," said Dick.

"No I don't but I still think I'm right," Selena said.

"You always think you're right," Dick retaliated.

"Well... name a time when I was wrong," Selena challenged.

Dick opened his mouth but closed it when he realized he couldn't.

"Ok, point you," Selena smiled at this "What am I meant to do? I love Zatanna but Zatara is never gonna let her near me," he said.

"Oh Dickie. Remember when Klarion split the dimention? Well, Bruce told me that seconds before the dimention split Zatara told him he was trying to get used to the fact Zatanna's growing-up," said Selena "He does know but, to him, times going by to quickly and he's loosing his child. Same reason why me and Bruce weren't thrilled by the fact you and Zatanna kissed on New-Years,"

"Not to taint your opinion but... why are you more excepting?" Dick asked.

"Because we still have 4 kids who need us," said Selena.

Dick brought his knees to his chest and looked away.

"I really do love Zatanna but..." Dick cut himself off.

"Tomorrow is gonna be fine. Come on. Bruce is downstairs. Last time you saw him he was Batman," Selena said.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him off his bed.

* * *

Dick allowed himself to be dragged through the Manor by his father's girlfriend. They went downstairs to the kitchan. Alfred was doing the dishes. Stephanie and Damian were chomping on some peanut butter cookies. Jason was working on some math homework that was overdue and Tim was drawing something with crayons.

"Look who left his room," Selena said, sitting Dick down on a chair at the island.

"Whatever," Dick said, his voice possibly cracking.

"Excuse my bluntness Master Richard," said Alfred, offering a plate of cookies "but did your voice just... crack?"

Dick took a cookie and blushed crimson as he bit it. His family looked at him.

"Um... no?" Dick said, his voice deffinately cracking.

"Oh my gosh!" Jason exclaimed "Your voice _has_ cracked! AND tomorrow you have to get permission to keep dating your girlfriend from her dad! This is rich! To rich!"

Dick's siblings laughed at his expense until the point Damian literally peed himself and Stephanie was having a coughing fit.

"Ha ha," Dick said, sarcastically "Laugh it up! You won't be laughing when _your _voices crack Tim, Jason and Damian!"

His brothers suddenly lost interest in laughing at Dick's voice. He smirked and cackled at their serious expressions (making his voice crack even more).

"You nervous about tomorrow, Dickie-boy?" Bruce asked, pushing the name.

"Well duh. Zatara's never gonna let Zatanna date me," said Dick, resting his forehead on the counter in despair "I'm dead. This time tomorrow I'm gonna be single and being Batman's son isn't exactly gonna help things,"

Bruce looked up from his paper at his oldest son.

"What's wrong with being Batman's son?" Bruce asked.

"Are you kidding me? Bruce?" said Dick "For real? Being Batman's son isn't exactly a turn-on,"

"Oh..." said Bruce, lifting his paper back up "And you _want _to turn Zatanna on?"

Dick blushed a deeper crimson and slouched in his chair.

"Can I leave now?" he asked Selena.

She had been grinning at the scene and shook her head at Dick's pleading question.

"Oh Dickie," sighed Selena, patting his shoulder "Your brothers and sister are only playing,"

"Yeah but-"

"And they're ranging from 4 to 10,"

"But still they-"

"Kids don't laugh at your brother," Bruce said, speaking over his paper.

"Dick and Zatanna! Sitting in a tree!" they sang "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" and they burst out into new peals of laughter.

"Shut it!" Dick exclaimed, his voice cracking which made his siblings laugh more "Whatever! I'm going to my room!"

Dick pressed his arms to his sides, his fists clentched as he stomped out the kitchan.

"Wow. Dick's become a real teenager," said Bruce.

"Well it was bound to happen sometime," said Selena "He's deffinately not the 11-year-old he was when _I_ moved in,"

"And you 4..." started Bruce, looking to the rest of his kids "You shouldn't have laughed at him. If I catch you laughing at your older brother again you're all grounded,"

"Wait _what?!"_ exclaimed Jason "But we were only joking! Be didn't have to get angry about it!"

"Kids! Dick's a teenager. He's... um... going through things that you don't understand. So I repeat... Don't. Laugh. At. Dick," Bruce said.

"Fine," the kids grumbled.

* * *

For the first time in ages Zatanna was sitting on the sofa in the Zatara family home. She had her legs crossed and the T.V showed the News. Giovanni came and sat on the sofa with her.

"So... You and Robin?" Giovanni said, awkwardly.

"Yeah... but, Dad, can we wait for tomorrow before we talk about my relationship with Dick," said Zatanna.

"Did you just call him... Dick?" questioned Giovanni.

"Me and the Team know he's Dick Grayson and the fact he has 3 brothers and a sister. Good kids. They're hyper and I've used magic on little Stephanie to get her to sleep but they're nice... well... nice-ish," said Zatanna.

"Oh Zatanna I've missed you," said Giovanni "I could see everything Doctor Fate could but it wasn't the same,"

Zatanna felt tears prick her eyes.

"I've missed you too, Daddy," said Zatanna "I... tried to free you... at New-Years but..."

"The Helmet wouldn't allow it. I know you tried. I shouted at Fate to free me," said Giovanni "I was fighting against him so much we compromised,"

"Oh Dad!" Zatanna cried, falling into her father's arms.

Giovanni wrapped his arms around his little girl. No. His little girl was 14. A teenager. She had a boyfriend. Zatanna suddenly pulled away.

"What is it?" Giovanni asked.

"Nothing. It's just... The only person to comfort me in a long while is Robin... Dick," said Zatanna.

"There's a lot of things we need to catch up," said Giovanni.

"Yep," said Zatanna, hugging her father.

* * *

**TA DA! The Team is safe! But Robin and Raven are now having relationship problems! Why'd I have to come up with _such _a chick-flick plot? Keep reading! Stay welmed! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Beast part 1

_Chapter 19: The Beast part 1_

Dick woke up the next morning. His entire body ached. He looked at the ceiling as it spun. Dick didn't move when he heard his bedroom door open and close. He felt someone sit on his bed.

"Hi Dickie-boy," said a voice.

Dick sat up and was completely shocked to see Zatanna there. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Z-zee? What are you doing here? Not that I'm upset it's just..." Dick said, looking at her.

"Do you always sleep in daytime clothes?" Zatanna asked.

Dick was still in that white t-shirt and plain jeans.

"I fell asleep. But, seriously, Zatanna. What are you doing here?" Dick pressed.

"I wanted to see you before Bibbo's... Dick even if my dad banns it. I'll still love you so I still want us to date," she said.

"Oh Zee. Same here. But if Zatara says 'no' then Bruce will back him up... This might be the last time we spend any alone time together before we're..." Dick gulped "forced to break-up... Uh, Zee does anyone know you're here?"

Zatanna smiled.

"Selena let me in before Alfred went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Bruce is still in bed and so are your siblings... It's 7:32 in the morning," she said "My dad thinks I'm catching up with old friends,"

Zatanna started to softly weep. That's when Dick noticed the bandage around her broken ankle. He assumed there was one around her waist and dislocated shoulder (but they were hidden under the black, fuzzy, turtle neck she was wearing). She had leggings on but Dick could tell there were bandages around her legs too. He put his hand on her knee.

"I got there as fast as I could, Zee. I really did... I- I can't imagine my life without you," said Dick.

Zatanna blushed. Then she put her hands on his shoulders, lent into him and kissed him. Dick was surprised at first but he wrapped his arms around her waist. Zatanna wrapped her arms around his neck. They parted but they were still holding onto each other.

"No matter what my dad says, Dick, you're my boyfriend now, this evening to whenever," said Zatanna, kissing him again.

Dick pulled her close. Then there was a soft knock on the door and Selena walked in.

"Sorry but Bruce is about to wake up along with the rest of the house. We don't want to cut it close so I think it's the right time for Zatanna to leave," she said.

"Ok," Zatanna said.

Zatanna kissed Dick again and stood up. She grabbed her crutches **(remember the broken ankle) **and walked out of the room.

"Think we'll be able to keep this a secret from the Wold's Greatest Detective?" Dick asked Selena.

"I'll be surprised if he doesn't already know," said Selena "Now get some more sleep. I'll wake you before 8:30 don't worry,"

Selena closed the door and Dick fell back into bed.

* * *

Zatanna snuck into the Batcave and Zeta'd to her old house. It was wierd. One day; it was home. The next; a covert ops super-hero team HQ was home. Giovanni was sat at the table, when Zatanna walked through the door.

"Morning Zatanna," Giovanni said "Nice of you to tell me where you were going," he held up the note she had written.

"Sorry Dad. I haven't been around for a while and I wanted to see my old friends," said Zatanna.

"Understandable. Are you sure you weren't seeing Dick?" Giovanni said, taking another sip from his drink.

"What? No," said Zatanna, her heart starting to race.

"Right," said Giovanni "You can't get one over on me Zatanna,"

Zatanna sat down at the table with him.

"I'll have breakfast at Bibbo's," Zatanna decided "Better bring some cash, Dad,"

"Oh? So Richard won't bring money?" Giovanni said.

"What? Of course he will. Dick's never forgotten his wallet," said Zatanna.

"Alright, Zatanna, alright," said Giovanni.

* * *

Selena shook Dick awake. The Boy Wonder stretched and tried to remember if the events of earlier that morning were a dream or not. He looked over to his clock and found a sticky-note stuck to it. _No it wasn't a dream, _it said. Dick pulled the note off his clock and dropped it down the side of his bed. He looked at the time. 8:27 am.

"WAKE UP DICKIE!" Damian exclaimed, running into Dick's room.

The 4-year-old jumped onto Dick's bed then jumped onto Dick.

"Omph! Damian get off!" Dick complained "And who said you could go in my room?"

"Mommy did. She told me to get you awake," Damian said, staying put.

"Well can you get off me? 'Cause I am most deffinately awake now," Dick said.

"I ain't sure of that! Time for re-enfocemants! Stephanie!" Damian cried out.

"Oh no!" Dick hissed.

Stephanie came running in and also jumped on Dick.

"You awake now, Dickie-boy?" Stephanie asked.

"What's with all the 'Dickie-boys' lately?" Dick said, pushing his little sister and baby brother off of him.

"It's stuck!" Stephanie proclaimed.

"Yeah! That's it!" said Damian "... You're voice still sounds funny,"

"You little-!"

"EEK!" Damian and Stephanie squealed as the Robin-glare hit them "Run away!"

They finally jumped off of their oldest brother and ran out of his room. Dick stood up and stretched. He caught a glimpse of himself in his mirror. His hair wasn't any messier than normal and his clothes needed ironing. How did he fall asleep wearing daytime civvies?

* * *

Dick walked into the kitchan, after a shower, in his usual civvies (blue hooded sweater, jacket, jeans, sneakers and messed up hair). Stephanie was wolfing down breakfast. Damian was finishing breakfast. Tim was eating the last of the peanut butter cookies. Jason hadn't touched his food as he tried to figure out a math problem.

"Hey, Dick, you're a mathlete right?" Jason said, not looking up from his work.

"Mathlete honory 2 years running. Why?" Dick asked, grabbing some juice waiting for him.** (Dick is 14, yet to turn 15 so he's in his 2nd year of high school)**

"What's 26 divided by 10? Then I have to take-away 6," said Jason.

"26 divided by 10 is 2.6 take-away 6 is -3.4," said Dick, wipping the excess juice from his mouth.

"Thank you!" Jason said "By the way; your voice still sounds funny,"

"So I've heard," Dick said, sending a weak glare at Damian.

"What time is it?" Tim asked "My fave show starts at 9:45,"

"It's 9:53, Timmy," Dick said, checking his wrist/hollo-watch.

"What!?" exclaimed Tim, jumping up and running to the living room.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Bruce said, finally speaking up.

"Yep. And I have 7 minutes to get there," said Dick "See ya!"

He went through the Manor, to the Batcave and set the Zeta-tube to Metropolis.

* * *

Giovanni Zatara sat in a booth at Bibbo's Diner. Zatanna Zatara was in the bathroom. Dick Grayson was yet to show up. He glanced at the clock to see it was 9:59. Almost 10.

"Can I get you anything Zatara?" Bibbo asked from behind the counter. **(In this, Bibbo is a friend to the League and Team, he knows all their names. Kinda like Mr Carr -Mr Carr's Beast Boy's home-school teacher in season 2)**

"No, no," said Zatara, entwining his fingers together.

"Whenever you're ready to order," said Bibbo, scrubbing off a spilt soda stain from the counter.

It was 10:02 am. Dick was 2 minutes late. Zatara heard the little bell ring as someone entered the diner.

"Hello Dick," said Bibbo.

Zatara sighed. He was half-hoping he wouldn't show.

"Hiya Bibbo," said a crackling voice.

"Voice changed?"

"Yep,"

"Siblings teasing you about it?"

"They're probably laughing right now,"

"Zatara's over there,"

"Thanks Bib,"

Zatara slightly slouched (you'd have to be a Bat to notice, which Dick was). The Boy Wonder walked over to him.

"Hi," he said, awkwardly.

"Hello... Richard," said Zatara.

"Where's Zatanna?" Dick said.

"Bathroom," Zatara said, simply.

"Oh..."

Dick sat in the booth, across the table from the magician. Zatara started taking mental notes to _why _Dick wasn't right for his little girl. The boy was scruffy and Zatara swore he could see some blood on his jacket (Dick had been wearing the same jacket the last time someone tried to kidnap him so, yes, there was blood but it wasn't his). Dick was prime kidnapping material making Zatanna prime kidnapping meterial by affiliation. Dick was a rich kid so Zatanna could become spoilt. Zatara mentally sighed as he realized he was gonna have to recognize the _good _quolaties of Dick as well. Dick knew how to defend himself and others so he'd be able to protect Zatanna on the rough streets of Gotham. Dick was respectful of others so he wouldn't force Zatanna into anything. Dick could afford a lot of things so Zatanna wouldn't be paying for dates.

"Dick! You're here!" said Zatanna.

She walked over, her crutches rattling. She looked at Dick before giving him a French kiss. _Do you want Zatara banning you from seeing me? _Dick thought. Zatara wrinkled his nose. Zatanna pulled away and sat next to her boyfriend, leaving said boyfriend bewildered.

"H-hey Zee. What was that f-for?" asked Dick.

"Just because you're you," said Zatanna "Now... Dad," she addressed her father "I _really like _Dick..."

"Does _he _like you back?" asked Zatara.

"Of course I do... actually I..." Dick trailed off.

"Actually what?" Zatara asked.

Zatanna slid closer to Dick so there was no space between them. Dick smiled nervously when she smiled at him.

"Actually Dad," said Zatanna, entwining her fingers with Dick's "We're in love,"

Zatara coughed violently. Did she just say that?

"What?" Zatara said.

"Zatara... I'm _in love _with your daughter," said Dick.

Zatanna grabbed Dick's arm and lent her head on his shoulder. Dick smiled at her and wrapped the arm she was holding, around her. Zatanna hugged his waist. Zatara was taken back.

"Y-you... Y-you're..." Dick and Zatanna bit their lips "I _have _missed a lot. Being Doctor Fate... I completely missed my little girl falling in love," said Zatara.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Zatanna, lifting her head off of Dick's shoulder.

She looked at Dick in desperation only to see his friendly smirk.

"Oh Dick!" exclaimed Zatanna, pouting.

"Oh c'mere," he said.

He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, hugging her. Zatanna kept up to pout but lost it when Dick kissed neck. Zatara looked at them, flabbergasted.

"_You _made Zatanna stop pouting? Now that's magic..." said Zatara "I'll let you continue dating if you answer me one question. I'll let you continue depending on the answer,"

The teen couple nodded. Zatara opened his mouth but couldn't bring himself to ask it. He took out a pen and scribbled his question on the napkin. Dick took the napkin from the magician and showed it to Zatanna.

"DAD!" Zatanna shouted in embarrassment.

Dick went red and re-read the question. _Do you and Zatanna sleep together? _it said.

"No... we're only 14, Zatara. My parents told me about... _that... _before they passed and they told me not to until I'm married," said Dick.

"You told me the same thing, Dad!" said Zatanna.

"Alright... Just keep it PG," said Zatara.

"Yes!" the teenagers cheered.

Zatanna threw her arms around Dick's neck (forgetting her father was there) and locked her lips with his, hooking her tongue around his.

"What did I just allow?" Zatara wondered "Zatanna?" he said to get her attention.

Zatanna pulled away from Dick, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Y-yes D-daddy?" she asked.

"I'll see you at dinner tonight, Zatanna. Have fun kids," said the older magician.

He stood up and walked out of the diner. Dick and Zatanna looked at each other. They still had their arms around one another. They smiled and locked lips together.

"Take a breath," said Bibbo, putting 2 slices of cream cake on their table "On the house for the Bird-couple," he smiled.

* * *

M'gann stood in the kitchen at the Cave, stirring some cake mix. Everyone was out. Wally was catching up on eating. Artemis was resting. Conner was watching static. Zatanna was with her father and/or Dick. Raquel was finishing late homework and Kaldur was in the gym's pool. The Martian sighed.

"What's wrong M'gann?" Conner asked, not looking away from the static.

"I'm just bored," said M'gann "There's nothing to do,"

"Well, you're baking so that's something," said Conner.

"True," said the Martian "Conner... When was the last time we saw Garfield and Marie?"

"Huh? Last month I think. Why?"

"Garfield normally e-mails at least once a week and we haven't heard anything,"

"Maybe their animals got sick and they're caring for them. They do live on an Animal Reserve,"

They were silent for a minute. M'gann pored the cake mix into a case and put it in the oven for 30 minutes. Then their comm-links bleeped alive.

"Batman to Team..." said the usual monotone.

* * *

"What is it Bats?" Dick asked, pressing his comm.

"Yeah. It's our day-off," said Zatanna, pressing her comm.

* * *

"And I'm bussy re-fueling," said Wally, regretably putting down his 3rd sandwich.

* * *

"What is wrong Batman?" Kaldur asked, pushing himself out of the pool.

* * *

"My head hurts so make this quick," said Artemis, retieing a bandage and rubbing her temples.

* * *

"I got homework," said Raquel, biting down on her pencil's eraser.

* * *

"Report to the briefing room," said Batman "With the exeption of Artemis, you need to rest up," and he signed off.

* * *

"Lucky stiff," said Wally, the sound of his chair scraping against the floor as he got up being heard through the comm-link.

* * *

"I heard that!" said Artemis, taking her comm out of her ear.

* * *

M'gann and Conner went to the briefing room to see Batman had already arrived. He was typing on the hollo-computer but the screen was small so the 2 other super-heroes couldn't see what he was doing. Kaldur walked into the room. Batman didn't seem to acknoladge their pressence.

**Recognized: Kid Flash, B-0-3**

The computer announced. Wally appeared and zipped over to them. He looked quizzically at the Dark Knight.

**Recognized: Robin, B-0-1. Raven, B-0-8**

Dick and Zatanna walked over to them. The Team looked at Dick for answers but he just shrugged.

"Hey Bats. What's this about?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Batman didn't answer.

"Oh dude... your voice cracked? I just got a leg-up on you!" Wally said, laughing.

Dick blushed and Robin-glared at his best friend. Wally cowered away.

**Recognized: Rocket, B-0-9**

Raquel went over to them.

"Alright. We're all here so what's this about?" Conner asked.

"You are familiar with Garfield and Marie Logan, correct?" Batman said, making the hollo-screen bigger to show the Logans' passport photos.

"Well of course," said M'gann "So?"

"Marie was found dead yesterday evening. It appears to be an accident. Her car was found crashed into a lake with her in the drivers seat," said Batman.

The Team gasped. M'gann started to tear up but she tried to wait until she was alone to moarn. Then she remembered.

"What happened to Garfield?" she asked.

"Sensors say he's still at the Logan Animal Sanctuary. I want you to go and retreave him. He has Martian blood in him and there's no telling if that could mutate him. According to the passport photo he has blue eyes but the last time you saw him he had green. The changes may stop there but there's no way to sertify this. Also; with Marie gone, Miss Martian is the last of his family," said Batman "If you both wish, M'gann has permission to legelly adopt Garfield as a little brother,"

The Team looked at the Dark Knight.

"How old is Garfield anyway?" Dick asked "First time we met him he was 8,"

"H-he turned 9 last month," said M'gann, sniffing.

"Are you sure?" Kaldur asked "Where is the boy to live?"

Batman looked at them all, silently giving his answer. Garfield was to live in the Cave with M'gann, Conner and Zatanna.

"Are we going in uniform or civvies?" Wally asked.

"Civvies," said Batman.

"We are on our way," said Kaldur.

* * *

The Team landed in front of Garfield's house in the Bio-ship. M'gann levitated onto the front porch and knocked on the door. Raquel hovered over (she had brought her belt) to the Martian's side. The rest of the Team joined them on the porch. Conner heard movement in the house and some sniffs.

"Gar?" M'gann said through the letter box "It's M'gann. The rest of the Team are with me. Please open the door,"

Conner heard more sniffs and more movement. The door unlocked from the inside and the door opened a crack. Garfield looked at them with watery green eyes.

"M- M'gann?" he said, shakily.

"It's me Gar. Can you let us in?" M'gann asked, sweetly.

Garfield closed the door again, undid the last lock and opened the door wide. He was scruffy and had tear stains on his face. More tears started falling and he rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"Oh Garfield," said M'gann.

She wrapped her arms around the sobbing 9-year-old and hugged him close. She steadily levitated over to one of the arm-chairs and sat down. The Team entered the house and stood quietly as M'gann comforted the litttle boy. Dick looked emotionless but in his mind he was having a flash back to him comforting his siblings. Garfield took a deep breath and looked up at M'gann.

"M'gann... what are you doing here? With these people?" Garfield asked, inoccently.

The Team laughed for a moment. Garfield didn't recognize them in civvies.

"It's the Team, Gar. They're just not in uniform. That's Wally but you know him as Kid Flash," Wally waved "Kaldur, who's Aqualad," Kaldur nodded "Raquel A.K.A Rocket," Raquel faintly waved "Dick also known as Robin and Zatanna who has resently taken the name Raven," Dick and Zatanna waved.

"Robin's real name is... _Dick?" _Garfield said, holding back laughter "And Kid Flash's is _Wally?"_

"Says _Garfield," _said Wally, provoking Dick to elbow him in the rib-cage.

"Hey wait a minute... I recognize Dick... Ain't you that Bruce Wayne guy's son or something?" Garfield asked. **(Remember Garfield was raised in another country so he doesn't know a lot about Gotham's celebrities)**

"Yeah, I am," said Dick "And if ya gonna laugh at my name, do it now or never,"

Garfield broke out into a laughing fit and ended up laughing about Wally's name as well. Then he knocked a picture of him and Marie over and fell silent, tears forming in his eyes. M'gann bit her lip, holding back tears.

"Why are you here? It's a bit late to save my mom," Garfield said.

The Team suddenly felt guilty. They were heroes. They were _meant _to save lives. Yet they failed a 9-year-old boy who was their team-mate's little brother.

"Gar," said M'gann, kneeling beside him "We're here for _you,"_

Garfield looked at her with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dick. You're better at explinations," M'gann said "Can you please?"

Dick knelt down beside Garfield.

"Gar... With your mother... uh... _gone, _Social Services will be coming to get you pretty soon. But the League has given M'gann permission to legelly adopt you as her little brother. If you want you can come with us and live at our HQ,"

Garfield gasped. Were they offering what he thought they were offering?

"W-what about the Animal Reserve?" Garfield asked.

"Well you now own it but we recomend hiring people to look after it for you," said M'gann "But, if you want, I can fly you here by Bio-ship whenever you want,"

"What about lessons? My mom home-schooled me," said the 9-year-old.

"M'gann, Conner and Zatanna go to the high school near our HQ. You'll have to go to the elementary school when you're settled," said Dick.

"Actual school?" said Garfield "That's a deal breaker,"

"I know what it's like, to go from home-school to actual school but I think you'll do ok. You're a smart kid," said Dick "Besides... it's come with us or go with Social Services. Ya gonna have to make a choice,"

Garfield hummed as he thought.

"I'll go with you... I'll live at your HQ," he said.

The Team smiled at him. M'gann helped him to his feet.

"But won't that mean I'll be living in a place where everyone is a teenager or adult?" Garfield pointed out.

"You'll make friends at school," said Wally.

"But... I won't be able to have them _over _so to speak," said the 9-year-old.

The Team looked at each other. They had only just realized this.

"You're right," said Wally, he looked at Dick then remembered something "Hey Dick... How old's Jason and Tim?"

Garfield looked between the 2 teenaged boys.

"Who and who?" he asked.

"Jason's 10 and Tim's 7. Why?" Dick asked, then realized "Oh! Yeah, good idea Wally. I'll ask Bats if that's ok,"

"If what's ok? Who's Jason and Tim?" Garfield demanded.

"Hopefully you'll get to meat them," said Dick "But right now, M'gann can you help him pack?"

M'gann nodded and took Garfield's hand. Garfield smiled at her and led her to his room. M'gann went a bit pale, remembering when she had gone in and seen Queen Bee.

* * *

M'gann levitated Garfield's rucksack onto his bed. Garfield stuffed his clothes in and M'gann took them out, folded them and re-packed them. They managed to fit all of Garfield's clothes (minus clothes he didn't want, need or didn't fit) in his rucksack. M'gann said some of the stuff they could just replace, although Garfield insisted on taking an animal encycopidia he already read 100 times cover-to-cover. He sat on his bed and looked around his room.

"I'm gonna miss this place," he said.

"I'll bring you here to visit whenever you want, Gar," said M'gann.

Garfield picked up a framed picture of him, Marie and Monkey. A tears splashed on the glass and he put it in the rucksack.

"I'm ready," he said, his voice wavering "to go,"

"Good. Now," said M'gann "Do you want to know who Jason and Tim are?"

Garfield nodded violently. Who were they? Why was their ages, 10 and 7, important? How did they know the Boy Wonder? M'gann lent in and whispered their relation to Dick in the 9-year-old's ear.

"What? For real? Dick? Seriously?" said Garfield.

M'gann smiled and took Garfield's hand and led him out of the room.

* * *

The Team smiled at Garfield. He smiled nervously back.

"Got everything?" Dick asked.

Garfield thought for a moment.

"No wait!" Garfield jumped on the spot "Give me a second!"

He ran into a room. The Team wondered what he was doing. When Garfield came back out he had a velvet box in his hand.

"Ok," he said, stuffing the box in his rucksack "I'm ready!"

The Team looked at him quizzically but shrugged it off. They weren't gonna pry.

* * *

M'gann took the Bio-ship out of camouflage mode. Garfield had seen it hundreds of times before but knowing he was gonna ride in it made everything exiting. Just then there was a screeching and Monkey jumped from the tree. It jumped off of Conner and landed on Garfield's shoulder. It nuzzled into the 9-year-old as if saying 'Please don't go!'. Garfield patted Monkey and sat it on a tree branch.

"Ready?" Zatanna asked "It's a long flight,"

Garfield nodded, gripping his rucksack strap. M'gann opened up the ramp and people started going inside. Garfield looked around him. At the Animal Sanctuary he now owned. He stepped onto the ramp and a shiver went up his spine. Garfield froze. Dick went over to him and knelt down to his level.

"You ok, Gar?" he whispered.

"I- I miss my mom," said Garfield.

Dick re-ensurringly squeezed the 9-year-old's shoulder.

"I know. I miss mine, too. Trust me. Ajusting to new living arrangments is the most simple thing," said Dick "It'll be ok, Gar,"

Garfield smiled and walked into the Bio-ship. M'gann was sitting in the captain's seat and made a seat next to her. She gestered to it and Garfield sat down. When he sat down seatbelts grew from the seat and strapped him in.

"You ready?" Raquel asked.

Dick sat down next to Zatanna and they all looked at Garfield. The 9-year-old blushed at the attention but nodded. He looked up at M'gann and she smiled sweetly.

"Next stop Mount Justice," said M'gann.

Garfield wondered where Mount Justice was. But the thoughts dissappeared when he fell asleep.

* * *

"Approuching Mount Justice," said M'gann.

Garfield woke up. For a moment his thoughts raced, wondering where he was and who he was with. Then he remembered. His mother was dead and he was going to live with the Team at their HQ. He noticed M'gann was heading straight for a mountain. His heart raced. Then the mountain opened up to reveal a hanger. M'gann took them inside and landed. The Team stood up, the seatbelts shrinking back into the seats, and they all groaned.

"Longest Bio-ship ride _ever!" _Wally complained, stretching and zipping out of the ship.

"Quit complaining!" Raquel spat in his direction "It was unbarable because you were complaining every 5 minutes!"

"That's every 50 minutes in speedster-time," said Kaldur, walking out with Raquel.

"Artemis was lucky, she got out of that ride," said Zatanna, stretching in her seat.

"Not so much. Remember _why _she didn't come?" said Dick, helping his girlfriend out of her seat.

"Hey, I was hurt to," said Zatanna.

"Sorry about that," said Dick.

He lent in and gave her a quick kiss.

"You're forgiven," said Zatanna.

They walked out of the Bio-ship. Conner stood up and faintly smiled at Garfield. He walked out of the Bio-ship as well. M'gann stood up and grabbed Garfield's hand. He smiled at her and slid out of his seat. They walked out of the Bio-ship into the hanger.

"Uh, Batman this is Garfield Logan in the flesh," said Dick.

"Hi," Garfield quietly said.

"Welcome," said Wonder Woman.

"Batman are you sure of this?" said Red Tornado "Are you sure Garfield Logan is trustworthy?"

Garfield looked at his feet.

"Of course he is!" M'gann shouted.

"I agree with M'gann. I can sense in his mind. We can indeed trust him. He has already deduced who Batman is," said Martian Manhunter "But the boy has his own secret,"

Garfield's head snapped up. Tears were silently rolling down his cheeks.

"I- it wa-wasn't an accident..." Garfield wept "My mom's death... It wasn't an accident," the League and Team went wide-eyed "I- it was Qu- Queen B- Bee..."

They all stared at the 9-year-old. M'gann's eyes glowed as she played the memories for the League and Team...

* * *

-GARFIELD'S MEMORY-

Garfield ran along the ground at the Animal Sanctuary. He ran into the garage where his mother kept the jeep. To his surprise there were 2 people there. One was a woman in a tight dress, tights, boots, a transparent shawl and a tiara. The other was a man who was doing something to the jeep.

"What's going on?" said Garfield "Who are you?"

They looked at him. The 9-year-old instantly recognized her. It was Queen Bee. The man got up. Queen Bee walked over to Garfield. He was to scared to move. Queen Bee put her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"Your mother needs to go," she whispered "But it needs to be an accident. We need her driving... Will she follow you if you run-away, correct?"

Garfield nodded, tears streaming from his Martian-green eyes.

"Run-away," Queen Bee said.

XxX

Garfield ran and ran and ran. Tears streamed from his eyes. Every inch of him screamed _STOP! YOU GOTTA WARN MOM! _but his body didn't listen. His legs started to tense up but he couldn't stop. He heard the sound of a car. Garfield looked behind himself only to see his mother in the jeep. Marie hit the brakes but the brakes were broken. She swirved to miss hitting her son and drove straight into the lake. Queen Bee's thrall finally stopped working. Garfield fell to his knees, out of tiredness and distraught. He saw his mother with a gash on her head as the jeep sunk into the water.

-END OF GARFIELD'S MEMORY-

* * *

The League and Team stared in shock as their vision returned to reality. M'gann had her arms around Garfield and Garfield was hugging back... _hard. _They looked at each other in despair.

"I can't believe this," said Wally, rubbing the back of his neck "That was..."

"Horrible" said Zatanna, tears falling down her cheeks.

Dick put his arms around Zatanna. She lent her head on his shoulder. Conner rubbed M'gann's back in comfort. Kaldur hugged Raquel close (they didn't say a thing but they were emotionless). Black Canary was obviously holding back her emotions as she squeezed Green Arrow's hand (he squeezed back). Batman stood emotionless. Martian Manhunter was breathing in and out to keep his emotions calm. Red Tornado was coming up with the conclusion that everyone else had been telepathically connected and had seen something.

"It's ok, Gar," said Dick, when the 9-year-old let go off M'gann "It's easier to deal with the pain when you have good friends around you," Dick held Zatanna in his arms.

The Team and Leaguers smiled at Garfield. Garfield had completely forgotten Dick's parents were murdered.

"Queen Bee's never gonna go to prison. Is she?" said Garfield.

"Next time we face her..." began Wally.

"We're gonna ignore her soldiers..." said Kaldur.

"And attack the boss..." said Raquel.

"That we promise," said Dick.

Garfield smiled. Maybe Dick was right. Maybe being around good friends would help the pain. Maybe.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! 5276 words! Longest chapter yet! Please review! I've hit my 100 point now I wanna get 150 reviews. I saw a FanFic with 621 reviews! (I remembered the number exactly!) Please do the following: Read, review, follow and favourite as well as checking out my profile! ;) Stay welmed!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Beast part 2

_Chapter 20: The Beast part 2_

* * *

**Last Chapter: _The Team brought, now orphaned, Garfield Logan to the Cave._**

**_Garfield now has to get used to living with super-heroes._**

* * *

Garfield sat on his new bed ina plain t-shirt and everyday shorts (all his pyjamas were to small so got left behind). It was 2 am but he had jetlag so he couldn't sleep. It was pitch black. The only light came from the digital clock.

"Maybe I should have waited for Social Services," he said, lying down "But then I would never get to see Meggie again. M'gann M'orzz. Megan Morse. Miss Martian,"

Before Dick went home he had said he was gonna help M'gann adopt him as a brother. Garfield had made a joke about changing his name. Now; he felt sick to his stomach. His mother was dead. He had actually _helped _her murderer! He felt dirty. Garfield berried his head in the pillow. It smelt... clean.

* * *

Garfield woke-up the next morning. The first thing he noticed was the door. It looked like something had burst through it on both sides. There was a red light blinking on and off and there was an alarm. The door was then pushed open.

"Gar!" said Dick "C'mon. We need to get you to safety,"

Garfield stood up and walked over. Dick pushed him by the back and they strided forward. Garfield noticed what Dick was wearing. Just plain jeans and a plain white t-shirt that hung off his scrowny build. Seemed he got dressed in a rush.

"W-what happened?" Garfield asked.

"Last night... the Cave was attacked," said Dick, Garfield looked at him "Just another day in Mount Justice!" Dick gave a worried smile.

"What?" Garfield said.

"Where were you last night?" asked Dick.

"What do you mean? Where's the Team?" asked Garfield.

Dick grabbed Garfield's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Last night M'gann called everyone on the comm-link. Something was attacking. I went to your room but you weren't there. Everyone's at the Safe House in Bludhaven. C'mon," said Dick, pulling the 9-year-old by the hand.

Garfield was astounded. Who attacked the Cave? Why wasn't he in bed last night? Why didn't he wake-up last night? Dick pulled him along and pushed him into a Zeta-tube.

* * *

M'gann was freaking out. She had abandoned her brother. Dick had stayed behind to find him. Zatara, Batman, Manhunter, Red Tornado and Black Canary stood before the Team. Then the secret Zeta-tube came to life.

**Recognized: Robin, B-0-1**

**Garfield Logan, B-1-9**

Dick and Garfield appeared. M'gann instantly wrapped her arms around Garfield. When she let go she hugged Dick with full Martian strength. Conner and Zatanna coughed and M'gann let go.

"Thanks for getting him," said M'gann.

"The weird thing is Gar was in bed when I found him," said Dick.

Everyone looked at the 9-year-old ginger. He rubbed his neck.

"As far as I remember I was in bed all night," said Garfield.

They looked at him.

"You slept through _that?" _asked Wally.

Garfield nodded, sheepishly. Dick looked at Batman. The Dark Knight started typing on a portable hollo-computer.

"This happened last night," said Batman.

* * *

...THE VIDEO...

Dick was thrown across the training room. Conner ran after him. Dick steadily stood up. Conner helped him to his feet. A large, long, green snake slithered towards them. Dick reached into his utility belt and held a bird-a-rang in between each finger. Conner charged but the snake swotted him away. It wrapped its tail around Dick's torso and threw him into the wall. Blood started leaking from Dick's nose and corner of his mouth as the snake hit him into the wall and floor. M'gann appeared and telekinetically forced the snake to release Dick and the Boy Wonder fell to the floor, barely able to stand up. The snake swotted M'gann to the ground. Conner picked up his girlfriend and the 3 of them ran out of the training hall.

Wally was leaning against the green sofa in the kitchan/living room, catching his breath. The snake slivered behind him. It wrapped its tail around Wally's ankle and dragged him as it slivered out of the room.

Kaldur and Raquel cautously walked through the gym. The snake seemed to be sleeping. Kaldur and Raquel were at the door when the snake moved and blocked their path. It looked at them with glowing green eyes. Raquel made a force-bubble around them. The snake started hitting it. Raquel stood motionless. A grappling cord shot from the vent wrapped around the snake. The grappling cord rewound and the snake (to big for the vent) was slammed into the wall. Dick jumped out of the vent. He spoke to Kaldur and Raquel a second before noticing the knocked-out Wally the snake had discarded. Kaldur and Dick supported Wally and they walked out of the gym.

The entire Team (minus Artemis and Zatanna who were at home healing) fought against the snake in the training room. It flicked Wally and Conner away. Kaldur used his water-bearers to channel water at the snake. M'gann tried using telekinesis to keep the snake still. Raquel, hovering in the air, created a force-bubble around her, Conner and Wally so the speedster and super could get their bearings. Dick threw bird-a-rangs at the snake and they blew-up on inpact.

* * *

Garfield's mouth was agape. He'd slept through that? He went pale.

"Where were you last night?" M'gann asked, calmly putting her arm around him.

"I don't know," said Garfield.

They were silent for a second.

"Dick. Your nose is bleeding," said Zatanna, out of the blue.

Dick looked at her then pressed the palm of his hand on his nose. When he looked at it there was blood.

"Great! Just great..." Dick said, sarcastically.

"Pots s'kciD eson-deelb," Zatanna said.

She passed Dick a tissue and he wiped away the blood; no more came out. Zatanna stood beside Dick, smiling at each other.

"How'd you break your ankle anyway Zatanna?" Garfield asked.

Everyong looked at him. Then they started the long winded explanation (they left out about the rape Joker was gonna do). Garfield looked at them in shock.

"So you finally leave the hospital," he said "and the first thing you do is go after 2 of the biggest Gotham super-villains?"

"Yep. Pretty much," said Dick.

"Ok then," said Garfield "What's gonna happen now?"

"The League will check out the Cave before you return. If the snake isn't there anymore I see no point in keeping you away," said Batman.

"And for now?" asked Wally.

"Entertain yourselves. I recomend you interduce Garfield to Jason and Tim," said the Dark Knight.

The Team smiled and gave Dick devious looks as the Leaguers left. Garfield was still bewildered by the entire thing.

"C'mon," sighed Dick "Let's go,"

The Team smiled deviously. Dick started typing on the Zeta-tube and granted them access to the Batcave.

"When you get in there... Don't. Touch. _Anything," _Dick warned.

Wally pouted at this. The Zeta-tube came to life. Kaldur walked in followed by everyone else.

**Recognized: Aqualad, B-0-2**

**Rocket, B-0-9**

**Kid Flash, B-0-3**

Zatanna kissed Dick's cheek.

**Raven, B-0-8**

**Superboy, B-0-4**

"By the way," said the blonde Garfield hadn't noticed "My name's Artemis. The Team's archer,"

She patted Garfield's shoulder before heading through the Zeta-tube.

**Artemis, B-0-7**

"It's gonna be fine. I bet you'll like Jason and Tim," said M'gann, levitating into the Zeta-tube.

**Miss Martian, B-0-5**

"Go on ahead," said Dick "I'll be right there,"

Garfield stepped forward, into the Zeta-tube.

**Garfield Logan, B-1-9**

* * *

Garfield was in a large cave. Not like the one at Mount Justice. This one was dark and smelt damp with computer systems around the place. The Team were talking to a redheaded girl in a spin-off Batman suit. She looked behind them and saw Garfield.

"Hi," she said, walking over to him "I'm Batgirl,"

"Who?" Garfield asked.

M'gann laughed nervously.

"Gar. This is Batman's second protege, Batgirl," said the Martian "Batgirl this is my brother Garfield,"

"Nice to meet you," said Batgirl, she pulled her cowl down "I'm Barbara,"

Garfield looked at her. Barbara held out her hand and he shook it.

**Recognized: Robin, B-0-1**

Everyone looked as the raven-haired Boy Wonder appeared.

"Good to see you're all here in one piece," he said "Oh. Hey Babs," he vagely waved at Barbara "C'mon. I'll interduce you to my siblings,"

Dick led them to a line of firemen poles. Everyone looked at him sceptically. Dick rolled his eyes, grabbed the pole, it glowed blue and he shot up onto the balcany above. He jumped off the pole.

"C'mon! It hasn't malfunctioned yet!" he called below.

M'gann and Raquel flew up. The others went the same way Dick did.

"This is gonna take a few trips," he gestured to an elevator "Babs you go first with Wally, Zee and Artemis ok?"

"Ok," they said.

Barbara, Wally, Zatanna and Artemis went into the elevator. It came back down about 2 minutes later. Then Conner, Kaldur and Raquel went. This left Dick with Garfield.

"Before you meet my little sibs I warn you... they're _crazy!" _Dick said "C'mon,"

* * *

Garfield already felt sick and going in that elevator made him feel actually sick. He couldn't see how Dick could act like they weren't even moving. The elevator came to a sudden stop and the door slid away. Dick gave Garfield a shove on the shoulder and the 9-year-old stepped out. Dick jumped out just before the elevator automatically closed and the clock slid back in place. Garfield was surprised to see M'gann had shape-shifted to be white. An elderly man walked in. He didn't seem fazed by the fact Batgirl was there.

"Welcome Master Kaldur, Master Wallace, Miss Artemis, Miss Raquel, Miss M'gann, Master Conner, Miss Barbara," he welcomed "Master Richard..." Dick looked at him "You did not tell me you were bringing the Team and who is that young boy?"

"Alf, this is Garfield Logan. We're gonna interduce him to the others," said Dick "Ya know where they are?"

"I believe they are in the media room. Also; Miss Selena told me to tell you that she's goning to be out for the day," said the man "Welcome Master Garfield. I hope you get along with Master Jason and Master Timothy," the man then walked out.

"Who was that?" Garfield asked Dick.

"Oh, that's Alfred. His job-description says butler but he's more of a family friend. He's also Agent A," said Dick "C'mon, I'll take you to the media room,"

* * *

The Team followed Dick as he led them through the mansion. Garfield had known Dick was Bruce Wayne's adoptive son and they were rich but he hadn't realized just _how _rich they were. The walls had landscape paintings on them and things like vases were on pedilstools. Classic mansion decore. They started hearing yells and squeals of joy and laughter. Dick opened up a plain door and led them inside. The room was cozy with a large flatscreen, cinama seats (for the media affect) and bookshelves of things like DVDs or CDs. A boy was lying flat on the ground (Jason) and another boy (Tim) was sitting on top of him. A little boy (Damian) was standing on his hands as a little girl (Stephanie- _duh_) pulled his ankles to sabotarge his handstand. They were all laughing and squealing.

"Guys!" Dick suddenly exclaimed "Take it down a notch!"

The 4 kids looked at Dick and stopped attacking each other. Stephanie hopped over to him.

"Hiya Dickie-boy! Where were you? We woke-up and me and Damian went to your room to wake you up but you were gone!" she squealed.

"You went in my room!?" Dick hissed, angrily.

"Uh... no?" Stephanie lied nervously.

"Twits," Dick breathed "Hey Jay, Timmy!?" Dick said, getting his brothers attention "I want you to meet somebody," his voice cracked as he spoke.

"You still sound funny. When's your voice gonna fully break so you don't sound like a broken car-horn?" Damian asked.

Dick Robin-glared at him and the 4-year-old jumped to the other side of the room.

"Who do you want us to meet, Dickie-boy?" Jason asked.

"First off; quit calling me Dickie-boy. Second off; this is who I want you to meet," Dick said, he pushed Garfield forward "Guys, this is M'gann's little brother, Garfield Logan. Gar, these are my little brothers and sister. Jason, Tim, Stephanie and Damian,"

Garfield blushed from the attention.

"Hello," he mumbled.

"Hi!" exclaimed Damian "How old are you? I'm 4!"

"Damian. Cool it," said Jason "Hi. Sorry about Damian. He's crazy,"

"Your all crazy," said Dick.

"Says you, Dickie-boy... So, how old are you?" Jason asked Garfield.

"I- I'm 9. How old are you?" Gafield asked.

"10," said Jason.

"I'm 7," said Tim "Hi. I'm Tim,"

"I'm 6-years-old!" said Stephanie "Heeellllllooooo! I'm Stephanie!"

"Uh..." said Garfield, unsure what to do.

"You're Megan's brother?" said Damian "Dick said she had 12 sisters and 17 brothers,"

"I'm uh..." Garfield stuttered.

"I'm going to adopt him as my brother. But I gave him a blood-transfusion once," said M'gann "Which reminds me... Dick weren't ya gonna help us with that?"

"Oh yeah," said Dick.

He jumped over Damian (literally), slid oved the seats and grabbed a bag. He reached in and pulled out a laptop with the Bat emblem on it.

"Ya wanna get started?" Dick asked.

Garfield and M'gann nodded happily. Dick sat cross-legged on the floor and opened up the laptop. M'gann and Garfield sat on the floor by him. Jason and Tim sat with them. Stephanie and Damian ran out of the room, starting a game of tag.

"This will probably take a while, guys. Ya may wanna put on a film," Dick said, gesturing to the shelves of DVDs.

Wally zipped over and grabbed The Hunger Games.

"No," said Dick.

"But you don't even know what DVD I grabbed!" protested Wally.

"The Hunger Games," said Dick, his eyes not leaving the computer screen as he hacked.

"How did you-" Wally cut himself off "Oh forget it! We'll watch something else!" he said, throwing his arms in the air for exageration.

"Let's watch..." Artemis looked through the DVDs "Dick... why do you have a copy of Greece?"

The Team looked at Dick, who didn't pay any attention.

"It's Selena's," said Dick "She brought it when she moved in,"

"Whatever," said the blonde archer "How about... you have a copy of A Princess and the Frog? Why?"

"6-year-old little sister, remember?" Dick reminded them "The only DVDs I own are the ones that are raited 12A and above. Except for Selena's chick-flicks,"

"Let's just agree on..." said Jason, jumping up and running his finger across the DVDs "Hey! The Lion King! Haven't seen that in a while!"

"Ok," said Wally "The Lion King it is,"

He put the DVD in and they started to watch. To not interupt the movie, M'gann set up a mind link between her, Dick and Garfield while Dick hacked in the imfomation.

_"Ok. First off. Gar, what's your birthday?" _Dick thought.

_"The 2nd of July 2004. As in last month," _said Garfield. **(I made his birthday up)**

_"Your mother's?" _Dick asked.

_"6th of April 1973," _**(Again, made it up)**

_"Your mom was 40? Well ok... Now for the obvious..." _said Dick _"Gender: Boy. Mother: Marie Logan, deceased. Father... Gar, who's ya dad?"_

_"I don't know him," _said Garfield _"Him and my mom weren't married when I was born and he didn't want anything to do with us,"_ **(Made that up too!)**

_"His loss," _said Dick, patting Garfield's knee _"Your birth certificate says 'Father unknown' anyway. Next on the imfo... Birth Country: Qurac. Blah, blah, blah... Ok, M'gann. Your turn. Time to lie! Birthday: 7th of Febuary 1997. Let's leave out the part were you're actually 49. Parent/Legel Guardian: John Jones. Blah, blah, blah. Gender: Girl. Mother..." _they looked at each other _"Mother: Mitchelle Morse, deseased. Father: Dan Morse, deseased," _**(I made up her parents)** _"Birth Country: New England," _**(Is New England a counrty? Probably not but whatever!)** _"Blah blah blah..."_

_"Is this gonna take a long time?" _Garfield asked.

_"Meh. Depends on the systems I'm working and the ones they're working," _said Dick _"You can watch the movie if ya want. I'll ask if I need you,"_

M'gann closed the link and she and her brother turned to look at the T.V screen. Zatanna slid out of her seat and sat on the floor next to Dick. Dick kissed her cheek to tell her he knew she was there and then turned back to the computer.

* * *

"Oh crap," said Dick, half an hour later "Not good,"

"What is it Dickie-boy?" Jason asked.

"First; don't call me Dickie-boy all the time. And second; we need a phyciatrist's report to add to Gar's adoption file to make it sertified," said Dick "And that's one thing I can't fake,"

"So M'gann can't adopt me as her brother?" Garfield said, saddly.

"Not until you see a phyciatrist... Luckily we know one," said Dick.

"Who?" Garfield asked.

"Black Canary. Her secret identity is a phyciatrist. She does sessions with us after harsh missions," said Dick, typing an e-mail to her.

"Black Canary is a phyciatrist? Helpful," Garfield said.

"Yeah... Hey, what time is it?" Dick asked "The one thing my Bat-laptop doesn't have is a clock,"

"It's 12:13 pm..." said Wally "Which reminds me... When's lunch Dickie?"

"Don't call me Dickie or you'll get it, West," Dick said, darkly "Alfred's probably sensed you're hungry and has probably got something in,"

"Sensed?" said Wally.

"Yep. Sensed," said Tim "Alfred knows _everything!"_

Wally shrugged and zipped out of the room.

"Hey, B.C just e-mailed back. She says I can't fake a report and it's mandetory for someone in Garfield's prosition," Dick suddenly stopped talking.

"And?" Garfield asked.

"And you're gonna have to go... Like, for reals, go to a phyciatrist," said Dick, nervously.

"What?!" Garfield said/shouted "I what?!"

"Don't worry. We'll take you to Black Canary's office and she'll do it," said Dick "She can get you in this afternoon at 3:30... Ya gonna have to go, Gar,"

"Then I'll be able to get adopted by M'gann?" Garfield said, folding his arms.

"Yep," said Dick.

"Fine," Garfield agreed, pouting "But if I have to talk about Monkey's grandfather, who died when I was 3, I'm coming after you all!"

They all laughed at the 9-year-old's seriousness. Then they noticed the movie had finished. They all stood up and stretched. Their stomachs rumbled and they started heading for the kitchen.

* * *

Wally sat at the island, eating his 5th sandwich (give him a break, he had to fight a moster-snake without any breakfast). The rest of the Team came in along with Dick's siblings (Stephanie and Damian included, at some point they had returned).

"Hello everyone," said Alfred "I assume you are hungry,"

"Starving Alfie!" Damian exclaimed "I'm hungry. Got any cookies in the oven?"

"So sorry, Master Damian. We are out of flower. I need to go shopping," said Alfred.

Damian sat cross-legged on a stool and pouted.

"It's alright Alf," said Dick "What _do _we have?"

Dick took a dark teal blue hoodie off a stool, pulled it on (with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows) and sat down. Zatanna sat next to him. Everyone else sat down.

"It depends on what you are in the mood for, Master Richard," said Alfred.

"Heh heh... _Richard," _Wally quietly chuckled.

"Yeah, my names hilarious," Dick said, sarcastically "What do we have Alf?" he addressed the butler.

"PB&J!" Stephanie said, jumping on her stool.

"Cool it, Steph," said Dick.

Alfred took a sandwich out of a cubord and placed it infront of the 6-year-old. Stephanie took a big bite out of it and she hummed her apprisiation.

"Can I have one?" Damian asked.

"Of course," said Alfred.

He took another out of the cubord then 2 more and gave them to Dick's siblings. Garfield swung his legs and looked at his lap.

"Would you like one Master Garfield?" Alfred asked.

"No thank you," Garfield mumbled.

"Got any pizza, Alf?" Dick asked.

"Indeed we do, Master Richard," said Alfred.

Wally spluttered at Dick's name again and got an intense Robin-glare (thus shutting him up).

"How about pizza?" Dick asked everyone.

They all nodded their agrement.

* * *

The Team sat around the living room (yes; the living room and midia room were seporate). Garfield was with Dick's siblings, playing around.

"Anybody else wondering why Gar dissappeared while the snake attacked?" Wally asked.

"Yes," said Dick.

"Did anything happen after we left, Dick?" M'gann asked.

"No. After you Zeta'd to Bludhaven I went looking for Garfield again. I heard movemant in his room and there he was. Only just waking up. I have no idea where he went in between the times we were in his room," said Dick, leaning against the door.

"Did anyone notice the snake was green?" said Conner.

"Yeah, so?" said Wally.

"_Martian _green," said Conner.

They all looked at the clone as if he was insane.

"Garfield has Martian green eyes, he has Martian blood inside of him, there's no telling how that could effect him and he was missing during the snake attack," said Kaldur "Is there a chance..."

"No! That's impossible! The snake _attacked us! _Gar would never do that!" said M'gann "Never!"

She looked at them, seeing uncertainty in their eyes. She looked at Dick for help.

"I wanna believe you, M'gann. But it adds up. He was asleep when I found him so if it's true then I don't think he was doing it conscously," he said.

M'gann sighed and looked at the ground.

"We can't tell the League. They won't let him stay with us... He'll get taken away and thrown in Belle Reve," she said, covering her eyes as tears started forming.

"We won't let that happen, M'gann. We need to find a way to stop it," said Kaldur.

"This is my fault..." M'gann said "If it wasn't for me..."

"Then he would be dead, M'gann," said Dick "You saved his life,"

"We can't tell him!" M'gann said, sternly "Garfield can never know!"

"The kid's turning into monsters at night like a werewolf..." said Wally "I guess he is a little beast,"

"Wally!" they all exclaimed.

"I can't believe you said that," Dick hissed.

"That's just mean!" Raquel said.

"And, somewhat, offensive," said Kaldur.

"That was harsh, babe," said Artemis.

"How can you say something so crual?" said Conner.

"You son-of-a-gun!" said Zatanna "But... what do we do?"

"If I can get a blood sample I can run it through the Bat-computer and delete the record of the test. Hopefully a DNA scan will tell us what's wrong," said Dick.

"You talk like being a shape-shifter's a bad thing," said M'gann "May I remind you all we're talking about a 9-year-old boy?"

"It's not the shape-shifting, M'gann," said Dick "It's what he's turning into and doing,"

"Why now?" M'gann whispered.

The Team went silent. They were all wondering that...

* * *

**Yet another chapter! Yay! I made everything about Garfield up cuz I only know what I've seen on Teen Titans and Young Justice seasons 1 and 2. Remember; I wanna get 150 reviews so REVIEW! Stay welmed!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Beast part 3

_Chapter 21: The Beast part 3_

* * *

**Last Chapter: ****_Garfield woke up to find Mt. Justice _**

**_attacked. The Team take him to meat Dick's little siblings._**

**_But the Team have deduced that the thing_**

**_that attacked the Cave was... Garfield!_**

* * *

Garfield watched Damian do an armless forwards flip. Stephanie did one too. Jason sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"They're amazing at acrobatics," said Garfield.

"Yeah they are pretty asterous," said Jason "But Stephanie inherited the Grayson family agility and Damian is _Batman's _biological son. Don't feel bad. They are, quite literally, naturals,"

"I can do a forwards flip but not like you guys," said Garfield.

"Like I just said; we're naturals," said Jason "So... Dickie-boy said you slept through the attack. How is that possible?"

"I guess I'm a heavy sleeper," said Garfield.

* * *

...HOURS LATER...

"C'mon, Gar," said Dick "Me, M'gann and Zatanna are taking you to Dinah's office,"

"Oh now?" Garfield wined.

"Yes now. The Zeta-tube takes us 20 minutes away from Dinah's office and your appointment is in 30 minutes," said Dick.

Garfield grumpily went into the elevator to the Batcave. M'gann went through the Zeta-tube, then Zatanna. Dick pushed Garfield through then followed.

* * *

The city streets were warm and sunny. Garfield held onto M'gann's hand (even though he felt like a baby for it). Dick and Zatanna held hands as they walked towards the therapist's office. Garfield felt like he was gonna faint as they went inside the building. M'gann, Garfield and Zatanna sat down as Dick went to talk to the receptionist.

"Garfield Logan to see Doctor Dinah Lance," he said.

"You are?" the receptionist said.

"I'm Dick Grayson. I e-mailed Doctor Lance about Garfield," said Dick.

The receptionist typed in the computer.

"Ah yes. His appointment doesn't start for another 2 minutes. You'll have to wait," said the receptionist.

"Ok," said Dick.

He went over to the others.

"We good?" Zatanna asked.

"We're good. Just have to wait 2 minutes," said Dick.

Garfield sat nervously in his seat. Dick seemed to be nervous.

"You ok, Dickie?" asked Zatanna.

"Y-yeah I- I just don't like these places. People kept trying to get me to talk about my feelings on what happened. I hold the record for _ignoring _therapist," said Dick.

Zatanna hooked her arm in his. He smiled appreciatively at her. The double doors opened up and Dinah walked in. She knelt down in front of them.

"Hi Garfield. I assume you recognize me?" Garfield nodded "Come on. The soul purpose for this is to get you adopted," said Dinah, she held out her hand.

Garfield took her hand and she led him through double doors.

* * *

In Dinah's therapy room; they sat in silence. Garfield was cross-legged on the arm chair.

"I saw how you reacted when you all saw what happened to me..." he said.

"Garfield... the only story I can think of that's worse than yours is Dick's," said Dinah.

Garfield looked at her in confusion.

"Oh, I see... you don't know do you?" she said.

"Know what?" said Garfield.

"When Dick was 9, Jason was 5, Tim was 2 and Stephanie was 1 they all _witnessed _their family's joint-murder. The man who did it is still loose. Dick became Robin to catch him," said Dinah, entwined her fingers.

"They did?" said Garfield.

"Yes. I am also the only therapist that got Dick talking. Now; this is about you. How do _you _feel?" said Dinah.

"Distraught. Angry. Enraged... Sad," he said.

"Uh huh, what else?" the super-hero asked.

"Well..."

* * *

Dick, Zatanna and M'gann waited for Garfield's session to finish. M'gann set up a telepathic link.

_"What are we meant to do about Gar's... sleep issues?" _thought M'gann.

_"I'm not sure, M'gann," _thought Dick _"We need a blood sample to test. Got an idea how to get one?"_

_"We could ask?" _thought Zatanna _"We could be way off and Garfield just went sleep-walking last night and was lucky to not of run into the demon that attacked,"_

_"I'm hoping you're right, Zee. But it adds up," _thought Dick.

Garfield walked out of the therapy room.

"Gar? Is something wrong?" said Dick.

"No, I just need the bathroom," Garfield said.

He walked down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

Garfield had started sweating which was the real reason he had gone to the bathroom. He turned on the tap and splashed cold water in his face. He looked into his reflection's Martian green eyes. For a split second he saw the blue-eyed boy he was. He wanted his mother more than anything at that moment. Garfield felt tears form and he ran into a stall. He put the seat down and sat down. He cried. His shoulders shook as the tears ran down and off his cheeks. Garfield felt his eye-lids get heavy. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees.

* * *

Dick, Zatanna and M'gann telepathically spoke about how to get the blood sample. There was a loud crash from the bathroom. There was more and the green snake slivered out. It shot forward and pushed Dick down. M'gann skipped opening the door and fazed through the door to tell Black Canary. Dick fought against the snake as it tried to bite him and inject venom. Dick (knowing how to take down hundreds of different super-villains) didn't know how to take down a snake. The waiting people looked completely astonished.

"GO!" Dick ordered "GET OUTTA HERE!"

They ran out of the building. Zatanna went to help keep them calm and under control. Dinah ran out of her office. She let out a Canary-cry. The snake slivered off of Dick and lunged at M'gann. She telekinetically threw it into the wall.

"Oh Gar!" sighed M'gann.

The snake hissed at them. It wrapped its tail around Dick and threw the Boy Wonder at Black Canary. M'gann telekinetically caught them both.

"Where'd this thing come from?" asked Black Canary.

"We'll explain later," said Dick _"If we get a chance," _he thought.

The snake lunged forward again and pushed Dick into the wall. The wall cracked and blood escaped Dick's nose. M'gann telekinetically grabbed the snake and threw it away from the Boy Wonder. Black Canary let out another Canary-cry and the snake retreated a bit. M'gann telekinetically threw the snake into the receptionist's desk and the wood collapsed on it. Zatanna ran back in and saw Black Canary, Dick and M'gann looking at a pile of wood. She instantly knew the snake was under it. The magician went over and took a hold of her boyfriend's hand (then she noticed his nose was bleeding). There were groans from inside the wood pile... human groans. M'gann telekinetically lifted the wood to reveal Garfield. The heroes' eyes went wide. Garfield was completely green! His eyes flickered open and the green colour drained from his skin and hair, turning him back into himself.

"Garfield," said M'gann, calmly.

She put her arm around him.

"What happened?" Garfield asked.

"Y-you were the snake?" said Black Canary, stuttering in doubt.

"I was what?" said Garfield, weakly.

"Gar..." said Dick "We need to tell you something,"

"And you can't tell anyone!" said Zatanna to Dinah.

"Why? The League needs to know!" said Dinah.

"Dinah! What will happen to him? Garfield can't control it! Where do meta-humans that can't control their powers end up?... Belle Reve!" said Zatanna, sternly "You _can't _tell the League. Hopefully this can be reversed,"

"Give us 48 hours," said Dick "Please,"

Dinah thought for a moment.

"Alright. You have 48 hours but then I tell the League," she said.

"Thank you," the 3 teenagers said in unison.

"M'gann..." said Garfield, tugging M'gann's hand "What's going on?"

M'gann looked at him saddly.

* * *

With Garfield knowing, it was easy for Dick to get the blood sample. Bruce was at work so there was no chance of them being interupted. First thing Dick noticed about Garfield's blood was that it had turned green. He ran the blood sample through the Bat-computer and displayed Garfield's DNA. It looked normal at first but then it changed. It bubbled up then hardened and kept changing.

"Garfield's mutating," Dick said, simply "The Martian blood is alturing his DNA. It... it can't be reversed,"

Dick looked away from the computer screen and looked at his team-mates' faces. M'gann wrapped her arms around her little brother protectively. Garfield looked at Dick's siblings.

"So Gar's a shape-shifter?" said Tim "That's asterous!"

Garfield looked at him strangly.

"That is pretty cool... minus the whole 'not being able to control yourself' thing," said Jason.

"So what's happening to me?" Gafield asked.

"You've become a shape-shifter due to my blood," said M'gann.

"Why is it happening now?" Garfield asked.

"I have a theary," said Dick "Seems M'gann's blood gave you a meta-gean,"

"A meta-what?" said Garfield.

"A meta-gean is the part of someone's DNA that allows them to develop super-powers," said Tim.

"Yeah. When someone with a meta-gean goes through enough stress, physical or emotional, it allows the person to get a super-power," said Dick "Loosing your mother... that was emotional stress so it must have awakened your meta-gean,"

"So I now have super-powers? Why is it only happening when I'm asleep and why can't I remember?" Garfield asked.

"I don't know. I know about meta-geans humans are born with. I don't know anything about meta-geans people were given," said Dick "Besides; according to the DNA test you're now part Martian,"

"I'm not human?" said Garfield.

"Not really. You're a mutated-human," said Dick "A meta,"

"And you're sure there's no chance of making this go away?" Garfield asked.

"We would have to remove the Martian blood from your blood stream but its mixed with your human blood. It's next to impossible to do and I don't think the things needed to do it have even been invented," said Dick "And it could be fatel,"

"What's gonna happen?" Garfield asked "And why can't I control myself?"

"You're new to shape-shifting. You're allowing yourself to not only physically shape-shift but also mental. You're becoming the mental equivalent to whatever you're turning into," said M'gann "Don't worry. It's a common mistake around Martians. With some telepathic help you should be able to remain mentally human while being physically anything,"

"Ok," said Garfield "What about the Justice League?"

They all looked at Dinah.

"I have to tell them," she said "If there's no cure then there's no point in waiting,"

"What will they do?" Garfield asked.

"We are not sure," said Kaldur "But do not worry. We won't let them do anything we won't agree with," he patted Garfield's shoulder.

Tim walked up to him.

"Wanna go play PS3 with me and Jason?" the 7-year-old asked the 9-year-old "I've always wanted to do a 3 person race and Dick refuses to play,"

"That's because you hack the game," Dick said under his breath.

"Ok," said Garfield.

* * *

Batman and Green Arrow were in the briefing room.

"Where do you think that surpant demon is?" Green Arrow asked.

"I don't know," said Batman.

"Wow. Something you don't know. That's new," said Green Arrow.

**Recognized: Black Canary, 1-3**

The 2 Leaguers watched Black Canary materialize in the Zeta-tube.

**Robin, B-0-1**

Batman surpressed the urge to send Dick home without finding out why he was there. There was always a reason when it came to Dick.

**Raven, B-0-8**

**Rocket, B-0-9**

**Miss Martian, B-0-5**

**Superboy, B-0-4**

**Aqualad, B-0-2**

**Artemis, B-0-7**

**Kid Flash, B-0-3**

**Garfield Logan, B-1-9**

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked.

The Team looked at Black Canary.

"We know what attacked the Cave," she said.

Sphere rolled over to Conner and he patted her. Wolf ran over and Conner scratched between the ears.

"What?" said Batman.

"How would you know Dinah?" Green Arrow asked.

"Huh..." Dick sighed "The _person _that attacked last night was... um..."

"Me," Garfield said, quietly "I did it,"

Batman and Green Arrow stared at the 9-year-old.

"That's... not possible," said Green Arrow.

The rest of the League walked in.

"What's not possible?" Red Tornado asked.

"Garfield. He claims to be the thing that attacked the Cave," said Batman.

"It's true, Bats," said Dick, putting his hand on Garfield's shoulder.

"How is that possible?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Start explaining," said Batman.

"Huh..." Dick sighed "When M'gann gave Gar a blood transfusion he developed a meta-gean. Loosing his mother was enough emotional stress to activate it. Gar's a shape-shifter,"

"Then why would he attack?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's a common difficulty in shape-shifting on Mars," said M'gann "Gar has _Martian_ shape-shifting. He's not only physically becoming an animal he's mentally too. But with telepathic help I'm sure he can take control,"

"That is true," said Martian Manhunter "And I believe you are right, M'gann,"

"How did you descover this?" Batman asked, his monotone becoming even more emotionless.

"We put 2 and 2 together," said Wally "Gar disappeared when there was a snake attack and couldn't recall where he was,"

"Then when we went to Black Canary's office, in order to get the therapy evaluation we need to make Garfield M'gann's adopted brother, the snake attacked again. Then when we stopped it, it turned back into Garfield," said Dick.

"Also; Garfield was Martian green at the time," said M'gann "He turned back to white when he woke-up,"

"Batman... I ran a DNA test and it proves Gar's a shape-shifter. Run one for yourself if you want," said Dick.

The League looked at the Team.

"You knew about this and didn't tell us?" Green Arrow said to Black Canary.

"I saw Garfield turn from snake to human and the Team filled me in. They managed to get me to give them 48 hours before I told you all," said Black Canary, looking at the Team "They just want to protect Garfield,"

"Manhunter..." Batman addressed the Martian "Can you and Miss Martian telepathically give Garfield control for when he shape-shifts?"

"Indeed," said Manhunter "But it will be better for everyone if I and M'gann teach him to shape-shift at will. That way he won't do it accidentily and attack,"

"Agreed," said Batman.

Garfield looked down at his shoes. These people were heroes and they were gonna teach him to control his shape-shifting... What happened to his quiet life with his mom at the Logan Animanl Sancturary?

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter! YAY! Please help me hit my 150 mark by reviewing! Have an asterous day! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: The Beast part 4

_Chapter 22: The Beast part 4_

* * *

**Last Chapter: ****_It has been comfirmed that Garfield is the snake that attacked._**

**_Now, a month later, he has to learn to live with shape-shifting and the most_**

**_horrible place on Earth... SCHOOL!_**

**Also: ****_Garfield has his costume and he's yet to become perminatly green. Zatara returned to being Doctor Fate._**

* * *

Garfield sat, cross-legged, in front of M'gann.

"Think about being an animal but remind yourself; you are Garfield Logan," instructed M'gann.

Garfield breathed in deeply through the nose then let it out slowly through the mouth. He thought about being a monkey. He felt himself get smaller as he turned into a monkey.

_"I'M GARFIELD LOGAN!" _he remined himself quickly.

He opened his eyes and looked up at M'gann. He spoke but it came out as a chitter.

"Well done, Gar!" his sister said "You did it!"

Garfield remineded himself what it was like to be human and he grew to his normal self.

"Thanks sis," said Garfield.

"Now come on!" said M'gann.

"What?" said Garfield.

"Don't play dum, Gar," she said "School starts in 10 minutes,"

"Do I have to go?" Garfield asked.

"Yes," said M'gann.

M'gann sent out mental commands and her uniform changed to civvies. Garfield pouted and pulled his clothes on top of his costume (just in case he lost control of his shape-shifting and was to small or big for his clothes). M'gann telekinetically tossed his new school bag to him. Conner walked in.

"Come on we're gonna be late," he said.

Garfield kept up his pout as he followed his sister and her boyfriend out of the Cave.

* * *

Garfield felt like his legs were gonna give way as M'gann walked him to the Happy Harbor Elementary School front office. Kids stared at him and it made him feel more like a freak (poor Garfield had gotten the idea his powers made him a freak). M'gann spoke to the receptionist and then led Garfield to a class room. When they entered the kids stared at them.

"You must be my new studant," said a man "And who's this?"

"I'm Megan. His sister," said M'gann "I go to the high school,"

"Ah yes well he's safe here. You can run along now," said the teacher.

"Ok. Bye Gar. Me and Conner will pick you up after school, ok?" said M'gann.

"Ok Meggie," said Garfield.

M'gann ruffled his ginger hair before leaving. The teacher stood Garfield in front of the class, making the 9-year-old blush.

"Everyone. This is your new classmate, Garfield Logan," said the teacher "Garfield. I'm Mr Forx. I'm sure you'll have a good time while you're here,"

"His name's really _Garfield?" _said a girl "That's hilarious!"

Garfield blushed again.

"Ginger! No bullying," said Mr Forx.

"But it's funny!" Ginger protested.

"And mean," said Mr Forx "So, Garfield tell us about yourself,"

_I'm a shape-shifter _"I used to live in Qurac," _my sister's a Martian _"Megan adopted me as a brother," _I live in the HQ of the covert ops department of the Justice League _"I live with her and her uncle now,"

"Where did you live in Qurac?" Ginger asked, taking an interest.

"I lived on the Logan Animal Sanctuary with my mom, Marie. Actually my mom used to be a T.V star when she was a teenager," Garfield said.

"What was the most exiting thing to ever happen while living on an Animal Sanctuary?" another kid asked.

Garfield thought hard on this.

"When the wilderbeasts stampeded and me and Mom were in the way and Kid Flash and Robin saved us," he said.

The class's jaws dropped.

"You've been saved by _Kid Flash_ and _Robin?!" _said Ginger in disbelief.

"What were they in Qurac?" the other kid asked.

"I don't know. They had to leave pretty quickly," said Garfield.

"Garfield's still a funny name," said Ginger, smuggly.

Garfield blushed yet again.

* * *

Garfield sat on a bench in the playground. Everyone else were playing around and laughing and being kids. A squirril hopped towards him.

"Hello Mr Squirril," said Garfield.

It squeaked at him and jumped away. Garfield frowned. He felt really lonely. His mother was gone, his father didn't want him, he was now a shape-shifter and his only family were Martians. He felt sick.

* * *

Garfield slowly walked out of the school. M'gann was waiting for him. Conner was waiting for him to.

"Hey Gar. How was school?" said M'gann.

"Meh," said Garfield.

"C'mon. Dinah wants to ask you something," said Conner.

"Like what?" asked Garfield.

"I dunno," Conner grunted.

"Let's go," said M'gann.

* * *

Garfield walked into the briefing room. The Team was there and in uniform. Batman was briefing them about something to do with the Parasite. Garfield silently went into the kitchen/living room. He dumped his school bag and fell onto the sofa. He sighed and his skin and hair went green. Since he started practicing shape-shifting his skin and hair had gone green (but with focus he could turn back to normal).

"What's wrong?" asked Jason, appearing next to him.

"Wa! Stop doing the ninja-thing!" said Garfield.

"Whoa. Sorry Gar. Hey, ya know Batgirl's gonna babysit us?" said Jason.

"Fun," said Garfield.

"Tim, Stephanie and Damian are here too," said Jason.

"Even more fun," said Garfield, tiredly.

"I take it you don't like school," said Jason.

"It was awful!" Garfield complained "I hated it!"

"I hate school to," said Jason, sitting down "They make fun of my name. I don't know what my parents were thinking. Naming me Jason Grayson,"

"That's better than Garfield," said Garfield.

"What's with the sudden hate of your name?" Jason asked.

"Meh," said Garfield.

They went silent when Red Tornado walked in. Stephanie and Damian came cartwheeling in.

* * *

The 4 kids went into the briefing room. It was abandoned. The Team were on that mission and Batman had left after briefing them. Red Tornado left his apartment again and walked down the hall. Garfield looked up at the entrance of Red's apartment.

"What does Red do up there? He doesn't need to sleep, rest or eat. What does he do?" he asked.

Jason smiled.

"Wanna find out?" he asked.

Garfield smiled. He shape-shifted into a crow and flew up to the entrance. He clawed at the hatch but his wings started getting tired. He flew back down to the ground and shape-shifted back to human.

"I have no idea how to open it," he admitted.

Jason reached into his jacket pocket and tossed a round device to Garfield.

"What's this?" Garfield asked.

"Put it on the seal," said Jason.

Garfield shape-shifted back into a bird and grabbed the device with his talons. He flew up and stuck the device where Jason instructed. Jason pressed his watch and a hollo-screen appeared above it. He did some typing and the device beeped. The hatch slid away and Garfield flew in. Jason passed out grappling guns (he had stolen them from Dick's hidden supply closet) to his younger siblings. They shot them through the hatch and they rewound the grappling cord. They climbed in and looked around the room. It was dark and dingy. They saw where Red Tornado kept his human look-a-like (they already knew about John Smith).

"What's in here?" Stephanie asked.

"Wanna look around?" requested Damian.

"Ok," said Stephanie.

They stood up and walked into the shadows. Tim and Jason stood up and rolled their shoulders (grappling guns put a lot of stress on your arm joints). Garfield returned to human form and stood up.

"We got 30 minutes before the door closes up," said Jason.

"Aye aye Captain," said Garfield.

* * *

...30 MINUTES LATER...

The kids ran to the hatch. Garfield shape-shifted to a bird and flew down. Zatanna was standing there. She glared at them, obviously not amused. Garfield stopped flying down and started hovering in the air.

"What were you doing?" she said "Why were you doing in Red's apartment,"

"We were board and we wanted to know what Red does in there," said Tim.

Garfield watched them from the air. Then he suddenly got dizzy. He started flying downwards but blacked-out in mid air.

* * *

"GARFIELD!" M'gann shouted.

"Huh... wha...?" Garfield mumbled "What... what h-happened?"

"Gar... you passed-out. In mid air too," said his sister.

"I- I did?" said Garfield.

"Yes... can you turn white?" asked Zatanna.

Garfield sat up to see the Team, Batman, Black Canary and Green Arrow. He focused and nothing happened. He looked at his hands and they remained green.

"So um..." said Garfield, attempting to change the subject "Where's Robin and Kid Flash?"

"In the imfirmary. The mission went a bit... awry," said Kaldur.

"Gar... can't you turn white?" said Zatanna.

"Uh..."

Garfield stared at their faces and gulped. He made a snap decision. He turned to a cheater and ran, right past Robin. The front door was still open and he ran out.

* * *

Garfield ran into the woods. The sticks lashed at his cheater-ankles. He started to slow down and he landed on his side in a clearing. He breathed heavily as he shape-shifted back to human. He glared at his hands. They were still green. He could tell even though the only light came from the dim moonlight. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't turn white anymore. He was stuck being green forever. He felt himself shape-shift. He felt a tail grow, his arms get longer and himself get hairier.

"GARFIELD!" he heard the Team shout "GAR! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"GUYS I CAN SENSE HIS MIND!" shouted M'gann "THIS WAY!"

Garfield heard them run in his direction. By instinct; Garfield jumped up and climbed a tree. The Team ran into the clearing.

"Where is he, M'gann?" said Robin, his arm in a sling.

"He's, he's..." murmured M'gann.

_"I don't want to be found," _Garfield thought.

"I can't sense him anymore," said M'gann, sadly.

Garfield curled up on the branch and tears started spilling over. He heard the Team run off in another direction. He heard rustling.

"Hey buddy," said a voice.

Garfield looked up and saw Jason in a spin-off Robin costume. Tim dropped behind him, also in a Robin costume, followed by Damian, also in a Robin costume.

"It's gonna be ok, Gar," said Stephanie.

She sat on a different branch. Her costume was completely black with a yellow S over the heart.

"I'm a freak," said Garfield.

"No you're not," said the actual Robin.

He stood on the same branch Stephanie sat on, while leaning against the tree trunk. He crossed his arms (despite the sling).

"How'd you find me?" Garfield asked.

"We're Batman's kids, remember?" Tim said.

"I _am _a freak," said the 9-year-old "A mutated freak!"

"Don't say that, Gar," said Jason "You're my best friend,"

"And on the up side you won't have to go to school anymore," said Stephanie.

"C'mon Gar. Your sister's worried about you," said Dick.

Garfield shape-shifted to a bird and flew to the ground. Dick and his siblings dropped from the tree.

"I think you should allow M'gann to sense you now," said Dick.

_"M'gann... please find me,"_ thought Garfield.

_"GAR! I'm on my way!" she thought back._

* * *

Garfield sat on the sofa in Mount Justice. He had a blanket around his shoulders and was sipping hot chocolate. The Team and League stood around him. Black Canary sat on the coffee table across from him.

"Garfield... the League and Team have decided, if I train you, you could and _should_ become a super-hero," she said "What do you say?"

"That sounds awesome! What should I be called?" Garfield asked.

"Whatever you want," said Robin.

"What about... Beast Boy?" Garfield said.

"That sound asterous," said Robin.

"Good. Now it's time for you all to get some sleep," said Batman.

"Not tired..." mumbled Damian.

Robin kissed Zatanna good-bye and him, Batman and his siblings walked out of the room.

"Uh, guys... what about my education?" Garfield asked.

"I have an idea... but you're not going to like it," M'gann said.

* * *

Mr Carr was finishing off some paperwork. He finished his signature on the last form and lent back in his chair. His lamp flickered off and he realized who was there. He looked to the shadows and saw the Dynamic Duo's silhouettes (he noticed Robin's arm was in a sling). Then Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian appeared. The lamp flickered back on and Wonder Woman, Green Arrow and Black Canary were revealed. Mr Carr stood up and backed up, against the wall.

"Hello... Lucas," said Batman.

"I haven't done anything so... Why are you here?" Mr Carr asked.

"We're here to give you a chance," said Wonder Woman.

"At what? I'm not Snapper anymore," said Mr Carr.

"We don't want Snapper," said Robin "We need a teacher,"

"What?" said the teacher.

"My brother..." said Miss Martian "He's become permanently Martian green. He can't go to public school,"

"We need someone to... Cave-school him," said Black Canary.

"Are you saying Miss Martian's _brother _is in the _compromised _HQ?" said Mr Carr.

"They're hiding in plain sight," said Green Arrow "Beast Boy needs to learn. He's a smart kid. We need _Mr Carr _to teach him,"

"Beast Boy?" said Mr Carr, he thought it over.

"Please. Beast Boy cannot go outside. The least we can do is find a way for him to learn about it," said Martian Manhunter.

"... Alright, I'll do it," said Mr Carr.

* * *

**Wow, _The Beast _went on longer than I thought. Ok, I need you to do 3 things... Number 1: REVIEW! Number 2: Look up Carrie Kelly (or Kelley, not sure how it's spelt). Carrie is the Robin after Jason Todd but she isn't the most famous of the Bird Wonders (****_Bird Wonder _being my term for both Boy and Girl Wonders, if you use it give me credit). Number 3: Give me ideas. I need to create a story line that will include Dick's siblings. Stay welmed!**


	23. Chapter 23: Dating and childish spying

_Chapter 23: Dating... and childish spying_

Garfield Zeta'd to the Batcave. Jason was there, playing I-spy with Damian.

"I spy with my little eye... something beginning with B," said the 4-year-old.

"Bat," said Garfield.

"Hey Gar!" said Jason, walking over to his best friend.

"What's up?" Garfield asked, high-fiving him.

"Nothing. Stephanie and Tim are upstairs with Selena," said Jason "Bruce is following up on a lead and Dick..."

"Is... what?" asked Garfield.

"He's going on a date with Zatanna," said Jason, wrinkling his nose "They're upstairs right now. Dick's just finishing some math homework,"

"Ok... Wanna follow them on their date?" Garfield said.

Jason looked at him.

"You want me to _portray _my brother's trust. You want me to _spy _on him and his girlfriend when they want _privacy?" _said Jason.

"Ok, ok. Sorry," said Garfield "We won't then,"

"Oh... no. I want to I just wanted to be clear," said Jason, smirking.

"I wanna come," said Damian "And you can't say 'no' because then I'll tell Daddy,"

"Dang... why did Dick have to tell you the definition of 'blackmail'. Why, Dick, why?" said Jason.

* * *

Dick scribbled down the number 42 and turned around. Zatanna was standing there in a black strapless dress with a sapphire blue shawl and matching sapphire blue high-heels. She had ruby red lipstick too. Dick smiled at her. **(Dick's wearing what he wore for his 14th birthday party in the tie-in comic series) **They were going to a fancy restaurant for dinner and paparazzi (teenagers were now interested in Wayne Tech i.e Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara, they needed exposure). Zatanna smiled at him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure am," said Zatanna.

"Sorry we have to do this as a publicity stunt," Dick apologized.

"It's ok... So how are we getting to the restaurant?" Zatanna asked.

"How else would a Boy Billionaire and his smoking hot girlfriend get around?... Limo," said Dick "This date is souly for publicity so the paparazzi has to see the Richard Grayson _they _know. _Not _the Richard Grayson _you _know,"

He walked over to Zatanna and took her hand in his. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Dick wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her lips.

"Zatanna you look beautiful... as always," he said, sliding his arms off her and retaking her hand.

Zatanna blushed and looked at him.

"Thanks... I'm surprised you didn't say asterous," she said.

"You're so amazing that not even asterous describes you right," Dick said.

* * *

They walked out of the study and walked through the Manor. They walked into the kitchen. Stephanie and Tim were playing Go Fish and Selena was sipping British tea.

"Ok, we're off," said Dick.

"Let me get a look at you," said Selena.

She stood up and examined the teenaged couple.

"Zatanna; you look wonderful. Dick; you look like a Boy Billionaire... I hate it!" she said.

"Thanks Selena," they said.

"Bye Dick. Bye Zatanna," said Stephanie "Tim do you have any threes?"

"Go fish," said Tim "Have fun, guys,"

"Bye guys," said Zatanna.

"Laters," said Dick, leading Zatanna out of the kitchen.

* * *

Jason, Garfield and Damian ran into the kitchen. Stephanie and Tim put down their cards.

"Have Dick and Zatanna gone?" asked Damian.

"Yeah. Just now, why?" Selena asked.

"No reason," said Jason, Garfield and Damian.

"Are you gonna follow them?" Selena asked.

"No," the 3 said.

"Well... if you were then you shouldn't take Stephanie and Tim with you," said Selena "And if you did you would be grounded if Dick and Zatanna caught you,"

They heard the underline in her voice. Stephanie and Tim dropped their cards and hopped off their stools. They ran into the corridor and looked down the hall. They saw Dick open the door for Zatanna and the 2 teenagers walked out.

"C'mon. We'll go through the back door," said Jason "Hurry! We don't want to loose them,"

* * *

Dick and Zatanna walked down the stone steps to the gravel. Alfred opened the limo door and the teen couple climbed into the back. Alfred closed the door and sat in the drivers seat. Zatanna entwined her fingers with Dick's.

"This is going to be an interesting night," said Zatanna.

"Just remember B.O.R," said Dick.

"What's B.O.R?" she asked.

"B.O.R. First thing Bruce taught us when it came to public appearances," said Dick _"Beware of reporters,_"

"How'd I not see this coming?" said Zatanna, resting her head on his shoulder.

Dick put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him and kissed him. He kissed her back. They wrapped their arms around each other (as best they could since they were wearing seatbelts). Alfred moved the rear view mirror to see the 2 teenagers making-out.

"So sorry to interrupt, Master Richard," said the butler "But don't you think you should wait 'til _after _dinner before you have dessert?"

Dick and Zatanna let go of each other and blushed crimson.

"Did you _have_ to say that, Alf?" said Dick, his voice crackling.

"Cracked voice. Girlfriend. You're becoming a young man, Master Richard," said Alfred.

"Did you have to say _that, _Alfred?" Dick said, his voice cracking.

Zatanna smiled sheepishly.

"Aw. Cute," she said.

Dick blushed out of embarrassment. Zatanna giggled and lent her head on his shoulder again.

* * *

Jason, Garfield, Damian, Stephanie and Tim silently moved through the trees. Garfield had shape-shifted into a bird and flew as the soon-to-be Bats slipped through the air. He could see they were utterly at home when they were in darkness. They were all wearing black clothes (when did they change? They were wearing light, happy, cheerful colours only minutes ago). Garfield kept an eye on the limo as it made its way through Gotham. They came to a stop as the limo hit a red light. Garfield landed on a tree and turned human.

"When did you change?" he asked.

He looked at Stephanie. She was in a black jumper with a collar, black jogging trousers, black shades _(duh) _and a black beenie as well as having her hair in a bunchy ponytail.

"Quick-changing is one of the many Bat-family secrets," said Jason.

Garfield looked at his best friend. Jason was in a black, unzipped, hoodie, black jeans and black sports glasses.

"How many Bat-family secrets are there?" Garfield asked.

"A _lot," _said Tim.

Tim was wearing a black, zipped up, hoodie, black trousers and black sports glasses like Jason's **(the ones he wears in the T.V series)**. Damian jumped onto Garfield's back. He was wearing the same thing his brothers were but was wearing the domino mask he wore when Talia had wanted him back. Garfield looked at him, questioningly.

"Hey! They're on the move again!" said Jason.

Garfield shape-shifted into a bird again and they continued on their way.

* * *

The paparazzi clicked their cameras as Dick Grayson and Zatanna Zatara stepped out of a black limo. The couple ignored the reporters as they walked into the restaurant. Zatanna may have looked like she belonged with the rich and the snobby but she didn't feel like it. Dick kept a hold of her hand and could feel it sweat with nerves. He kissed Zatanna's cheek re-ensuringly. They sat across from each other. The restaurant had soft lighting and a violinist played the other side of the room. It was flipping romantic!

* * *

The other side of the street; Dick's siblings and Garfield watched from the roof of the opposite building. The soon-to-be Bats watched through binoculars and Jason had given Garfield some to. Damian yawned. All Dick and Zatanna were doing was talking while they waited for their meal.

"Why did we think this would be fun?" said Damian.

Jason looked at Garfield.

"It was Jason's idea," said Garfield.

"Gee, thanks buddy," said Jason, darkly.

Garfield smiled nervously. He had just angered a Bat. BIGGEST MISTAKE A SINGLE PERSON COULD MAKE!

* * *

"So, how's Gar been settling?" Dick asked.

"He's doing ok," said Zatanna "How's the siblings?"

"Twits like usual," said Dick "Stephanie and Damian have been waking me up by jumping on me lately,"

"Aw. Cute," said Zatanna.

"_You _wouldn't think so if they did it to _you," _said Dick, sipping some sparkling water.

"True..." said Zatanna "How's school?"

"Lame... They bully me. Just 'cause I'm smart... and adopted... and from a circus background... and Romanian," said Dick.

"Well those are the _stupidest _reasons for bullying someone I've ever heard," said Zatanna, sipping some sparkling water "You're asterous!"

"Aww. Thanks Zee," said Dick.

"You're welcome... Dickie-boy," said Zatanna.

"Pleeeeeease don't you start with the 'Dickie-boy' thing!" Dick pleaded.

Zatanna smiled sweetly at him. Dick smiled back. For a publicity stunt, it was a pretty good date. The waiter came back and put their meals in front of them. They ate in silence, looking up at each other every so often. They smiled when they caught each other looking.

"This is pretty nice," said Zatanna.

"Yeah..." Dick sighed "I normally hate these kind of places... but it's nice when it's just us,"

Zatanna blushed. She blushed even more when Dick put his hand on top of her's. Zatanna turned her hand and hooked her fingers with his.

"You look different with your hair slicked back," said Zatanna "I'm used to you looking... um..."

"Messy? Scruffy?" Dick said, smiling at her.

Zatanna blushed and nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah... and I'm still getting used to your eyes," she said "I'm used to you wearing shades. Your eyes are really..."

"Really what?" Dick urged her to continue.

"Are really..." Zatanna wondered "amazing,"

Dick smiled at her and patted their enjoined fingers.

"Thanks," said Dick "Your eyes are better than mine, though,"

"Yeah right," said Zatanna "Yours are a deep sapphire blue,"

Dick lightly blushed, his sapphire blue eyes sparkling in the soft light.

"Yours are a light, neon-blue," said Dick, flashing her a smile.

Zatanna blushed, happily. They smiled at each other, looking into each others eyes.

* * *

Jason yawned. Stephanie yawned. Damian yawned. Tim yawned. Even Garfield yawned.

"Well, this night was a bust," said Jason, standing up and stretching.

"I should have watched A Princess and The Frog with Selena," said Stephanie, rolling onto her back and stretching on the ground.

Damian curled up next to her.

"What time *yawn* is it?" asked Tim, yawning.

"9:32," said Jason, checking his hollo-watch.

"We should head home..." said Tim "No wait! Look! Dickie-boy and Zatanna are slipping away!"

"C'mon guys! We'll follow them then go home," said Jason, nudging Damian and Stephanie.

* * *

Dick and Zatanna slipped through the back entrance of the restaurant and snuck through a complex of alleys. How Dick knew where we was going, Zatanna didn't know. They came to the alley that had the Gotham Zeta-tube. Zatanna rested her head on Dick's shoulder and hugged him. Dick wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her cheek. Zatanna held his head in her hands and kissed him. Dick pulled her closer and they hooked their tongues together. Zatanna's hands got lost in Dick's raven locks, making him groan. Zatanna prevented a laugh. Why did he always groan? They pulled away but their tongues stayed together. They subtracted their tongues and laughed together. When it died to loft chuckles, Zatanna pressed her lips against Dick's again.

* * *

Jason, Tim, Stephanie, Damian and Garfield were dying of laughter. They rolled on the rooftop they were watching from.

"That is _sick!" _laughed Garfield.

Jason sat up and peeked through the binoculars again. In a second he was back to laughing on the ground. Stephanie was lying next to Damian, cackling.

"I. Am. _Not. _Looking forward to my teenage years!" Jason spluttered.

"_How _can Dick _like _doing that?" Tim spluttered.

"What are you doing out this late?" said a familiar monotone.

The kids looked up and saw Batman.

"B-Batman? We were... ur..." Jason looked for an excuse.

"This was Tim's idea," Garfield said, pointing.

"What!?" exclaimed Tim "First you say this was Jason's idea! Now you say it's my fault! Don't you know the meaning of 'honesty'?"

"No I don't," said Garfield.

"Kids," said Batman, shutting them up "What are you looking at?"

The kids got a whole lot more nervous. Batman took out his own binoculars.

"Dad! Don't!" Tim, Stephanie and Damian begged.

Batman looked through his binoculars and sighed. Then he took out his phone.

* * *

Dick pulled Zatanna closer as they leaned against the wall of the alley. His phone rang. He ignored it. It rang again. He ignored it again. It rang again. Dick pulled away from Zatanna.

"This better be about Penguin or Poison Ivy!" Dick hissed, seeing the caller ID.

"What?" he hissed through the phone.

"Stop making-out with Zatanna and get home," said his father.

"What?" Dick said, harshly "How. Did. You. Know. What. We. Were. Doing?"

"Take a wild guess," said Batman and the line went dead.

Dick looked around and looked up at the rooftops. Zatanna stepped away, rubbing the back of her neck. Dick narrowed his eyes. He spotted his siblings and Garfield looking down at them. He also saw Batman as he walked away.

"You. Are. Dead," Dick mouthed to them.

* * *

Selena heard the front door thrown open and slammed shut. She heard someone stomp down the hall.

"Oh! Come on, Dickie-boy!" Jason pleaded.

"Please, Dick! It was Garfield's idea!" Tim exclaimed.

"Don't blame me! I'm 4!" Damian shrieked.

"Selena's the one who said if Jason, Gar and Damian were going then they'd have to take me and Tim!" Stephanie cried.

Selena stepped out of the kitchen and saw Bruce and the kids walking into the living room. She sprinted down the hall and walked into the living room. Dick was standing by the roaring fireplace. His siblings stood nervously, looking at him.

"What happened?" Selena whispered to Bruce.

"I caught the kids and Garfield watching Dick and Zatanna making-out," said Bruce.

"You kids are grounded," said Selena.

"But! Mom!?" exclaimed Damian.

"No buts," said Selena "Where _is_ Garfield?"

"He Zeta'd back to the Cave with Zatanna," said Bruce "Dick... are you ok?"

Dick messed-up his hair and started walking out of the room.

"I hate you all," he said, before he walked out the door.

* * *

**I wanna give credit to iloveballen for giving me the idea of Dick's little sibs following him while him and Zatanna were on a date. Please review! I really wanna get 150 reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24: Revenge

_Chapter 24: Revenge_

* * *

**Last Chapter: ****_Dick's siblings and Garfield were caught_**

**_spying on Dick and Zatanna while they were on a_**

**_date. Dick is still EXTREMELY ticked at them._**

* * *

It was unbearable! Dick was giving his siblings the silent treatment and it was working! Damian and Stephanie wearily opened the door to wake-up Dick.

"5 seconds to get _out!" _Dick said, keeping his eyes closed and rolling over in bed.

Stephanie and Damian jumped and sprinted out. How could they spy on him and Zatanna? The twits!

* * *

Selena walked down the hall. Stephanie and Damian were running towards her. She caught them in her arms.

"What you running from?" Selena asked.

"Dick! He's scary!" said Damian, nuzzling into his mother.

"He's just angry," Selena said.

"He's really ticked," said Stephanie.

"Give him a break," said Selena "Now, come on. Let's go have breakfast and leave Dickie-boy to sulk,"

She kept a hold of them as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Jason was sitting on the bottom step, quietly tapping on a laptop. Tim came running and slid down the banister. He jumped off and landed on the bottom step, next to Jason. Selena stepped down to the bottom step and nudged Jason with her foot. Damian wriggled and bent down to see what Jason was doing. The words _FBI DATABASE _were on the screen and Damian quickly averted his eyes (he had plausible deniability if Jason was caught). Jason closed the laptop lid when _SYSTEM SHUT-DOWN _appeared in red. They all went on their way to breakfast.

* * *

Bruce was sitting at the kitchen island, sipping coffee and reading the paper. The smell of Alfred's pancakes, cooking on the stove, filled the room. Selena walked in and sat Damian and Stephanie on stools. Jason and Tim walked in after them and sat down. Selena sat next to Bruce and took a sip of an untouched cup of coffee.

"He's still sulking?" said Bruce.

"Yep. The kids _did _portray his trust," said Selena "And you did call at a certain moment in time,"

Bruce smirked at the memory. He had great timing!

"You kids are still grounded for spying," said Bruce "for 2 weeks,"

"But Dad!" Tim, Stephanie and Damian wined.

"But Bruce!" complained Jason.

"No buts," said Selena "You're grounded,"

"Mommy!" cried Damian, making Selena's heart melt.

* * *

Dick sat up in bed. He looked at the pictures he had around the room. Some were framed and some were just blu-tacked in place. He spotted a picture of Dinah and his siblings. They called her Aunt Dinah. He sighed as he remembered the first day he met her...

* * *

-FLASH BACK-

10-year-old, Dick Grayson sat in a therapist's office. After living with Bruce Wayne for a year, the man had finally managed to get the 10-year-old to go to a therapist. Bruce had said he'd like this... what was this therapist called?... Doctor Lance was it?

"Doctor Lance will see you now," said the receptionist.

Bruce stood up and lead Dick to the office door. Dick looked up at the Dark Knight with pleading, sapphire blue eyes. Bruce wavered. The Graysons were making him soft. That couldn't be doubted. Especially since baby Damian had shown up. But Bruce was 100% sure Dick would talk to Doctor Lance (if he didn't then he would never talk to anyone!). He softly pushed Dick into Doctor Lance's therapy room. Dick looked back at him in despair.

XxX

Dinah shuffled some papers on her desk. She heard the door close and a very timid looking 10-year-old with sad, sapphire blue eyes stood there. His raven-hair was in his face.

"Hello," she said, gently "My name is Doctor Dinah Lance,"

She went over to him, and knelt down to be at eye level with him (he was as tall as a 7-year-old). Dinah looked into his sad eyes and could see the horror. When she had seen _Robin _on the News, he had been bouncy and full of life. Meating the boy behind the domino mask... coming to a therapist must have reminded him of what happened.

"H-hi," he said, quietly.

"It's good to meat you, Richard," she said.

"Dick," he murmured.

"What?"

"My name is Dick... Dick's short for Richard," he said.

"Oh! Well... Why don't we sit down and make a start? Yeah?" said Dinah.

She sat in an arm chair and Dick sat in the opposite one. Dick seemed extra small now. _How _was _this _kid, of all kids in Gotham, _the _Batman's partner?

"So... do you want to tell me what happened?" Dinah asked, gently.

"I think you already know," said Dick, with sudden determination in his voice "I think you know everything... Black Canary,"

Dinah was taken back. He knew? Bruce had said he hadn't told Dick _any _of the Leaguers' real names! Dick looked up at her. He smirked at her shocked expression.

"Bruce didn't tell me," he said "You don't even wear a mask! Which isn't very smart. I've figured out yours, Green Arrow's and Zatara's real names,"

"Well..." Dinah said, wondering what to say "You can't tell anyone,"

"Why would I?" said Dick "I'm 10. Not stupid. I can keep a secret. I've been keeping mine and Bruce's for a year,"

They sat in silence.

"You just said that to get out of talking about your family. Didn't you?" said Dinah.

Dick scowled and narrowed his eyes. He gripped the arms of the chair and tightened his grip until his knuckles were white.

"...One of the things I learnt from Bruce... That and never leave home without your utility belt," said Dick

"I can believe that..." said Dinah "Do you... want to talk about what happened?"

"No," Dick said in a serious monotone.

"I'm here if you do," she said.

Dick breathed out in irritation.

"Fine..." he hissed "It started when me and my little sibs were playing tag at Haly's International Travelling Circus..." **(for the rest of the story see the chapter _Acrobats)_**

-END OF FLASH BACK-

* * *

Dick sighed. A lot of things had changed since then. He got up, out of bed, and went over to his wardrobe. He pulled on a white t-shirt, jeans and a red hoodie that he zipped up. He sighed and left his bedroom.

* * *

Dick went down the stairs, 2 at a time. There was a knock on the door. He jumped down the last of the stairs and sprinted to the door. He turned the door knob and pulled it open. Barbara was there. In a white miniskirt, light blue t-shirt and white denim jacket.

"Hey Dick," she said.

"Hey Babs. Whatcha doing?" Dick asked.

"I was hoping we could hang-out. We haven't since forever," she said.

"Sounds good," said Dick "Actually... I need your help with something,"

"With what?" she asked.

"Revenge..."

* * *

Stephanie was skipping along the hall. She saw Dick, sitting on the top step, and decided to apologize.

"Hi Stephanie!" said Barbara "What ya doin'? Ha! I just sounded like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb,"

"I'm going to apologize to Dick but he seems busy so I'll do it later," said Stephanie.

"Nonsense!" said Barbara, smiling weirdly "Do it now and get it over with!"

"But... Dickie-boy is already ticked and..."

"Come on!" said Barbara, and she steered Stephanie up the stairs.

Stephanie wearily walked up to Dick. He stared emotionless at the screen, playing some Internet maze game. **(Can you guess which one? Ha ha ha)**

"Hi Dick," she said, sheepishly.

"Hello," Dick said in a monotone.

"Whatcha playing?" his little sister asked.

"A game,"

"What kind of game?"

"A maze game,"

"So... what's it called?"

"Is there a point to this conversation?"

"Yeah... um..." Stephanie rubbed the back of her neck "You know... I'm _really _sorry for following you and Zatanna. I'm an impressionable 6-year-old,"

"Whatever," said Dick.

"So what's that maze game called?" Stephanie asked.

Dick smiled evilly. Stephanie stared at the screen. A scary face suddenly appeared. Stephanie squealed and fell onto her back. Dick closed his laptop.

"Apology excepted," he said, patting her head.

"Y-you're getting r-revenge?" Stephanie spluttered, her face pale "Y-you son-of-a-gun!"

"Hey... who taught you that fraze?" Dick asked.

"You did," Stephanie said, the colour returning to her cheeks.

"Oh yeah... Listen, Steph, I need you to keep my revenge plans a secret. Don't tell the others," Dick said.

"Why should I listen to you? You just made me pee myself!" Stephanie said.

"I did? Bonus points!" Dick said, happily "If you keep your mouth shut I _won't _tell Selena what _really _happened to her gold locket,"

Stephanie went pale again. She had dropped that dang gold locket down the drain last year and it was never found.

"I hate you," Stephanie said, stalking down the hall.

"I hate you too!" Dick called after her, smiling happily.

Barbara walked up the stairs to him and sat down.

"So... 1 down 3 to go?" she said.

"Yep!" said Dick "Actually there's a 5th person I want revenge on,"

"Garfield?" asked Barbara.

"Nah. Zatanna did that this morning," said Dick "It doesn't matter right now. Let's get thinking about our next target..."

**(The game Dick was playing is called The Scary Maze Game... what an imaginative title!)**

* * *

Damian happily sat on the floor of the media room. He looked up at the flat screen with big blue eyes. He was watching Finding Nemo. The door opened and Barbara poked her head in.

"Hey, Damian, can I talk to you?" she asked "In the hall?"

Damian sighed. He paused the movie and hopped out of the room. When the door closed, Dick jumped out of the air vent. He opened up the DVD player and swapped the Finding Nemo disk with one he marked as 'Finding Nemo, Revenge Remix'. Dick set the disk to the right moment and crawled back into the air vent. Damian huffily walked back into the media room. He sat back down and smiled at the paused image of the fish-tank and pressed play. The screen suddenly went from Finding Nemo to the scene from a horror film. He shrieked when a skeleton suddenly came to life and grabbed the girl's arm. Damian jumped up and ran for it. Dick crawled back out of the air vent and switched his Revenge Remix with Finding Nemo and set it up the way it was. He heard Damian stammering to Bruce in the hall so he quickly crawled back into the vent.

"I-it w-wa-was! I- I!" Damian stammered.

"Calm down Damian," said Bruce "Now what happened?"

Dick suppressed the urge to laugh as Damian explained what happened. Naturally, Bruce didn't believe him so ask to see it for himself. Damian whimpered as Bruce pressed play and cried when all it played was Finding Nemo not a girl being killed by skeletons. When the door closed behind Bruce as he took Damian away, Dick started crawling through the air vents. He jumped out in the hallway Barbara was.

"Was it successful?" she asked.

"Oh. It was so much better!" Dick said, smiling evilly.

* * *

Jason was listening to music on the iPod that he got for his birthday. He looked at his book his English teacher had assigned him to read. There was a soft knock on the door. Jason took his headphones off and went to answer it. It was Barbara.

"Oh, hey Barbara. Whatcha want?" he asked.

"I need help. This place is confusing. Where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"C'mon. I'll show ya," said Jason.

When Jason closed the door, Dick slid out of the vent and tiptoed over to Jason's bed. He took the iPod and pressed some buttons. Then he heard Jason in the hall. Dick quickly hid in the vent. Jason came back in and put his headphones back on. He pressed play and screamed. The music was on full volume and it hurt his ears! He through the headphones and iPod to the other side of the room. He rubbed his temples.

"Ouch," he wined.

Dick muffled a cackle and crawled away.

* * *

It was time for Tim to pay. But Dick and Barbara had no idea how.

"Water bombs?" Barbara suggested.

"Nah. Done that to many times," said Dick.

They sat on the stairs, discussing revenge ideas.

"Stink bombs?"

"Cheesey," said Dick "How am I meant to get him back at him?"

"What does he love and what does he hate?" Barbara asked.

"He loves Alfred's cookies and hates the colour pink... that's all I got," said Dick.

"I know!" said Barbara.

"Yeah?"

They smiled together. Perfect!

* * *

Tim happily walked into the kitchen. He saw a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Alfred was washing some dishes.

"Do not touch them, Master Timothy," the butler said.

"How'd you know it was me?" talk about ask a stupid question "Oh, duh! I forgot. You flipping know everything!"

Alfred smiled to himself. Tim reached out and took a cookie. He quickly hid it behind his back and he ran out of the kitchen. He looked at it in the hall and took a bite... then choked it out. He doubled over, coughing and spluttering.

"Someone tainted this cookie," he declared "And I'm pretty sure it was a certain Boy Wonder!"

* * *

Dick and Barbara came out of their hiding places in the kitchen.

"You owe me one, Master Richard," said Alfred.

"I know, I know," said Dick.

"But, tell me, how did you know that would work?" Alfred asked.

"He can never resist a cookie," Dick said.

"Ok. Now we've gotten revenge on your siblings. You said there was another person. Who?" Barbara asked.

Dick smiled to himself. He was finally gonna get revenge on him!

* * *

"Hey... Captain Cracked-voice!" joked Wally, nudging Dick.

"Call me that again and I'll pound ya face in!" Dick said, his voice cracking violently.

"Hahahahhahahahahahahahah!" Wally laughed.

"Wally. Stop teasing him," said Kaldur, an ever so small smirk on his face.

"Dude! You sound HILARIOUS!" Wally laughed, looking at Dick.

Dick narrowed his eyes.

"Cookies are ready!" M'gann announced.

Wally got off of the floor and ran into the kitchen half of the room. Zatanna sighed and grabbed Dick's arm. She led him out of the kitchen/living room and into the hall.

"Ok. I'll help you in your revenge," she whispered.

They looked round the corner and looked at Wally.

"Ekam gnihtyreve yllaW stae etsat ekli dum," Zatanna whispered.

Wally took a bite of the cookie and spat it right out. The others tried a cookie and found it delicious. Wally tried another and spat it back out. Dick smiled. His sapphire eyes sparkling. Zatanna looked at him. He grabbed her and kissed her.

"Thanks Zee," he said "You're asterous for doing that!"

"You owe me!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They smiled at each other and locked lips. Dick pulled Zatanna close and Zatanna pulled herself even closer. Their lips parted.

"I love you," said Zatanna.

"I love you too," said Dick.

* * *

**The asterous taste of revenge! Ha ha! Wally got his comeuppance! I guess Dick realized the perks to dating a magician! Do you have any idea of what should happen next? I have an idea for another special (e.x The Rescue and The Beast) but I want to do some more separate chapters. Got an idea? I really wanna get 150 reviews so PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Day Out

_Chapter 25: Day Out_

Jason, Tim, Stephanie and Damian walked out of school. It had been a rough day. Jason was teased because his first and last name rhymed. People had made fun of Damian because they thought he had a funny sounding name. They had pushed Stephanie in the mud because they plane didn't like her. Someone had punched Tim in the arm because they thought him a geek. There was one upside to the day. It was the 3rd Tuesday of the month. That meant Alfred was doing a big clean of the Manor, Bruce was stuck at work and Selena was having a personal day. That left only _one_ person to pick them up. Since he had gotten his revenge last week things were back to normal... well... as normal as it could get with the Batcave under their house.

The new teacher was watching kids leave at the gates. She narrowed her eyes when Damian Wayne wrapped his arms around a teenaged boy's legs. The teenaged boy knelt down and hugged the 4-year-old. Then Stephanie Grayson hugged him. He held her and Damian's hands as he spoke to Jason Grayson and Timothy Grayson. The new teacher strutted over to them.

"Hello," she said "I'm Mrs Cellnom,"

"Yo. I'm Dick," said the teenaged boy.

"Why are you here... Dick?" Mrs Cellnom asked.

"Picking up my little sibs," said Dick, gesturing to the kids "C'mon. Ya little twits!" he smiled.

"Stiff!" they sang happily.

"Sorry but I'm not allowed to let children leave with only an adolescence," said Mrs Cellnom.

"Adda-whatsits?" said Tim.

"A fancy term for teenagers, Timmy," said Dick "It's never been a problem before. I pick my little sibs up every 3rd Tuesday,"

"Well you've got to call a head," said Mrs Cellnom "How do I know you're _really _their brother?"

"Look in a Newspaper?" said Jason.

"Jason!" Dick hissed "But he's right,"

Mrs Cellnom narrowed her eyes at him. Dick narrowed his eyes at her. Then the principal walked outside.

"Hello there Richard," he said "I haven't seen you since you left to start middle school,"

"Well I'm in high school now," said Dick "I'm just picking up my little sibs,"

"Ah yes... Smart kids. Not as smart of you though," said the principal "Well it's good to see you again,"

"You too. C'mon twit-heads," said Dick.

"Coming stiff-head," said his siblings, happily.

Mrs Cellnom glared at them as they left the school grounds.

* * *

Jason and Dick swung Damian in the air. The 4-year-old squealed with glee.

"Here's the plan," said Dick "We'll go home, where you can change, then we'll head out, sound good?"

"Yep," said Tim.

"Yeeeeep!" said Damian, flying in the air.

"Yup," said Stephanie.

"I'm cool with that," said Jason.

"What's the plan this time?" Tim asked.

"Ah! It's a surprise," Dick smirked.

Dick took Stephanie's hand in his free hand. She squeezed his hand and looked up at him. They walked down the street, heading for home.

* * *

Dick waited for his siblings at the front door. The sound of Alfred vacuuming was coming from somewhere in the mansion. Stephanie came sliding down the banister in a yellow cardigan, white t-shirt and brown jeans, her hair in a brown hair-band. Damian came sliding down the banister, head first, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with a grey Batman emblem on it. Jason ran down the stairs, doing a flip when he slipped to stop himself from falling, wearing plain jeans and a buttoned up, checked, shirt over a long sleeved, white, t-shirt. Tim jumped down the stairs after him, wearing a dark green t-shirt and jeans. Dick's siblings ran up to him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"YES!" they cried.

"Where are we going?" Damian asked, determined to get an answer.

"We're going to see..." Dick waited, building up suspence "Reck-it Ralf,"

Dick's siblings cried out in joy. They'd wanted to see it for ages but the adults of the house were to bussy to take them. **(I live in England. Reck-it Ralf only just came out in cinemas over here... and I'm yet to see it so don't worry about spoilers)**

"I take it you're exited?" Dick said, smirking.

"Let's go!" squealed Damian "NOW! NOW! NOW!"

"Calm down, Damian," said Dick "Ok. Let's go. But we'll come staight home if you don't do what you're told, got that?"

"Yes Dick," his siblings said in unison.

"How we getting to the cinema?" Jason asked.

"It's just a short bus ride," said Dick.

They looked at Dick in amazemant. They bearly ever went on the bus because there was usually Alfred to drive them in the limo. To them, the bus was an adventure.

* * *

People hid their surprise when the richest kids in Gotham stepped onto the bus. The bus driver tried not to stare when he asked for money and saw about 1000 dollars, in different kinds of notes, in Dick's wallet. Damian and Stephanie squished up on a seat, they giggled as the tried to get comfortable. An old lady cooed over them. Dick, Jason and Tim stood up, holding a pole.

"Don't get comfortable guys," said Dick "The next stop is our stop," his voice cracked and his siblings giggled "Dang this voice," he said under his breath.

"The next stop is the cinema," said a blonde woman "You taking your siblings to see a movie?"

"Duh," said Dick "Is there any other reason to go to the movies?"

Jason and Tim muffled a laugh. Stephanie and Damian didn't even try. People smiled as they giggled and snickered.

"At least _try _to stay welmed guys," Dick said, tiredly.

They giggled at his word-play.

* * *

The bus trundled along until it came to a stop. Dick grabbed Stephanie's hand and Jason grabbed Damian's. They jumped off the bus, directly outside the cinema.

"Remember; you act like... yourselves... and I'll take you home," said Dick.

"Yes comander!" his siblings said, giving him mock selutes.

Dick smiled and ruffled Stephanie's hair. She frowned at him but kept a hold of his hand. He led his siblings into the cinema.

* * *

The cinema was air-conditioned. Most of the people were teenagers and their little brother and/or sisters. Damian looked around the place. Taking in everything at once. Then he smelt something and heard a _pop! pop! pop!_

"Pop-corn!" he cheered, jumping on the spot "Pleeeeeeeeease Dick! Can we?"

Dick looked down at his baby brother. Damian's eyes were big and hopeful.

"Meh. What the heck? Ok," he said.

Damian (literally) jumped for joy and started tugging at Jason's hand.

"Damian. Slow down. First I gotta get the tickets from the machine," said Dick, grabbing his baby brother with his free hand.

"Hurry up then, Dickie-boy!" Damian said, stamping his foot.

"Don't call me Dickie-boy," said Dick.

Damian giggled at his oldest brother's irritation. Dick led them away from the entrance and started tapping on a machine. He inserted $20 and 5 tickets printed out.

"5 kid tickets?" Jason questioned.

"Hey, I don't have to pay for an adult ticket until I'm 16," said Dick.

"Pop-coooooorn!" Damian moaned.

"All right, Damian!" said Dick, irritated.

* * *

They waited around the entrance to screen 4. Dick had cleverly given the pop-corn bucket to Jason so Damian and/or Stephanie wouldn't eat it all before the movie.

"Hey look it's Richie Rich," said a voice.

Dick looked up and saw Colosus (Collin) **(from the beginning of the chapter _Ballroom Dates) _**walking up to them. Dick hated being called Richie Rich, that was the main problem with being raised by a billionaire while being named Richard -people made terrable puns.

"Go away Colosus," said Dick.

"Ahh. Baby-Dickie going to see a _baby _movie?" the bully said.

"Shut-up. I'm taking my little sibs," said Dick, gesturing to his siblings.

"Oh. So _these _are your brothers and sister," said Colosus.

Stephanie and Damian hid behind Jason and Tim cowered towards his siblings.

"Leave them alone Collin," Dick said, his voice serious.

"Or what?" Colosus said, clenching his fists "Daddy Bruce isn't here to save you,"

"We're just here to see a movie. For once can you be a normal person and leave us alone," said Dick.

Colosus looked at him. Trying to prosess what the shorter teen had just said.

"I'll get you at school tomorrow, Richard," Colosus threatened.

"The name's _Dick. _D-I-C-K, Dick. Try to remember that," said Dick.

Colosus glared at him and stomped off.

"This isn't a baby movie..." said Damian, worried "Is it?"

"Nah," said Dick, taking Damian's hand "Collin is just mean,"

"I didn't know you were bullied, Dick," said Stephanie "You should tell Dad and Selena,"

"No," Dick said, simply and seriously.

"But-"

"No. And niether will you," he said.

They looked at him, quizzically but completely forgot about it when a cinema employee opened up screen 4.

* * *

Dick and his siblings walked out of the cinema. The Sun was setting and the movie was finished. Damian had (as prodicted) eaten all the pop-corn and regretted it. Dick had had to take him to the bathroom (where he threw-up for 5 minutes straight). Dick was now giving Damian a piggy-back (since the 4-year-old had fallen asleep). Jason kept a hold of Stephanie's hand as she struggled to stay awake. Tim yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh come on!" said Dick "It's not late,"

Tim responded with a yawn. They weren't taking the bus home. Alfred had finished cleaning so they were waiting for him to pick them up. Colosus walked out of the cinema, his arms around 2 differant girls. He sneered at Dick but Dick just rolled his eyes.

"More girls than you can get, Grayson," the bully said.

"True but I'm the one with an actual relationship," said Dick "Let me ask you this Colosus... What are those girls' names?"

Colosus went pale and the girls stared at him.

"Cindy and Sammy?" Colosus said.

"Mindy!" said 'Cindy', appauled.

"Danny!" said 'Sammy'.

They pushed Colosus away and walked down the street together.

"Ladies wait!" said Colosus, trailing after them.

Dick cackled and a black limo pulled up. Alfred stepped out and opened the door for them. Jason, Tim and Stephanie jumped in. Dick turned around and dropped Damian into the car, waking him up. Alfred sat in the drivers seat and adjusted the rear-view mirror **(remember what he saw last time he did that? Ha ha ha!)**.

"Enjoy the movie?" Alfred asked.

"Yep! Yep! Yep!" sang Stephanie, suddenly regaining energy.

"Glad to hear it," said Alfred.

* * *

Bruce and Selena were sitting quietly in the living room. Bruce was reading the paper (how many times does he do that?) and Selena was on a laptop, researching a cat related antique. The fire was roaring.

"Do you think anyone has figured out that Batman and Catwoman are together?" she asked.

"How could they?" Bruce said.

"When Talia al Ghul wanted Damian back... I called him my son in front of civillians," said Selena.

"He is your son," said Bruce "Not biologically but metaphorically,"

"If we ever break-up, you know I would sue for joint custody, right?"

"I know. But it would be unnessecary because I would never deprive Damian of his mother," said Bruce, looking at her.

Selena smiled at him. They heard the car pull-up outside and the sound of the kids coming inside followed. Damian came running into the room.

"Hello Dami," said Selena, she picked him up and sat him on her lap "How was the movie?"

"Asterous!" Damian said, kicking his legs happily.

Selena smiled at his glee but smelled something.

"Damian... What's that smell?" she asked.

"Oh... I threw-up because I ate to much pop-corn," he said, happily.

Selena wrinkled her nose and lifted Damian up, holding him at arms length. He laughed as if it was a game.

"He didn't eat to much pop-corn," said Stephanie "He ate _all _the pop-corn!"

"Go wash your mouth out son," said Selena, putting Damian on the ground.

"Come along, Master Damian," said Alfred, taking Damian's hand and leading him to the kitchen.

Jason and Tim walked in and flopped on the sofa. Dick walked in, taking in the site.

"Damian threw-_up?" _said Bruce.

"Yeah he threw-up. He didn't exactly threw-_down,"_ said Dick "He's fine. He just ate all the pop-corn is all,"

Selena shook her head at him and pulled Stephanie onto her lap. The little blonde giggled and clung to Selena. Dick sat on the sofa and grabbed his school bag. He pulled out his history book and opened it up to chapter 13.

"Whatcha reading?" Jason asked.

"History," said Dick, squinting at the text "Why'd they always gotta make the text so small?"

Bruce looked over at him.

"It can't be _that _small, Dick," he said.

Dick looked at him and showed him his text book.

"That is small. Well ya just gonna have to make do," said Bruce.

"Stupid homework," Dick said under his breath.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I got into a little writers-block and then I watched Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League Unlimited and Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman. Now I'm watching Static Shock. Hope you like this chapter! And I really want to get 150 reviews! SO REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! Also; here's how Dick sees his brothers... Jason's his _younger _brother, Tim's his _little _brother and Damian is his _baby _brother. Have a welmingly asterous day! :P**


	26. Chapter 26: Campfire Secrets

**I was having trouble with coming up with an idea for this chapter so I looked at ideas people put in reviews. THANK YOU Yuu101cutie FOR THIS IDEA!. Also; I've got ideas for the rest of the chapters so I don't need anymore, thank you. And it's about late August in the story.**

* * *

_Chapter 26: Campfire Secrets_

Dick walked towards the kitchen/living room with Zatanna, their fingers entwined.

"Do you think Wally's forgiven us for our little revenge prank?" Zatanna asked.

Dick smiled at her.

"Nope," he said, simply.

They laughed together and stepped into the kitchen/living room. Like usual; M'gann was baking cookies, Conner was watching static, Kaldur was reading, Wally was clearing out the fridge, Artemis was polishing arrow heads, Raquel was listening to her iPod and Jason and Garfield were racing each other on their DS's **(what's the plural to DS?)**. Wally looked over at them and narrowed his eyes at the couple. He had gone 3 hours without eating because of them! In their defense Zatanna had forgotten to take the spell off.

"NO!" Garfield cried out.

"Gar. What's wrong?" M'gann asked.

"I just beat him. That's what!" said Jason.

Dick looked over at them. He walked over and took Garfield's DS. After closer inspection his suspicions were comfirmed.

"Jason, Jason, Jason," Dick said, shaking his head "How many times has Bruce and/or Selena told you _not _to hack games?"

Dick pulled a little chip off the back of the DS, dropped it and stamped on it.

"You cheat!" Garfield exclaimed.

"Not a cheat. I like to call it creative winning!" said Jason.

Garfield pulled him onto the floor and the 2 started wrestling. Wally grabbed their arms and pulled them apart. Garfield glared at Jason and folded his arms. M'gann opened up a cabinet and took out a box. Her wrist knocked another box out.

"Hello Megan! How did I not see that coming?" she scolded herself.

Conner knelt down, next to her, as she grabbed the box. He took the box from her and looked at it.

"Graham Crackers. Haven't had these since we went camping," said Conner.

"Yeah..." said M'gann "Oh! Hello Megan! We should go camping again! We didn't have Artemis or Zatanna or Raquel or Garfield when we went,"

"That sounds pretty good," Artemis said, sitting up.

"I didn't know you guys went camping," said Zatanna, looking at Dick.

"Well it started as one of Wally's many attempts to get with M'gann," said Dick "But, yeah, we should go again,"

"I used to go camping with my mom," said Garfield "We used to sleep under the stars," he sighed.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Hello Megan!" M'gann exclaimed.

"What's with all the 'Hello Megan's?" Dick asked.

"I realized I've been neglecting to say it lately... Anyway... We haven't been to the Animal Sanctuary since Gar moved in! If you're all willing to, we should go camping there. If we leave within the hour we can get their by 5," said M'gann.

"Are you forgetting to factor in the time difference, again?" Dick asked.

"No, Robin, I'm not!" said M'gann.

The Team still called him Robin for a few reasons. 1) They were used to it. 2) They forgot to call him Dick. 3) They (i.e Wally) couldn't call him Dick without laughing.

"I think camping at the Animal Sanctuary is a great idea," said Kaldur, closing his book.

"What about Robin Jr?" Wally asked, gesturing to Jason.

Jason looked at Dick with pleading blue eyes.

"Huh..." Dick sighed "He can't go home. Selena is robbing a jewellery store that has a jade cat pendent, Alfred's gone to the theatre, Damian is with Bruce at some pet show Wayne Tech is holding, Stephanie is at a sleep-over Birthday party and Tim is in the Batcave with Batgirl, monitoring the Bat-wave," said Dick "But me and Jay got away,"

"So... can I go camping with you? Please?!" Jason asked.

"I don't see why not," said Kaldur.

"I do," scoffed Dick.

* * *

Green Arrow walked into the Cave. He found the Cave completely abandoned. Not a teen or child to be found. He went into the kitchen only to find it empty. Red Tornado walked in beside him.

"Hey, Red, where's the Team?" Green Arrow asked the android.

"I believe they said they were going camping in Qurac with Garfield and Jason," said Red Tornado.

"What? Last time they only went outside the mountain. All the way to Qurac, really?" said the archer.

"M'gann wished to take Garfield home," said Red Tornado.

"Ok then," said Green Arrow.

* * *

The Bio-ship landed at the Animal Sanctuary. Garfield walked down the ramp and looked around him. Monkey came sprinting to him and clung to his neck.

"I missed you too, Monkey," the 9-year-old said.

Jason walked over to him.

"Cool. A monkey. What's his name?" he asked.

"Jason, this is Monkey. Monkey, this is my best friend Jason," said Garfield, holding Monkey out to Jason.

"Hi little guy," said Jason, patting him.

Monkey screeched and jumped onto Jason's shoulder. The monkey climbed him and curled up in the hood of his hoodie.

"Uh..." said Jason, then he smiled "I'm cool with him staying in there,"

"C'mon you guys!" called Dick "We gotta set up camp!"

Jason and Garfield walked down the ramp and walked to the group of teenagers. M'gann ruffled Garfield's green hair and they started walking.

* * *

When they finally stopped the house was on the horizon. The Sun was disappearing. They set up camp where there was a fallen tree to use for sitting on. They set up enough tents so there was enough for 2 in each. Jason and Garfield in one. Dick and Wally in another. Conner and Kaldur in the 3rd. Raquel and Artemis in one. And Zatanna and M'gann in the last. They dumped their stuff and Dick lit the fire. M'gann and Garfield sat a little way away. Jason covered the gap between them and the rest of the group. The Sun went down. Dick sat on the ground, leaning against the fallen tree. Zatanna sat next to him with Dick's arm around her shoulders.

"So what did you do last time you went camping?" Zatanna asked, leaning her head on Dick's shoulder.

"We told our origin stories. Well... Kaldur, Wally and M'gann did," he answered.

"Dick, _you _zoned-out that night. Why?" Wally asked.

"Dude... I told you. I got lost in thought," said Dick.

Jason wriggled on the fallen tree. _He _knew what Dick had been thinking about. **(for those who haven't read that issue Dick was thinking about the night his family died)**

"So..." said Jason, wanting to change the subject "Raquel... how'd you get started as Rocket?"

"Well, Jason," she said "it was about a year and a half ago..." **(I made-up my own Rocket backstory loosely based on the actual backstory)**

* * *

-ROCKET'S STORY-

Raquel slid the window open. She pulled herself upwards and dug the toes of her sneakers into the brick wall. _  
_

"Hurry up Raquel!" hissed one of the people below her.

"I can't believe I ever dated you!" Raquel hissed.

"What did you say?" he said.

"Nothing Noble," Raquel said "Now keep quiet!"

Raquel pulled herself into the room. She tiptoed through the house and opened the front door. Her 'friends' shoved past her and started putting things like cash and silverware into their bags. Raquel felt sick. She didn't like this.

"I'm going to see what's upstairs," she said.

"Alright! Whatever," said someone.

XxX

Raquel went into the room she had entered and shut the window. The room was empty except for a desk and file cabinet. She opened the file cabinet but found it empty. Raquel reached inside and felt something in the back. When she pulled it out Raquel saw it was a strange, roundish, red-and-black device with what looked like a button. She pressed said button and the device started lighting up.

"Oh man!" said Raquel.

The file cabinet seemed to melt and it turned into a pod. Raquel fell into her back and scrambled away.

"Who are you?" asked a voice.

Raquel looked behind her and saw a man in the doorway. He was tall, muscular and black.

"I- I'm..." stammered Raquel.

"You were not here alone. It took more than one teenager to rob my house," said the man "Tell me. Where are your friends now?"

Raquel realized she had been abandoned. It was probably Noble's idea to leave her behind.

"What is that thing?" Raquel asked, gesturing to the pod.

The man looked at it and stepped past her.

"My name is Augustus Freeman IV. I am an alien that has been stranded on Earth for some time now," he said.

"You're an alien? Do you... have any powers?" Raquel asked.

"Yes. Super-strength, super-speed, flight, super-senses, increased-healing and invulnerability," said Freeman.

"Wow..." said Raquel, rubbing the back of her neck "Why tell _me_ this?"

"What is _your _dream?" Freeman asked.

"Well... I've always wanted to be a writer like, you know, Toni Morrison or something," said Raquel "You know. With super-powers you could be a super-hero,"

"You think so?" said Freeman.

"Yeah! Superman's Kryptonian. Martian Manhunter is Martian. Hawkwoman comes from a different planet too!" said Raquel.

Freeman seemed to be considering.

"Perhaps... But I can tell you have other reasons why you think I should be a hero,"

"Dakota City needs a hero... you seem to be the best candidate," said Raquel, then she smiled "And a lot of heroes need sidekicks. Batman has Robin, Green Arrow has Speedy, The Flash has Kid Flash,"

"True. What would be my name?" Freeman asked.

"Dakota needs an icon. That should be you... Icon," Raquel bit her lip "And your sidekick... ur... Rocket?" said Raquel.

"What can you do?" Freeman asked.

Raquel sighed.

"Nothing... I can't _do _anything," she said.

"... I can give you technology that will fix that," said Freeman.

"So how 'bout it? Icon and Rocket? Partners?" said Raquel, extending her hand.

"Partners," said Freeman, shaking her hand.

-END OF ROCKET'S STORY-

**(I know, I made Icon to trusting. And I know it seemed to take, like, 5 minutes so please imagine it took about 2 hours? I barely know anything about Icon and Rocket so excuse the inconsistencies. Also; IV is the Roman Numeral for 4)**

* * *

Kaldur poked the fire with a stick. Everyone looked at Raquel.

"I didn't know you met Icon while you were robbing his house," said Garfield.

"With an ex-boyfriend. That boil your blood, Kaldur? Eh?" said Wally, smiling evilly.

"It was peer-pressure! And I haven't spoken to Noble since. I think he's in juvi. But, anyway, yeah. That's how I first met Icon," said Raquel, biting into a s'moore.

"Well, what matters is that she's doing the right thing now. It doesn't matter what she's done," said Artemis.

"Which _she _are you talking about, Artie?" Wally asked.

Artemis kicked his leg as a response so no one else pressed the matter.

"So, Zatanna, how did you get started as a magician?" M'gann asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! Uh... well... I um..." Zatanna stammered.

"Relax Zee. It's no biggie," said Dick.

"Ok well..." breathed Zatanna "It's not much of a story. Me and my dad were travelling magicians. Dad always did better tricks than I did. One day I asked how and he told me he was an actual magician. Then he started teaching me magic and that's it really," she said "What about you, Artemis? How'd you get started?"

"Not much of a story either," said Artemis "When my mom went to prison for her crimes as Huntress and I was left in the care of my dad and my sister left, I decided I didn't want to be a bad-guy. When my mom was released I started my plan to be a good-guy. So I went on patrol. Stopped some minor crimes. Then I saw robot monkeys. I followed them into Gotham Academy. Saw a robot squeezing the life out of Kid Flash so I shot an arrow at it. It fazed, Wally's alive and you know the rest,"

"We may be together now but I'm still not giving you the satisfaction of that save," said Wally, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Grow-up," said Artemis, crossing her arms.

"So..." said Conner "Who next?"

"I still don't know how Wally or Kaldur or M'gann or Conner got started," said Garfield, indignantly.

"Of course, Garfield, you weren't there. We'll go over them," said Kaldur.

* * *

After Wally, Kaldur, M'gann and Conner went over their origins there was silence.

"Hey!" Artemis suddenly exclaimed and everyone looked at her "There's still one person who's origin we haven't heard,"

"Who's?" Raquel asked.

"Duh! Robin's!" said Artemis "It's always annoyed me that he knows so much about us but we know nothing about him. We didn't even know he was an older brother until 2 months ago,"

Everyone stared at Dick, he sipped some soda from a can. Jason looked down in the dumps.

"My origin isn't exactly the happiest to say the least," said Dick.

Everyone leaned in. Determined to hear the story. Except Kaldur.

"If Dick doesn't wish for us to hear it. Then we can't make him," said the Atlantean.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Dick.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell ya," he said.

* * *

-ROBIN'S STORY-

**(I copy pasted the parts of the Graysons' backstory so you won't have to go flipping through chapters. Remember; stuff in "(bracket and speech marks)" are Romanian because I couldn't be bothered to translate)**

"(Can't catch me, Dickie!)" 5-year-old, Jason said.

"(You can't out-run me!)" 9-year-old, Dick said, reaching out to his brother.

"(Did you forget I'm playing?)" 2-year-old, Tim said, jumping onto Dick's back.

"(TAG! TIM, YOU'RE IT!)" Dick said, grabbing Tim.

"(Oh crud!)" Tim complained.

He started chasing his older brothers. The Haly's International Traveling Circus had arrived in Gotham City. The adult performers were unloading and setting up for the show. Dick smiled with joy as he forwards flipped over a crate being carried by the strong man.

"Slow down, Richard," the strong man said.

"Sorry!" Dick called.

Then Jason, running after his brother, cartwheeled over the crate after the strong man put it down.

"You too, Jason!" the strong man said, picking the crate back up.

Then Tim came running under the lifted crate.

"Watch where you're going, Timothy!" the strong man said.

"(What did you say?)" Tim asked, not understanding the English.

XxX

Tim finally started to gain on his brothers. He tripped and fell into Jason, who then fell into Dick.

"(CHEAT!)" Dick exclaimed.

"(Am not!)" Tim squealed.

A small brawl broke out. They didn't even notice the toddler-girl watching them while squeezing a ratty teddy. A man walked up behind her.

"(Boys!? What are you doing?)" said John Grayson.

The boys froze in position.

"(Nothing)" they said.

"(They were fighting)" said a 14-year-old boy.

"(Thank you, Joe)" said John.

"(JOE! YOU TRAITOR!)" Dick and Jason cried.

Joe smirked at them and back flipped away. Their cousin, Joe, could be a real twit.

"(Boys! You didn't even see Stephanie. You could have hurt her unintentionally! And you're filthy!)" John complained.

"(Go easy on them, John)" a blonde woman said, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder "(Boys will be boys)"

"(That's true. The _real _trouble will start when they're teenagers)" said a redheaded woman, standing by her sister-in-law.

"(Karla's right, John)" said John's brother, Rick.

"(Can we finish our game now?)" Dick said.

"(No, you could get hurt. We can't have you getting hurt when we're meant to perform tonight, Dick)" said John.

"(OH! Kill joy!)" Dick complained.

XxX

It was 10 at night. The show had begun. Dick searched for his siblings. They had run off.

"(Jason, Tim, Stephanie? Where are you? Come on you guys. Me and everyone else are on in a few minutes)" Dick said.

He heard giggling from behind some crates. He looked over them and found his siblings.

"(You little twits!)" Dick said.

They all laughed then they heard shouting.

"I told you, no!"

That voice... it was Jack Haly's. The circus owner and ringmaster.

"But Mr Haly," said a strange voice, Dick and his siblings peeked from their hiding place "Without our protection there's no guarantee you'll leave Gotham with all your acts. Some may just drop,"

"Are you _threatening _my show!?" Jack said, his voice rising.

Dick bit his lip and led his siblings back into the big top.

XxX

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! FOR THE FINAL ACT OF THE NIGHT I GIVE YOU THE AERIAL ACROBATICS OF THE FLYING GRAYSONS!" Jack announced to the crowd.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

"I GIVE YOU... JOHN GRAYSON, MARY GRAYSON," John and Mary swung into the air "RICK GRAYSON, KARLA GRAYSON," Rick and Karla joined the performance, doing a flip and switching trapezes "JOE GRAYSON!" Joe joined in "AND LAST BUT NEVER LEAST; DICK GRAYSON!" Dick waved to the crowd "I WARN YOU! JUST BECAUSE DICK IS NINE _DOESN'T _MEAN YOU CAN DO ANY OF THE THINGS YOU'LL SEE TONIGHT. ALL THE GRAYSONS ARE _HIGHLY _TRAINED!" Jack announced.

Mary swung towards Dick, holding onto the trapeze with her knees. Dick jumped and locked wrists with his mother. He smiled up at her. Then he saw something. The support cables were shaking. Then he realized.

"(MOM! THE RIG!)" Dick shouted, letting go with one hand and pointing.

Mary looked were her son was pointing and gasped. She looked her son in the eye (a look Dick would never forget). She took a hold of both his hands and swung him. She let go and threw him to a safety platform. Dick narrowly managed to cling to the platform. He turned to look at his flying family. There was a loud clunk...

Time seemed to slow down. The Flying Graysons' trapezes broke. They fell... 200 feet to the unforgiving ground... Dick looked in horror as his family's bodies broke and crimson blood splashed onto the sawdust. It was silent until Jason cried out in terror, followed by the cries of everyone there. Tears streamed down Dick's face but he wiped them away. He saw Jack comforting his little siblings. Dick slid down the ladder to the ground. He kept a hold of the ladder despite the fact his feet were on the ground. Dick closed his eyes as the image of his family's broken bodies refused to leave his vision. There was a tug on his costume trouser leg. He looked down and his eyes met Stephanie's. Dick looked up and saw his brothers. They cried...

XxX

Dick took his siblings for a walk around the circus tent. Their pace slowly came to a stop. They collapsed to the ground. Dick held his siblings in his arms. A shadow flew over them. Dick turned to look behind them and he practically died. Standing behind them was the Dark Knight... Batman!

"B-batman!?" Dick stammered.

The caped crusader nodded. His eyes widened under the cowl as the 4 Romanian acrobats cowered away. Then he remembered what he was there to tell them.

"The man who murdered your family is called Tony Zucco, one of Gotham's biggest crime-bosses," Batman said in his usual monotone.

"He w-was th-the man Jack was arguing w-with... w-wasn't he?" Jason stammered.

Batman hid his surprise but nodded.

"Don't tell _anyone _what you know. Zucco would only have you killed," Batman said.

"Zucco's gonna get what's coming to him," Dick hissed "I'll make sure of it,"

The Dark Knight heard the hatred in the boy's voice. In his entire life, as Bruce Wayne _and _Batman, he had never seen someone hate someone else so much.

"You deserve that," Batman said.

Dick looked up but the hero was already gone...

XxX

Dick sat on the chair in the hall, one arm around sniveling Jason and the other around crying Tim. Stephanie sat on his lap. They were a biggish family. But they didn't care. Dick promised his recently deceased parents that he'd look after his siblings. That was exactly what he'd do! A social worker walked past them, he glared at them, eyeing their gypsy tans.

"Gypsy trash," he spat.

Jason cried even harder. Their family had only been dead a week but it felt like a year.

"I-it's ok, Jay. We'll be ok. I won't let them separate us!" Dick said, rubbing circles around Jason's back.

"I-I-I!" Jason sniffed "I want Mama and Tata!" he cried.

"I want them too. They'd want us to stick together! And we will!" Dick said.

Miss Stebbings, the Grayson children's social worker, stuck her head out of her office door.

"Please come in children," she asked, smiling as sweetly as she could.

Dick stood up, Stephanie on his hip his arm around her, his other hand holding Jason's and Tim holding on to the hand that supported Stephanie. They walked in and saw Miss Stebbings was talking to someone. A man with black hair. Dick recognized him from the crowd of people at the circus a week ago. What was his name?

"Kids this is Bruce Wayne," Miss Stebbings introduced them "Mr Wayne these are the Graysons. This is Richard John Grayson, the oldest,"

"Dick, my name is Dick," Dick interjected.

"Good to meet you, Dick. How old are you?" Bruce asked.

"9-years-old," Dick said.

"This is Jason Todd Grayson," Miss Stebbings gestured to the sniveling 5-year-old "He's 5,"

"Hi," Jason murmured, clutching to Dick with both hands.

"Hello," Bruce said with a smile, a real one (since the Flying Graysons died the only smiles they got were fake).

"This is Timothy Drake Grayson," Miss Stebbings said.

"Tim... m' nam iz Tim," the 2-year-old said, straining his mind to speak English instead of Romanian.

"And this little cutie is Stephanie Grayson, unlike her brothers she doesn't have a middle name," Miss Stebbings said.

"Hello there," Bruce said, kneeling down to be level with the children.

"Stephanie's only 1. She doesn't talk yet," Dick said, tightening his grip on her "Not properly anyway,"

"Meeka," Stephanie said, in a melancholy way.

"Well I'm happy to meet you all," said Bruce.

"Mr Wayne is fostering you. _All_ of you! So there won't be a repeat of that little out-burst you had, will there Dick?" Miss Stebbings said.

"No ma'am," Dick said, sadly (he'd only acted that way to stay with the remainder of his family).

"Good," said Miss Stebbings "Now all you have to do Mr Wayne is sign this one last form and you'll be free to take the children home,"

"Thank you, Miss Stebbings," said Bruce, taking the pen she handed him.

He lent the form on the desk and signed his name. The Graysons looked at him with somewhat confused looks. Except Dick. Bruce could see only concern in the 9-year-old's eyes... that and the horror of what the boy had seen and would surely have nightmares about.

"Come along children. Mr Wayne has a car waiting outside for you," said Miss Stebbings, taking Jason's free hand.

Jason seemed to get even smaller when the social worker touched him but he was too timid to pull his hand back.

XxX

Miss Stebbings led the 4 children outside of the office and onto the sidewalk. An elderly man got out of the car.

"Hello," he said with an English accent.

The Graysons cowered.

"They're a little on edge Alfred," Bruce told the British man.

"Aw. Of course," Alfred said, he opened the back door of a black limo.

"Come on kids," said Bruce.

Jason and Tim looked up at Dick (Stephanie had fallen asleep). Dick took a deep breath and stepped closer, pulling Jason and Tim with him. Bruce stepped into the car and closed the door.

"Good bye Miss Stebbings," he said to the social worker before the car started to move.

XxX

During the drive Stephanie woke-up and cried. She hadn't been in a car when she had fallen asleep. Where was she?

"It's ok, Stephanie," Dick said, putting his arms around her.

Stephanie cried and tried to wriggle out of her seat belt.

"No Stephanie! You need to keep it on," Dick said "Everything's ok,"

"No it's not!" Jason cried out "Mom and Dad are dead! So is Aunt Karla! And Cousin Joe! And, and Uncle Rick is paralyzed!" he wept.

Dick put his arm around the 5-year-old. Tim was now fast asleep (which Dick was thankful for). After 5 minutes Stephanie and Jason stopped crying. Dick looked up at Bruce, who was... smiling?

"You're a good big brother, Dick," the man said.

Dick looked down at the comment.

"Dick's the bestest!" Jason said, completely distracted.

"He gwate," Tim said.

"Bleep," said Stephanie.

"So tell me about yourselves," said Bruce.

They all looked bewildered.

"You know our names. What else is there?" Dick asked.

"Well, what do you enjoy doing?" Bruce asked.

The Graysons looked at one another.

"Acrobatics," they said.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Bruce asked.

"Acrobatics," they repeated.

"Your favorite sports?" Bruce suppressed the urge to laugh (he'd only asked this question because he knew the answer).

"Acrobatics," the Graysons said again.

"Surely you can't do a lot of acrobatics. You're all under 10," said Bruce.

"We've all got the Grayson family agility. Timmy can walk on his hands. Jason can do a back flip. So far, all Stephanie can do is a backwards role. I can..." Dick cut himself off.

"I've seen what you can do... I've seen you perform," said Bruce.

"I remember you," said Dick, looking downwards.

"I'm sorry," Bruce said, patting Dick's knee.

"For what? It's not like you could have done anything," said Dick.

Bruce frowned sadly. _I could have done something, _Bruce thought to himself.

XxX

They pulled up outside of a mansion. Alfred got out and opened the door. Bruce got out and watched the kids get out. The kids he was now responsible for raising. All 4 kids looked up at the mansion. For a split second the horror in Dick's eyes were replaced with amazement.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor," said Bruce.

"Wow," the Graysons said in unison.

Bruce smiled and Alfred opened the front door.

"Please come in. This is your home now, too," said Alfred, eyeing Bruce.

Dick reluctantly led his siblings inside. Bruce stepped in behind them and Alfred closed the door.

"You could fit our family trailer at least 47 times in here," Dick whispered.

"Come along, I'll show you to your rooms while Alfred makes you something to eat," said Bruce, he could tell Dick was skinnier than when he had performed with his family.

"Room-_s_?" the Graysons said.

"Yes?" said Bruce, a little confused "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just... We're used to sleeping in crampt spaces is all," said Dick.

Bruce remembered these kids had been raised in a circus trailer. He had actually seen their trailer on his way to the show. He couldn't believe a family of 6 lived in it.

"It's ok. But here, you'll all get your own rooms," said Bruce.

"Don't want my own room," said Jason, curling into Dick's side.

Bruce smiled at the 5-year-old.

"Follow me, I'll show you where they are," Bruce said.

The Graysons reluctantly followed Bruce up the marble stairs.

XxX

Dick looked at the pictures on the walls. They were of scenes and landscapes from all over the world. Dick eyed one.

"Hey, that's the Roman Colosseum," he said.

Bruce looked at the boy. Had a 9-year-old really just said that?

"It is," Bruce said.

"What's the Ro-man Collo- Coolum- Collo-sse-um?" Jason asked.

"It's were Roman gladiators battled each other in fights to the death and even wild animals. They hunted and slaughtered so many animals there are no tigers in Africa today. All because of the Romans," said Dick. **(I got this fact of Horrible Histories and it's unclear in my mind. I'm not sure if the animal was tigers it might have been something else.)**

"How did you know that Dick?" Bruce asked.

"I read a lot. Our mom used to live in a house so she attended high school. She fell in love with our dad and they ran away together. But Mom still kept her school books and they were the only books in our trailer," said Dick "I taught myself to read by my mom's math books. I normally killed time by reading the rest,"

Bruce looked at the boy in bewilderment. It couldn't possibly be true. Could it? Bruce decided to get Dick's IQ tested at some point.

"Dick's really smart," said Jason "He was smarter than most of the guys back at the circus. Even the adults,"

"I'm not smart," said Dick.

"What's 100 take-away 42 add 52 divided by 10?" Jason asked.

"11," said Dick, without hesitation.

Bruce typed the sum in his phone calculator and looked at Dick when he got the answer.

"That's correct," Bruce said, deciding to get Dick's IQ tested sooner rather than later.

XxX

It was awkward at dinner. The Graysons sat in silence and ate cautiously. Stephanie ate tentatively.

"Deepa!" she squealed.

"So, do you enjoy anything other than acrobatics?" Bruce asked.

"Not really. All we ever did was acrobatics. It was so natural. It came to us like breathing," said Dick, longingly.

"Surely there must be something?" said Bruce.

"Tig," said Tim.

"Timmy, the word is _tag_ not tig. But he's right," said Dick "We played tag all the time. It was extra fun because we always had to back flip over crates of things and cartwheel out-of-the-way of things,"

"It was a lot like free-running. Actually, we _do_ free-run... or at least we did," said Jason.

"You all sound very fit," said Bruce "I never actually got the idea of what free-running was. Care to explain?"

"Well... it's when you don't stop running. You just keep going and you have to take risks and do risky things when things are in your way. Like bouncing of a wall to force yourself high enough to catch the edge of another so you can get over it. You just need to keep running, really," said Dick.

"Sounds dangerous," said Bruce "and you all do it?"

"Well... me and Jason do. Timmy and Steph just do it around things like playgrounds or those places you pad-lock your bike," said Dick.

"Does sound dangerous," said Bruce.

"No more dangerous than being a circus acrobat and performing 200 feet above the ground," said Dick, casually.

Bruce looked at him. The boy was athletic and smart... but he knew for a fact that the Graysons knew something they shouldn't tell.

"So... you liked performing?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. I did. It was like flying," said Dick, sipping some water "Pitty it had to like _that_,"

Bruce looked at him. How could a 9-year-old, who had witnessed his own family's murders, be so strong?

"I never even got a chance to perform," said Jason "I was meant to start when I was 7,"

"Mi-e dor Mama si Tata," said Tim. (translation:_ I miss Mom and Dad)._

Bruce looked at him. What did he say?

"Tot așa și eu," said Dick and Jason. (translation: _Same here)._

Bruce looked at them. What were they saying?

"What did you say?" Bruce asked.

"We were speaking Romanian," said Dick "Timmy's only 2 and barely knows English. We want to teach Stephanie English _and _Romanian, just so you know,"

"I would never guess either of you to be Romanian. You speak perfect English," said Bruce "I would think the reason Tim was having trouble speaking English was because he was 2,"

"No one likes us speaking Romanian... they shout at us to stop and call us foreign freaks," said Dick.

"Well, the only reason I would like you to speak English here is because neither me or Alfred speak Romanian," said Bruce "And if you do, well... shouting won't make you stop. How long have you been speaking English?"

"I've spoken English since I was 5," said Dick "So, 4 years,"

"I picked it up from Dick so I was kinda raised speaking both," said Jason "And you already know how good Tim's English is,"

"It's still quite impressive. I've met adults who speak English as a second language but are still having trouble," said Bruce "You seem like a smart group of kids,"

"Suntem," the Graysons said, smiling for the first time in a week. (translation: _We are)._

XxX

(A month later)

Dick couldn't sleep. The nightmares were to much! He sat up, panting and sweating. He didn't cry out. He just curled up as tears silently went down his face. The room was pitch black. He couldn't take it! Dick got out of bed and crept into the hall. He snuck downstairs and went into the main hall. A picture of the Flying Graysons was above the fireplace. Bruce had put it there to make-up for the fact he was hardly around. Dick sat on the sofa and looked up at it.

"De ce?" Dick asked. (translation: _Why you?)_

Jason sat next to him. And the brothers looked at each other.

"Mi-e dor," the 5-year-old said. (translation: _I miss them)_

"Eu nu prea," said Dick, putting his arm around Jason. (translation: _I do too)_

They sat silently, staring up at the picture. Then they heard a weird hissing noise. They looked behind the sofa and saw Alfred walk out from behind the clock. The butler didn't notice them as he walked out of the room. Dick and Jason ran over to the clock. Dick's curiosity over took him and he stepped inside before it could close up. Jason was dragged into it because he was holding Dick's hand. They stepped inside a small blue room **(_I_ know what it is. _You_ know what it is. But _they_ don't know what it is! Ha ha!)**. The clock slid back into place and the room dropped.

"EEK!" Jason squealed.

Dick held his brother close and the elevator came to a sudden stop. The door slid away and they jumped out. They were now in a large cave. There was the sounds of a car and the brothers hid behind crates. A car drove and parked in the cave.

"Nu este ca Batmobilul?" Dick whispered. (translation: _Isn't that the Batmobile?) _**(I can't believe 'Batmobile' translated into Romanian!)**

"Da!" Jason whispered. (translation: _Yeah!)_

Batman stepped out of the car and pulled off his cowl. Bruce Wayne! Batman was Bruce Wayne! The brothers pulled their heads back and took in what they had just discovered. They peeked around the crates again but the Dark Knight was gone. Then Dick felt something. A third presence. He turned around and saw Batman (cowl up) looking down at them. Dick went white (Batman wasn't using the Bat-glare but Dick was still scared). He tapped Jason's shoulder and the 5-year-old turned around too.

XxX

Dick and Jason sat on the sofa. Batman (his cowl down) and Alfred looked down at them. Dick gulped.

"Y-you're Batman?" he stammered.

"Yes. And I assume you've figured out this is why I haven't been around very much," said Bruce.

"Y-you're g-going after Zucco. Aren't you?" said Jason, timidly.

"Yes but I haven't been able to tie him to the crime yet," said Bruce.

"You're the one who told us his name. You're the one who told us not to tell anybody," said Dick "You're the one who told us that I deserve to make sure he gets what's coming to him!"

"Yes. I am," said Bruce "And you _do _deserve to help,"

Dick looked up at him. Was he implying what he thought he was implying? No way! He couldn't-

"What?" Dick whispered.

"How much do you want to get Zucco?" Bruce asked, putting his gloved hands on the 9-year-old's shoulders "What are you willing to do?"

Dick narrowed his eyes. Determination and hatred taking over him and he said...

"Anything,"

-END OF ROBIN'S STORY-

* * *

The Team stared at Dick and Jason. Since they first saw Dick's eyes they had seen joy, pain and longing. But now... after telling that story... the hatred was appearing in their otherwise joyful sapphire-blue eyes again. Artemis rubbed the back of her neck. She lived in Gotham. She'd seen the News Reports about the Flying Graysons. Why had she demanded to hear Dick's origin story?

"Sorry Rob," she said.

"Eh," he said, emotionless "Whatever,"

They had never seen Dick like this. The hatred in his eyes was being replaced with the usual longing and pain.

"It's late. I think we should all hit the sack," said M'gann.

Everyone murmured their agreement. Jason and Garfield went in their tent (where they stayed up for another 2 hours). Zatanna kissed Dick's cheek and he gave her a weak smile.

"Aren't you tired, Dickie?" she asked him.

"Nope," he said, emotionless.

"I can stay up with you if you like," she offered.

"Nah. I just need to..." Zatanna looked at him with neon-blue eyes "To be honest I don't know what I need," said Dick, smiling "You go a head and get some sleep Zee,"

"If you're sure," she kissed his cheek again and went over to her's and M'gann's tent "Good-night Prihor," she said and she went inside.

Dick looked into the fire. The flames reflecting off his eyes. Why had Zatanna called him Prihor? He'd asked her not to... Dick heard his mother's voice as he stared into the flames.

"You're my little Robin, Dickie," it said.

Dick felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kaldur behind him.

"I thought you went to bed," Dick said.

"I thought it was impossible for _you _to hate anyone this much," said Kaldur "Dick. I am truly sorry for what happened to you," he spoke with sincerity.

"The worse part is that I still haven't caught Zucco. I only became Robin to catch him. I don't know what I'll do when and if I finally get him," said Dick, bringing his knees to his chest.

"I am sure you will figure it out," said Kaldur, going over to his and Conner's tent "Good-night Dick,"

"G'night," Dick said, tears (that never spilled over) forming in his eyes.

* * *

**HEART WRENCHING! This is the longest chapter yet. Over 6700 words! I still haven't got my 150th review! So review dang it! Hope you love this story! Now... after putting all of Rob's origin story together and reading it... I need to go curl up and cry...**


	27. Chapter 27: Agent C part 1

_Chapter 27: Agent C part 1_

Robin opened his eyes. His mouth was gagged and he was tied to a chair. How did it go so wrong?

* * *

...VERY EARLY THAT MORNING...

"In other News..." said the anchor woman that wasn't Cat Grant for once "A married couple were found dead yesterday evening by their 7-year-old son. Mr and Mrs Lancaster suffered several stab wounds. The couple had only just been reunited with their son, Donny, after paying a ransom to a gang calling themselves the Mutants. The Mutants have been found guilty to several other murders and kidnappings but no single gang _member _has been prosecuted or even identified. One has to ask... Where were Batman, Batgirl and Robin when this went down?"

Dick changed the News station.

"...despite the family paying the ransom, the Mutants killed little Tally Evinson..."

Dick changed the channel again.

"Where were the Bats?!" it was a witness "That boy died because they weren't doing their jobs!"

Dick turned the media-feed off and went back to monitoring the Bat-Wave. It was to much. The News Reports played over and over in his head. One thing they all had in common was the sentence _Where were the Bats?. _Dick slammed his fist against the counter and rested his forehead on his arm. He was a hero. How could he let these people die? Where _was _he when all this was happening? He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. It was Batman with Batgirl standing next to him.

"Get into uniform. We're going out," said the Dark Knight.

Dick got up and walked to the changing room. Jason walked over with Alfred.

"You know what to do?" Batgirl asked him "Go over it for me,"

"I'm to monitor the Bat-Wave and media-feeds with Alfred," said Jason, rolling his eyes.

"Good," said Batman.

"So how many Leaguers are out there?" Jason asked.

"Red Arrow and Artemis are helping out," said Batman "This Mutant situation is getting out of hand,"

"It got out of hand when it started," said Robin, reappearing.

"Batgirl; you take the West side. Robin; the East. Red Arrow and Artemis are covering the North for us. I'll be covering the South of Gotham," said Batman.

"Translation; you'll be covering Crime Alley," sad Robin, getting on his bike.

"We're on it," said Batgirl, getting on her bike and putting on her helmet.

"Catwoman is prowling around to stop any muggings or other things along that line," said Batman, opening up the door to the Batmobile.

"For a jewel thief. Selena does some heroic stuff," said Robin, putting on his helmet and revving up his bike's engine.

* * *

A couple walked down the path in a park in the West part of Gotham. The girl held onto the boy's arm as they laughed and smiled together. They heard footsteps behind them and a guy ran in front of them. He was in a leather jacket, wearing glasses with coloured-lenses and on his shaved head were spikes. He grinned and took out a knife.

"EEK!" the girl squealed.

The couple took some steps back and found themselves surrounded by other people in similar attire. The boy put his arms around the girl protectively. The first guy was about to slash at them with his knife when they heard the sounds of a motorbike. Batgirl jumped off her bike while it was still moving, kicked one Mutant while punching another in the face, tripped up another and grabbed the first Mutant's wrist. She smirked at him. They were paused as he tried to figure out what to do.

"You wouldn't dare..." he said.

Batgirl pushed his arm outwards, grabbed his shoulder and kneed him in the stomach. He fell over and held his stomach. He grinned when he remembered he still had his knife and was the same height as Batgirl's ankles. Batgirl stepped on his wrist so he couldn't move his hand. He let go of the knife and looked up at Batgirl with a worried expression. Last thing he saw before blacking-out was Batgirl's gloved fist aiming for his head.

* * *

2 little kids played in front of their house. Their mother sat on the front steps. The 2 siblings bounced a ball between them.

"Aw! How sweet!" said a shaved girl, sarcastically.

One of the guys with her pointed a gun at the mother and the other guy put the kids in head-locks, lifting them above the ground.

"I _hate _sweet!" said the girl, taking out a knife.

"Andrew! Julian!" cried the mother.

"Mommy!" her sons wept.

An arrow appeared from nowhere and knocked the knife from the girl's hand. Another was fired and attached itself to the gun, then electrocuted the gunman. Red Arrow ran up to them and punched the girl in the face. Artemis ran up and round-house kicked the guy holding the children. The kids dropped and they ran into their mother's arms.

"Thank you," said the mother "But aren't you meant to be in Star City with Green Arrow?"

"The Bats needed help," said Artemis.

"You should be safe now. But I recommend you go inside and lock the doors," said Red Arrow.

The mother nodded and, carrying her children, ran inside their house.

The Archers fired grappling arrows onto the roof of a building and went on their way.

* * *

A Mutant pushed a 13-year-old girl onto her back. She scrambled away but he grabbed her wrists and lay on top of her. Tears streamed from her eyes. She had only been 13 a week and was still in the mind-set of a 12-year-old (she was only in that part of Gotham because she took the wrong bus).

"Hiya sugar," said the Mutant.

"Please don't! I don't wanna be raped!" the girl cried.

"You don't always get what you want," said the Mutant.

"HELP!" the girl cried.

Out of nowhere a figure swung in and kicked the Mutant off of her. He pulled a gun but the figure threw something and it lodged itself into the gun barrel. Then the figure punched the Mutant in the face and hand-cuffed him.

"Thank you," said the girl "I'm Lizzie and you are?"

The figure stepped out of the alley and into the light of the street lamp.

"Batman," he said "Lizzie... why are you in Crime Alley?"

"I took the wrong bus. But my dad's coming to pick me up here,"

At this moment a car drove up and a man stepped out.

"DADDY!" Lizzie cried, throwing her arms around his neck "A Mutant tried to rape me! But Batman stopped him!"

"Thank you," said Lizzie's father, looking at the Dark Knight.

Batman gave a curt nod and shot a grappling gun and disappeared.

* * *

2 girls were on their way home. One had ginger hair in a page-boy style and dark blue rimmed glasses with lime green lenses **(guess who!)**. The other had tanned skin and neat, straight, brown hair tucked behind her ear.

"So... What are you gonna do for your 'hero' project?" the tanned one asked the ginger one.

"Who else? Actual heroes. The Bats!" said the ginger one.

"Half the class will be doing them," said the tanned one "I'm gonna do Raven. She's brand-new so no one will think to do her. According to my sources she and Robin the Boy Wonder are in item,"

"Michelle. You need to separate fact from fiction," said the ginger one "If anyone, Robin's with Batgirl. And, anyway, if Raven's new then what heroic stuff are you going to put in your report?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that you don't _want _Robin to have a girlfriend, do ya?" Michelle smirked, elbowing her friend.

"All I said was that I thought Robin was kinda cute. I'm not a fangirl or one of those obsessed fans. I also think Dustin Danials in first period history is kinda cute. It don't mean anything," said the ginger one.

"Whatever... Oh man! I'm not gonna get home in time!" said Michelle, looking at her watch.

"C'mon! We'll cut through the old arcade," said the ginger one, dashing inside.

"Carrie! Wait! I heard the Mutants hang-out in here!" said Michelle, running after her friend.

"Grow a back-bone!" said Carrie, playfully shoving her friend.

The shove was a bit to much and Michelle dropped her books.

"Carrie!"

"Sorry," said Carrie, helping Michelle pick them up "You really need to get a backpack for this stuff,"

While they picked up the books a Mutant walked up behind them.

"Need some help, chickies?" he asked.

Michelle dropped her books again. 2 more Mutants joined them. Michelle grabbed her books in one.

"No thank you," said Carrie, surprisingly confident "We better be going now,"

She grabbed Michelle's arm and tugged her along as she stepped towards the end of the arcade. The other Mutants grabbed them (yes; making Michelle drop her books, again) and held them out to the first one.

"I like this one," he said, holding Carrie's chin "She's got guts. I don't like the other one. She's to much of a cowa-"

Before he could finish his sentence; something hit him in the head. Someone landed on the ground. A boy no more than a teenager crouched between them, his back covered by a black cape. If only there was more light, then Carrie and Michelle would have been able to recognize him. The Mutants looked at him and the teenaged boy stood up and smirked. Revealing himself to be Robin!

"I think that's enough of your opinion," he said, letting out a cackle that ran a shiver up the Mutants' spines.

The Mutant who's head he had hit clenched his fists. Robin continued to smirk and raised his fists. The Mutant's fist shot forward. Robin grabbed it, pinned it behind the Mutant's back and kicked him down. The Mutants holding the girls let go and lunged at the Boy Wonder. He knocked one out with an escrima stick and kneed the other in the face. All 3 Mutants lay on the ground, out-cold thanks to Robin. He took 3 pairs of hand-cuffs out and hand-cuffed the Mutants together.

"You guys ok?" he asked Carrie and Michelle.

They were completely stunned. Robin, as in _the _Boy Wonder, had just saved them and was actually _talking _to him! Total fangirl moment!

"Carriehasacrushonyou!" Michelle blurted out. (what she just said slowed-down: Carrie-has-a-crush-on-you)

"Michelle! No I don't!" said Carrie.

Robin cackled but this one wasn't spine-chilling. It was warming.

"I get that a lot. So, are you ok?" he asked.

"Fine thanks to you," said Carrie "Quick question; who are you dating? Raven or Batgirl?"

"Raven," answered Robin "That girl is all sorts of asterous," he smiled playfully.

Carrie and Michelle figured he meant 'awesome' because they had no idea what 'asterous' meant.

"Thanks for, you know, beating up those Mutants," said Carrie "But where are the rest of the Bats?"

"Patrolling the rest of the city. We're stretched a bit thin," said Robin.

"What about those baby-birds from the time that assassin-lady wanted her's and Batman's son back?" Michelle asked.

"Are you joking? They range from 4 to 10 years old. Sure Jay-bird is older than I was when I started but Bats will never let them out unless it's a very, very, very, _very _last resort," said Robin, rubbing the back of his head "You 2 better call the cops. And don't worry about Tweedle-Dum, Tweedle-Dummer and Tweedle-Even-Dummer. They'll be out-cold for a good 20 minutes,"

Carrie and Michelle nodded and ran out of the arcade to wait for the cops. They looked back, the lights blinked off and when they blinked back on Robin was gone.

* * *

"Lisa Dustless reporting live from where 2 girls were just saved by Robin the Boy Wonder," said the News anchor that wasn't Cat Grant "Tell me. What was it like?"

"Well I was freaking-out. These Mutants were... well I can't explain it. Then Robin showed-up and beat them up! Thanks Robin!" said Michelle.

"And you?" Dustless asked Carrie.

"I wasn't scared. I never am. I get nervous and I was _really _nervous when those Mutants grabbed us. But Robin showed-up just when I thought I might _actually _be scared. Thanks Robin!" said Carrie "And we are definitely telling all our friends that that rumor that the Mutants hang-out here is true,"

"Well you heard it, folks, and I agree. Thanks Robin!" said Dustless "Now; we take you live to Cat Grant who has a story about a mother and her sons who were assaulted by Mutants,"

* * *

"Cat Grant reporting. Andrew and Julian Fredricks were playing on the sidewalk, under their mother's supervision, when 3 Mutants appeared. One pointing a gun at the mother, Juliet Fredricks. But their saviors weren't Batman or Robin or even Batgirl. More like Red Arrow and Artemis! Seems this Mutant situation is so big the Bats have called in some help! While this was happening, Batman was apparently saving 13-year-old Lizzie Downing from raped by a Mutant," said Grant "And a young couple, Ellie Brung and Alex Power, are claiming that Batgirl saved them from being jumped by Mutants. It looks like the Bats are stepping up to their responsibilities. This is Cat Grant, signing off,"

* * *

Robin parked his motorbike and took off his helmet. He took a swig of water, crossed his arms over his motorbike's handles and rested his forehead on them, panting. It was 3 am. He was tired. And he had school in 5 hours! He had stopped 3 rapes, 5 muggings, 7 beat-downs and 9 kidnappings. All by the Mutants.

"Tired?" said a familiar voice.

Robin sat up and saw Catwoman standing by his bike.

"What do you think?" Robin answered.

"Answer my question with a question. I like that," said the thief "Maybe you should turn in for the night,"

"Can't. The Mutants come out at night and go away when it's 7 am," said the Boy Wonder.

"But you have to get to school by 8!" said Catwoman, appalled.

"I'll catch up on sleep during first period computer-class like always," said Robin, rolling his shoulders "See ya later, Catwoman,"

He put his helmet back on and drove off. Catwoman was left standing on the curb, alone. She heard cries for help and gripped her whip. She walked around the corner to see a mugging. She cracked her whip and the end tied itself around the barrel of the gun. She was a thief stopping a theft. Ironic wasn't it?

* * *

**Now do you see why I asked you about Carrie Kelley? Don't worry this is a 2 parter (unlike _The Beast). _Hope you love! Even though I've hit my 150 goal I still like getting reviews. And please keep it positive or I'll loose the will to write new chapters. Also; you all should totally watch Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, it's asterous. And don't worry, Carrie isn't going to replace Dick as Robin. I guess you've all figured out what the C in Agent C stands for. And that couple Batgirl saved, Ellie Brung and Alex Power, I named them that for a reason. One of my fave MARVEL heroes is called Zero-G and leads Power Pack and his real name is Alex Power. You should read the Power Pack Digests online. STAY WELMED! ;)**


	28. Chapter 28: Agent C part 2

_Chapter 28: Agent C part 2_

* * *

**Last Chapter: ****_The Bats went out to protect Gotham from _**

**_the Mutants. Even Catwoman is helping._**

**_Robin saves a certain redhead girl and her friend._**

**_But how will they put a stop to the Mutants_**

**_for good?_**

* * *

-Carrie's P.O.V-

I got home pretty late. Mom and Dad were acting funny. They were probably high.

"Hey... don't we have a daughter?" Mom said.

"Who cares!" said Dad.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and opened up my notebook. I was determined to do the best hero report in my English class. I wrote about my encounter with the Boy Wonder in more detail than I had when I was talking to that News Reporter lady. I stayed up doing research the rest of the night and turned in at around 2 am.

* * *

The phone rang and rang and it became obvious that neither Mom or Dad were going to answer it. I picked up the receiver.

"Hello Kelley residents, Carrie speaking," I said like a broken toy.

"Hello Carrie. It's Mr Wormwood," my English teacher "I'm calling to tell you that due to faulty wiring the school is closed indefinitely " I smiled "But we've made some calls and we're sending you and other students to other schools. You and Michelle Barns are going to Gotham Academy,"

"The school for the rich and the snobby? No thanks," I said.

"Carrie. Your education is important and Gotham Academy is also for the talented. You and Michelle are the only 2 they would take. Report to their front office at 10 along with Michelle. Also; I expect to see your hero reports when the school reopens. Good-bye," my teacher said.

"Laters Mr Wormwood," I said and I put the phone down.

* * *

I dragged my feet as I walked up to the gates. I saw Michelle there. She was wearing jeans, a red tank-top with a daisy on it and her hair was as neat as usual. She smiled with relief when she saw me coming. I joined her and we walked through the gates. All the students there stared at us. They were all in blazers and ties and that kind of thing. Michelle gripped her books even tighter.

"Ha! Nice hair! Who cut it? Ya mom?" said a girl and she and her gang laughed at me.

"Pipe down! Your voice is giving me a headache," said a boy with slicked back hair.

I recognized him as Richard Grayson but he was familiar in a different way. Weird!

* * *

Me and Michelle were sent to a computer-class together. We sat down in the 2 empty chairs in the front row. On one side of me was Michelle but on the other was Richard Grayson. He had his chin resting on his palm and his eyes closed (was he sleeping?). On one side of Michelle was me (duh) and on her other side was a redhead. She had her head in her hands and seemed to be sleeping too. I thought her name was Barbara Gordon but I wasn't sure.

"Well if my lesson is to _boring _for some reason well then..." said the teacher and she slammed her ruler (why did she have a ruler?) against her desk.

Richard's and Barbara's heads shot up and their eyes snapped open. They blushed when they realized the class was watching them.

"Sorry Mrs Lend. I didn't get any sleep last night," said Richard.

"Out with your 'girlfriend', Dick?" said the boy behind him.

Dick? Really? The boy started poking _Dick _in the back with a ruler. Dick looked at him darkly. The boy poked him one more time. Dick spun round in his chair, grabbed the ruler, ripped it out of the boy's hand and snapped in into 2. The class stared at him in shock.

"Richard Grayson! Principle's office! Now!" said Mrs Lend, pointing at the door.

Dick stood up, put his bag on his shoulder and strided out of the room. Where had I seen him before? Other than on the News...

"Sunt bolnav de flipping acest loc," he grumbled as he passed me. (translation: _I'm flipping sick of this place)_

What did he say? Where had I seen him? It was driving me insane!

* * *

...THAT NIGHT...

I sat at my bedroom window. My camera hung around my neck and my notebook was in my hand. Then I saw Robin the Boy Wonder swing by my window using his grappling gun. Man living in Gotham could be awesome! I snapped a shot of him. I saw him swing down the street and around the corner. I opened my window and climbed onto the ledge.

"Whoa! Instant pizza," I said, looking at the street below.

I climbed up the drain pipe and onto the roof. I saw in the distance Robin had gone from grappling gun to running on the roof tops. I started running after him. I just wanted to get some more action shots of him and hopefully the other Bats.

* * *

I came to a stop. I looked below and saw Robin and Batgirl were back-to-back. They were surrounded by Mutants. One had a gun behind his back. He slowly took off the safety. I pulled out my sling-shot (why did I bring it?) and aimed a small rock at the Mutants gun. I fired and hit the Mutant's knuckles and he dropped his gun. In seconds a fight broke out. Robin punched a knife from a Mutant but said Mutant grabbed his wrist and pinned it behind his back. Other Mutants grabbed his arms and pushed him down to his knees. Robin tried to push himself free but the Mutants kept him down. I fired as many rocks as I could. They rained down on them. Batgirl stood a little way away.

"Robin!" she cried.

"Go! Get outta here!" the Boy Wonder ordered.

Batgirl looked torn but ran for it. My eyes darted back to Robin. A Mutant cut his arm with a knife and another hit him over the head with a gun. I shrieked when he dropped to the floor, out-cold. I backed away on the roof top. Shock and fright flooding my systems. All I heard was my own heavy breathing and thudding of my heart. I turned around only to be face-to-face with a girl Mutant.

"Hi kitten," she hissed.

I felt a pain in the back of my head and I dropped to the floor. The last thing I said before passing out was...

"Help!"

* * *

I blinked my eyes open. I was in a dark storage space and the door was closed. The Boy Wonder was in there with me. Robin opened his eyes. His mouth was gagged and he was tied to a chair. How did it go so wrong? All I wanted to do was get an A+ on a report instead of a D-. I watched Robin. He jerked in his chair. The pounding in my head finally stopped and I realized I wasn't tied up. My blurry vision straightened out and I took in the situation. Robin had several cuts around his arms. I saw he only had half his mask, revealing one deep blue eye. He shook his head as he tried to get free. When he jerked so all I could see was the unmasked half of his face he looked _REALLY _familiar. WHERE HAD I SEEN HIM? First I couldn't place Dick Grayson now this?

"Let me help," I said.

I shakily stood up and walked over to him.

"I can cut you lose but only if you tell me which pocket has a bird-a-rang," I said.

I tapped each pocket of his utility belt. He nodded when I tapped one and I opened it. Inside was several bird-a-rangs. I took one and cut his ropes. He leapt out of his chair and pulled out his gag.

"Would it be to much trouble to _wash _their gags?" said Robin.

He jiggled the handle and the door swung open. I smiled in relief.

"You're going to go fight the Mutants... aren't you," I said.

"Yep,"

"I'm going with you,"

"Why?"

"I'm not letting you go in there alone..." I crossed my arms as he looked at me "I can fight! I grew-up in a more dangerous part of Gotham!"

"You seem pretty good with that sling-shot," he said, smirking.

"How did...?"

"Detective. Remember?" he said "Try shooting these,"

He passed me a small box from his utility belt. I opened the lid to find it was filled with dozens of small round balls.

"And you have these... why?"

"To trip up criminals... that and to play marbles with," he said.

I secured the box to my belt and we ran out of the room.

* * *

**Ok so _Agent C _is going to be a 3-parter. Sorry. I'm trying to get traught after watching the Death of Wally West! I felt like I owed you another chapter and I'm having a little writers-block. WALLY! WHY? THEY BETTER GIVE US ANOTHER SEASON! EVEN IF WALLY STAYS DEAD THEY STILL HAD THAT VANDEL SAVAGE STUFF! WHO WERE THE IDIOTS WHO CANCELLED THE GREATEST SHOW EVER? I WANNA KICK THEM IN THE ****!**


	29. Chapter 29: Agent C part 3

_Chapter 29: Agent C part 3_

* * *

**Last Chapter: _Carrie can't place where's she's_**

**_seen Dick Grayson or Robin, other than_**

**_the News._**

**_And finds herself kidnapped by the Mutants._**

* * *

-Still Carrie's P.O.V-

Me and Robin ran down a corridor. We ran onto a balcony and looked down. We were in a warehouse.

"You stay here and stay outta sight. Bats will kill me if an innocent civilian gets hurt or worse. I'll create a distraction then you run through the door," said Robin.

"Ok and Robin... be careful," I said before he ran into the darkness.

I took out a metal ball, put it in my sling-shot and pulled back. I was prepared for an attack. I noticed Robin slip out of the darkness and stand behind the Mutants down below. One was picking his teeth with the tip of his knife. He turned his head and spotted the Boy Wonder. He threw his knife at the super-hero but he stepped out of the way with ease.

"Wow. That was a dumb move," said the Boy Wonder.

All the Mutants turned around and took out their weapons. I started to silently move towards the stairs. The door was slightly ajar.

"How'd he get out?" said one.

"I don't know!" said another.

"Where's the girl?" a 3rd said.

"Guys, guys, guys..." Robin said, shaking his head "You. Are. All. A bunch... of idiots! You think you can kidnap _me? _As in _Robin _the Boy Wonder? Batman will pound ya,"

"We ain't scared of Batman," said one.

"Yeah... we're the Mutants. We ain't scared of _anything," _said another.

"Ya know... People who are supposedly 'not afraid of Batman' normally become _terrified _of him after their first encounter with the Dark Knight of Gotham," said Robin "Ya know people who are supposedly 'not afraid of' _Robin _normally get... _hurt!"_

Robin grabbed one of the guns pointing at him and ripped it from the Mutant's hand. He swung his leg upwards and kicked the Mutant over the face. I started to tiptoe over to the door. I reached out to the doorknob. I looked back and saw Robin was getting a bit overwhelmed. I looked at my sling-shot and fingered the box of ball-bearings. Determination flooded my system. I took a ball-bearing out, put it in my sling-shot and aimed. The ball-bearing flew through the air and hit the back of a Mutant's neck. He turned around and saw me.

"Carrie!" said Robin, looking over at me.

How did he know my name?

I was to scared to move. A girl Mutant walked over to me, grabbed my wrist, cut my palm (making it bleed) and pulled me over to the others. Mutants pushed Robin to his knees and held his arms to keep him still. Robin struggled. A Mutant took out a gun. He took off the safety and aimed at Robin. I heard the gun click and the bang as a bullet was fired. I pulled my wrist out of the girl-Mutant's hand. I felt a pain go in my side and I fell to the ground...

* * *

-Robin's P.O.V-

Carrie dropped to the floor. All I could think was _Oh crud! Oh crud! Oh crud! Carrie's shot! Oh CRAP!. _Over and over again. I wrenched my arms free and threw a smoke-screen to knock them out. Carrie's blood spilled out of her. I steadily lifted her head. One of the lime-green lenses in her glasses had cracked. I looked at the remaining Mutants. The guy who had just shot Carrie and the girl one. I didn't have to do a thing. Batman and Batgirl appeared and knocked them out.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"She took the bullet for me," I said.

"We gotta get her to a hospital," said Batgirl.

"The nearest hospital's to far. She won't make it," said Batman.

"Then where?" I asked.

"There's only one place. The Batcave," said Batman.

Whoa!

"Seriously?" I said.

"There's nowhere else," said Batman.

* * *

-Back to Carrie's P.O.V-

I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry. There was a bright light above me and I had a splitting headache. My vision cleared and I sat up. I was in a hospital bed but I wasn't in a hospital. I didn't have my t-shirt on so I was in my navy blue bra. I gasped when I realized there was a bandage around my waist. And sitting on a chair at the bottom of the bed was Robin. He had a new domino mask and wasn't wearing a shirt. He had bandages around his chest and left shoulder. He looked at me and I automatically pulled the blanket up. He smirked.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Y-yeah... I um... what happened?" I asked.

"The Mutants tried to shoot me but you took the bullet," said Robin "Thanks for that... and don't do it again,"

I smiled and blushed as he smiled back. I took in my surroundings. We were in a large cave with actual bats in the metal rafters. A girl walked over to us. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Raven the Magician!

"Good. You're awake. I was starting to think my healing spells weren't working," she said, she tapped my shoulder "Does that hurt?"

I shook my head and looked at Robin, quizzically.

"This is Raven, my girlfriend. She also did the healing spells that saved your life," he touched his own bandages "And mine,"

"Who ever said a Bat can't be sweet," said Raven.

She walked around the bed and kissed Robin on the lips. I guess that celeb show was wrong. Robin wasn't with Batgirl. He really was with Raven.

"Are you ok?" said a monotone.

"Batman!" I whispered "I um..." I said "W-where am I?"

"The Batcave," said a voice.

A boy walked around Batman and pulled the IV out of my arm and turned the heart monitor off. He had raven-black hair and sapphire-blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Jay-bird," he said.

He seemed familiar... Great! 3 people I couldn't place! Then, of all people, Catwoman walked up.

"Here. Hope this fits," she put a plain white t-shirt on the bed "Your t-shirt was covered in blood,"

"Um... thanks," I said.

"We can take the bandages off in a few hours. Then we'll drop you off somewhere where you can find your way home," said Batman.

"So I'm stuck here for the rest of the night?" I said, pulling the t-shirt on.

"Yup," said Jay-bird.

"Sorry," said Robin, rolling his shoulders back.

Raven put her hand on his unbandaged shoulder and he took her hand. Batman and Catwoman walked away and went down a corridor.

"Thanks for saving my brother's life," said Jay-bird, looking at the ground.

"No prob," I said.

He walked across the cave to a large computer and started playing Pacman. I looked at Robin and Raven. Raven produced a plain, dark-red, t-shirt from under her black cloak.

"Ray. You're asterous," Robin said and he pulled the t-shirt over his head.

His bandages showed a little around his neck.

"Uh... Robin... How did you know my name before?" I asked.

He smirked at me, his arm around Raven.

"Protege of the World's Greatest Detective. Remember?" he said.

"Yeah but how?" I asked.

He took something out of his back pocket and placed it on the metal tray next to the bed. It was my camera. There was a sticker on it that said 'Property of Carrie Kelley'.

"You need to keep better care of your stuff," said Robin "Batman would kill me if I lost my utility belt... for the 3rd time,"

Raven laughed at this. She probably didn't find it funny. She laughed in that way girlfriends do.

"You didn't look at the pictures on it, did you?" I asked.

"No. Why?" Robin asked.

"No reason," I said.

I grabbed my camera and stuffed it in my pocket. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and instantly felt dizzy.

"Easy, Carrie. Magic may have sped up your healing but you're not yet good to go," said Raven "It'll take a few hours,"

"I have school in the morning. What time will I be all healed up?" I asked.

"6 am at the earliest. 10 am at the latest. Most likely; you'll be fine by 9," said Raven.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

* * *

By 8 I was as good as healed. Raven undid my bandages and Robin's too. I sat in the Batmobile and I willingly put a blind-fold on. They dropped me off at my street corner and I snuck back in. I took off the t-shirt Catwoman had given me and saw there was no evidence of my ever getting shot. Except there was a small, round, scar just under my bra. I sighed and turned on the water so I could have a quick shower before school.

"CARRIE? THAT YOU?!" shouted Mom.

"YEAH MOM! IT'S ME!" I shouted back.

* * *

School at Gotham Academy was still lame. The snooty and the rich were still annoying but they normally just ignored me and Michelle. We sat outside of the school after it was over for the day. I saw Dick speaking to Barbara and an older girl with a _lot _of blonde hair. I think the blonde's name was Arlene or some other name that began with an R sound.

"Laters Babs," I overheard Dick call after he started walking away "Laters Artemis,"

So I was right about the R sound. I looked out of the Gotham Academy front gates. A man with jet-black hair was standing next to a woman with ebony hair. They were leaning against a black limo. They seemed too young to have a high-school kid. Dick looked up, spotted the couple and smiled. His pace quickened and he walked up to them. Then I remembered. Dick had been adopted by billionaire Bruce Wayne. The woman must have been Selena Kyle. Mr Wayne said something that made Dick laugh. One of the tinted limo windows rolled down. A boy poked his head out. I paled. It was Jay-bird... Dick spoke to him before pushing him back into the car. Then Dick, Mr Wayne and Miss Kyle got in the limo and it drove off.

"Carrie? Are you ok?" Michelle asked me.

"Yeah. I um... gotta go. See ya tomorrow," I said.

I grabbed my bag and ran off campus.

* * *

The library was closer than home so I went in there. I went on the computer and searched 'Dick Grayson' in Google. I found a picture of him with Jay-bird but the caption underneath said 'Dick Grayson and Jason Grayson'. Seriously? What were their parents thinking? Naming their child Jason Grayson, why would you do that? Anyway; I had figured out Jason was Jay-bird. And Dick did hold a strong resemblance to... OH MY GOSH! THAT'S WHERE I'D SEEN DICK AND ROBIN (other than the News)! ROBIN THE BOY WONDER WAS DICK GRAYSON! HIS SIBLINGS WERE THE BABY-BIRDS! He did spend a lot of time with Barbara Gordon... BARBARA GORDON WAS BATGIRL! Dick Grayson was dating Zatanna Zatara... ZATANNA WAS RAVEN! From all this the thing that struck me like a ton of bricks was... BRUCE WAYNE WAS _BATMAN!_

* * *

I paced in my room. Racking my head on what I'd learnt. I'd figured out the secret identities of several super-heroes. I suddenly stood still.

"Selena Kyle is Catwoman... isn't she?" I said as the realization hit me.

I fell onto my bottom. With that information I would surely get an A+. I couldn't expose them. Not after taking a bullet for Dick. I fingered the round scar on my side. I tried to start on my hero-essay but I just couldn't. I lay on my bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

I woke-up to a tapping on the window. Hanging by a grappling cord, outside of my bedroom window, was Robin. I got up and opened the window.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi, let me guess... you know who I am because Jay forgot to put on a mask when he helped out with your bullet wound? Unlike most... I _can _see him being a doctor in 10 years," said Robin.

"Dick... I promise not to tell anyone who you are or what you do but I..." I couldn't find anything to say.

"Come with me," he said.

"Uh, what ya say, dude?" I said.

"Dear old Daddy-Bats wants to talk to you," he said "That's why I'm here," and he extended his hand.

I bit my lip and took it... The grappling cord rewound and we shot upwards and onto the rooftops.

* * *

We dropped into an alley. Robin opened up the busted photo-booth. I looked at him. Was he crazy? He grabbed my arm and pushed me inside.

"Dude! What the heck?!" I exclaimed.

A little panel slid away and a blue iris scanned me.

**Access granted: Carrie Kelley, C-0-1**

The room filled with yellow light and I got the feeling I was being taken apart and being put back together.

* * *

When the light cleared I was standing in a metal tunnel. I saw Batgirl and Catwoman standing by the opening.

**Recognized: Robin, B-0-1**

Batgirl grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the tunnel. The tunnel glowed and the Boy Wonder materialized in there.

"Welcome back to the Batcave, Carrie," said a voice.

I turned around and saw a little blonde girl with a black Robin outfit with a yellow S and a cowl.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Stephanie..." then she blushed and bit her nail "I mean Spoiler,"

I looked up to see the rest of the Baby-Birds, Batman and an elderly man.

"So um... I'm here why, exactly?" I asked "Because I _can _keep a secret,"

"Carrie... we have a proposal for you," said Batman "This is Agent A," he gestured to the old man "When Robin, Batgirl and I are on protrol, he feeds us information through our comm-links. He tells us who's doing what and where,"

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"As much as we all want it to be... Alf won't live forever," said Robin.

"Replacing him as a butler will be simple. Replacing him as a Bat-agent... not so much," said Batgirl.

"And we're to bussy to teach someone how to interoperate data," said Batman.

"So, while Alfred is still around, we want to find a replacement so Alf can teach them himself," said Robin.

"We want you to be that replacement. The second Bat-agent," said Catwoman "Agent C, if you will,"

"Why me?" I asked.

"Well... The last person to figure out our identities was Batgirl. And according to your school record you excel in computers," said Robin.

"You in?" Batgirl asked.

"Well, you see I..." I stammered "Ok,"

"Great!" said Batgirl "You'll need to lie to your parents and come here after school,"

"That won't be a problem. My parents are drug-adics. I normally take care of myself," I said.

I was somehow comfortable with telling them this. But the way they were looking at me didn't change. I smiled in relief.

* * *

I walked out of Gotham Academy.

"Carrie!" said Michelle, running up to me "You wanna come over?"

"Oh. Sorry Michelle. I'm gonna go to Dick Grayson's house for tea. Barbara Gordon's going too," I said.

"Since when were you friends with Charity-Case and Circus-Freak?" said Michelle.

Michelle wasn't really mean. But she was terrified of getting bullied so she went along with it. She didn't mean the insults.

"Don't call them that. Dick's really fun and Babs keeps him under control because he's so energetic," I said.

"Well... go if you want then but I heard Dick Grayson is a Romanian gypsy. Basically... he's a pick-pocket," said Michelle.

"Michelle! That's really stereotypical! Dick is actually a Romanian gypsy and I still have the 3 dollers I had in my wallet!" I said.

"Hey Carrie!" said Barbara "C'mon! Dick will be needing a speedy getaway because Colosus Jones is after him,"

"Ok Babs," I said "See ya tomorrow, Michelle,"

"Yeah, whatever. Bye Carrie," she said.

"Time to go!" Dick said, running past us.

"Grayson!" Colosus shouted.

Barbara grabbed my arm and we ran out of the Gotham Academy gates.

* * *

We dived into the limo and Alfred started driving. Dick was panting and he downed a bottle of water in a few seconds.

"Collin is persistant. I'll give him that. I see why he's on the track-team," he said, rubbing some sweat from his forehead.

"Why don't you avoid him?" I said.

"Are you joking? He has the nose of a bloodhound," said Dick.

"Collin Jones still bothering you, Master Richard?" said Alfred "I still think you should tell Master Bruce and Miss Selena,"

"No," said Dick, rather darkly.

* * *

...THE NEXT WEEK...

"You ready?" I asked Robin, handing him another utility belt.

"Oh yeah," he said.

He put the 3rd utility belt on like a sash. Robin now had, not only his usual utility belt, but 2 more that criss-crossed over his chest (they were packed with explosives) **(like when Robin went to the mothership in the episode 'Failsafe')**.

"You ready Batgirl?" I asked.

"I think so," she said, stepping into the light.

Batgirl had her usual utility belt and around her thighs were utility bands that were packed like Robin's. Batman walked over to us.

"Hopefully tonight will be the end of the Mutants," said the Dark Knight.

Raven was next to him. Robin went over to her and the 2 kissed. Apparently Raven was there to help keep an eye on the Baby-Birds (they were freaking-out over their older brother). I was to monitor the battle via the Bat-tank's cameras with Agent A. Batman, Batgirl and Robin were going to face the Mutants and the Mutant Leader. There was going to be a meeting of the Mutants at the old junk yard.

"Come back alive, ok?" Raven said to her boyfriend.

"I'm 98% sure I probably will," said Robin.

They climbed into the Bat-tank and closed the hatch. I was freaking-out inside... I wonder what they were thinking?

* * *

-Robin's P.O.V-

I held onto the door handle as the Bat-tank trundled along.

"Robin, are you ready?" Batman asked.

"I'm good to go," I said.

"Go. Now," he said, emotionless.

I opened the door and jumped out of the, moving, Bat-tank. I tuck-and-rolled and landed in a crouching proposition. I watched the Bat-tank trundle behind a mound of trash. Batgirl was staying in the tank due to her inexperience and we needed someone to drive.

I ran through the hills of trash until I was on the rim of a clearing. Standing on a mound of dirt was a huge guy. The leader. I hid as the sounds of the Bat-tank rumbling up was heard. There were shouts and the tank came into view. Mutants started dropping as they were hit by rubber bullets (not gonna use real bullets are we?), rubber bullets just shocked them.

"Hellllo," said someone.

I slid my hands into my utility belt and clutched my escrima sticks. I heard the clicking of a gun's safety being taken off. I spun round and hit the guy over the head...

* * *

...10 MINUTES LATER...

The Mutant Leader gripped Batman's neck and slammed the Dark Knight into the mud. Then beat down on Batman. Blood leaked out from Bats's cowl.

"Batman!" I shouted.

I ran forward and attempted a round-house kick to the head. The Leader grabbed my ankle and crushed it in his hand. I threw a bird-a-rang but it had no visible affect. He slammed me into the mud, next to my mentor/father. The Leader kept a hold of my ankle and picked me back up. He grabbed my head and let go of my ankle. The Leader slammed me back into the mud. As he let go of me his fingernails scratched my face.

"NO!" shouted Batgirl, jumping onto the Leader's back.

She dug her fingers into his eyes. The Leader roared and threw her off. I lent on my side and nudged Batman's shoulder.

"Bats?" I wheezed "Batman?" I checked his pulse "Batman!" his pulse was weak "Batman!" I shook him "Batman..." tears started to form.

I started pushing down, over his heart, and my own pain shot through me.

"C'mon Batman... c'mon!" I said "Batman!" his breathing slowed "... Dad,"

The Mutant Leader stood above us. Hanging from her cape, in his hand, was Batgirl. She groaned. Good. She was alive just knocked-out. The Leader dropped her. He raised his foot over me and I screwed my eyes shut. I didn't see what happened... I just heard the air get knocked-out of someone. When I opened my eyes Batman was standing up and had just punched the Leader in the face.

"Robin! Get Batgirl to the Bat-tank! Now!" he ordered.

I smiled in relief and crawled over to Batgirl. I stood up and supported her, my arm around her.

"C'mon B.G, let's go," I said.

* * *

I opened up the side door and, with some struggle, got Batgirl inside. I managed to get her onto the table. I don't care what people say, girls look light but they're actually heavy **(which is true)**. One of the screens in the Bat-tank came to life.

"Is she ok?" Agent C asked.

"Yeah. It's Batman I'm worried about," I said, making a sling for Batgirl's broken arm out of a piece of my cape.

The side door opened up and Batman fell in. I helped him onto a chair. The side door closed by itself. I pulled Bats's cowl down to see blood coming from his eye.

"I'm taking remote control of the Bat-tank," said Agent A.

* * *

...THE NEXT MORNING... -Normal P.O.V-

"Last night the Bats took down the Mutant Leader," said Cat Grant "Gotham City's crime rate has dropped back down to its usual. With their leader in police custody, the un-arrested Mutants have separated into smaller gangs that are quickly being taken care of,"

Dick turned the volume off and lent back in his chair. He looked up at Bruce, who was standing behind him.

"Glad that's over," said Dick.

"There will always be someone, Dick," said Bruce.

"Yeah, I know but still," said Dick "Well... there's something I _really _need to do,"

"And what's that?" Bruce asked.

"SLEEP!"

* * *

**The end of _Agent C. _Also; I have recently turned 14. Wish me a happy birthday! I only got 1 present... A KINDLE FIRE! Thanks family! Please help me get 200 reviews by reviewing! As a birthday present! Have a whelmingly asterous day!**


	30. Chapter 30: Birthdays are Deadly

_Chapter 30: Birthdays are Deadly  
_

Zatanna opened her eyes. She rolled over in bed to look at the clock and saw her calendar. It was the 28th of August... her 15th birthday and her first birthday without her dad. For the first time in her life she wasn't happy it was her birthday. There was a number of reasons actually...

1) Her boyfriend was still 14 so there was probably going to be an awkward air between them for a while.

2) There wasn't going to be her father making her pancakes like he always did.

3) Her mother wasn't going to be there (that reason was there every year)

Ect...

Zatanna sat up in bed and looked at the time. 9:57 am. By her standereds that was late. She grabbed her hair brush and started brushing (her hair was always frizzy in the mornings). There was a knock on the door.

"C'min!" Zatanna called.

The door opened up and M'gann poked her head round. She smiled and stepped inside.

"Happy birthday, Zatanna!" she said, closing the door.

"Thanks, M'gann," said Zatanna, pulling the last knot out of her hair.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" said M'gann.

"Ok…" said Zatanna.

"Then come to the living room!" squealed M'gann before she density-shifted out of the room.

Zatanna went over to her wardrobe. She put on a dark-violet t-shirt, dark jeans and a black jacket she had 'borrowed' from Dick. She slid her usual white sneakers on and walked out of the her room.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZATANNA!" everyone shouted when she walked in.

"Is that the jacket I lost last week?" Dick said as a side-comment.

"Happy birthday, girl," said Raquel, passing Zatanna a brown parsle.

Zatanna sat on a green sofa and undid the string. Inside was a red, fuzzy, turtle neck with some yellow fuzz mixed in.

"Wow Raquel!" said Zatanna "This is the one I wanted when we went shopping 2 weeks ago!"

"Yeah. I _made _them hold it for me while I got the money. I guess it was a good thing we had run out of money when ya saw it or I wouldn't have known what to get you," said Raquel.

"This is from M'gann, Conner and me!" said Garfield, putting a little, red, box on the magician's lap.

The little box was kept shut by a red, lace, ribbon. Zatanna undid the ribbon and opened the box. The warm smell of home-made cookies hit her nose. Inside the box was a bunch of home-made cookies that someone (namely M'gann) had decorated with lemon icing and those little silver balls. **(anyone else now craving cookies?)**

"Yum! Thanks you 3!" said Zatanna.

M'gann and Garfield smiled at her, Conner gave a curt nod.

"This is from me," said Wally, passing her an envelope.

Zatanna opened it up and pulled out the card. On the front was an ice-cream Sunday and when she opened the card a piece of plastic fell on her lap. It was a $20 gift-card for the Ice-Cream Palace that had recently opened up in Happy Harbor.

"Thanks Wally," said Zatanna, politely.

Artemis went over to her and sat next to her. She put a box in her magician-friend's hand. The box was a plain old jewellery box. The kind you're meant to buy and decorate yourself. Zatanna flipped up to latch and opened the box. Inside, hanging from hooks either side of the mirror, were earrings. They were black top hats with red rims that hung from the little studs by the corner of the cap. There was a note in the bottom of the box. _Have a good one! From Artemis, _it read.

"Cool!" said Zatanna.

"What is it?" asked Wally.

"Top hat earrings!" said Zatanna.

"Oh," said Wally, losing interest.

Kaldur walked over to her and handed her a small gift bag. When Zatanna opened it and put her fingers inside she felt glass. When she pulled it out she saw it was a simple bracelet made of clowded, sea blue, glass beads.

"Thanks Kaldur. It's lovely," Zatanna said.

Dick went and sat next to his girlfriend. He handed her a brown parsle.

"This is from the Bat-family, Agent C included, me not included," Dick said, noting the look she was giving him.

Zatanna ripped the paper back to reveal a photo frame with little bats polished in the corners. In it was a picture of her and Dick at a park. Dick's arm was around her shoulders.

"When was this taken?" Zatanna asked.

"Remember when the Team first met the Baby-Birds? And when we took them to the park? Apparently; Tim had pick-pocketed my phone, took the picture from the sandbox and then did the reverse pick-pocket to put my phone back," explained Dick.

"Of course he did," Zatanna said to herself.

"Also; Agent C wants me to thank you for saving her life," said Dick "And this is from me..."

Dick passed Zatanna a gift box. When she lifted the lid off she gasped. Inside, resting on tissue paper, was a silver necklace with 4 twisted cages built as part of the chain. In the first 2 cages were white jewels. In the second 2 cages were blue jewels. A slightly larger twisted cage hung from the chain and inside it was a dark violet jewel. Zatanna threw her arms around Dick and hugged him.

"Thanks sweet-heart," Zatanna said to him.

"No problem, Zee," Dick said to her.

"Aww!" cooed M'gann.

"Great!" said Wally, sarcastically "Rob just raised the stakes for the rest of us," he looked at Kaldur and Conner, who nodded.

Dick softly cackled to himself and the others muffled their laughter.

"Fericit zi de naștere," Dick said.

"Translation please," Zatanna said, smiling at him.

Dick put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Happy birthday," he said.

* * *

Zatanna and Dick walked along the beach outside of Mount Justice. They held hands and kissed for a second.

"So... what do ya want to do for your birthday?" Dick asked her.

"I wanna go out with my asterous boyfriend," said Zatanna.

"Consider it done, Zee," said Dick, kissing her hand "What do ya wanna do?"

"Something simple. Dinner, movie, busted curfew. Do you even have a curfew, Dickie?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, I do. When I'm not out with Batman, I'm meant to be home by 9:30 but we normally have a mission so it gets excused," he said "Whenever I miss my curfew I always have a super-hero related reason why,"

"Oh, I see," said Zatanna "What about the times we've been out 'til 10 on nights when you weren't being a super-hero?"

"I normally text a head to tell Bruce or Selena I'm gonna be home late. If I don't then they might think I may have been kidnapped again," said Dick "Do you even have a curfew, Zee?"

"Red Tornado says me, M'gann and Conner have to be in the Cave by 9 and Garfield has to be inside by 5," said Zatanna "I think he says that so he knows when to alert the League of a disappearence and all that stuff. He's an android, he needs to know everything to get anything,"

"That's true," said Dick "So you wanna go out tonight for dinner, movie and a busted curfew?" he gave her a flirty smile.

"You bet," Zatanna said.

* * *

Happy Harbor was peacful that night. There was barely any cars driving along the road. Dick and Zatanna went into a retro diner called Doll's and Dale's Diner. Zatanna said people at Happy Harbor High School were referring to it as the Triple D. It was 7:57 pm. When they stepped inside it was like they'd stepped into the 80s. They went over to a booth but before they could even sit down someone called...

"Zatanna Zatara?!"

Zatanna breathed out and sat down, she fingered the necklace Dick had given her. She was wearing the jewelery she had been given that morning. A girl with dark brown and big brown eyes walked over to them.

"Hi Cristena," said Zatanna, Dick gave her a look "Dick, this is Cristena. Cristena, this is my boyfriend-"

"Richard Grayson, right? I've seen you on G. Gordon Godfey's Celebrity Watch segmant," said Cristena "I was dead shock to see Zatanna on it with you. How'd you 2 meet?"

"Well..." said Dick, rubbing the back of his neck.

"My dad and his father are friends," said Zatanna "We met when Dick was 13 and I was 14,"

"When did ya get together?" Cristena asked, a giddy smile plastered on her face.

"New-Years. When _I _kissed _him_," said Zatanna.

Cristena squealed.

"Wait a minute... Gotham's 4 hours away, how'd you get here and there and... anywhere together?" said Cristena.

"I'm rich... how do you think we visit each other?" said Dick, playing the 'Boy Billionaire' thing up a bit.

Cristena smiled and twiddled a strand of her hair. Zatanna felt shocked. Cristena was _flirting! _With _her _boyfriend! Keyword; _boyfriend!_

"I'll talk to you on Monday, Cristena," said Zatanna, with a fake smile "Me and Dickie are here for my birthday,"

Cristena looked at her before doing a fake smile.

"Happy birthday," she said and she walked off.

Zatanna huffed, crossed her arms and lent back in the booth. Dick took her hand and kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Dick. For a Boy Guineas you can be pretty dence," said Zatanna "Cristena was flirting with you!"

"I saw," Dick said, putting his arm around her "And I ignored it because I'm here with my asterous girlfriend on her 15th birthday," and he kissed her for a second.

"Um... Dick?" said Zatanna.

"Yeah?"

"You know how... I'm now 15 and you're still 14?"

"Yeeeeah?" Dick said, starting to get what she was about to say.

"Can it... not be awkward between us? It's always awkward between couples when the girl is older," Zatanna said, biting her lip.

"Man, you're hot when you're nervous," Dick whispered "Zatanna..." his voiced returned to a normal volume "You've always been a few months older,"

"Yeah but we both were 14 then. Now we're 2 different ages," Zatanna said.

Dick looked at her before leaning towards her and kissing her. Apart for their connected lips they weren't touching each other.

"I don't care that you're older," he said, steadily pulling away "I never have,"

"Good. I've never cared either. I was just worried that you did. I didn't want it to be awkward between us," Zatanna said "Now I've made it awkward by talking about it, haven't I?"

"Yeah, you have," said Dick, rubbing the back of his neck "Let's forget the last 2 minutes ever happened, ok?"

Zatanna smiled in relief and nodded. Dick put his arm around her shoulders. A girl, in classic 80s waitress clothes, walked up to them.

"Can I take your order?" she asked in a bubbly.

"2 Birthday Specials please," Zatanna said.

"Ooh! A birthday? Whose is it?" the waitress asked.

"Mine," said Zatanna.

"Hers," said Dick, nodding towards Zatanna.

"Oh, now I recognize you!" said the waitress "From G. Gordon Godfrey's Celebrity Watch segmant! Richard Grayson and Samantha Sahara, right?"

"Actually my name is Zatanna Zatara," said Zatanna.

"Well, by any name, happy birthday," said the waitress and she walked behind the counter to place the order.

"Samantha Sahara? Really?" Zatanna said, leaning her head on Dick's shoulder.

"Relax, Zee," Dick said "Just an honest mistake. Your name is pretty unique,"

Zatanna huffed and lent against the table top but smiled when Dick gave her one of his looks.

* * *

They chatted until the waitress came back over with their food. The Birthday Special was just a half-price burger and fries with a drink and a free pudding.

"Hey, what time does the movie start?" Zatanna asked, putting some chocolate cake in her mouth.

"In 10 minutes," said Dick, checking his watch "We better quicken up our pace,"

He took a bite of cake and drank some milkshake. They looked at each other and Dick stared at her.

"What?" Zatanna asked.

"You've got some chocolate cream on you," said Dick.

"Where?" Zatanna said, blushing.

Dick held her cheek and kissed her.

"There," he said, smiling at her.

"That is so cheesey," Zatanna said.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," said Dick, smiling at her "The movie starts in 9 minutes... make that 8," he checked his watch.

"The cinema is across the street. It'll take what? 3 minutes to get in there and find our seats since we already got our tickets," said Zatanna "I have an idea of what we could do to keep ourselves occupied..." she gave him a flirty smile.

"I think I know what you're thinking," Dick said, stroking her cheek.

She lent closer together and rapped their arms around each, their lips locked together.

* * *

Tommy and Tuppence Terror walked down the street. In Tuppence's hand was a Farther-box. It blipped as they walked along.

"Why do _you _get to hold the Farther-box, sister Tuppence?" Tommy asked.

"Because, brother Tommy, you'd only drop it," said Tuppence.

"No I wouldn't," said Tommy.

"Even so, they broke us out of Belle Reve to do this. We can't mess up or we'll be back behind bars in no time," said Tuppence.

"How'd that gizmo work again, sister Tuppence?" Tommy asked.

"Its keyed into Robin's and Raven's DNA. Our job is to find them and break them," said Tuppence "Now shush! Its beeping!"

Farther-box bleeped even faster. Tuppence held it up and saw what it was bleeping at. 2 teenagers were walking out of a diner. Night had fallen so they couldn't see their faces.

"What is it, sister Tuppence?" Tommy asked.

"The Farther-box says those 2 are Robin and Raven," said Tuppence.

"HEY! ARE YOU 2 ROBIN AND RAVEN?" Tommy called to them.

They looked up and immediately turned their heads away.

"It's them!" Tuppence exclaimed.

Robin pulled his hand out of his pocket, a domino mask in his hand. He brought his hands to his face, placing his domino mask over his eyes. Yellow light appeared over Raven's head and died out, leaving behind a hood that matched her (as in Robin's) jacket.

"GET 'EM!" Tommy shouted.

"Looks like we're gonna miss the movie, Ray, sorry," said Robin, taking a fighting stance.

"No problem..." Raven smiled "You can make it up to me later," she winked and Robin smiled.

Tommy grabbed a car, that was parked in the parking lot, and threw it at them.

"Tropelet em," said Raven and she disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

Robin back-flipped away. He stopped in a crouching position as the car hit the ground. The Boy Wonder pulled his utility belt out and flung it over his shoulder, securing it so he was wearing it like a sash. Raven re-materialized beside him. The thrown car skidded towards them.

"Etativel em," said Raven and she hovered over the car.

Robin jumped up and cartwheeled over. Before Raven, yellow magical energy glowing around her, landed on the ground, Tuppence tried to punch her down but, with 'levitate' still in play, Raven hovered out of her way.

"Get outta here, Raven! Get help!" Robin said "We left our comm-links at the HQ!"

Robin threw bird-a-rangs at Tuppence. Tuppence turned to glare at him. Robin took a fighting stance. Tommy suddenly tackled him and pinned the Boy Wonder down.

"Tel og fo niboR!" Raven said, the second spell making the first faulter.

Tommy felt an urge and let go of Robin's arms. Robin backwards-rolled, kicking Tommy into look upwards and rolled out of his way.

"Get outta here, Ray," Robin said "I'll create a distraction!"

"Etativel em!" Raven said, restrengthening her faulty spell.

She started flying towards the mountain.

"Go after her, brother Tommy," instructed Tuppence.

Tommy jumped to Raven and brought her down. Robin watched as Tommy pulled Raven down to the ground. He Bat-glared at Tuppence.

* * *

Raven and Tommy hit the ground... _hard! _She stood up and staggered away from the crash site. She needed to get help. Raven knew that, even with his experience, Robin wasn't going to be able to fend off the super-strong Tuppence Terror for long. Raven lent her back against a tree to catch her breath. Someone grabbed her shoulder, squeezed her collar bone and threw her a good 10 feet. The magician looked up to see Tommy standing over her. He swung his foot back, readying a kick.

"Etaerc a dleihs dnuora em," Raven quickly said.

Tommy kicked and his foot hit a glowing, yellow, dome that had formed over Raven. Tommy started punching it. Raven curled up, her hands over her head, trying to keep her focus to keep the shield up. She could only hope... that Robin was doing ok.

* * *

Robin climbed a lamp-post and hung from it. Tuppence grabbed the bottom and ripped it out of the concrete. Robin let go and landed in a crouching position. Tuppence let go of the lamp-post, reached out and grabbed the Boy Wonder by the back of his jacket. Tuppence lifted him up and looked at him.

"You're short, you know that?" she said.

Robin bat-glared at her and started struggling. The back of his jacket ripped, Robin landed on the ground and he took the rest of his jacket off. The hoodie of that day was red with short sleeves. Tuppence grabbed him and threw him into a building.

"What's your real name, Robin?" Tuppence asked "I'm just curious,"

"And I'd tell you, why?" Robin said, jumping out of the hole in the wall.

He threw a smoke-screen at Tuppence. She coughed and the smoke cleared.

"Where are you, Boy Wonder?" she asked.

"Right behind you!"

Robin kicked her in the back and she fell forward. Tuppence sat up, glared at Robin but, before she could attack, an invisible force lifted her up.

"Miss Martian?" said Robin, bewildered.

Miss M came out of camouflage mode and appeared next to the Boy Wonder (in all her green glory).

"Hey Rob," she said "We got an alert that the Terror Twins got broken out of Belle Reve. Go figure they find you,"

"What about Tommy Terror?" Robin said.

Miss Martian's eyes glowed green and Tuppence stopped struggling. Going into a telepathically induced sleep.

"Superboy's on it," the Martian said.

* * *

Tommy punched the shield. Raven screwed her eyes shut as she tried to keep her focus to keep her shield up. Tommy punched the shield one last time and the shield melted away. Raven started to breathe heavily. Tommy held his fist back, readying a punch. Raven didn't see what happened. There was a roar and a groan of pain. Raven looked up and saw Superboy had punched Tommy Terror in the jaw.

* * *

…LATER THAT EVENING; BACK AT THE CAVE…

Dick and Zatanna sat on a green sofa. Zatanna looked at her boyfriend before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sorry your birthday didn't go as planned," said Dick.

"It's ok... I said you could make it up to me later..." Zatanna kissed "And guess what..."

Dick kissed her back.

"What?" he asked.

Zatanna kissed him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"It's later," she whispered.

Dick wrapped his arms around Zatanna's waist and pulled her onto his lap. They continued kissing, wrapping their tongues around each others, until there was a vibration in Dick's pocket.

"Hang on a minute, Zee," he took his phone out and checked the caller ID and pressed the talk button "Hey, Selena... At the Cave with Zatanna, why?... Oh... Ok... I'll be right home... bye,"

Dick snapped his phone shut and gave Zatanna an apologetic smile.

"You have to go _now?" _Zatanna asked.

"Sorry Zee. I forgot to call home to say I was going to be out past 9:30,"

"And it's now 10:49,"

"Yeah... I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

Zatanna looked down with disappointment. Dick stroked her cheek, lifted her head to look at him and kissed her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

* * *

**Aw! Romantic-y ending! Now I'm going to hypnotize you... _YOU WILL REVIEW! YOU WILL REVIEW! _Ok, enough mind-control (for now, anyway), I want you all to check out my other fanfics. Check out the poll on my profile. More hypnosis! _YOU WILL REVIEW! YOU WILL REVIEW! YOU WILL REVIEW! 0_0_**


	31. Chapter 31: Movie Night Antics

**The reason I brought Beast Boy into the story is so the Baby-Birds had a reason for going to the Cave.**

* * *

_Chapter 31: Movie Night Antics_

Wally grabbed the pop-corn bowl before M'gann even finished filling it._  
_

"Wally!" M'gann complained, flicking the spilt pieces into the bin.

Wally sat, cross-legged, on a green sofa next to Artemis. He flicked some pop-corn into the air and opened his mouth to catch it. Artemis grabbed it in mid-air and ate it herself. Wally pouted and flicked another piece in the air. Someone standing behind the sofa grabbed it and ate it. Wally looked behind him to see Dick standing there, Tim standing beside him.

"Hey," Tim said, timidly.

"Hey, Tim, watcha doin' here?" Wally asked "Rob, the movie is rated 15. _You _shouldn't even be watching,"

"Timmy's here to keep Gar company," Dick said.

"He's pouting in his bedroom," said M'gann "Have fun,"

Tim ran out of the kitchen/living room. Dick went over to Zatanna and sat next to her.

"You ready to watch something truly terrifying?" Wally asked, zipping over to the DVD player.

"Once you experience Scarecrow's fear-gas nothing like a horror movie scares you," said Dick.

"We'll see about that, Boy Blunder!" said Wally, placing the DVD in the player.

"Don't call me that," Dick hissed.

"Don't call you what, Boy Blunder?" Artemis asked, smiling deviously.

Wally sat back down, next to Artemis. He kissed her cheek and they laughed over Dick's dark expression. Zatanna giggled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek to make him feel better (which worked). Kaldur picked up the DVD player remote. Raquel lent her head on Kaldur's shoulder and he skipped the previews. Artemis fed Wally a piece of pop-corn, the couple laughed together and Dick pretended to puke, Zatanna rolled her eyes but giggled.

"Everybody ready?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes!" they shouted back.

"Start the freaking movie already, Kaldur," said Dick, leaning back and putting his arm around Zatanna's shoulders.

The Team looked at him.

"Something up, Robin?" asked Conner.

"I'm bored and I've had a ruff day. I'm not very whelmed and I'm _definitely _not feeling the aster," said Dick.

"What happened?" Wally asked, looking at his best friend "I'm feeling strangely gossipy all of a sudden,"

Dick kept quiet. Artemis rolled her eyes. She knew...

"A bully at school beat him up... 3 times," she said.

"5 times actually… twice during class so there were no witnesses," said Dick, with a dark expression "Can we start the movie now, please?"

Kaldur pressed play and all the teenagers looked to the screen.

* * *

Tim knocked on the door.

"C'min!" Garfield called.

Tim opened the door and walked in. Garfield was hanging off the bottom of the bed, wearing his normal cargo-shorts, t-shirt and unbuttoned, short-sleeved, shirt.

"Hi Gar," said Tim, walking over to him.

"Hi Tim!" said Garfield, letting go of the bed with his legs and landing on the floor "What's the Team doing?"

"I don't know. Watching a 15 rated film I think," said Tim, sitting on the floor next to his friend "Dickie-boy is blackmailing me so I can't tell Dad or Selena and get him in trouble because he's 14 not 15,"

"Well that stinks," said Garfield "You know... you and your siblings seem to always be competing against each other. Ya always trying to get one another in trouble. My only sibling may be a Martian and I don't know what it's like growing-up with a sibling but I'm pretty sure that's not how normal siblings act,"

"Who ever said me and my siblings were normal?" Tim said, a smirk on his face.

"So what do you want to do?" Garfield asked.

"Ur... ya wanna go explore the Cave? This place is so dang huge I didn't see it all when I first came here," suggested Tim.

"Sounds good," said Garfield.

* * *

They walked past the hall that led to the kitchen/living room. There was a girlish scream.

"EEEEEEEEEK!"

"Wow, Wally, you scream like a girl," came Dick's voice along with the Team's laughter.

Tim and Garfield hurried past. Garfield had said the Cave had a basement that he was forbidden from entering (so that was where they were going).

* * *

The door to the basement was the most secluded door in the Cave. The boys turned on flashlights and opened the door. There was a dusty staircase. Garfield seemed to turn even greener.

"Are you kidding me? Gar, are you scared?" Tim said, shining his torch in Garfield's face.

Garfield pushed the torch away and turned even greener.

"No... I'm just not to keen of the dark," said Garfield "But... maybe we... there's probably a reason why I'm not allowed down there,"

"Dude! You're a flipping super-hero trainee! You, at least, need to be brave enough to go into a basement!" said Tim.

"How is it that your 7 and I'm 9 but you're that much braver than me?" Garfield asked.

"I'm 8 this month!" said Tim, smiling. **(It is now early September in the story)**

"Ok... let's go," Garfield croaked.

They shone their torches down the steps and stepped inside.

* * *

They tiptoed down. The stairs characteristicly creaked under their footsteps. Garfield whimpered.

"Don't be a chicken, Gar," said Tim, there was a cluck from behind him "Very funny, dude,"

Tim turned around to see his friend had shape-shifted into a chicken. Garfield shape-shifted back and looked at his friend. Then shape-shifted into a cat and trotted down the stairs. Tim took Garfield's torch and followed his friend.

"Gar? Where are you?" Tim asked into the darkness.

There was a small meow and Tim felt a light, furry, creature jump into his arms. Tim scratched between the cat's ears, making him purr.

"Quit messing around, Beast Boy," Tim said.

There was a tired meow and the cat jumped onto the floor. Tim shone a torch on it and it returned to the form of Garfield Logan.

"Tim, sometimes you can be no fun," said Garfield.

"Not according to my family," said Tim "Dad and Selena say me and my siblings are a barrel of fun!" and he passed Garfield his torch back.

"Let's see what's in here," said Garfield.

They started shining their torches around the room. Tim's torch found a table and a plugged in lamp.

"Hey, Gar, check this out," he said.

Tim snapped the lamp on and the room was filled with light. Spread along the table were glass boxes and tubes, each containing seemingly unrelated things. Most were pieces of technology.

"Yo, Tim, check it out," laughed Garfield.

Tim turned to look at his friend and had a heart-attack. Garfield was holding a green robot in his face.

"Gar!" hissed Tim, he spotted the opened glass box "Dude! Why'd you take it out? I think the Team keep technology they collect while on missions down here... you know... for safe keeping,"

"Oh, come on, dude!" said Garfield "Don't you think this thing looks funny?"

"It's one of Professor Ivo's robot monkeys," said Tim "and, yes, it does look funny," he snickered.

"Hey, what does this do?" said Garfield.

"Gar! Don't!" said Tim.

Garfield pressed a button on the robot's back. Its cracked eyes glowed and it flew out of Garfield's hands. It made a wheezing noise that sounded like it was meant to be a laugh (the laugh had been damaged when Robin had knocked it off a moving truck with an escrima stick).

"Oh no," the 2 boys said in unison.

They ran up the stairs, after the robot.

* * *

The monkey flew through the corridors of the Cave. It went down the corridor that led to the kitchen/living room and Garfield just managed to grab it and redirect it back up the corridor. He got a glance of what his sister and the Team were doing. Dick and Zatanna were making-out, Conner and M'gann had fallen asleep, Kaldur and Raquel sat next to each other (eating pop-corn) and Wally was trying to be brave as the blonde in the movie was devoured alive while Artemis hid the fact she was comforting him.

Garfield ran behind the flying robot, barely gripping to the thing. He shape-shifted into a monkey and wrapped his arms and legs around it. He and the robot flew down a corridor, past Tim. Garfield shape-shifted into a tiger and pushed the monkey to the ground, it struggled under Garfield's paw.

"I-I- I'm gonna go g-" Tim stammered "Stay here!"

Garfield whimpered as his friend ran back up the corridor. The robot's eyes glowed and shot a laser at the shape-shifter. Garfield growled.

* * *

Dick and Zatanna pulled away, coming up for air. Zatanna rested her head on Dick's chest and listened to his steady heart-beat. Dick, his arms wrapped around her, gave her a gently squeeze. They both looked at the horror movie playing on the flat-screen.

"Hey... Dick?" said Tim's voice.

"Yeah, Timmy?" said Dick, craning his neck to look at his brother.

"I was just wondering... when you faced that Amazo robot... how did you take down the monkeys?" Tim asked.

"I smashed them," said Dick "Now get outta here. The movie's still on,"

Tim ran out of the room. Zatanna guided Dick's face to look at her, he smiled at her and they kissed again.

* * *

Garfield was starting to get tired and wasn't sure how long he could keep his tiger form. Tim came running up to him.

"Smash it!" the 7-year-old said.

Garfield nodded and stomped on the monkey's head. The broken laugh stopped and Garfield returned to his human form.

* * *

The boys walked down the stairs, into the basement. Tim held onto the monkey's broken arm. When they came to the bottom of the steps they were met with quite a sight. The lamp was still on. The Team was there! Dick had his arms crossed over his chest, so did M'gann.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Dad," Dick said.

"Oh man... you don't call Dad _dad _unless you're serious," said Tim.

"Garfield! We told you, you weren't allowed down here!" said M'gann.

"What happened to your movie?" Garfield asked.

"M'gann fell asleep and had a nightmare. When she woke up to screaming from the movie she telekinetically threw the DVD player into the wall," said Artemis.

"I said I was sorry," said M'gann, blushing.

"What do you think you were doing? We keep tech that we found on missions down here," said Dick "For a good reason too," he pointed at the robot monkey.

Tim, sheepishly, handed it to Conner. The clone then put it back in its containment unit.

"What do you 2 have to say for yourselves?" M'gann asked.

"Sorry," the 2 boys murmured.

"C'mon, Tim, it's 8 o' clock at night. We're going home," said Dick, he then kissed Zatanna's cheek "Laters, Zee," he said to her "Bye guys," he said to the Team.

He shoved Tim back up the stairs. The other members of the Team that didn't live at the Cave followed them out. Garfield looked at M'gann for mercy... he didn't get any.

* * *

…THE NEXT DAY…

"Do you get it, Garfield?" Mr Carr asked the shape-shifter.

"No," Garfield replied.

"Why are you so distracted?"

"I'm grounded... that's no video games for me for a week,"

* * *

**Tada! Sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I think I rushed it a bit. I'm semi still in a writer's-block. There's only a few more chapters left in this story before it comes to an end. So review, favourite, follow and vote on my poll. I hope your day is whelmingly asterous!**


	32. Chapter 32: Robin's Reckoning

_Chapter 32: Robin's Reckoning  
_

The gangsters ran into a building site. They were terrified of what was chasing them. Or rather... _who _was chasing them. Batgirl threw something and it wrapped around a gangster's ankles. He fell forward. Batgirl flipped forward and hand-cuffed his wrists together. She picked up speed, kicked another gangster's legs out from under him and hand-cuffed him.

"Foolish girl," said a gangster.

Batgirl heard a clicking as a gun's safety was taken off. She smiled and the Robin-cackle rang around the building site. The gangsters started pointing their guns at random places. A bird-a-rang knocked the gun from the gangster who was pointing it at Batgirl. He flew in, holding onto his grappling gun, and kicked the gangster over. Robin back-flipped off the gangster's back and landed in front of Batgirl.

"Hey, B.G, it's good to see you following a plan for once," the Boy Wonder said.

Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"Oh, says you," she said, laughing lightly.

There was only 4 gangsters left. They ran to the elevator and started going up the skeleton of the unfinished building. The 2 Bats shot their grappling guns. They started shooting through the air, after the criminals. 2 gangsters got off the elevator and ran along the iron beam.

"I got these ones. You get those 2," Batgirl said, swinging onto the beam and letting go off her grappling gun.

Robin continued going upwards. The elevator stopped and the last 2 gangsters ran along the beam. They were 40 stories in the air. Robin ran after one of the gangsters. When he came to the end of the beam and met the corner beam, he turned around to face the Boy Wonder. He shakily pointed a gun at Robin. Robin knocked it away with an escrima stick. The gangster looked around, wildly trying to find an escape route. He suddenly jumped off the beam. Robin reached out in shock. Then the crane started moving and a support beam was lifted up. The gangster was gripping to it as it swung. There was one more gangster. Robin turned around, bird-a-rangs in between each finger. The last gangster pretended to be brave and gripped a knife. Batman swung in on a grappling gun and kicked the gangster into a corner beam, knocking him out. Batgirl climbed up onto the beam with them.

"Where's the gangsters you went after?" Robin asked.

Batgirl pointed down to 2 men, tied up, hanging by grappling hooks and knocked out.

"If they're _all _knocked-out then who are we gonna interrogate?" Batgirl asked.

Batman walked over to his 2 teen protègès.

"Help!" someone shouted.

They all looked at the gangster hanging from the iron beam, held by a crane. The Bats looked at each other and the protègès smiled.

* * *

Robin, now back on the ground, pushed the gangster into the foot of the corner beam of the building.

"Who hired you?" the Boy Wonder asked, pinning him up.

"Y-ya won't get nothin' outta me!" the gangster stuttered.

Robin let go of the gangster and walked over to Batman. Batgirl stomped over to the gangster and pinned him up herself.

"You got 5 seconds to answer or..."

"Or what, Bat-brat?" the gangster said.

"Or the next Bat to interrogate you will be the Dark Knight himself," Batgirl threatened.

The gangster glanced at Batman and got an intense glare.

"I-I- I c-can't! He'll kill me!" the gangster pleaded.

"Who?" said Robin, standing beside Batgirl "Who'll kill you?"

"B- Bi-" the gangster whimpered.

"Who!?" Batgirl demanded, shaking him.

"His name's Billy! Billy Merrin!" the gangster shrieked.

"Billy Merrin?" said Batgirl "Who's that?" she looked at Robin.

The Boy Wonder shrugged.

"Robin, Batgirl," Batman's monotone said "Get back to the Batcave,"

"What? Why?" said Robin.

"Go," said Batman, somehow with even less emotion.

Robin looked to Batgirl, she shrugged and the Bat-protègès walked away. The gangster sat on the ground, he smiled with relief until he remembered he was alone with the Dark Knight! Batman grabbed him and pinned him up, the gangster's feet leaving the ground.

"Now that the kids are gone I don't have to worry about traumatizing them with my interrogation techniques..." Batman unleashed one of his worst Bat-glares "Now... you are going to tell me... _everything _you know about Billy Marrin..."** (who's Billy Merrin? Those who have seen the Batman: The Animated Series special, Robin's Reckoning, will know)**

* * *

Robin and Batgirl parked their motorbikes back at the Batcave. Everyone was down there. Alfred was teaching Carrie over at the Bat-computer. Selena was applauding Damian's back-flip. Stephanie was reading a little-girl comic. Tim was playing on his DS. And Jason was scribbling on some sheets that was probably overdue homework (he could never get his homework in on time).

"What are you doing back? Where's Bruce?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure. Everything was going fine 'til we interrogated a gangster," said Robin "Bats told us to leave when the gangster gave us a name. Hey Alfred," the butler looked at the Boy Wonder "Have you ever heard of a Billy Marrin?"

"I am sorry, Master Richard, but I haven't. But I am sure Master Bruce has his reasons for sending you back," said Alfred "Perhaps Merrin is one of the few people that have been able to allude the Batman. Maybe he holds a grudge against him,"

"Yeah, yeah," Robin murmured "Maybe,"

He pulled his mask off and went over to the Bat-computer. Carrie jumped out of the seat and let Dick sit down.

"Watcha doing?" Batgirl asked.

"Searching Billy Marrin in the Bat-computer," said Dick.

Batgirl pulled her cowl down and flicked her hair free.

**BI**

"Dick! Don't!" pleaded Selena "Bruce has a reason! Just trust him!"

**BILL**

"So you know who Marrin is?" said Barbara.

"Yes. Please Dick," Selena pleaded.

**BILLY_M**

"Richard John Grayson!" Selena exclaimed, pulling out his full name for affect.

"Full name? Now I'm determined to learn about this Marrin character," said Dick, smirking.

**BILLY_MARR**

Selena grabbed his wrist and he looked at her.

"Dick... I beg of you," she said, her eyes pleading.

By then the Baby-Birds had swarmed around them. Dick pulled his wrist free and continued typing.

**BILLY_MARRIN**

Dick hit the search. Everyone looked at the screen. Selena walked off and stood with her back to her family.

"Let's see who Billy Marrin is," said Dick, clicking on the first file "Billy Marrin; known alias of…"

Dick stopped talking and lent back in the chair. All the Graysons were quiet as the words flashed on the screen.

**BILLY_MARRIN: KNOWN ALIAS OF TONY_ZUCCO, MAFIA MOB-BOSS**

Dick stood up from the chair and glared at Selena's back.

"You knew?" he said, his voice serious.

"Yes," Selena whispered "I learnt about the alias just before I moved into Wayne Manor,"

She felt a small hand slide into her's.

"Mommy?" Damian's small, little, voice said "Mommy, are you ok?"

Selena reached down and picked the 4-year-old up. He wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. Selena turned around and looked at her eldest.

"Dick I-" she started.

Dick ran his fingers through his hair. He turned to face the Bat-computer and turned on communications between the Batcave and the Batmobile.

"What is it?" Batman asked, his voice crackling over the frequency.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dick said.

"We'll discuss this when I get back," Batman replied.

"No! Bruce! I've been trying to take Zucco down for 6 years! It was the reason I become Robin in the first place!" Dick exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell any of us, Daddy?" Stephanie spoke up, making Batman's heart ache.

"We'll talk about this later," Batman said.

"Bruce! Zucco's the only *beep* reason I become Robin!" Dick exclaimed "You can't take this from me!"

"Richard... first off; don't swear. Second off; we'll talk about it later!" Batman said.

"No! Nah ah! You can't!" Dick shouted and the communication went dead.

Dick stormed over the his motorbike and seized his helmet.

"Master Richard... I really think you should follow Master Bruce's orders," said Alfred.

"I agree," said Selena.

"Dick..." his siblings said.

"Dick... we all lost Mama and Tata but I think you should do what Alfred and Selena say," said Tim.

"True we all lost Mama and Tata but none of you remember them like I do," said Dick, putting his mask back on.

"Dick..." everybody in the Batcave said.

"Sorry guys. I can't sit back and follow Batman's order this time," he slid his helmet on "Maybe never again,"

Robin started up his motorbike's engine and drove out of the Batcave... maybe for the last time.

"Am I missing something?" Carrie asked "What's the big deal about Tony Zucco?"

Barbara looked at Carrie.

"Zucco murdered The Flying Graysons... Dick, Jason, Tim and Stephanie's biological family," she said in a horse whisper.

* * *

Batman parked outside of the address the gangster had given him. Zucco was in there. The Dark Knight felt... wrong... confronting that excuse for a human-being without Robin. He shot his grappling gun and zipped up to the top of the building. Batman climbed in, through a window, and crept along the rotting floorboards, not one of them creaking. He sent a small spy camera through the cracked floorboards and had a look at what he was up against.

4 guys.

Playing Poka.

All armed.

According to one guy's cards, he was about to loose it all.

One of the 4 guys, recognizable as... Mafia mob-boss, Tony Zucco.

Batman retracted his spy camera and started creeping along the floorboards again. Then _it _happened... of all the times... for the first time in decades... the floorboards creaked underneath him... making his presence known!

The gangsters and mobster at the Poka table put down their cards and picked up their firearms.

"What was that?" Trudeman asked in a whisper.

"Don't know," said Zucco.

"Maybe we should split, Zucco, you hardly escaped police-custody last time. If that was Batman and Robin... you might not get out so easily," said Withures.

"Shush," Zucco hissed.

"Withures is right, Zucco... we should probably leave," said Rainendale.

"I said _shush!" _Zucco hissed, they waited, listened and heard another creak "THERE!"

They fired bullet after bullet after bullet through the ceiling. There was a creaking and the criminals lowered their guns. There was more creaking and the ceiling collapsed. Batman fell onto the Poka table. He kicked the guns away from the 3 gangsters and bat-glared at the trembling Zucco.

"Zucco..." Batman growled.

Zucco ran out of the room and out of the building. Batman jumped off the Poka table, threw a smoke-screen at the gangsters to knock them out and ran after Zucco.

* * *

Zucco ran onto the pier and ran past the booths. He ducked and hid in a darts booth. He panted and reloaded his gun. Zucco looked over the booth to see nothing. He stood up and put his gun in its holder. Then a gruff voice spoke from behind him.

"You sorry excuse for a human-being," it said.

Zucco turned around to find Batman behind him (wearing his worst ever bat-glare). The mobster jumped out of the booth and started firing bullets behind him. Trudeman, Withures and Rainendale suddenly appeared (somehow recovering from the smoke-screen) and fired their own arsenal.

Zucco kept running. And running. And running... He stopped at the dock and panted. There was the rumbling of a motorbike and a bird-a-rang knocked the gun from the mobster's hand. A motorbike came to a skidding stop, the driver got off and took off his helmet. It was Robin! And he was wearing a glare 100% worse than the bat-glare.

"Zucco," he growled.

"I am getting really tired of you and the Bats! What did I do?" Zucco said.

Robin grabbed him by his shirt.

"A shorter list would be what you _haven't _done," said Robin "But on the top of the list is..." he kneed the mobster in the gut "You murdered an innocent family, right in front of their children!"

"The Graysons? I guess I did their family a favour because they're now the richest kids in Gotham," Zucco spat.

He punched the Boy Wonder in the gut, Robin's grip loosened and the mobster ran down the dock. Robin threw an exploding bird-a-rang and the explosion knocked Zucco to the ground. All the mobster saw was flashes of yellow, red and black as pain shot through him all over. He crawled back, whimpering. It could have been because of the pain, or a trick of the lack-of-light but Zucco swore there were tears running from under Robin's domino mask. The mobster's hand slipped off the edge of the end of the dock. Robin grabbed him by the shirt and picked him up, Zucco leaning dangerously over the end of the dock.

"N-NO! ROBIN! PLEASE!" Zucco begged.

"The Flying Graysons deserve justice," Robin hissed.

"Robin! Don't!" shouted Batman, unneeded.

"But not like this," Robin hissed, pulling Zucco away from the edge.

* * *

Robin lent against his motorbike. His arms were crossed as he watched Zucco get loaded into the back of an ambulance. He heard almost silent footsteps walk over to him.

"I wouldn't have really done it," the Boy Wonder said, scowling.

"I didn't think you would," said Batman "Robin... Zucco's done so much to you... taken so much... I couldn't bare the thought... that he'd take you,"

Robin looked up at his mentor. Shock clear on the Boy Wonder's face. Batman put his gloved hand on his son's shoulder.

"Bats... there's something else," Robin said in a horse whisper.

"What?"

"For 6 years Zucco was my reason for being Robin. It was my drive! Now that that's gone... I- I just don't know," Robin said, his voice cracking.

"I understand... let's go home," said Batman.

* * *

The Bats were relieved that Batman and Robin returned home together. Batman explained himself to the Graysons and things seemed to return to normal. Carrie and Barbara went home and the rest went up to the Manor. Dick sat by the roaring fire, lost in thought, there was no longer a reason why he should be Robin. Jason was finishing his overdue homework. Tim was playing on his DS. Stephanie was curled up in Selena's lap. Damian was drawing on a drawing pad, next to Bruce.

"Should we tell them now?" Selena asked her 'boyfriend'.

"I think we should," said Bruce "Kids?" everyone looked at them.

"What is it, Bruce?" Dick asked.

"First off," said Selena, grasping Bruce's hand "me and your father aren't dating anymore," they looked at them "we're engaged,"

"Congrats you 2," said Dick.

"So Mommy and Daddy are getting married?" said Damian "FINALLY!"

They all laughed at the 4-year-old.

"But there's something else," said Bruce "You see kids... Selena's pregnant,"

"When did that happen?" said Dick, joking.

"What does 'pregnant' mean?" Damian asked.

"It means your mother is going to have a baby," said Bruce "So in 7 months you're going to have a baby brother or sister,"

"Wow... engaged, having a baby, already have 5 kids... why do the papers still call you a playboy, Bruce?" Dick asked, smiling.

They all laughed.

* * *

**EEEEK! A BABY! For those who haven't figured it out, Selena is 2 months pregnant so she's 2 months along, basically she's been pregnant the entire story. The next chapter is going to be the last and then there's gonna be an epilogue. REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! I'LL CRY IF YOU DON'T! I'M NOT OVER-EXAGGERATING!**


	33. Chapter 33: The 6th Robin

_Chapter 33: The 6th Robin  
_

...SEPTEMBER... 7 MONTHS TO BABY...

Tim's eyes snapped open. It was his 8th birthday! He turned onto his side and heard a ruffling of paper. He sat up and there were wrapped up presents on the foot of the bed.

"Hello!" said a voice "Happy birthday!" it was Damian.

"How long have you been there?" Tim asked.

"The same time we've all been here," came Dick's sarcastic voice.

Tim looked around his room to find his entire family there.

"Happy birthday!" they said.

Selena wrapped her arms around the 8-year-old and kissed his cheek.

"Blaaah! Yuck!" Tim complained, screwing up his face.

"Don't be a twit, Timmy," said Dick, ruffling Tim's hair and pushing his head down.

"Open your presents, Tim!" Stephanie said, hopping onto the foot of the bed.

"Ok, ok give them here then," said Tim, reaching for the presents.

His siblings tossed them over. Tim got a 7 3DS games, a 3DS to replace his DS and a 3DS case.

"And there's one last thing..." said Dick "It's a Grayson family tradition for your 8th birthday," he handed him a package.

Tim pulled the paper off and looked at his family.

"Really?" the 8-year-old said.

Inside was a powder blue t-shirt with a print of the poster for The Flying Graysons.

"Cousin Joe got one for his 8th birthday, I got one and you don't remember but Jason got one to," said Dick "Mama and Tata would want you to have one,"

Tim smiled and hugged it close to his chest.

"Thanks," he said, smiling.

* * *

...OCTOBER... 6 MONTHS TO BABY...

"I'm Silvia Goldstein with Bruce Wayne and his _growing _family," said the talk show host "Why I say 'growing' you may ask? Well I'll tell you... There's a rumor going around the Gotham social network that Selena Kyle, Mr Wayne's long-term girlfriend, is pregnant. Tell me Mr Wayne, Miss Kyle... is it true?"

"Oh yes... It's true," said Selena "I'm 3 months along,"

"And we've been engaged for a month now," said Bruce.

"What do you think about this, kiddies?" Silvia asked the kids.

"Personally... I think it's about time," said Dick.

"Yeah, Damian already thinks Selena as his mother. They shoulda tied the knot ages ago. I will never understand adults," said Jason.

"What about you, Stephanie and Damian?" asked Silvia.

"I think I don't know what I think," said Stephanie.

"I'm 4... my opinion doesn't make a difference," said Damian, sitting upside down on the sofa.

"Aw! What a cutie!" cooed Silvia "Tell me Mr Wayne, what caused you to suddenly adopt 4 Romanian, orphaned, circus acrobats?"

"I have no idea," said Bruce "But I'm glad I did... although Dick's become a bit more difficult,"

"Hey!" Dick interjected, his voice cracking violently.

* * *

...NOVEMBER... 5 MONTHS TO BABY...

Dick knocked on the door. Commissioner Gordon answered.

"Hello Mr Gordon," said Dick "Is Barbara home? We're meant to do a history report together,"

"Barbara's in her room with Cassandra, oh wait, you don't know who Cassandra is. Well..." he pushed Dick in the direction of Barbara's room "you're about to meet her. Oh, and Dick..."

"Yep?" Dick said.

"Keep ya hands to yourself," said Commissioner Gordon.

Dick smirked. Commissioner Gordon always made that joke. Dick knocked on Barbara's door.

"Hello?" Barbara called.

"Babs! It's me! We got a report for Mr Stiff's class!" Dick called back.

Their history teacher was actually called Mr Stuff but Mr Stiff fitted his personality better. Barbara opened the door. Sitting on Barbara's bed was an 11-year-old, Eurasian, girl. She seemed worried and looked up at Dick nervously.

"Dick, this is Cassandra Cain, my newly adopted sister. Cassandra, this is Dick Grayson, my best friend," said Barbara.

"Sup?" said Dick.

Cassandra made a grunting noise.

"Cassandra can't speak," Barbara said, then she lent in and whispered in Dick's ear "Abusive parental units,"

"O-ok... Babs, we need to get a start on that report for Mr Stiff," said Dick.

Cassandra picked up a small wipe-board and wrote on it with a dry-erase marker. She turned it around and showed them.

_How long have you 2 been Batgirl and Robin?_

"I don't know where she got that idea. Cassandra... we're not super-heroes," said Barbara.

Cassandra wrote something else on the board and showed them.

_Don't play dumb. I was bred to be the world's greatest assassin. I can read a person's body-language. You 2 are practically SCREAMING the fact you're the Bat-protègès. Don't worry, I'll stay quiet... And I'm sure you're wondering, Boy Wonder, but I don't know who my parents are. I suspect Lady Shiver to be my biological mother._

Dick and Barbara looked at each other. Cassandra smiled.

_Don't worry... I won't bite. I promised myself I'd never kill again_, she wrote.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Dick asked.

Cassandra scoffed back sobs.

_When I was 8 I succeeded in my first assassination... I read the dying man's body-language and I swore never to kill again, _she scribbled down.

Barbara sat next to her sister and put her arm around the 11-year-old.

"You're a member of my family know, Cassandra, never doubt that," she said.

Cassandra looked at her and wrote something down.

_Just so you know, Jim does know about my history. He saved me from the system._

"Ok... so Dick, what's our report about again?" Barbara said, changing the subject.

After Dick left Cassandra started giggling and wrote something down.

_Your boyfriend's nice._

"Cassandra! Dick's got a girlfriend and she's not me!" Barbara said and she started tickling the giggling 11-year-old.

"Hi girls," said Commissioner Gordon, poking his head in "Barbara, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Dad," said Barbara "Cassandra did the sisterly thing and teased me over the fact my best friend's a boy. I'm doing the sisterly thing and getting my payback,"

The Commissioner smiled at his daughters before closing the door and going to prepare dinner.

**(There you go Nightwing Master of the Aster. I've given you Cassandra Cain!)**

* * *

...DECEMBER... 4 MONTHS TO BABY...

Dick sat on the green sofa at the Cave. Zatanna snuggled into him. The rest of the Team (including Barbara and Carrie even though they weren't official members of the Team) were doing their own thing, quietly.

"This is nice," Zatanna said.

"Yeah it is," Dick agreed with her.

He kissed the top of her head. She lent up and kissed his cheek. Then Wally showed up.

"Guess what today is!" the redhead said.

"Tuesday?" said Dick.

"The start of Winter break?" said Raquel.

"The beginning of Advent?" said M'gann.

"All true," said Wally "But none of them the answer I was looking for, though,"

"Then what?" Conner asked.

"Oh for goodness' sake! Today's Robin's 15th birthday!" Wally said.

"And like last year," said Dick "it isn't a big deal,"

"Dick!" Wally moaned "You say that every year,"

"For a good reason 'Wallman'," Dick said, using Wally's nickname for himself sarcastically.

"You suck sometimes, Dick, you know that?" said Wally.

"You're annoying _all _the time, Wally, you know that?" Dick said, him and his girlfriend laughing.

* * *

...JANUARY, 2014... 3 MONTHS TO BABY...

Dick walked out of the elevator and over to the receptionist. She chewed her gum, looked at Dick with a bored expression then pressed the intercom.

"Mr Wayne your son's here to see you," she said.

"Send him in," Mr Wayne replied.

Dick pushed the door to Bruce's H-U-G-E office open. He walked across the room and sat in the chair across from the desk.

"Hello Dick," said Bruce "Is something wrong at home?"

"No, no," Dick said, resting his head in his hands "nothing's wrong... but I've realized something,"

"What?" Bruce asked.

"For 6 years catching Zucco was my drive so when I caught him last year... I haven't been fighting-crime at the best of my ability because I didn't have a reason," Dick looked at his hands, remembering the other times he'd been in Bruce's office (back when he was short for his age -he was now as tall as the average 15-year-old if not taller) "But... Bruce... I've come to realize... I was so wrapped up in avenging the family I'd lost that I almost lost the one I have,"

He looked up at the man he thought of as his father.

"What have you realized, Dick? I'm all ears," said Bruce, smiling reassuringly.

"I've realized... that now that Zucco is behind bars for good... I need to protect my family from the _rest _of Gotham's criminals. And I don't want _anyone _to _ever _feel the pain that I feel everyday of my life," Dick said.

It was quiet as Dick looked at his lap. He didn't even look up when he heard Bruce stand up. Bruce put his hands on his eldest son's shoulders. Dick looked at Bruce through the hair that had fallen in his eyes.

"That's been my drive since I first adopted you and your siblings," Bruce looked Dick in the eyes "Dick... you, Jason, Tim and Stephanie may not be my own flesh and blood, unlike Damian, but I love you as if you were my own," Bruce said, sincerely.

They smiled at each other before putting their arms around each other.

"I love you, Dad," Dick said.

"I love you, son," said Bruce.

**(Here are their ages; Jason's now 11, Tim's now 8, Stephanie's now 7 and Damian's now 5)**

* * *

...FEBRUARY, 2014... 2 MONTHS TO BABY...

Selena stood across from Bruce. She wasn't wearing the most traditional wedding dress. It only went down to her knees and was something bridesmaids would wear. It was sleeveless, she wore a lace shawl around her arms and a lace vale. She grasped a bouquet of deep red roses. The people there were the founding members of the League, the Team, Carrie, Alfred, some friends, Commissioner Gordon along with his daughters, Cassandra and Barbara. Oliver Queen was the best man and Diana Prince was the Maid of Honer (Diana and Selena turned out to be surprisingly good friends). Selena handed Diana the bouquet and the service began. (No one expected the 2 speedsters present to make it through the entire thing).

Afterwards; at the banquet speeches were made, laughs were shared and tears were shed. Wally elbowed Dick.

"Happy you've got a stepmother?" he asked his best friend.

"The only difference back at Wayne Manor is that in 2 months the thing crying and keeping everyone awake at night will be a baby and not Tim," said Dick.

"Hey!" Tim protested from the kids' table.

* * *

...MARCH, 2014... 1 MONTH TO BABY...

Selena sat on the sofa in the living room. She put the now empty plate on the floor beside the sofa. It once had fish and chips on it. It still had a few chips on it but was completely baron of any fish (she was Catwoman, come on!). Stephanie and Damian were sitting on the tail of the L shaped sofa, eating fudge from the fudge box. Dick was unaware of reality as he texted Zatanna. Also unaware of reality was Jason as he played an online role-playing game under his username Red Hood and digitally fought along side Cassandra, who worked under her username Black Bat. Tim was playing Mario Brothers on the 3DS. Then Bruce walked in.

"How's my family today?" he asked "And how's my beautiful wife?" he gave Selena a kiss on the lips.

"Cranky and bored of being pregnant," said Selena, feeling her tummy.

"You only have to suffer for 1 more month, honey, then we'll have a little baby to keep us occupied as well as 5 other kids," said Bruce.

"4 kids," said Dick, not looking up from his phone screen "I'm a teenager. 4 kids and 1 teenager,"

"But of course," said Bruce, sitting next to his wife.

Selena's eyes suddenly widened.

"I just felt it kick!" she whispered "Feel!" and she took Bruce's hand and guided it.

Sure enough... there was a short series of kicks. The newly married couple smiled at one another. Then they heard groans coming from a 7-year-old and 5-year-old.

"To much fudge!" Stephanie whined.

"Ok then, Stephanie... go put the fudge box away," said Jason "No! Not you Black Bat! I was talking to my sister in real life!" he said, holding the microphone on his headset.

Cassandra had slowly started to learn to talk. A proses made quicker because of secret telepathic sessions with Miss Martian.

"Damian... you were the last one to touch the fudge box, you put it away," said Stephanie.

Damian picked up the box and threw it onto his sister's lap.

"You touched it last," he said.

Stephanie stood up and dropped it onto her brother's stomach.

"_You _touched it last," she said.

Damian got up and threw the box at his sister.

"You touched it last!" he exclaimed.

Stephanie took hold of it and put it down Damian's t-shirt.

"You touched it last!" she demanded.

They ran around and out of the room and around the house. Both shouting...

"YOU TOUCHED IT LAST!"

**(Thank youngjusticefanatic for this part. She's the one that told me about the 'You touched it last' game)**

* * *

...APRIL, 2014... TIME FOR THE BABY...

It took 4 hours... 4! And a nurse finally passed a small bundle to Selena. Little, chubby, arms reached up and grasped the air. Selena stroked her daughter's cheek.

"I love her," the jewel thief said "What should we name her?"

"Kitty?" Bruce tried.

"Hilarious," Selena said "But seriously, what should we call her?"

"What about Helena?" Bruce suggested.

"I love it," Selena said "Little Helena Wayne,"

A nurse escorted Dick, Jason, Tim, Stephanie and Damian into the room.

"Who that?" Damian said, pointing to the little bundle.

"Kids, this is your sister Helena," said Bruce.

"Finally! A sister!" said Stephanie "I think I would have screamed if I had another brother,"

"I'm just glad I ain't the youngest anymore," said Damian.

"Congrats you guys," said Dick.

"A lot has happened in the past year," said Jason "You 2 got hitched, ya just had a baby, the Team learnt about the Baby-Birds, they learnt Dickie-boy's secret ID, we got Batgirl and Agent C, Zatanna became Raven and Dick's now the average hight for his age,"

"I wonder what life will be like in 4 years," Dick wondered.

**(At this point it was 4 years until the Invasion)**

* * *

**Next will be an epilogue. Please review and please keep it positive!**


	34. Epilogue: Family Picnic

_Epilogue: Family Picnic_

_**(Dick age 17, Jason age 13, Tim age 10, **__**Stephanie age 9,**__**  
**_

_**Damian age 7, Helena age 2)**_

…YEAR 2016...

Selena and Bruce sat together on the picnic blanket. They watched their kids mess around a few feet away. Damian jumped into Dick and the 17-year-old fell onto his back. Tim pinned Dick down but he got up with ease and grabbed the 10-year-old and 7-year-old. Stephanie jumped onto Dick's back, wrapping her arms around the 17-year-old's neck. He grabbed her so he had 3 siblings on his lap. Jason crept up behind him and pinned him to the ground. They all laughed. Selena sighed.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked her.

"They're growing up so fast," Selena said.

"What do you mean?" her husband asked.

"One day I meet your 10-year-old son, Dick, and 5 minutes later he's 14 with a cracked voice and a serious girlfriend," she sighed "I blink and suddenly Dick's 17, 18 this December, and thinking about what college to go to next year," Selena said.

"Jason's changed to. One day he's 5, 5 minutes later he's 10 then I blink and he's 13 with a crush on Cassandra Cain," said Bruce.

"I think she likes him back, you know," said Selena, smiling "Stephanie, Tim and Damian are the same as they were 2 years ago,"

"Yeah... But Helena isn't," said Bruce.

A little 2-year-old with spiky ebony pony-tails and crystal blue eyes crawled onto Selena's lap. Selena put her arms around her daughter.

"Momma!" Helena said, then she reached out to Bruce "Dadda!"

* * *

**I'm sorry to say this is the end of 5 Robins: The story of older brother Dick. It was a wild ride! Thanks for ALL the reviews! Thanks for following and favouriting this story. Please check out my other fanfics, especially Future and Past Clash because my next fanfic is going to be Future and Past Clash 2: Invasion. Thank you and good-bye!**


End file.
